


Biological Imperative

by stuckytrash (Watsittoyou)



Series: Ohana [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby Names, Breeding, Bucky also has weird kinks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past chapter 22 is just pure fluff tbh, Pining, Pregnancy, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve has weird kinks, bear with the angst until then and you get a fluffy treat that is the rest of the fic, minor angst in chapter 32 but that's it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 120,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watsittoyou/pseuds/stuckytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to have a baby.”</p><p> Steve managed not to spit his coffee in Bucky’s face.</p><p>“Well, for that, you’d usually need a boyfriend.”</p><p>“I was kind of hoping that… that <i>you’d</i>…”</p><p>Oh.</p><p> -<br/>In which Bucky wants to have Steve's baby, and Steve is a very concerned dad-to-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, thus far, and incomplete work. The updates will be pretty sporadic as I will ONLY update when I have finished what I deem to be a completed chapter. I'm hoping it won't get as drastically long and out of control as Haunting did but hey whatever  
> That said, I hope you enjoy it! I've had this idea for a while and I used it as a sort of outlet for my writer's block and it got big fast.  
> 

 

 “I want to have a baby.”

 Steve managed not to spit his coffee in Bucky’s face.

“Well, for that, you’d usually need a boyfriend.”

Bucky sighed, chewing his cheek and tapping his fingers nervously against the table. “You know that’s not an option.”

Steve softened. “Where’s this coming from all of a sudden, anyway? You’re twenty-six, Buck, bit young for a mid-life crisis.”

“That’s the thing, Steve.” Bucky said, tugging at a strand of hair, frustrated. “Becca’s twenty-two. She got married at twenty and just had Joseph. Clint and Natasha are getting married. _Clint and Natasha,_ Steve!”

Steve frowned. “Wait – so you think you’re somehow inadequate?”

“Yes!” Bucky hissed. “I’ve got a shitty office job, PTSD and a failed modelling career. You’re a successful architect – you’re _rolling_ in it, Tony’s a goddamn billionaire _and married to Pepper!_ ”

“Sam’s not married.” Steve said pointedly.

“Sam’s planning on asking Maria to marry him next month, remember?”

“Bruce-”

“Is in a committed relationship with his cat and therapy, Steve.”

“Thor isn’t-”

“Do you read your texts? He and Jane adopted two dogs named Mjolnir and Loki. Not to mention they adopted Darcy.”

“Darcy’s twenty, Buck.”

“Tell me she’s not an angsty thirteen year old, I _dare_ you.”

Steve was running out of people. ”Peggy?”

“Dating Angie. Also, she’s badass and scary. Come on, Steve, stop trying to talk me out of this.”

“It just seems so sudden, Bucky. Out of nowhere.”

Bucky licked his lips and turned to face the window, biting his lip. His nails clicked against the table as his fingers snapped against one another.

“It’s not,” he confided. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since…” Bucky cleared his throat and Steve swallowed. “But everyone I know is moving on with their lives. You and I both know _I_ can’t… be with anyone else, not now. But I still need to feel like I’m doing something with my life.”

“And a baby is something to help with that?” He felt bad for being sceptical, but he only had Bucky’s best interests in mind. Ever since _Rumlow_ , Steve had been with him for every step of the way.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, therapy recommends adopting a pet to get some responsibility, yada, yada. But I want to _raise_ something. Someone. A puppy’s cute, sure, but I won’t be able to talk to it.”

“You can,” Steve chimed in. “It just won’t talk back.”

Bucky glared at him. “I need something with a lot more responsibility. Something _mine_. Something – _someone_ I can be proud of.”

Steve softened once again.

“I’ve thought this through, Steve.” Bucky told him quietly. “I have. I’m serious about this. Even my therapist thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Okay,” Steve said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s your life, obviously, but I support you. You know I’ll be there to help you through everything.”

Bucky sagged in relief. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

Steve smiled gently at him. “So when’re you gonna start trying to adopt?”

Bucky stilled. “…What?”

“Adopt…?” Steve’s smile drooped. “That is what you meant, right?”

“… No, Steve. It… No.”

“Okay… So, what _are_ you going to do?” Steve was entirely certain he was missing something at this point.

“I… I looked into artificial insemination.” Bucky told him quietly, eyes boring into his coffee. “I talked to the doctor about it.”

“Oh, so you’re using a donor. Why didn’t you just say so?”

“… No.”

Steve blinked at him for a very long moment before giving a very frustrated sigh.

“I’m getting mixed signals here. You’re not adopting, you’re not using a donor, so how the hell are you going to have a baby?”

Bucky clicked his fingers together again.

“Okay, I… I talked to the doctor about it. She was really nice and we talked for about an hour about what it meant, and I… I realised I didn’t want that.”

“You didn’t want to have a baby?” Steve asked, unimpressed. Bucky growled in frustration.

“No, I didn’t want to have a _stranger’s_ baby. Also why adoption is out. I got nothing against adoption – those kids deserve great families, and kudos to people who adopt, it’s just not for me. They probably wouldn’t even let a single vet with a shitty apartment adopt _anyway._ There’s other reasons I don’t like the IUI too, but…”

“Which are?”

He took in a deep breath. “I’d need to take fertility drugs. And she said it could take up to six tries for any to take. It’d be expensive with the drugs too, which means I can’t afford it, and even if it does work eventually, there’s also a possibility of having twins. Or triplets.”

“Okay…?”

“Even if I could afford to pay for the treatments, I wouldn’t be able to raise _one_ kid, let alone _three_ with the money left over.”

Admittedly, he was right. Steve saw the logic there, and Bucky really had thought the IUI through, but there was still the pressing question of what he actually planned on doing.

“Alright, that’s true.” He acknowledged. “But what are you proposing you do instead? Go out to a bar and hook up without a condom, hopefully _not_ getting an STD instead of a baby?”

“I told you, I don’t want to have a stranger’s baby.” Bucky muttered. Steve threw his hands up in the air, exasperated, getting a few strange looks while Bucky shrank back.

“Then I have no idea how you’re planning on getting knocked up, Bucky.”

Bucky fell silent for a very long while. Steve elected not to try and say anything more, shaking his head as he drank his coffee and sketched some designs on his tablet.

“I was kind of hoping that… that _you’d_ …” Bucky cut in suddenly, quietly. Steve practically got whiplash from how quickly he snapped his head up to face Bucky.

The other man was nervously fiddling with a napkin on the table, biting at his lips.

Steve’s mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish, and when Bucky risked a glance he gave a nervous half chuckle.

“We should talk about this,” Steve said, voice strangled. He coughed, hoping to regain his sense. “In my apartment. Privately.”

Bucky’s eyes searched his for a moment, still biting his lips, before nodding. “Okay.”

The two rose in unison, and the walk to Steve’s apartment was uneventful and uncomfortably silent.

 

Steve closed the door to his apartment behind him, letting Bucky take a seat on the nearest couch, perched awkwardly with his hands tapping his knees.

“Okay, so…” Steve began, before realising he had no idea what to say. “Uh, you want to have a baby.” He said dumbly. Bucky nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You – you want to have _my_ baby.” Again, Bucky nodded, swallowing. “Why?”

The other man blinked owlishly. “What?”

“Why me?” he clarified. Bucky furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean, ‘Why me’?” Bucky huffed. “You – you’re the only alpha I trust.”

Steve shook his head resolutely. “Thor’s an alpha.”

“And Thor’s mated to Jane.” Steve frowned in confusion.

“I really don’t think Thor would be against it. He’s a weird guy, but he’s got a heart made of gold. He’d… _donate_.”

“Steve, do you remember what I said about IUI?” Bucky asked, voice flat and unamused. That drew Steve up short.

“You – what?”

Bucky wrung his hands together. “I’m asking you because – I trust you. I’ve known you for years, and you’re single, so it’d be less of an issue.”

“I’m still getting over the bit where we have sex.” Steve said dumbly. Bucky turned away.

“It’s not like-” Bucky cut himself off.

“What? What were you going to say?”

Bucky sighed deeply, glancing at Steve out of the corner of his eyes. “It’s not like it would be the first time we had sex.” He admitted slowly.

Steve stiffened. “We were drunk.”

Bucky gave him an unimpressed look. “We were fuckbuddies for _months._ ”

Steve knew he wasn’t counting that time when they were fifteen, rutting and in heat, horny and desperate before their mothers split them up.

“This is still different, Buck.”

“I – I’m not asking you to be involved,” Bucky said quietly, hurriedly. “You don’t have to even pay any support, you don’t have to have custody… Nothing. I’m just asking…”

“No!” Steve cut in, horrified. Bucky slumped. “I don’t mean – if I were to agree I’m not just going to – to _leave_ you alone.”

Bucky’s eyes flickered up to his. “Really.” He said flatly. Steve swallowed.

“We’re best friends, Buck. We see each other almost every day, stay at each other’s apartments practically uninvited. I’m involved in your life as it is – if you were to have my – my baby, the only thing that would change would be that we had a kid.”

Bucky stared at him for a minute. “You do realise that contradicts what you said about ‘this being different,’ right?”

Steve froze. “Um.”

Bucky sighed, getting to his feet. “You’re both trying to talk yourself _into_ this, and trying to talk yourself out of it. You should – just think about it. Call Sam, if you want.”

The door clicked shut, and not five minutes later, Steve did exactly that.

“ _You know,_ some _people don’t have the luxury of working from home.”_

“I very very very desperately need advice.”

“ _Can it wait until after four?”_

“… I guess, but you owe me coffee.”

“ _Yeah, yeah, you goddamn hipster. See you later_.”

 

Steve tried to watch the TV for a while but his mind was far too preoccupied, trying to wrap his head around Bucky’s request. By the time Sam turned up, he was glad that he was finally able to get some advice.

“Sam!” he groaned, relieved, as he opened the door. The other man raised an eyebrow and thrust a still-hot coffee cup in his face, plastic bag crinkling.

“I brought coffee and cookies. I assume this is one of _those_ situations?” Sam sniped, closing the door and sitting on the couch, chuckling at the ‘Supernanny’ rerun that Steve hadn’t been paying attention to.

“Yes,” Steve assured him, dropping back onto the couch. “It definitely is.”

“Alright, Rogers, lay it on me, and I will grant you my effervescent wisdom.”

“I don’t think you used ‘effervescent’ right.”

“Do you want my wisdom or not?”

Steve slumped. “Uh… Okay… I – I legitimately have no idea how to say this aloud.”

Sam leaned forward, expression moulding into a more serious one. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course!” Steve hurried to reassure him. “Everything’s fine – I swear.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed slowly. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ per se,” Steve said, trying to drag the conversation out a little longer. An unimpressed look from Sam shut that up fairly fast. Steve sighed. “I had coffee with Bucky earlier…”

“Traitor,” the other man muttered under his breath, though was otherwise silent.

“And he, uh, he was telling me about this… thing. That he wants to do. Have.”

Sam frowned. “What is it, a cat? A dog?”

“Yes!” Steve screeched, definitely too loud. “Yes, a dog.” He said again, a little less enthusiastic. Pets are a good analogy for babies, right?

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Okay… and what’s got you so worked up?”

“He – he kind of wants to… _co-own_ the dog with me.” he thought up quickly. This plan was definitely not plausible, but he was in too deep now. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Co-own a dog? Okay…” Steve huffed.

“He said – um, that he knew he was going through difficulty right now, but pets are great for – stress – and stuff.” He finished lamely. Sam seemed to at least be thinking about it.

“Sounds like a good idea, actually. But why would he want to share a dog with you? You don’t live together, and it would get confusing. I’ve never heard of anyone sharing a dog before.”

Steve froze. He really should have thought this through.

“It happened in Grey’s Anatomy!” he argued defensively. Sam raised an eyebrow, and Steve sagged. “He said he trusted me – and if he's having issues, then he wouldn’t have to worry about not being able to take care of it, and that I could instead.” He lied quickly. Sam nodded, deep in thought. He had a slight smile on his face.

“It sounds like a good idea to me,” Sam said approvingly. Steve sagged.

“Would it…” he hesitated for a second, before catching sight of Sam’s concerned expression. “Um, would it still sound like a good idea if it… _wasn’t_ a dog?”

Sam stared at him for a very, very long moment. Or maybe it really was hours. He sighed very long and deep, before glaring at him.

“Did you _seriously_ just use a dog as an analogy for – for what?”

In a small voice, he admitted, “A… baby?”

Sam stood up very suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air indignantly.

“You used a _dog_ as an analogy for a fucking _baby_? Steven Grant Rogers, you are a goddamn fucking idiot – those are two completely different things! I knew it was weird that you wanted to _co-own_ a dog! He wants to have your baby, and-” Sam stopped rather suddenly, turning concerned eyes onto Steve. “Wait. He wants to have your _baby_.”

Steve shrugged a little sheepishly. “Kinda?”

Sam sat down hard, rubbing his temples. “ _What the hell is going on here_?”

Steve sighed. “He told me he felt – _inadequate._ Because you and Maria are a thing, Thor and Jane adopted a dog, Tony’s a billionaire with Pepper, I’m a relatively young, successful architect… and he’s a vet with a failed modelling career. He wants something to feel _normal_.”

Just like Steve had, Sam softened.

“I see the logic in that.” He admitted. “But – a _baby?_ I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“He talked to his therapist?” Steve offered. “Apparently she thinks it’s a good idea. He went to doctors to talk about IUI and adoption and stuff, and he decided…”

“To use you as a donor.” Sam finished. He rubbed his eyes, not noticing the way Steve cringed.

“Uh.”

Sam’s eyes snapped to him again. “What?”

“He, uh, doesn’t want me to be a donor? As in the… _clinical_ kind.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So he wants you to fuck him. Not like it’d be the first time.”

“ _What?!”_ Steve spluttered. “How did you-?”

The other man snorted. “How did you think anybody _didn’t_ know? You always _stunk_ of omega, and he _reeked_ of alpha. Wasn’t hard to put together.”

Steve slumped. “I didn’t think we were that obvious.”

 “You really, really were. Even Clint figured it out.”

“ _Clint figured it out?_ ” he shrieked. “Ugh. _Ugh_. I hate everything.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile.

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked him quietly. Steve sighed.

“I don’t know, Sam. This… This is a _baby_. He said I don’t have be – involved, not if I don’t want to, but he’s my best friend.” He tugged at his hair in frustration. “He’s my best friend, wherever he goes, I go. We see each other all the time – if he had my baby, how would I _not_ be involved?”

“Would you _want_ to be involved, though?” Sam asked, an assessing look in his eyes. Steve didn’t even hesitate.

“Of course! It’s a kid, Sam.” He shook his head. “I was raised without a father – through nobody’s fault, just bad luck – but it made everything that much tighter for my ma. I wouldn’t wish it on anybody, let alone Bucky.”

“Do you want to do whatever it takes to get Bucky to be more comfortable in the world?” Sam pressed. Steve’s lips tightened.

“You know the answer to that question – of _course_ I do.”

“Are you willing to do something that will require _years_ of your lives, willing to take responsibility-?”

“Yes!” Steve snapped. “For fuck’s sake, Sam, why do you keep asking me shit like this?”

Sam leaned back, satisfied. “Because I think you have your answer.”

Steve opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he had nothing left to say.

Goddamn it.

Sam was right. _Again._

“I hate you.” He settled on weakly. “A lot. I really, really do.”

“Shut up and eat your damn cookies.”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite making his mind up nearly two days prior, Steve waited before finally going to Bucky’s apartment, knocking nervously on the door.

“Steve?” Bucky cracked open the door, before widening it, raising an eyebrow. “You have a key, dumb ass.”

“Uh, right.” Steve said dumbly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Can I – uh, I mean-?”

Bucky stepped back, the look in his eyes betraying his worry. “Sure. Come in. Do you – do you want a drink? Coffee? Beer?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Just some water, thanks.”

This was very awkward.

Really, really awkward.

They hadn’t been this awkward since they’d almost fucked when they were fifteen.

And they actually _had_ fucked since.

Steve sat down hesitantly on the couch, biting his lips and wringing his hands. Bucky returned with a glass of water and sat on the armchair, decidedly giving Steve his space.

“I, uh. I made up my mind?” It came out more like a question, and he shook his head lightly. He repeated himself with more conviction.

He could see Bucky longing to reach out and grab onto Steve, but instead he clasped his own hands together, licking his lips. The palpable hope in his eyes made Steve swallow and smile weakly.

“Okay,” Bucky said, barely more than a whisper.

“I’ll do it.” Steve blurted.

Well.

There went his dignity.

Bucky sagged with relief, his eyes fluttering closed as he breathed shakily.

“Thank you.” He said, looking up earnestly into Steve’s eyes. “Really – you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I have terms..?” he said faintly. He realised belatedly that made him sound like a douchebag. Bucky stiffened, a resolute, apologetic expression on his face.

“Of course – anything.”

“Um. You have to tell me about everything to do with – uh – the baby. Like. Doctor’s appointments, or even you going to buy baby stuff. I’m going with you. To all of them.”

Bucky blinked at him. It clearly wasn’t what he expected, but he nodded slowly anyway, eyebrows furrowing together.

“Okay. I… Yeah, I can do that.”

Steve nodded. “I’m gonna be paying for at least half the stuff.” That raised Bucky’s hackles.

“Definitely _not_ , I don’t need your-”

“Help, I know.” Steve cut him off. “I’m not trying to say that you _do_ need my help. I’m saying that I _want_ to help.”

A muscle ticked in Bucky’s jaw as he crossed his arms. “I’ve got enough money, and I still have my job-”

“Yes, I _know_ ,” Steve almost snapped. “But you said it yourself, things are tight. My ma raised me on her own, and it almost crippled her financially. Let me help.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes, but finally muttered, “Fine. But I ain’t taking no charity from you.”

Steve raised his arms in surrender, a half smile on his face.

“Another thing. This. We’ll probably need to talk about this in more detail, I don’t know, later on, but. Custody.”

Bucky stared at him, jaw hinged open slightly as his eyes swept across Steve’s face.

“…Custody?” Steve cleared his throat.

“Uh. Yeah. I. If I’m doing this, I’m not going to just… _knock you up_ and then not help take care of you both.”

“We’re friends, though.” Bucky said slowly. “Like you said, we see each other all the time. It wouldn’t exactly be much of an issue… right?”

“Maybe,” Steve agreed, biting his lips. “But I guess it’s not something we really need to talk about now. Maybe when the – the kid’s a bit older, y’know? I’m gonna want to… to see my own kid, you know?”

Bucky let out a shaky breath, wiping his hands on his knees nervously as he nodded.

“But… One day you’re gonna meet someone,” Bucky argued quietly, not looking at him. “You’re gonna meet someone you want to start a family with – what happens then?”

Steve stared at him, shaking his head. “Nothing, Buck. That’d be my kid, and whether that someone else likes it or not you’re both a part of my family. If they _don’t_ like it then they definitely aren’t the right person for me.”

Relieved, Bucky met his gaze, sagging at the intensity he found there.

“That’s all I got for now.” Steve admitted, shooting Bucky a weak smile. “So uh. Yeah.”

“Yeah.” He echoed softly.

“So um. When do we - do you-?”

“My heat’s next week.” Bucky graciously cut in, saving Steve’s awkwardness from taking full reign. “You still have time to you know. Back out.”

“I won’t.” Steve promised. “I’ve made up my mind.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Right.”

“Yeah.”

For a second, neither of them looked at each other, but when they finally did, they huffed an awkward laugh. Then a chuckle.

And then suddenly they were full out giggling, hands over their stomachs where they ached from lack of oxygen and laughter. They wiped tears from their face and they settled for a moment, before catching each other’s eyes and falling apart once again.

“This is so ridiculous,” Bucky gasped. “We had sex like a hundred times and we were never this awkward after it.”

“I don’t even know,” Steve agreed, shaking his head, grinning. “It’s so dumb.”

They smiled at each other for another few minutes, managing to get hopefully the last of the awkwardness out of their systems.

Steve sobered up when a thought crossed his mind.

“What are we going to tell people?” he asked quietly, gnawing at his lower lip. Bucky sighed.

“I don’t know. The truth? They won’t judge us.”

Steve nodded. “Nah. They’ll joke but they won’t hurt. But… before or after?”

He hesitated, thinking for a moment. “I say after… If we tell them before and it doesn’t happen, they’re gonna pity us. Me. But if we tell them after they’ll have no choice but to deal with it.”

Steve laughed quietly. “Yeah,” he agreed, “True. Sam knows.”

“Natasha does too. They won’t say anything?”

“Nah,” Steve replied. “Natasha? She’s the best person to keep a secret.”

Bucky offered Steve another shaky smile. “So. We’re gonna do this, huh?”

Steve licked his lips, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Yeah I guess we are.”

 

It was like all of their awkwardness had dissipated for the time being, and Steve felt relieved to be back in the comfortable company of his longest friend.

 “I’m just worried I won’t be able to keep up with you.” Steve shook his head, grinning good-naturedly. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“You will.” He said dryly.

“I dunno, Buck.” Steve chuckled, swigging his beer. “You’re pretty demanding when you’re _not_ in heat.”

Bucky looked like he either wanted to punch Steve or himself in the face.

“Steve. Health class. 9th Grade?”

Steve was drawing up blanks. “Um. All I remember is that you must wear a condom, or you will get pregnant, and die. Also, we had different classes, remember?”

“Don’t quote ‘Mean Girls’ at me.” Bucky sighed, picking up his mug and gulping down the tea Bruce gave him a while ago, but had never had cause to drink. “I’m starting to think your class just fucked around all lesson. Alpha males can go into rut when surround by the scent of a fertile omega in heat.”

Immediately Steve wanted to smack himself in the face.

“Fuck! I forgot about that.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Clearly.” Bucky retorted dryly.

“When was the last time you had a heat?” Steve asked, brows furrowing when he remembered Bucky’s shady Alpha neighbour. Steve didn’t remember his name. Bucky blew out a long puff of air.

“Two… three years?”

Steve blinked at him, comprehending for a long moment before hissing, _“What_?”

Bucky jolted back, concerned. “What?” he replied, almost too innocent. “I’ve been on suppressants ever since I got back.”

“And this heat will be your strongest one yet.” He practically growled. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? You and I are gonna…” he coughed. “I don’t need to worry about scent or anything like that.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “What about your neighbour? The alpha. He’s shifty. I don’t like him.”

 Bucky didn’t even bother to try _not_ to roll his eyes. “Schmidt? Don’t worry about him. I’ve handled myself this long. Not to mention he’s immigrating to Germany next month.”

“Still.” Steve huffed. “You live in a…” he cut himself off, hesitant to say what he was thinking.

“Shitty complex? Believe me, I know.” Bucky said bitterly. “But it’s not so bad. Two rooms, one for me, one for the baby, close to work… I can handle myself.”

“Will you be able to handle yourself when you’re 7 months pregnant?”

Instantly, Bucky’s relaxed posture stiffened. “Are you saying you can’t trust me to take care of myself?”

“No.” Steve argued, with gritted teeth. “I know perfectly _well_ you can take care of yourself. You just don’t have to do it _alone_.”

Bucky continued to glare at him. “Well, what do _you_ suggest?”

“Come to my apartment for your heat.” He reasoned. “It’s bigger. More space. No shady neighbours. Good food.”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” He accused, eyes narrowing, voice harsh. “We aren’t having this argument again, Steve.”

“Why the fuck not? It’d be a better idea now than it was _before_ , you know that!”

“I don’t need your goddamn charity!”

“This isn’t _charity,_ this is me being your _friend_ , and offering you a better place to live than _this_ shithole!” Steve gestured wildly around the apartment. He hated bringing it up for probably the hundredth time since Bucky moved in, but it _was_ an awful apartment.

The lights kept flickering and the windows were tiny. The wallpaper was peeling off every single wall, showing the concrete behind it. The whole apartment was _freezing_ in the winter when the heating failed and he couldn’t afford to pay the landlord to get it fixed. Bucky’s bedroom barely had room for his bed and the bathroom had half broken tiles shrouding the walls. Steve very openly _hated_ the apartment, but it was all that Bucky could afford. Unless, of course, Bucky just _rented out one of his spare rooms_ , like he had suggested a million times.

Bucky opened his mouth like he was going to argue, before snapping it shut and sighed deeply for a very long moment.

“How do we always end up arguing about this?”

Steve slumped, sighing. “I don’t know, Buck.

Bucky smiled a little bitterly. “You know what I’m going to say, and I know what you’ll say. Stalemate?”

“Stalemate.”

“But…” Bucky chewed his lip for a minute. “I will go to your apartment for my heat.”

Steve lit up instantly, straightening and grin widening.

“That’s great! I’ll make sure to get some time off work, you still have heat leave, right?”

Bucky nodded tiredly. “Still in my contract. I checked.”

Everything had to be in Bucky’s contract, otherwise it was completely disapproved by Lukin, his boss, who was an absolute asshole. He once almost got fired for being a few minutes late for work every day for three days because the trains were running late – another worker on his floor took the same trains, but _he_ didn’t almost get fired.

“Great. Then it’s all settled.”

Steve and Bucky both cringed a little at the formal implication, chuckling softly.

“Yeah.” Bucky admitted. “I guess it is.”

 

When Steve opened his door almost a full week later, he found Bucky standing, slightly awkward, with a duffel over his shoulders.

“Uh. Hey.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond when he caught a whiff of Bucky’s scent. He narrowed his eyes.

“You came here stinking of pre-heat? Bucky!”

Bucky scowled, pushing past Steve and dropping his duffel unceremoniously onto the floor.

“I’m not a kid, Steve, I’m not having this argument with you. My heat will hit by tomorrow morning, your rut the morning after.”

Steve bit his lip, closing the door. “So. Uh. Till then – what do we do?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “For one thing I’m starving.”

“Pizza? We can put on a movie?” Steve added, slumping slightly with relief. Bucky nodded, settling like a cat onto Steve’s couch.

“What’s in your Netflix queue?” Steve went to answer, but was instead cut off. “Wait! Do you have the new season of Captain America?”

Steve’s lips curled into a smile. “Yeah, but I was gonna wait until they were all out so I could binge them.”

“It finishes tomorrow night. In our downtime we can watch the last episode.” Bucky wheedled. Steve sighed dramatically, acquiescing.

“I’ll order the pizza.”

 

Two episodes and half a pizza each later, Bucky couldn’t stop wringing his hands together nervously, shooting worried glances to the time.

For the third time in ten minutes, Steve couldn’t handle the stinging scent of Bucky’s anxiety and sighed, pausing the episode mid-sentence.

“Buck…” he began, almost pleading. “We really don’t have to do this.”

Bucky sighed shakily. “I want to, I really do. I just…. I need to…”

“Lay down some ground rules?” Steve suggested softly. Bucky nodded in relief.

“Yeah. That. I just…”

Slowly, Steve reached out with his hand and clasped Bucky’s.

“I-if I tell you to stop-”

“I’ll stop.” Steve interrupted resolutely. “No questions asked. Even if it’s halfway through your heat, or even at the end of it.”

“If I look uncomfortable or – or like I _want_ to tell you to stop but can’t… Check in with me?”

“You got it.”

“We have to – I don’t know, take breaks or something-”

“Obviously. We need to eat, right?” Steve laughed, hoping to break the tension somewhat. It worked a little, as Bucky let out a weak chuckle.

“And you – you can say no too.”

Taken aback, Steve nodded slowly. “Right.”

“You _can_.” Bucky frowned. “Like you said to me, no questions asked.”

“I know, Buck.”

“One… one more thing.” Bucky mumbled. “You can’t mate me.”

Steve snorted. “No problem, Buck.”

“Oh for-” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m starting to think you need to go back to high school for health class. Think about it. Rutting alpha plus omega in heat equals…”

“Ah.” Steve scrunched up his nose. “Right.”

“I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t trust you.” Bucky told him earnestly. “And I do. I don’t think you’ll actually do it, but I just…”

“Hey, ground rules, right? You had to say them. They’re out in the open now. We’re good?”

Bucky deflated in relief. “Yeah. We’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next ~2-3 chapters worth are literally porn. Babymaking sex, anyone?  
> Also thank you all for the lovely comments you left, and for the kudos as well. This has had a good reaction so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are uncomfortable with explicit sex, I advise you not to read this chapter. For future chapters, I will section off any explicit parts for convenience.  
> For those of you that are comfortable with explicit sex... enjoy the show

They finished the third episode a while later, Bucky’s eyelids beginning to droop as his scent became more and more intoxicating with preheat pheromones.

“Buck?” Steve murmured. Bucky shifted further into his side. “Come on, it’s getting late.”

“Hm.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve groaned, patience wearing thin. “Let’s get you into bed, huh?”

“M’kay. Carry me?”

“You’re too old, and _heavy_ , to be carried to bed.”

“I’ll let you fuck me in the morning?”

“Hopefully, I’m fucking you in the morning regardless of whether or not I carry you to bed.”

Even so, Steve hauled himself to his feet and Bucky stretched out his arms after him. Rolling his eyes, Steve hoisted Bucky into his arms, catching Bucky’s knees with one hand, and resting the other on his back. Bucky hummed contentedly, stuffing his nose into Steve’s neck and sniffing his scent glands, taking comfort in the scent of an undoubtedly aroused alpha. Opening his bedroom door with his back, Steve almost dropped Bucky when he felt a hot, wet heat against the pulse of his neck.

“Carry on like this and I’m going to fuck you _into_ tomorrow morning.” Steve groused, but didn’t sound at all like he was complaining. The wet heat of Bucky’s mouth travelled up Steve’s chin and he bit playfully at his lower lip.

“Hmm, is that a promise?”

“It is now,” Steve responded, before dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed. He squawked indignantly for a second before huffing out a breathy laugh. “And I thought you were tired?”

“Not anymore,” Bucky responded, grinning as he pulled himself up to his knees to drag Steve in for a searing kiss by the material of his shirt. “Now I’m just tired of not having your cock in me.”

Steve snorted. “Smooth. You really wanna…? I mean – now?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Why not? No better time than now, huh? At least if we do it now I’m still completely lucid and not heat-addled. Not that I can’t make decisions when I’m in heat. Because I can-” Steve shut him off by pressing his mouth insistently onto Bucky’s, licking the outside of Bucky’s lips in order to slide into his mouth.

“You’re babbling. All I need is a yes.”

 _“Yes_ ,” Bucky breathed, and Steve knocked him backwards, bouncing slightly off of the bed as he grinned wildly.

“Remember,” Steve reminded him, crawling on top of Bucky so that he was bracketing Bucky’s thighs with his own. “If you want to stop-”

“Got it,” Bucky interrupted, pulling him down for yet another hot kiss. “Now get to fucking me, Alpha.”

Steve’s eyes turned dark, pupils blown with lust, Bucky’s inviting scent just on the verge of his heady heat.

“You’re gonna drive me insane for the next few days.”

“I’ve always been good at that,” Bucky purred, pushing Steve’s shirt up. He shivered as Bucky’s hand slid over his chest and dragged his shirt over his head. He pulled his own off a second later.

He didn’t realise why Steve had stopped and stared at his torso until he looked down, suddenly needing to pull his shirt back on. The scars from the explosion littered his left arm – that Steve saw every day and had become desensitised to – and also his shoulder and the side of his torso. They were deep and white and had almost killed him – and he’d never let Steve see them.

“Maybe this was a mis-” He was cut off by Steve’s mouth on his own, making an undignified, “Mmf!” sound. Steve let his hand trail over the left side of his body gently, making sure not to scratch at the sensitive skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve breathed when they parted. “Gorgeous.”

With that, Steve let his mouth trail down Bucky’s chin and over his neck, leaving him to suckle at his puffy nipples. Bucky let his hand twist in Steve’s hair, gasping sarcastically in an attempt to reignite the mood, “No milk, Stevie.”

His teeth teased the sensitive skin, pulling off and shooting Bucky a wicked grin. “You think you’ll produce any?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “All male omegas produce a little, but only one percent produce enough to sustain a pup.”

Steve pouted. “You’re special, you might produce some.”

“This is just because you have some weird lactating kink, isn’t it?”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, worrying it one last time between his teeth before venturing lower. “I really, really do.”

He pulled down Bucky’s jeans and underwear in one smooth motion, leaving him fully naked and Steve only halfway so. Steve followed suit a second later.

Bucky whined impatiently “Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

“We’ve got almost a whole week ahead of us,” Steve pointed out, and Bucky rolled his bare hips tantalisingly, silently begging for Steve’s fingers or his cock to spread him wide.

“Doesn’t mean you can make me _wait_ a whole week. Just fuckin’ stretch me already, _please_.”

Steve licked his lips, looking Bucky in the eyes for a second before let his index finger dance around Bucky’s rim.

Bucky hissed, laughing. “I forgot that you like that.”

Steve hummed questioningly, letting the very _tip_ of his finger sink into him, before pulling back out.

“You like it when I _beg_ ,” Bucky elaborated breathlessly. “Stevie, _please_ fuck me.”

“You want me to?” Steve grinned, taking Bucky’s legs and moving them so his feet were planted firmly on the mattress, and Bucky’s back lay against the pillows at the headboard. “You’d _love_ for me to do that, wouldn’t you?” he asked, plunging his finger deep into Bucky’s slick warmth. “Love for me to stretch you open and fuck you full…”

Bucky moaned at both his words and the sensation of Steve’s thrusting finger, yanking Steve down into another searing kiss.

“Do it, please, Steve…”

Steve crooked his finger with a wicked grin, grazing against Bucky’s prostate, and his hips bucked with a sharp gasp.

“Another one,” he pleaded. “I can take another one.”

Instead of complying, Steve dragged himself lower and pressed the flat of his tongue against the skin between his hole and his cock. Bucky shivered beneath him, gasping for breath.

“S-Steve-” He moaned again when Steve’s tongue trailed lower, licking the top of his rim enthusiastically, the sweet taste of Bucky’s slick exploding over his mouth.

“Jesus, you taste good,” Steve muttered into his skin like a prayer.

He let his tongue aid his finger in stretching Bucky open enough for him to slide in a second finger, all the while trying not to get too worked up by the low whimpers finding their way out of Bucky’s mouth. He ground his hips into the bed, trying to gain some kind of friction and relief.

His fingers scissored together and apart, slowly stretching Bucky open. His tongue trailed up, away from his hole and over the sack of his balls. Bucky shivered in anticipation, gasping when Steve sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Steve’s tongue slid sensually over the sensitive head. Without warning, he simultaneously added an extra finger and sucked Bucky’s cock down to the hilt.

“Steve!” he yelled breathlessly, shooting up in surprise, but Steve pushed him down with his free hand. “Steve – Jesus – you – I need –” he garbled, trying and failing to talk.

He grinned wickedly around Bucky’s cock and crooked his fingers once again, eliciting the desired response from Bucky when he whined and ground his hips into his fingers.

“Gonna kill me,” Bucky wailed. “You’re seriously going to kill me – gonna fuck me to death, I see it right now…”

Steve bobbed his head slowly, licking the underside of his cock with each movement.

Not five minutes later, Bucky was writhing and moaning beneath him, until suddenly his eyes went wide and his hole clamped around Steve’s fingers tight.

“Steve – if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come _right now_ ,” Steve lifted his eyes, unblinking from where his mouth was wrapped around Bucky’s cock and purposefully took him into his mouth down to the hilt, crooking his fingers once, twice, three times more before Bucky’s hips were springing up into Steve’s mouth. His hands fisted in Steve’s hair as he whined, gasped, and moaned, hot cum sliding down Steve’s throat.

Steve let Bucky settle back down onto the bed for a few more seconds before pulling his fingers from his hole and leaving Bucky’s cock with a wet _smack_.

“You okay?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him, blinking sluggishly.

“I’m fuckin’ _great_. I forgot that you like to make me come at least twice, too.”

Steve chuckled, leaning down to press a slow, deep kiss to his mouth, groaning into the touch.

“We don’t have to do anything else,” Steve implored. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“If you don’t stick your cock in me in the next minute, I’m going to flip you over and do it myself.”

“Fine, Mister Needy. You already came once, and here you are demanding to come again,” He softened the blow with a peck on his lips, however, and Bucky nipped at his lip in retaliation.

“Wasn’t asking to come again, just asking for your cock, which, I can’t help but notice is still not in my ass, so…”

With a sudden burst of strength, Bucky flipped the two of them so Steve was on his back and he was straddling his waist. He leaned down to once again capture Steve’s mouth with his own.

“You’re taking too long.”

“Wait-” Steve interrupted, and Bucky stopped where he was, wild eyed and nervous. “I need a-”

“Condom?” Bucky interrupted, raising his eyebrows. Steve immediately went red with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I forgot – I just – I’ve never done this before.” Bucky rolled his eyes, reaching back to stroke Steve’s cock slowly.

“I’d make some wisecrack about you never fucking me before or never fucking an _omega_ before, but, well, you’ve done both.”

“I’ve never fucked anyone bareback, is what I meant.” Steve reached forward to gently rub Bucky’s member as it began to show some interest once again. Bucky bit his lip almost nervously.

“Me neither,” he confessed. “But no better time to try than now, huh?”

Steve grinned. He reached one hand behind Bucky to stroke his own cock deliberately, batting Bucky’s hand away. Bucky used both of his hands to prop his cheeks open, and Steve carefully pressed the head of his cock to Bucky’s hole.

Circling his hips slowly, he sank down, mouth open in a silent ‘O’.

“Fuck, you look hot,” Steve murmured beneath him. Bucky planted his thighs next to Steve’s hips, trying to hide the way they trembled with overstimulation.

“Bet I feel even better, huh?” Bucky stammered, head thrown back as Steve was finally buried to the hilt inside him. “Jesus, why did we stop doing this?”

“You joined the army,” Steve panted. “Messed up your arm. Got a boyfriend. Things happened.”

Bucky sighed, from pleasure or exasperation. “Life is shitty. Sex is _great_.”

Slowly, Bucky raised himself a couple of inches and slowly slid back down. Steve groaned, hands shooting out to grab onto Bucky’s hips for purchase. Bucky set a slow, deep pace that had Steve toeing the edge far sooner than he’d have liked, accounting for how worked up he’d gotten getting Bucky off the first time.

Gripping his hips tightly, Steve dragged the omega up and down his cock, increasing the pace and making Bucky gasp. He went lax, allowing Steve to take control of the movements, and Steve ended up lifting his own hips off of the bed to meet Bucky’s hips.

Within minutes, Bucky was panting, eyes shut tight and hands scratching at Steve’s chest; Steve shivered at the touch of Bucky’s cold hand.

“Steve,” Bucky got out, strangled. “I’m – shit, I’m close again – sensitive-”

Somewhat relieved, Steve threw his head back. “Thank god – me too.” Bucky whined a little in the back of his throat, leaning down to catch Steve’s mouth in another desperate, wet kiss. When they cut apart, Steve whimpered, “Can I – do you want-?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered his unspoken question. “Jesus – knot me, _please_ knot me-”

That was all the encouragement Steve needed. Just as Bucky had done only moments ago, he flipped them both so that Bucky’s back was rocking against the mattress with each thrust. His legs fastened behind Steve, pulling him in deep and letting him hit his prostate almost _perfectly_ , again and again and again until the base of his cock started to expand, Bucky’s hole getting tighter and tighter as he fucked in. Finally, _finally_ , Steve’s knot grew too big to pull back out and he was left coming, grinding his hips against Bucky’s in a last-minute attempt to nail Bucky’s prostate. Not a moment later, Bucky’s back arched, coming for the second time, completely untouched as Steve finally finished emptying into the omega.

For what could have been a moment, or could have been an hour, they stared at one another, sticky with come and sweat, and unduly satisfied to the core.

“How… How long does your knot take to deflate, again?” Bucky puffed, pupils blown wide and black. Steve blew out a long breath, leaning carefully back on his heels so as not to disturb the area they were tied.

“Ten minutes, give or take. ‘Soon as we’re untied I’ll grab a washcloth.” Bucky hummed in agreement, satisfied. Feeling suddenly awkward and tense, Steve stammered, “So – uh, was that-? I mean, was it… okay?”

Bucky cracked one eye open and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “’Okay’?” he snorted half-heartedly. “Pal, you were just _perfect_. My ass is gonna take a pounding, and I am _ready_.”

Steve ducked his head to cover his blush pressing soft kisses to Bucky’s neck.

“So that wasn’t too – I dunno, rough?”

“Mmm. Stevie, you’re _welcome_ to be rougher. No doubt you will be when your rut kicks in.”

He reached up to drag Steve in for a much gentler, slower kiss, Bucky’s fingers carding through his hair softly.

The intimate, post-orgasmic bliss that came after mind-blowing sex with one another was part of the reason they’d slept together for so long; they could pretend it was just sexual attraction to each other, pretend it was their dynamics as an alpha and omega friendship, and not emotional and physical too. On the darker days, where it seemed like everything in the world was against them, they could pretend, in a quiet, private part of themselves, that this was something they could _have_ , that they could _feel_ , and that no matter what, they would always have each other. At the very least, that last part was true.

So they kissed, slow and relaxed, nothing at all heated or sexual between them despite what had happened only moments before.

Sure enough, ten minutes passed before Steve’s knot had finally deflated enough to pull himself free from Bucky’s body, although he was quietly resenting the gap about to come between them.

“Okay, I’m just gonna-”

“Wait!” Bucky called before he could even twitch his hips away. He squirmed over to the side of the bed, Steve going with him confusedly, and reached for the duffel he’d dropped in earlier. He unzipped it frantically and searched for a moment before triumphantly pulling a small, black object from the bag.

A moment later, Steve realised what it was and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Buck,” he said, hoarse. “That’s a – you want me to put a _plug_ in you?”

He was very, _very_ glad he agreed to this.

Bucky flushed, dropping his gaze slightly in embarrassment. “It’s a mating plug – it’s designed to keep the – the come in in between matings.”

 “Okay,” Steve muttered. “I’ll put it in for you.”

Settling comfortably back onto the bed, Steve slowly slid his somewhat flaccid cock out of Bucky’s body, admiring the slight trickle of his cum down his crack and the string that connected his head to a place deep inside his hole.

He leaned down after setting his feet firmly on the ground and scooped up the cum that was sliding down his cheeks and gently nudged it back into Bucky’s body, wanting nothing more than to use his tongue for the job, but knowing Bucky was far too tired for that. Judging from the sharp gasps Bucky emitted every now and then, he was definitely oversensitive there too. He gestured for Bucky to pass him the plug and carefully eased it into his body, holding him still by the hips as Bucky whimpered pathetically at the feeling. When the widest part finally passed, Bucky relaxed a little with a tired moan. Licking his lips, Steve gave it a gentle tap as he stood properly, making Bucky cry out and squirm.

“All done. I’m gonna grab a washcloth.”

“Asshole,” Bucky muttered, but the fond, fucked-out look on his face took the impact away.

He returned a moment later, a warm, damp cloth wiping the drying cum from his own and Bucky’s torso, admiring the way Bucky’s muscles twitched beneath his hand.

After they both finished using the bathroom to clean up, they pressed together beneath the covers, facing each other; Bucky’s nose was stuffed into Steve’s scent glands and Steve’s against Bucky’s hair, arms wrapped around each other’s torsos and legs intertwined. They fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn. It's sectioned off, ass promised, and there might be some slightly explicit material after the cut, but hopefully nothing too uncomfortable for anyone wishing to skip. The first section is all explicit, the middle part is not, and the last part is.  
> Also, you may notice I spent a whole tangent on the fictional tv show within a fanfic, which is called 'Captain America' rather aptly. I'll have you know I genuinely considered temporarily abandoning this fic to write ANOTHER one about Steve and Bucky as stars of this show.

 

It wasn’t unusually early, but still earlier than Steve preferred to wake on weekends when he was groggily awakened by the high, needy whine, accompanied by the intoxicating, heady scent of an omega in heat. Not only that, but Bucky was thrusting incessantly against Steve’s thigh, hoping for some sort of relief.

“Buck,” he muttered, still groggy from sleep but waking up quickly – some parts more than others – at the omega’s aromatic scent.

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky whined in a tone that was nothing short of _pleading_. “Thank fuck you’re awake – shit, I _need_ you.”

“Gimme a sec to wake up,” Steve groaned, but he was already pushing Bucky onto his back, kneeling between his legs. He reached tentatively for the plug in his hole, internally going _wild_ at the stark contrast of his pale skin and the black of the plug. He tapped it a few times, watching the way Bucky keened desperately. Some of Bucky’s slick had leaked around the plug which made it initially difficult to tug the plug out, but once he got a solid grip he slowly pulled it half an inch out, before pushing it back in.

“Don’t tease me,” Bucky whimpered imploringly. “I’m desperate here, Stevie, _please_ …”

Steve grinned wickedly and repeated the motion once more before dragging it out in its entirety, leaving Steve facing Bucky’s somewhat gaping hole that was filled with _his_ come. Some of Bucky’s slick slid out, managing to coat his crack and his groin in seconds, and Steve couldn’t resist darting forward to taste the sweet slick mixed with his cooled cum from the night before.

Bucky let out a pleased sigh as Steve lapped up the excess slick from around Bucky’s thighs, taking pride in the way they trembled when he passed a particularly sensitive area.

“What did I say about teasing?” Bucky whined a moment later, arching his back salaciously. Steve groaned.

“I was waking myself up.”

“Mm, you look awake to me,” Steve rolled his eyes but complied, jerking himself a couple of times as he leaned up to capture Bucky’s mouth in his.

“I take it you wouldn’t appreciate the foreplay?”

“No, I wouldn’t – I’m stretched from the plug and slick from the heat and I’m definitely, one hundred percent into this,” Bucky’s words served as both insistence and his reassurance to Steve that this was entirely consensual. “So just stick your cock in me.”

Despite himself, Steve snorted. “How attractive.”

Even so, he tugged Bucky up to meet him, pressing their torsos together and nudging his thighs apart and over his own in order to snugly fit his cock into his hole.

Conversation was lost to them for a few moments as they settled into a pace that worked them both up. Steve let Bucky nip and lick his way over Steve’s earlobes and neck, hissing and thrusting a little harder than before when his teeth came sharp across his skin.

“Remember when we did this the other way ‘round?” Bucky panted into his scent glands, and he could feel the grin against his skin. Steve groaned from the memory.

“Don’t remind me – I’ll blow my load way sooner than you want me to.”

“Mmm, you were almost as bad as I am for it,” Bucky whispered, breath hot and moist against his ear and he shivered. “Remember how good it felt, to have me inside _you_ for once?”

Steve grunted in agreement, hips stuttering slightly.

“Imagine that – _amplified_.”

“By how much?” Steve murmured, catching along to what Bucky was trying to tell him. Bucky moaned when Steve nailed his prostate, so Steve shoved him back onto the bed and hauled his knees around his elbows, giving himself more traction.

“Ahhh, shit,” he cursed, before answering. “O-omegas are t-three times more sensitive in the prostate gland than alphas or betas,” he recited.

Steve snorted. “Okay, you sound like our biology teacher. It’s really a turn off.” Even so he thrust a little harder, making sure to rub against that spot inside of the omega.

“Hah!” Bucky gasped, throwing his head back. “When in heat, they’re fi… five times more sensitive so – so this – shit, oh – oh-”

Unexpectedly, Bucky’s muscles contracted almost painfully around Steve, both of his hands gripping tightly to the bedspread and rucking it up beneath them as Bucky _came_ , fast and hard, completely untouched.

“Don’t stop – Jesus, carry on-” Bucky begged him when Steve slowed down. Despite his reservations, he picked up his pace once again, and, with a glance down at Bucky’s cum-covered hips, he noticed the omega was _still_ hard.

Fucking heats.

The oversensitivity had to be killing him, and from his tightly closed eyelids, Steve knew it had to be overwhelming, but if Bucky wanted him to stop, he would have said so.

Steve was getting closer to the edge himself, Bucky’s orgasm doing nothing at all to deter his own oncoming orgasm. He tugged Bucky’s knees so that they rested over his shoulder and practically bent his friend in half as he fucked inside harder still.

“Fuck, Buck, I’m gonna,” he groaned, realising the base of his cock was already beginning to expand. “If you need me to stop-”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” and Bucky reached, entirely blind since his eyes were still closed, for Steve’s hip with his left hand and _yanked_ , embedded his cock inside of him in time for his knot to pop and for Steve to cum like a hose, painting Bucky’s inner walls with cum.

Steve let his knot grind against that spot just inside of Bucky that allowed for Bucky to follow suit a few moments later, once again completely untouched.

* * *

 

They fell into a spellbound, sweaty silence after they manoeuvred onto their sides for comfort. Steve popped his head up to glance at his alarm, blinking when the red digits read 8:32.

“I’ll make breakfast as soon as we’re untied,” Steve offered, somewhat muffled by the pillow.

“Mmf,” Bucky said in lieu of agreement. “You weren’t even _trying_ ,” he tacked on accusingly.

Steve blinked. “Sorry,” he apologised, though he wasn’t quite sure why. _Way to blow a guy’s ego, Buck_.

Bucky kicked him. “’S a compliment, asshole. You weren’t even _trying_ and I came twice.”

“Like you said, though, you’re five times more-” Bucky kicked him again.

“Most guys stick their dicks in me and forget that the prostate even _exists_. Most times I have to get myself off. If I can’t get off when I’m three times more sensitive, then it’s only slightly more possible when it’s five.”

Steve grinned a little sheepishly, a flush coating his cheeks. “Well, uh… You asked me to do this for you because you trust me. I’ve got to at least make it good for you.”

Bucky snorted unattractively. “Pal, you could not make an effort at _all_ , and it would _still_ be mind-blowing. Hell, I’d just sit back and let you at it, no instructions whatsoever.”

“That sounds much more unpleasant than you think it does.”

“I’m serious. You’re the best lay I ever had.”

“That’s the heat talking.”

“Is not! In the past twelve hours, you made me come _four_ times. My last boyfriend barely made me come four times a _month_.”

“Brock was an _asshole_ ,” Steve muttered venomously, and Bucky sighed in response.

“Yeah, he was.”

A sudden tension grew around them, and Steve felt a little guilty for bringing up Brock’s name – especially when his dick was currently knotted in Bucky’s ass – so he nudged forward a little and pressed an apologetic, soothing kiss to Bucky’s lips. When they parted, Bucky grinned mischievously at him.

“You volunteered to make breakfast.”

“Yeah..?” Steve drawled, unsure where he was going with this. Bucky grinned wider.

“I want omelettes.” Steve groaned, hiding his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, though he used it as an excuse to drink in the omega’s pleased scent.

“You know omelettes are my culinary weakness. Why can’t you ask for pancakes?”

Bucky laughed. “Gotta keep you on your toes, ain’t I? Besides, I got a big, strong alpha fucking me into next week. I’m taking advantage of that before your rut sets in.”

Steve lightly thwacked him on his ass cheek, pulling away to nip at Bucky’s lower lip. “You say that like I don’t make breakfast every time I sleep over.”

Bucky hummed in agreement. “I’m shit at cooking for other people.”

“Not for yourself?”

“I’ll have you know that I personally give myself four stars!”

“Out of a hundred,” Steve snickered into his neck. It was Bucky’s turn to whack him after that.

 

“Okay, mister _demanding,_ I made you three ham and cheese omelettes. I, an educated human being, am having good old-fashioned American pancakes.”

Bucky snorted, taking the proffered plate from Steve and shuffling over to make room.

“Mm, okay _Captain Rogers,_ don’t let the freedom hit you on the ass on your way out.”

Steve whacked him with his knee as he sat down. “Shut up. What are we watching?”

“Captain America. What else?” Steve rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re obsessed with this show.”

“Says the guy who recorded the entire season and avoided spoilers for weeks.”

“That’s different,” Steve sniffed. “I prefer to binge rather than wait for cliff hangers like a sucker.” He shoots Bucky a sly smile. “And don’t think I don’t know you’re gone on that show, and did the exact same thing.”

“Guilty. But Chris Evans is a national treasure! He must be protected at all costs!”

“I bet you twenty bucks that he dies at the end of the season.” Steve offered, narrowing his eyes in a challenge. Bucky scoffed, shoving a cut up piece of omelette in his mouth.

“They’re way more likely to kill off Sebastian.” Steve gasped, falsely offended.

“Sebastian Stan literally has a bigger fanbase than Chris. If they kill _him_ off, fans would go crazy. Not to mention he’s Chris’ crutch – Chris would probably kill himself!”

Bucky grinned. “They’ve confirmed they’re killing _someone_ important off. It’s _definitely_ not Hayley.” He and Steve pause to think and eat more of their breakfast, ignoring the paused episode on the TV. “Alright. You’re on. I bet that they kill _Sebastian_ at the end of the season, not Chris. You’re forgetting they can’t kill Chris – he’s Captain America. They can’t kill Captain America.”

“Done. Did you hear it’s a two hour special, by the way? I’m gonna call the plot, right now – Red Skull gets him in a sticky situation at the start, then it cuts back to forty eight hours earlier.”

Bucky hummed around his food. “Likewise, but with Seb.”

Steve paused mid-chew before starting to laugh. “Here we are, breakfast half-finished and a whole episode of Cap left to watch. Let’s just play it.” Bucky laughs with him, falling into rapt silence as they finish their breakfast and watch their show.

 

“There’s a shit ton of foreshadowing there, you know,” Steve teased. “I’m telling you, Chris is totally ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good.”

Bucky bumped him with his hip as he dropped his plate into the sink. “Nuh-uh. No way. There’s a lot of focus on Seb’s torture now. Seriously! They’re going back into his trauma, strengthening his relationship with Chris before – _pshh._ ” He made an exploding gesture with his hands, and Steve doubled over laughing.

“Before – what? He _explodes_?”

“No! Before Sebastian _dies_!”

“Maybe they’re strengthening their relationship again,” Steve offered slowly, walking Bucky backwards so his back with the counter. He leaned forward into Bucky’s personal space, teasing him. “So they make EvanStan canon.”

Bucky laughed breathily. “They don’t have the balls to do that. They’re both alphas.”

Steve grinned, licking his lips. “Remind me – when was that confirmed? Neither of them have had ruts.”

Bucky threw his head back a little, and Steve took the opening to drag his teeth slowly against his neck. “We – we saw Chris’s medical file in season one,” his breath shuttered when Steve pressed his lips down to suck a mark into the skin. “Seb – Seb mentioned he was on suppressants in season two.”

* * *

 

“Part of me,” Steve said, pulling his mouth off of Bucky’s skin. “Really wants to have a hot debate with you over this.”

“Let me guess,” Bucky cut in drily. “The other part of you wants to roleplay as them?” Bucky yelped Steve bit the skin of his neck in retaliation. “What! You said that you think I look like Sebastian, and you _totally_ look like Chris, and –”

“You know, I think you want that too, but you won’t admit it.” Steve shot him a quick, smug grin before leaning in and finally capturing Bucky’s mouth in his own.

All at once, Bucky felt the heat begin to flow around the edges, urging him to _taketaketake_ and let Steve fuck him to oblivion.

He was _definitely_ into that idea. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, shuffling back against the counter. Steve picked him up by the hips to get him to sit on it, just above waist height.

“Where’s this coming from?” Bucky breathed when they parted again. Steve groaned, rubbing his barely clothed bulge against Bucky’s.

“Dunno, just need to fuck you,” he replied. Bucky rolled his eyes, stuffing his nose into the alpha’s scent glands. Surprised, Bucky drew back.

“You’re going into rut.”

Steve knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “I thought it wasn’t supposed to come on until tomorrow?”

Bucky shrugged, his heat flaring up at the scent of Steve’s rut. “Don’t worry about it – it just means we’re compatible…”

“Compatible what?” Steve asked, a lecherous grin on his face. Bucky thwacked him.

“ _Mates_ , you asshole.” He grunted and shrugged, continuing quickly. “We’re compatible mates so that means my chances of pregnancy just went up.”

“Let’s keep ‘em up then,” With that, Steve resealed their lips together, grinning against him.

Within minutes, Bucky was concerned that his slick would leak out around his plug, so he set things in motion by pushing Steve’s briefs off his hips, all the while kissing the alpha.

Steve hummed in pleasure, hooking his fingertips around Bucky’s underwear and waiting for him to lift his hips to remove them. When Bucky complied, he moaned as his ass met the cool counter, the plug almost painful as he tightened around it.

Steve yanked him by the hips a little closer, angling them so that he could pull the plug out more comfortably, careful to catch stray slick and cum.

“This is so hot,” Steve groaned, pulling again at Bucky’s hips so that they weren’t even on the counter anymore, handing off the edge with only his hands braced on the counter keeping him balanced as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist.

“Would be hotter if you hurried up,” Bucky groused. Steve smirked into his mouth but obeyed, pulling away enough to get a solid grip on his cock and press it to Bucky’s slick hole.

“This still okay?”

“Damn right it is,” Bucky hissed as Steve wasted no more time after that, shoving in to the hilt and giving him only a few seconds to adjust before he was pounding in and out.

Steve grunted with each movement, still keeping Bucky up by his hips. He closed the small gap between them with a _smack_ and their mouths met in a wet, sloppy kiss but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

Bucky was utterly blissed out, whining and moaning into his mouth when Steve’s cock slid just right against his prostate, lost to the pleasure until his palms got too sweaty to keep him balanced. His left arm was trembling, aching under the weight of his own body. Blinking and panting, slightly out of it, he pulled away from Steve and muttered,

“Wait – stop a sec-”

Instantly, Steve’s hips stuttered to a halt, eyes wide and guilty. “Shit, I’m sorry – did I hurt you?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “No, asshole. My palms are sweaty and my arm’s too weak to keep me up.”

Relieved, Steve almost sagged, pulling out gently so Bucky could hop down from the counter.

“Couch?” Steve asked. Bucky snorted but nodded, picking up the plug and lying on his back on the couch.

“At least as soon as we’re done we can get back to Cap.” Steve groaned, bracketing Bucky’s body with his own.

“I knew you had an ulterior motive, and it _wasn’t_ more comfortable sex.”

“You got me. Now hurry up, I wanna find out what inevitably goes wrong at this Nazi base of theirs.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'minor character death warning' and by minor, I mean they literally don't exist in the universe. You'll see.  
> Legit warnings in the end notes though, if you're concerned, cause there's parts that may be upsetting to some people.  
> Also: porn.

It seemed like they had to get quickies in between each episode after that – Steve’s rut sparking intense bouts of heat from Bucky.

Steve’s rut had been the first sign that things were headed in the right direction, and Bucky’s steadily increasing libido was the second.

By the time they were onto the last recorded episode, Bucky was starting to regret the plug.

“I’m literally stuffed full of cum,” he complained as Steve’s knot deflated, unable to stop the cum from sliding onto the towel that Steve had had the foresight to put down a few rounds ago.

“You’re also covered in it,” Steve supplied helpfully. Bucky glared at him.

“I need to take a shower. And orgasms. I still need lots and lots of orgasms.”

“See, I told you you were needy during sex. How many times have I made you come already?”

Bucky slapped him lightly on the cheek. “Mmm, that was the sixth, right?”

“Right,” Steve grinned at him, leaning in for one last kiss before getting to his feet. “Why don’t you take a shower, and I’ll make us something to eat?” Steve suggested, pulling his briefs back on. “We’ll watch the last episode, and by the time it’s over the finale will be on.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed, getting tentatively to his feet, wrapping the towel, cum-soaked as it was, around his waist. “Make something tasty. Like lasagne.”

 

When Bucky came out of the shower, dressed in fresh pyjamas and his scent a little calmer, it was to Steve’s apologetic voice.

“I didn’t have the stuff for a lasagne, so I made pasta. It’s in the oven, it won’t be much longer.”

“That’s fine,” Bucky waved him off. “Now let’s find out who Captain America throws his mighty shield at next.”

 

The oven dinged a few minutes later and they paused while getting their dinner, returning, sitting with their thighs touching, to their show.

“They’re going to _finally_ catch Zola. That prick stuck around for way too long,” Bucky complained. Steve laughed, flipping the channels over so they could wait for the finale to come on.

“True. Do you think they’ll be able to catch Red Skull?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Nah. They’re gonna milk another season out of this, don’t you worry about that.”

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispered, face pale and eyes shining an hour into the episode. Steve was staring at the commercials, unseeing. “They just killed Sebastian.”

“Don’t you say it!” Steve warned, voice high and thick – Sebastian was his favourite character. Bucky shook his head.

“I can’t believe it. I didn’t think they’d do it.”

Steve sniffled, pulling twenty dollars out of his wallet and passing them wordlessly to him. Bucky pushed him away.

“I’m too sad to take your money, okay?”

Steve swallowed, wiping his wet cheeks. “I can’t believe they killed Sebastian.”

Bucky reached over to pull Steve down to settle against his chest for comfort, his scent the slightest bit soothing.

 

“They fucking didn’t!” Bucky roared at the TV when the credits rolled, eyes red and cheeks soaked. “They just killed _Chris_!”

“They killed them _both_!” Steve whispered, surprised. “And they were _totally fucking gay for each other_.”

Bucky growled angrily at the TV. “They better fix this next season.”

Steve looked at him slowly. “Have they confirmed the next season?”

Horrified, they both scrambled for their phones, coming to a complete and utter stop when one article announced,

**Following the heart-breaking finale of Captain America, the studio has announced that it does not have plans to renew the series – replacing its slot instead with a work only titled ‘The Avengers’.**

 

 

“I’m too sad to have sex!”

“I am too! But my fucking _heat_ is telling me I need it!”

“So’s my rut,” Steve said forlornly. “I can’t believe they killed Chris and Seb. And they got cancelled!”

“This is gonna be the saddest sex I ever had,” Bucky complained, but neither of them had any trouble getting in the mood once their clothes came off.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky woke the next morning it was to the realisation that they had fallen asleep still knotted together, but Steve’s dick was still _very_ much interested.

The problem was Steve was still asleep.

He was also cuddling Bucky as if he’d die if they ever parted.

Bucky groaned. He was more lucid halfway through his heat than he was at the beginning of it, and he definitely was not desperate enough to start humping Steve’s leg in hope he’d wake up.

“Steve,” he hissed into his ear. “Wake up, asshole, I need to come.”

“Why didn’t you believe me when I told you you were needy?” Steve grunted, eyes cracking open. “Also, how are you awake before I am?”

“Because it’s cock o’clock.”

“I’ve decided not to father any of your offspring as they have a fifty percent chance of inheriting your sense of humour.”

“Ha! Too late, pal, you’re in it – _me –_ too deep now.”

“You know, my dick is softening as we speak.”

Bucky wiggled unattractively, grinning at him. “Yeah, doesn’t feel like it.”

Steve grunted and suddenly rolled them both over, keeping Bucky’s wrists pinned to the bed.

“Can we-” he faltered, hesitating. Bucky smirked, amused.

“What? Don’t get all shy on me, Stevie.”

“Hands and knees?” he asked hopefully. Bucky snorted.

“How long have you been wanting to fuck me like that?” Steve shrugged, not answering. “Fine,” he sighed as if it were a great chore, but he rolled over eagerly and let his arms and legs hold him up. “My arm might get too weak after a while though,” he warned.

Steve chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him deeply before pulling away, grasping tightly at Bucky’s hips before snapping his own forward harshly, making the omega cry out and groan.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Steve told him, his rut bubbling beneath the surface of skin. Bucky groaned again in response.

It was probably the one position that Bucky couldn’t make any noises other than whining, groaning, or repeated ‘yes’s.

Bucky didn’t like to fuck in this position very often – or at least he hadn’t when they had slept together in the past. He hadn’t liked the way his face would be shoved into the bed – mostly because of other people he’d slept with. Sometimes though, he found it unbearably hot, and there was one memorable night where he came three times in that position alone.

“I wanna pull your hair,” Steve breathed. “Can I?”

For a moment, Bucky didn’t reply other than to gasp or moan, and Steve was entirely sure that was not a yes, but finally he got out a garbled, “ _Yes_! Please – holy shit, do it-”

He slowly snaked up his hand to fist itself – somewhat gently – in his hair, pulling back only the slightest bit so that Bucky’s throat was stretched back.

Steve’s mouth watered at the sight, licking his lips and defiantly resisting the urge to sink his teeth into his bonding glands.

Bucky whined low in his throat, eyes clenched shut and mouth open with bliss.

“Stevie,” he panted. “Oh, fuck – _please-”_

Steve growled, not even knowing what Bucky was asking for, letting his hips pound into the omega’s harshly, pulling his head back just a little further.

“You can pull harder than that,” Bucky told him, voice wrecked, “I know you want to. I know you _can_ , so _do it_.”

Steve snapped.

He pulled Bucky’s whole upper body up to meet his chest, and let his other hand trail over to take Bucky’s cock in his hand, squeezing tightly at the base.

* * *

 

Bucky laughed breathily followed immediately by a moan as Steve let his tongue trace Bucky’s neck, sweat making his skin taste slightly salty but still _delicious_ , and he wanted to _sink his teeth right-_

“Steve!” Bucky gasped out, strangled. “Don’t!”

He whipped his mouth away instantly, fingers loosening their grip in his hair and hips stilling. Bucky’s hands felt along the meat of his neck, pulling them away to check them for blood every few seconds.

“Did you break the skin?” he asked, frantic. Steve licked his lips, pulling out of Bucky slowly and turning him, eyes fixed on the spot on his neck his teeth had been clamped around. There, he saw indentations of his teeth but no blood or broken skin.

“No,” he replied, “But I’m sorry, God, I should have realised-”

“Hey – you _stopped_. That’s what matters okay?” Bucky told him fiercely, not in the least bit angry with him. Steve bit his lips.

“We don’t have to carry on, I don’t want to make you-”

“Just – Jesus, Steve, shut up and stick your dick in me again. I was like two seconds from coming before I realised what you were doing.”

Steve still didn’t seem convinced, so Bucky paused.

“Would you rather we stopped?” he asked quietly. “I told you you could say no. You can, if you want.”

“No,” Steve told him decisively. “No, it’s okay. Wanna…?”

Bucky smirked at him and felt the tension dissipate slightly, turning back around and pressing his upper body to the bed, wiggling his ass sinfully.

“Alright,” Steve groaned, but the smile was creeping back onto his face. “I get the picture.”

And he slid home once again.

 

“You know, this has probably been the best sex I ever had,” Steve complimented as he pulled his deflated knot free. “Kind of even better without a condom. And also that you’re probably going to get pregnant from this. Oh god. You’re going to get pregnant from this.”

Bucky rolled over lazily, slapping a hand onto his cheek gently. “That just settling in?”

Steve nodded, swallowing. “Okay. This is. Okay.”

Bucky gently captured Steve’s lips in his own, letting his tongue slide into his mouth in an obscene distraction from his realisation.

“Don’t overthink it,” he advised quietly. “And I hate to say it, it’s kind of too late to back out now.”

Steve shook his head. “No – I just mean that… you’re going to get _pregnant_. As in. A baby. In your…”

“…Okay? Are you going somewhere with this?” Bucky asked tentatively. Steve laughed wetly, sitting back on the bed.

“You’re going to get pregnant, so you’re stomach’s gonna…”

“Yeah, that kinda happens when someone gets pregnant.”

“I’m just now realising that’s probably gonna be a _huge_ turn on.” He blurted suddenly.

Bucky went still next to him, save for the way he slowly turned his head towards the alpha.

“A… _turn on?”_ Bucky teased. “So let me get this straight.”

“Please don’t,” he pleaded.

“You not only have a lactation kink… but a _pregnancy_ kink too? Stevie, Stevie, Stevie,” he clucked, amused. “I can’t believe this. How the hell have you hidden this from me for so damn long? Damn, Steve. What else are you hiding from me,” he teased. “Daddy kink?”

“Let’s _not_ find out about that one,” Steve insisted almost too quickly, beet red.

Bucky laughed. “How didn’t you know about this?”

“I really… didn’t think about it?”

“Mm, sure, how much fetish porn have you been watching?”

“Shut up! I haven’t watched _any_ porn, shut up,” Steve’s ears flamed red, betraying his embarrassment.

Bucky shook his head, amused. “With kinks like that, I’m surprised you _don’t_ have a house full of rug rats running around and a pregnant partner to boot.”

Steve scratched the back of his neck shyly. “I don’t know, Buck. I guess I don’t just ‘cause I was… waiting?”

Confused, amusement dissipating, Bucky inched closer. “Waiting?”

“For the right person,” he breathed, decidedly not looking at Bucky. “I figured, when I was a kid, that I’d find someone perfect, someone to spend the rest of my life with and then kids would soon follow. At twenty six, that dream’s kinda dying a little.”

“I…” Lost for words, Bucky folded his hands into his lap. “I had no idea. I’m sorry for asking to take that away from you. The right person to have a family with.”

“No, Buck, that’s not what I meant,” he groaned. “I grew up, you know? I realised not everything’s like a fairy tale and you get your magical happy ever afters. The right person’s just a dream for everyone. Not everyone finds ‘em. And even if they find someone close, there’re still divorces out there. Messy divorces, with custody proceedings and stuff like that. But you… you’ve been my best friend all my life. I know that you’re the one person who’s never going to _leave_ my life. I can’t think of anyone better to have a baby with, if I’m honest. I know that even if we argue, there won’t be custody battles, or you wouldn’t threaten to stop me seeing my own kid. As it is, we’re already family.”

That speech… It toed the lines between platonic and romantic, and Bucky was _terrified_ of it. Steve was an optimist, still hoping for his happy ending despite what he just admitted. Bucky was a heart-broken realist, knowing he was never going to get anybody as good as Steve was.

“If…” Bucky’s eyes welled up and he looked to the ceiling to avoid Steve’s eyes. “If you still want to back out, you can. If I’m already pregnant, and you back out, I’d… I’d terminate the pregnancy. If that was what you-”

“Did you not listen to a word I just said?” Steve whispered incredulously, unwilling to shatter the fragility of the moment. “I don’t care about the right person any more, Buck. This is something that you _really_ want. And I’m realising now it’s something I want too. By now I thought I’d already have a kid, or at least be mated, but life’s a disappointment, huh?” He elbowed Bucky’s left arm gently, and they both understood exactly what that meant.

“I was supposed to be in the army till I was thirty,” Bucky admitted. “Didn’t let myself think about kids because then I’d just be a weak omega that didn’t belong in the military. IED fucked up my arm and I got discharged and suddenly all our friends are… committed. Successful. Then Becca has a baby, and she’s five years younger than I am. Everyone’s so happy, Steve, and I still get nightmares. I still wonder why I ended up with Rumlow, even after the bastard gave up on me. I still wish I could get a better job, or find a better agency. I just want something normal. Happy. After this… After I have a baby, my life won’t be complete, I know that, but it’ll be _better_. It’ll be normal. Holding my kids hand when they walk for the first time. Listening to their first words. Taking them to kindergarten for the first time, school, middle school, high school, prom, college!” The tears bubbled over his eyes and his cheeks were soaked within seconds. Steve turned and bundled him into a hug so warm and comforting that he turned his face into his neck and let himself cry it away.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly a while later, after his tears dried up. “Barely five minutes after sex and I’m crying all over you.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve returned, just as quiet. “I get it. I know how important this is for you now, and now it’s just as important to me.”

Bucky sniffed, reaching for his – or maybe Steve’s – discarded sweatpants on the ground pulling them on, not bothering with fresh underwear since they’d get ruined by slick anyway.

“Thank you,” he said again. “This must have been a hard decision to make, and I’m grateful for this.”

“It wasn’t actually,” Steve admitted sheepishly grabbing a fresh pair of paints from his drawer. “I talked to Sam like you suggested and my mind was made up within ten minutes. I waited just so I had enough time to process what I was agreeing to.”

Bucky snorted. “You know, a lot of alphas – hell, betas too – would freak out when their best friend asked them to knock them up. They’d run a mile the other way.”

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Steve shrugged. “But I didn’t. Isn’t that what matters?”

Bucky looked at him for a very long moment, expression indecipherable. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is. I’ll make breakfast this morning.” With that, he drifted off to the kitchen, suddenly very thankful he had Steve for a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve almost bites Bucky during sex (which would have mated them). Bucky brings him back and warns him not to.  
> Bucky also brings up the possibility of an abortion. It's quickly shot down by Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Steve being an oblivious idiot.  
> That's about it.

He expected the heat to come back full force by ten, but midday came and went and neither Steve’s rut nor his heat flared up at all. Confused, he double checked his calendar, trying to figure out why his heat was wearing thin after just one whole day. Steve’s rut made sense, of course, since it hinged on Bucky’s heat, and if his heat was absent, so was the rut.

Steve slowly grew more concerned too, periodically scenting him to try and dredge up even a trace of his heat scent, but he couldn’t.

“Maybe we should look this up?” Steve suggested, already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah,” Bucky bit his lip, leaning on Steve’s shoulder as he googled,

**_Heat gone after one day_ **

****

Of course, Yahoo answers came to the rescue.

**_So, my mate and I have been trying to have a pup. I came off suppressants about four months ago and have had two unsuccessful heats, but this time my heat was over within two days and we’re both worried. Is this a bad sign? Am I infertile?_ **

****

**No! It’s a commonly investigated side effect of suppressants – the longer you’re on them, the shorter your first few heats afterwards usually are. It’s not something to be concerned about, unless you feel:**

**-Faint**

**-Dizzy**

**-Nauseous**

**-Feverish**

**-Any other worrying symptom**

**In most cases, it’s the body’s way of readjusting to the heat after a long time of chemical dependent hormones.**

**In some cases it can even be an early predictor of pregnancy. If an omega were to have penetrative sex with someone with a penis during the approximate first 24 hours of a heat and the egg was fertilised, the body releases hormones that prepare the uterus for a pup. While it takes up to a week afterwards for conception to take place, if you’re extremely fertile the body, in a way, knows the conception will be successful. This happens fairly often, but in cases of twins or triplets (dizygotic fertilisation) the heat continued until multiple eggs were fertilised.**

**In rarer cases, it can be a sign of hormone replacement induced infertility – but that affects 0.02% of all omegas on suppressants.**

**Source: OmegaBio.com/unusual+heats**

Bucky stared at Steve, waiting for him to look back. When he finally did, it was contemplative.

“Early predictor…” Bucky whispered. Steve bit his lip, slowly nodding.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Buck. It might just be your heat adjusting. If you’re not, we can try again. It’s not just your heat you can get pregnant from, either.”

Bucky sighed heavily. “No, it’s just when I’m most fertile. Hence, heat. We’ll have to wait it out, I guess. Or, we’ll find out I’m infertile.”

Steve looped his finger awkwardly in his sweatpants, dragging the other man over for a hug. “It’s okay, Buck. Try not to worry about it, huh? It’s _so_ unlikely that that’s what this was.”

He felt Bucky swallow against his shoulder. “I want this so much Steve,” he whispered, and although Steve couldn’t see his face, he knew he was on the verge of crying. “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t get pregnant.”

“We’d work it out,” he promised, pulling back before adding to lighten the mood, “Even if I have to pretend to be your mate so you can adopt.”

Despite himself, Bucky gave a strangled laugh. “You’d actually do it, too, you punk.” He sighed heavily, pulling away. “The waiting begins.”

Steve bit his lip, settling a hand on his thigh for comfort. “About how much time will it take, do you think?”

Bucky sighed. “Everywhere I check recommends taking a test once you get symptoms or about a week after a missed period if you’re not sure.”

“Dumb question. Omega males get periods?”

Bucky stared at him for a long moment, shaking his head slowly. “I’m having serious doubts about the education system. Yes, Steve, they get periods. They’re not usually as painful as women’s are, nor are they as bloody, but they still happen. They only last two or three days, every other month, because the uterus has the same channel as my poop, and it’s shorter than it is for women, so…”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Don’t talk about poop when I had both my mouth and my dick in the area you’re talking about.”

Bucky laughed. “Oh my god, do you just ignore it? Do you just forget that that’s my ass you’re eating out?”

“A little. Don’t ruin this for me!" Steve ran a hand through his hair, grin fading. “So… are you going to pick up some tests, or…?”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head. “No. If I do, I’ll take it too early and get disheartened when it’s negative.”

Steve smiled lopsidedly at him. “Just say the word and I’ll go to the drugstore for you.”

“What a nice alpha I’ve found for myself,” Bucky replied sarcastically. “So dreamy.” He sighed. “I wasn’t prepared for this. I’m going to have to into work tomorrow and get roasted by Lukin for lying about my heat.”

Steve growled. “I hate that asshole. I wish you could find somewhere better.”

“I _can’t_. Believe me, I know. The army doesn’t give you that great of a resume, so nowhere would even _try_ to hire me.” He shook his head. “And you know how my contract with Hydra went. No one wants to hire a scarred model, Steve, it’s just _logic_. It’s okay though, I have my loaded best friend to leech off, and I’m also best friends with his billionaire boss, so it’s all good.”

Steve bit his lip. “You’re gonna get mad at me for suggesting this again, but maybe you _should_ move in with me.”

Bucky’s jaw ticked. “No. I’m not having this argument for the zillionth time, my apartment may be shitty, but it has two rooms and functional utilities. I can raise a pup there just fine.”

“And you could raise a pup here better,” Steve countered. “Two bedrooms. You take the other one and I’ll convert my study into a nursery, move my stuff out here. I’ve got plenty of room, Buck.”

 But Bucky just shook his head resolutely. “I don’t want to move in here, Steve. I don’t _need_ to. If we’re going to do this – have a _baby_ together, you’ve got to respect that. I’m independent, here. That apartment was the first thing I did for myself after coming back, and no matter how shitty it is, it’s _important_ to me. If I moved in with you, it would be admitting defeat, admitting that I need an alpha to take care of me because I’m pregnant, or that I’m not going to be able to raise a kid on my own. I can do that, Steve, and I may have your help, but I don’t need your apartment too.”

Steve deflated. “I’m not going to give up on this, you know that.” Bucky chuckled quietly.

“You’re as stubborn as a brick wall. I know you won’t. But my answer’s never gonna change. You know that.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I guess so.”

 

 

Life… went on. The only thing that changed between them was that whenever they went for coffee, Bucky replaced his latte with a hot chocolate.

“Caffeine’s bad for pregnancy,” he shrugged. “Even if I’m not pregnant, doesn’t hurt to give it up.”

Sam was very proud of the idea; he tended to join them for a run on weekends, followed by a coffee to perk them up.

“It’s a really good idea. You know, if I were you, I’d make a pact with Steve.”

Steve stiffened and glared at Sam. “What?” he asked, suspicious.

Sam leaned back easily in his chair. “Everything _you_ can’t have, _he_ can’t have.”

Bucky’s face split into a wide, devious grin. “Hmm. I think I like that idea,”

“No.” Steve vetoed immediately, eyebrows raised. “Nope. This was not in the terms and conditions.”

“Just because you’re one of those losers who actually reads the terms and conditions,” Sam joked.

“I have to suffer through nine months of pregnancy and up to a day of gruelling labour,” Bucky told him sweetly. “And I’ll be handing you your first-born child. This can be your payment.”

“Okay, first? This was _your_ idea. You _want_ to ‘suffer’ through pregnancy and labour, and specifically asked for it to be _my_ child.” He pointed out. “And secondly… I don’t wanna!”

“Looks like you’re getting _two_ babies for the price of one,” Sam told Bucky in a confidential tone.

“Don’t say that, you’ll jinx me and I’ll end up with twins.”

“I’m not giving anything up. I don’t care _what_ you say.” Steve told him petulantly. “Or, actually, I will on one condition.”

Bucky leaned forward, interested. “Which is?”

Steve leaned forward too, narrowing his eyes and smirking. “You move into my apartment.”

Bucky threw his hands in the air. “Well, I guess you’re not giving anything up, then.”

“Low blow, Rogers,” Sam shook his head, disappointed. “Low blow.”

 

Natasha cornered him about two weeks after Bucky’s heat, turning up at Steve’s apartment without any warning and curling up on his couch under the guise of spending time with Steve.

“If you think about leaving him alone after the baby’s born, I will drag you back by your balls and string you up a flagpole,” she said casually halfway through an episode of Friends, like she was commenting about the weather.

Steve stared at her, offended and appalled. “You do know that I was the one who told him I wouldn’t leave him, right? Not the other way around?”

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, willing him to continue. He huffed.

“I was raised by a single mom. I told him that if I agreed to it, I wouldn’t be leaving him alone. And, well, you know that I agreed to do it.” He licked his lips shaking his head. “I don’t suppose he’s told you that I’ve also been trying to convince him to move into my spare room again, either?”

Natasha smirked approvingly at him. “Good. While I do love James, he can be an idiot sometimes. He should move in here, but he won’t be convinced.” She gave him an uncharacteristically soft look. “Out of everyone James could have asked to do this, I’m glad he chose you.”

Natasha had never been one to explicitly tell someone she approved, nor was she an affectionate person at heart, which was why Steve was taken aback at her words.

“I… Nat…” he said, shaking his head. “It’s just ‘cause he trusts me, not…”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him again, this time in disbelief. “Surely you’re not that naïve.”

He blinked, and she rolled her eyes.

“Honestly. Why do you _think_ he asked you?”

“Because he trusts me,” he repeated, lost. “That’s what he told me. That he trusted me and… uh, that we already, uh…” He coughed awkwardly.

“That you’d already fucked a hundred times,” she drawled, unimpressed. “That’s really the only reason you can think of? Seriously? No wonder he picked you, you’re as dumb as a block of wood.”

“Hey!” he said with half-hearted indignation, although she was probably right – if Bucky _had_ picked him for a reason, Steve had no idea what it was.

Natasha sighed. “At least your children will be pretty no matter what. God help them if they get either of your brains.”

He changed the subject abruptly, hoping to get a rise out of Natasha. “How about you and Clint? Hopping aboard the baby train any time soon?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow accusingly. “We’re planning on getting _married_ first, thank you very much. Which is another thing I meant to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

Natasha nodded. “Don’t be offended, but Clint’s asking Bruce to be his best man.”

“Oh, that’s really nice!” he told her, not in the least insulted. “Why would that offend me? Don’t tell me you mixed me up with Tony.”

She snorted. “I knew you wouldn’t. Clint and Bruce have gotten closer, almost bonding since Bruce and I dated for a while.”

“You cannot _believe_ how relieved we all were that Bruce isn’t the jealous kind of guy,” Steve confided, although she undoubtedly already knew. Natasha smiled warmly.

“He never was. He’s a nice guy.”

“Tony’s gonna be mad, though.” He pointed out and she laughed.

“Oh, of course he is. When isn’t he mad about something?” she shook her head, still laughing. “You know what he’s going to say if and when he finds out that the baby is yours.”

“He’s not pregnant yet,” Steve said quietly. “But yeah, I do. It’ll be all we hear about for months.”

“Specifically nine,” Natasha added, and he shot her an unimpressed look.

“You’re my least favourite friend,”

“How sweet, you’re mine.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: porn.

A few weeks later, Steve was awoken on his day off by his phone blaring loudly at him. He sat up sharply, blinking the sleep from his eyes and wondering why the hell his alarm was going off.

When he picked it up from the table, however, he realised it wasn’t an alarm, but a phone call from Bucky. He pressed answer, only slightly annoyed at being awoken at seven thirty.

“Yeah?” he said, voice hoarse. Bucky groaned, sounding tinny.

“ _Oh, God, I woke you didn’t I?_ ” he sounded weary and his voice was thick, and that alone woke Steve up a little more, irritation evaporating. “ _I’m sorry, I’ll call back later_ -”

“No,” he interrupted. “I’m already awake now, it’s fine. Is everything okay?”

Bucky was silent for a moment too long.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he finally said, though he sounded a little lost. “ _I just – well, uh…”_

“Buck?” he threw the covers off of himself, shivering at the cool air against his skin. “Do you want me to come over? Are you okay?”

“ _That – yeah, that’d be good. Please. I’m fine, by the way. On your way, could you pick something up for me?_ ”

“Of course,” Steve grunted already pulling a shirt over his head. “Anything.”

“ _I need you to pick me up some tests._ ”

He stopped in his tracks, one leg half in a pair of jeans. His mouth bobbed up and down and he was glad nobody was there to see it.

“…Tests? As in…”

He heard Bucky shift on the other end. _“Yeah. Yeah, I think so. It was almost six weeks ago, I’m a few weeks overdue and I’ve been throwing up for four days now_.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!” Steve demanded, making sure his wallet was in his pocket.

_“I wanted to be sure it wasn’t just a bug.”_

“Buck…” He groaned, pulling on his jacket and leaving his apartment quickly, dropping the key as he tried to lock the door. “Jeez, I’m getting all worked up over this,” he huffed under his breath, and Bucky heard him.

_“I’m sorry, I should have called later. I just assumed you were already awake, because you had work at nine-”_

“It’s okay, Buck. And I took the day off, remember? The meeting got rescheduled and I mostly work from home anyway.”

He heard a low thunk as Bucky hit his head off of something, groaning.

_“Right, ugh, I’m sorry, I forgot.”_

“Like I said, it’s _fine_. I don’t mind, especially not if you’re…” he swallowed, laughing breathlessly. “Especially not if you’re pregnant.”

_“Thanks, Steve. I really appreciate this. I’d go myself if I didn’t feel like I was about to throw up the rest of my guts.”_

“This would have been so much easier if you’d moved in with me,” he complained, leaving his building and walking towards Bucky’s apartment building. There were three stores along the way, and he planned on stopping in the first and buying some tests.

 _“Don’t start this shit,_ ” Bucky warned sharply. _“Don’t you dare_.”

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll see you in about ten minutes, alright?”

“ _See you. Door’s open, so come right in._ ”

 

Steve may or may not have stared, utterly lost at the shelves full of different brands of pregnancy tests, trying to decide which tests he should get. In the end, he just grabbed three of the decently priced and reasonably accurate-looking ones at random and checked them out, much to the amusement of the beta cashier.

“Boyfriend or girlfriend?” she asked knowingly, smirking. He opened his mouth to say _‘just a friend’_ but figured she wouldn’t believe that for a second. He wouldn’t, in her place.

“Boyfriend,” He ran his hand through his hair. “Been trying to get pregnant, so… fingers crossed.” He finished lamely. Her smirk softened into a genuine smile as she swiped his card.

“Good luck,” she told him. “You make sure you treat him right!” she called as he blushed and thanked her, rushing from the shop quickly.

 

“Buck?” he called, pushing the front door open. “I’m here. Are you in the bathroom?”

“Uahs!” came a garbled voice from down the hall. Steve furrowed his brow, closing the door and walking over to the source of the voice. He found Bucky in the middle of brushing his teeth, and smiled. Bucky spat out the remainder and put the brush down. “Sorry, was washing out the taste of last night’s dinner.”

Steve snorted. “Pleasant. You feeling alright?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Now that I’m done throwing up for now, yeah.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I was going to take a sick day, but Lukin would get on my ass about taking too much time off. I can’t even begin to imagine how pissed he’d be if I had to take maternity leave.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Steve told him soothingly handing over the bag from the store.

“If,” Bucky replied petulantly.

“ _When_ ,” Steve insisted. “Take the goddamn tests.”

Bucky huffed, pulling one out the bag and perching on the bathtub. He opened the box and flicked though the instructions pamphlet, frowning.

“Why do you need to read the instructions?” asked Steve, baffled. “You pee on the stick. It says either yay or nay. It’s not rocket science.”

Bucky stared at him flatly. “They’re all different, asshole. I need to know the key and how long to wait. Before you ask, yes you _can_ use a test wrong, that’s how you get false results.”

Suitably chastised, Steve shrank back. “Oh. Okay.”

Bucky lifted his gaze and stared at him for a moment longer, eyebrow raised. Lost, Steve shrugged slowly. Bucky gestured his head sharply to the door, and then to the toilet.

“Oh! Right!” he scrambled. “I’ll just – I’ll be outside – uh, yeah.” With that, he left and closed the door with a soft click, making himself at home on the living room couch and waited for Bucky to come back out.

It only took a moment or two before the toilet flushed and Bucky came out, all three tests in one hand and the booklets in the other. Though he tried to hide it, Steve could see the way his hands trembled.

“How long do we wait?” he asked quietly as he sat next to Steve on the couch.

Bucky breathed shakily. “Three minutes. I set a timer on my phone, so...” He set the tests face down on the table, and Steve gripped his hand tightly.

“What if I’m not? What if it really is just my suppressants fucking up?” he almost whined, voice thick.

“It might be,” Steve admitted. “It might not. We won’t know for another… two minutes? Even if you aren’t, I’m okay with trying as many times as it takes.”

“What if it _never_ happens, though?” Bucky turned to him, eyes shining. “What if the one thing I’ve genuinely wanted all my life is something I can never have?”

“Then we’ll deal with it,” Steve told him softly. “I know you don’t like the idea of adoption. But there’s always surrogacy.”

Bucky bit his lip. “I don’t know if I’d be able to watch another person have _my_ baby, and then… then not hand it over.

“That’s not something we even have to consider right now. Not for another minute and a half, at least.”

“Or what if I _am_ pregnant? What then? What if I realise that I’m not cut out to be a father, that I’m not supposed to have a kid, and I’m the worst-”

“Don’t,” Steve interrupted him, fierce and stony. “Don’t you dare think like that. You would be the best father out of anyone I know. And I’m going to be the father too, so we’ll be like a… like a team!”

Bucky looked unimpressed. “That’s really lame. Don’t ever say that again.”

“Distracted you though, didn’t I?”

“Yes, for fifteen seconds.”  He checked his phone, swallowing loudly. “Even worse, what if everything goes _right_? What if I _am_ pregnant, what if I have a gorgeous baby boy or girl, what if everything is _perfect_? Then I meet perfect guy who seems nice but won’t date me because I have a kid.”

“Anyone who wouldn’t date you because of your kid doesn’t deserve to date you.” Steve told him, ignoring the ache in his chest.

“What if someone won’t date _you_ because you have a kid? What happens then?”

“Then I don’t give two shits about them. They don’t respect your place in my life, or our child, then they get shown the front door.” Steve replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. “No matter who they are, my _child_ , and the father of my child come first.”

“What if you have a family with _them_?” he retorted quietly. “What if they get pregnant and tell you that’s them or me. Their baby or mine. What then?”

“I’d like to believe,” Steve replied slowly after a few seconds’ thought. “That I’d never date someone who would give me an ultimatum like that. But if they did, I wouldn’t hesitate to break things off with them, because there is no way in hell that I’d value one child over another. I’d go to court if I had to to get custody. I never would have agreed to do this if I hadn’t considered all of the options.”

Bucky was about to reply when his phone beeped insistently, signifying the end of their three minutes. His hand shook as he turned off the timer, breath coming through ragged. He turned to Steve with a desperate expression on his face.

“Will you look? I can’t do it.”

Steve gave his hand one final squeeze as he nodded. He reached for the first test, careful to keep it face down.

“What’s the key?”

“Two lines positive. One is negative.”

“Okay.” He twisted the test, face impassive. He put it back on the table, face down once again. “Key for the second one?”

“I-it’s the same,” Bucky replied voice both nervous and terrified. “Was it…?”

Steve didn’t reply, turning the test to see the face before putting it underneath the other one, face down again.

“Last one?”

“Th-that one says either pregnant or not pregnant, with h-how far along I am. What did they say? Steve?”

He hated hearing the naked fear in Bucky’s voice but he wanted to see all of the tests first.

As he looked at the final test, he let a small smile break out onto his face, putting the test back onto the table face up.

Bucky stared at it, and then the others as he turned them all face up.

There, before their eyes, were three positive pregnancy tests.

**|  |**

**|  |**

**Pregnant**

**3+ weeks**

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, voice thick and gasping. “Oh my God, _Steve_!”

He threw his arms around Steve’s neck and practically jumped into his lap, lips sealing over Steve’s insistently. Steve laughed into his mouth, before moaning as Bucky’s tongue traced his lips. He let his hands roll down Bucky’s back and settle against his ass as Bucky’s fisted in Steve’s hair.

 

His cock thickened, aroused and the instincts in him urging him to fuck-and-mate Bucky to secure a home for _their_ pup.

“I’m gonna have a baby,” Bucky breathed as they pulled apart, and Steve growled and closed the distance once again, moving his hands to Bucky’s thighs to support them as he stood up. Bucky wrapped his legs around his back immediately, groaning as Steve walked them both to Bucky’s bedroom. He carefully put the omega onto his back rather than dropping him unceremoniously, unwilling to hurt the tiny, growing pup in his stomach.

He sat up just enough to pull his shirt off, and Steve did the same. They shucked off their jeans, rushed and heated, needing to feel close to one another to sate the itch beneath their skin, to prove that their child would be cared for, to satisfy their biological instincts.

“Fuck me,” he begged, writhing on the bed and pulling Steve to press his lips against his. “Shit, please.”

Steve didn’t reply other than to drag Bucky’s underwear down his thighs and slide a finger inside of him, already unbearably slick.

They didn’t speak in any language other than pants and groans and moans as Steve stretched him open enough for his cock to slide home.

By the time he did, Steve had to physically stop himself from moving, trying with all his might not to come too soon.

Bucky didn’t even bother; having been so worked up by Steve’s fingers, he came as soon as Steve’s cock brushed his prostate, hips bucking and eyes glazing over as he rode out his orgasm.

“Okay,” he breathed a moment later, unaware of Steve’s desperation to jackhammer his hips to make him come like that again. “I can go again.”

Steve didn’t need any more encouragement, leaning down to secure Bucky’s lips in hot, wet kiss as he let his hips draw back and thrust straight back in, enough to make the omega gasp and screw his eyes shut, lost in pleasure.

Neither of them lasted long; Bucky was sensitive following his last orgasm, and emotionally sensitive after the news of his pregnancy. Steve grunted and moaned into Bucky’s scent glands, taking deep breaths of his scent and trying to note the differences between the one he had before, and the one he had now.

He was coming before he could even warn Bucky, knot shoving past Bucky’s rim and making the omega cry out, just on the right side of pain and pleasure, striking his prostate and making him come.

Steve very nearly collapsed on top of him following the adrenaline crash, but had just enough sense to turn them both onto their sides, breathing hard.

 

They took a few long moments to catch their breaths, avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered, letting out a small chuckle. “I may have gotten a little… overzealous.”

Bucky snorted, shaking his head. “It’s… _fine_. It’s really, really fine. Good. Great!” he let out a wet laugh, lifting his head to check the time on his alarm before groaning. “I am so glad I took the afternoon shift…”

“Sorry,” he said again. “Excited.”

“Believe me that was…” he blew out a puff of air, making Steve squirm as it hit his neck. Bucky laughed, slowly and quietly at first before picking up. “I’m pregnant, Stevie. _Pregnant_.”

“I was about to say that I forgot about the condom, but once again I realised how dumb that was,” Steve replied, dumbfounded and trying to figure out how to get past that point. Bucky laughed again, hand smacking against his chest.

“You idiot.”

They fell silent for a few moments after that, lying on their sides and smiling like idiots.

“What happens now?” Steve finally asked. Bucky licked his lips.

“I make an appointment with the doctor, tell her I’ve got three positive pregnancy tests, and… well, then they do a scan, just to check.”

“So…” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, uh, what happens after _that_?”

“Oh,” Bucky sighed, catching on. “You mean… telling people.”

Steve nodded wordlessly. “When? After the appointment?”

“After ten weeks, at least.”

Steve jerked back, surprised. “Really? I mean, that’s practically a month away.”

Bucky shook his head, not meeting his eyes once again. “I’m in the first trimester, Steve, that’s where I’m at the highest risk of a miscarriage.”

“Buck,” he groaned, letting one hand dance across his cheek and lift his chin. “You can’t think like that.”

“I don’t want to get people excited about a baby I might _lose_ , Steve.” He insisted. “It’s… I’m _pregnant_. God, you don’t know how great it feels to say that. And I want to say that in front of our friends when there’s not a danger of not being pregnant any more after it.”

Steve slid his hand down and grasped Bucky’s hand in his, squeezing tightly. “Okay,” he agreed slowly. “But I want to tell Sam.”

Bucky snorted. “I’d say no, but that would make me a hypocrite. I tell Nat, you tell Sam?”

Steve smiled. “Deal.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got cut in half because it got too long, in case it seems a little abrupt.

“Okay, so I know I say this at the start of every week and chicken out by Thursday, but I’m _actually_ , really going to propose this Friday.” Sam told him, grin wide and white. Steve snorted.

“Did you actually book the restaurant this time?”

He nodded fervently. “Yep. It’s that really great one, the one where my parents got engaged thirty years ago.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. Better than proposing at Starbucks like your plan was last time.”

“That was the time before. Last time was the bakery.”

“Right. I wish you would have done that. I’m sure she’d have loved to get her teeth knocked out by a hard fucking diamond in the middle of her cupcake.”

“Haha. Funny.” Sam said drily. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that because I’m trying not to feel like she’s going to say no.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t be like that. Knowing Maria she’s probably _waiting_ for you to pop the question.”

Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he took a sip of his coffee. “I hope so. To change the subject so that I don’t feel like an ass, how’s your, uh, _situation_ with Bucky?”

Steve choked around his sip of coffee, spluttering. “Uh – what?”

The other man rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. Two months ago he asks you to be his baby-daddy and you haven’t said a word about it since. I’m _dying_ over here, give a fish some bait.”

“I really don’t think idioms are your forte.” Steve said drily, throat still a little raw. “It’s ‘give a dog a bone’.”

“Don’t think I don’t see you avoiding the subject, Rogers.”

Steve licked his lips, ducking his head. “It’s, uh, funny you should ask, actually.”

“Really? Why?”

He shifted in his seat, eyes darting around the café nervously for no reason. “Well, this – this morning he called me and, well, uh…”

Sam’s eyes widened with realisation. “He’s pregnant?”

Steve flushed, nodding bashfully. “Yeah. Uh, we’re not… he doesn’t want to tell people for a few more weeks, so if you could…”

“Oh, no, don’t worry,” Sam rushed to assure him. “I’ll keep that on the down low, not a word to anyone, not even Maria.”

“I mean, Nat knows. Or she will soon. We had a deal that I tell you and he tells Nat, and then we tell people later.”

“It’s cool,” Sam insisted, though he had a note of pride in his voice. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Well,” Steve began, a teasing lilt to his tone. “You were gonna wheedle it out of me.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “I was.”

 

_“Steve, sorry, I know you’re probably working but you wanted me to let you know about, uh, appointments… and stuff. Well, I’ve got one for next Saturday at three, if you can make it, I mean, if you can’t, that’s fine, don’t worry about it, you don’t have to come. I just… if you wanna come just, text me when your head stops aching and don’t pretend like they don’t. Okay, I gotta go, I’ll… I’ll see you whenever.”_

Steve smiled as he listened to the message. He usually called during the day since reading too soon after doing reports and drawings made his head hurt and his eyes blur.

He texted back immediately.

**Hey, I’ll check my calendar but I’m pretty sure I’m free.**

It didn’t take long for a reply to come in.

_Don’t worry about it if you can’t._

**I told you, I want to be there. I’ll rearrange stuff if I have to.**

_thanks_

**I know this has to be…**

**Weird?**

**Is weird the right word?**

**I don’t feel like it is.**

_Steve._

_Tangent._

**Right. This is weird. It’s always going to be weird, I guess. But I’d rather be there.**

_Like I said, thanks. Now I gotta go, I took an extra shift to cover for taking that morning off._

**Don’t let the asshole work you too hard.**

_I won’t. See you._

 

Everyone but Maria and Sam ended up together at Tony and Pepper’s home that Friday, waiting for Sam or Maria to call them and share the big news of the (obviously accepted) proposal.

They got together often – at least once a month, most of them – and had a sort of mini party. The only ones missing were, of course, Sam and Maria, and they had unanimously decided for it to be a pre-emptive engagement party.

Mid-conversation with Jane, Steve’s phone rang and all eyes turned to him. He pulled his phone out of his picket, gesturing wildly when Sam’s face came up on the screen.

“Answer it!” Bucky hissed at him. “Come on!”

“Okay!” He slid the answer button over, pulling his phone to his ear and tried to sound casual. “Tell me you didn’t chicken out.”

Sam sniffled on the other end of the line, making Steve stiffen.

“ _No, I didn’t chicken out.”_ His voice sounded thick and broken.

“Sam..?” he asked slowly, and nervousness arose on everyone’s faces.

 _“She… She said no, Steve. I…”_ Sam trailed off, sniffing again. Steve’s heart plummeted in his chest and his face must have given it away as the rest of them turned away, blinking slowly.

“I… I don’t know what to say, Sam, I’m so sorry.”

Sam’s breathing was audible, irregular and rushed. “ _I really thought she’d say yes…”_

“So did I, pal. Look, why don’t I come-”

“ _STEVE! Oh my God, I’m so sorry, that was brilliant, oh my God-”_ Came Maria’s voice over the line hiccupping with laughter. “ _That’s amazing._ ”

“ _Sorry, man, but I couldn’t resist!_ ”

“You asshole!” Steve called out, face breaking in relief. “Jesus, that’s not funny! We’re all standing here gaping like fish!”

“Wait, what?” Tony called, no longer looking sheepish. “It was a prank? See if I buy you something for Christmas, Wilson!”

 _“Why do you think we did it?”_ Maria asked him. “ _Don’t think I didn’t know he was proposing. Don’t think I didn’t know about your party. It was an opportunity I couldn’t waste.”_

“Just shut up and get over here. I’m pretty sure Thor’s ready to hug Sam’s brains out.”

He heard Sam and Maria’s laughter as he hung up, grumbling without any heat.

 

Sam and Maria arrived within twenty minutes to equal amounts cheering and cussing.

“You really did have us worried there,” Bruce told Sam, whacking him on the arm. “We’d have felt so bad.”

“Why do you think I did it? You know I love you guys, but I’m not even sorry!”

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Tony told him, getting up as the newly engaged couple sat on the loveseat. “But since the two guests of honour are here I now have permission to break out the booze!”

Steve’s eyes instantly snapped over to Bucky, managing not to bite his lips to give himself away.

Bucky didn’t look perturbed in the slightest, lounging in his seat as if nothing were wrong; Steve caught Sam’s eye, frowning only slightly. The other man shrugged, their silent conversation gaining a raised eyebrow from Maria.

“What does everyone want?” Tony asked, coming back with four different bottles of wine, whiskey and beer.

There was a resounding chorus of orders that Tony and Darcy dealt out with ease, and Steve took a glass of white wine for the occasion. As Darcy made to pass Bucky a whiskey, his usual drink of choice, he waved her off.

“Not up for drinking tonight. Drinking never ends well for me, so I’m going to cut out the middle man.”

It was said in an entirely casual tone, as if nothing were out of the ordinary but it still managed to gain the suspicion of Darcy. She retracted her hand slowly, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

“Alright…” she agreed, settling next to Jane, not once losing her suspicious look. Tony wasn’t even subtle.

“No way, you love the drunk hook-ups you end up with the next morning.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I don’t end up with drunk hook-ups, I end up with a bitch of a hangover and an asshole boss giving me an even worse headache, so…”

Tony ‘hmphed’ and reluctantly accepted the excuse; Steve knew it was probably true, too, knowing Lukin.

Sam distracted them all by starting a tangent about what happened during the meal they’d just returned from.

“… so the waiter’s got this tie, right, only there’s this great big _stain_ on it, and right in the middle of serving us our dessert his boss comes out and pulls him away, except he’s still got Maria’s _fondue._ I was planning on asking her to marry me as she’s enjoying this fondue-”

“It was really bad fondue, I’m not going to lie,” Maria added on, though she didn’t look insulted in the slightest. “But the ring made it better, once you got round to giving me. He won’t tell you this, but he stuttered his way through the speech three damn times before he finally got the words ‘will’ and ‘you’ and ‘marry’ and ‘me’ in the right order.”

“Come on,” Sam groaned. “I’m supposed to be the charming gentleman.”

Maria snorted. “Sam, I saw the ring three months ago. I’ve been waiting for you to get your shit together that long. I even considered just taking the ring and wearing it to see if you’d notice. For the record, you didn’t. Both times.”

Sam’s eyes practically bulged out of his head and the group was lost to laughter and easy smiles.

 

“Ah,” Tony said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Only three bachelors left to go.”

Steve, Bucky, and Bruce rolled their eyes.

“I’m focusing on my career, first, Tony.” Steve reminded him. “I’m not interested in dating anyone.”

“Aromantic, because you keep forgetting. Besides, I have Hulk.”

“Your cat doesn’t count, and you dated Nat.” Tony protested.

“Yes, I did,” Bruce confirmed as if he were speaking to a particularly ignorant child. “Before I realised I was aromantic.”

Tony huffed. “What about you, Buckaroo? No designs on hot alphas within three miles of your location?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “After what happened _last_ time I got involved with an alpha, I learnt my lesson.”

Steve stomped on the urge to growl, either at Tony for bringing it up, or at the memory of Rumlow. In usual Tony fashion, he waved it off.

“Oh come _on_. Clint and Nat are engaged, Maria and Sam are too, Pepper and I are married, Thor and Jane are mated, and Darcy is a wandering soul that nobody can tie down. She’s also an intern that I now realise is too young to be drinking.” He sized her up before shrugging. “Eh. Why not. The point is, you three are the only ones that don’t have something going on for them.”

Involuntarily, Steve shifted.

Tony’s eyes latched onto the movement, eyes lighting up.

“Oooh, you do, don’t you?”

“No!” he insisted, just a little too fast. Natasha cut in before Tony could latch onto it, suitably distracting them.

“You and Pepper have been married for how long now? Any plans of having children?”

Pepper damn-near choked on her wine, and Tony went pale as a sheet.

“No,” Pepper told her, shaking her head insistently. “Definitely not. Tony’s enough of a child for me, thank you.”

“Hey!” Tony whined, though he didn’t go any less pale. “But no. Definitely no babies on the horizon for the Stark-Potts’s. Any of _you_ have plans for the baby-train?”

“Marriage first,” Clint and Sam said in unison, turning to grin and fist-bump each other while their fiancés rolled their eyes.

“I have a question,” Darcy spoke up, pointing at Natasha and Clint. “If you two were gonna have a baby, which one of you would, you know, _have the baby_? Since Clint’s an omega, and you’re an alpha.”

Natasha and Clint turned to each other with a contemplative look on their faces.

“You know,” Clint said slowly. “We’ve never actually thought about that.”

Steve snorted. “If it turns into an argument just flip a coin. Simple.”

“Bruce? No babies?” Bruce snorted.

“I don’t think my therapist would appreciate that, you know. It took long enough for him to convince me to get Hulk.”

“Bucky?” Jane asked, genuinely curious. “You’ve always seemed the paternal type to me.”

Bucky blinked at her, jaw dropping in shock. “You – what?”

She smiled at him, although a little sadly. “I always saw the way you look at your nephew, you know. Don’t you want any of your own? I think you’d be a great father.”

“Your sister does share many pictures of you with him,” Thor noted, sounding deep in thought. “Though he is young, he is fond of you.”

Bucky dropped his gaze, but not before Steve caught his shiny eyes. One hand rubbed at his neck and the other twisted a strand of hair around his fingertips.

“I – I can’t say I’ve thought about it. Look, this is – this is Sam and Maria’s engagement party, so-”

“Oh my God,” Maria interrupted him, eyes wide and jaw slack. “You _have_ thought about it. This is _so_ much more interesting than an engagement everyone was expecting, let’s be honest.”

Sam didn’t even seem offended in the slightest, just staring at her with a dopey smile.

Bucky looked slightly distressed and shifted in his chair again.

“I haven’t, so –”

“You’re not drinking anything…” Clint said quietly, thoughtfully. “I know for a fact you were sick this week because you texted Nat about it.”

“You’re pregnant!” Darcy squealed. “Oh my God!”

“Guys,” Steve interrupted, somehow making his voice take on an alpha’s commanding tone. “This really isn’t fair – if Bucky doesn’t want to say anything…”

“I have to agree with Steve on this one,” Pepper told them, shooting a disapproving look to Darcy. “Bucky, are you alright?”

Bucky just shook his head, shaking, eyes wide and hurried to his feet, darting into the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

“Bucky!” Steve called after him, on his feet and halfway out the door before he could realise what he was doing. “You should be ashamed of yourselves,” he growled, and some of them had guilt rise onto their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Steve turns into kind of an asshole in this one. (maybe not kind of. Does.)

He found Bucky sitting against the kitchen counter with his head on his knees, hands tight in his hair.

“Buck,” he murmured, getting to his knees. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I didn’t want them to know so soon,” Bucky told him, voice wobbling. “It’s all going to go wrong, now, it _will_ -”

“Hey!” Steve cut him off, pulling Bucky into his arms. “Don’t you dare think like that. You _can’t_. The more you panic about it, the more likely it is to _actually happen_ , okay? So I really, really need you to calm the hell down and breathe.”

Bucky sucked in a deep, trembling breath, breathing it out into the fabric of Steve’s shirt.

“They weren’t supposed to know yet,” he said weakly. “I’m not ready…”

Despite himself, Steve laughed quietly. “I know. But I have no idea why we expected them not to find out, they love to stick their noses in. We wouldn’t have gotten away with it for long anyway, Buck, Darcy and Tony were suspicious after you refused a drink.”

He felt rather than heard Bucky hiccup a laugh. “Yeah,” he breathed a little easier, but the tension in his body hadn’t unwound. “Yeah. If – if the worst happens…”

“It _won’t_ ,” Steve insisted. “I looked it up, Buck, okay? Omega males have the lowest miscarriage of everyone because of how protected their uterus is, and a shit-load of science crap I don’t get.”

Bucky nodded slowly into his shoulder. “I know,” he agreed, muffled. “But I can’t help but be scared.”

Steve turned his head then so that his lips pressed against Bucky’s hair. “You don’t need to be. Do you want to go back in there?”

It was a long moment before Bucky sighed, nodding. He pulled away almost reluctantly.

“Do you want to say it’s mine?” he asked quietly.

“Only if it’s alright with you.” Bucky returned, nervous.

“Of course,” Steve told him, getting to his feet and offering a hand to help his friend up. “I’m not going to pretend it’s _not_.”

Bucky sucked in one last deep breath, squeezing Steve’s hand tightly before letting go, sauntering back over to the living room.

When they walked in, all eyes were on them, some wary, some guilty.

“Before any of you say anything,” Bucky cut in, raising an eyebrow at Tony. “Yes, I’m pregnant, okay? I just… I only found out this week. I wasn’t going to say anything for a few more weeks at least, and besides, this is _Sam and Maria’s engagement party_.”

“Bucky,” Sam spoke up this time, sounding remarkably unfazed. “We told you already, we don’t mind. But if it bothers you, we really won’t talk about it.”

“It…” He huffed, annoyed at having to try to find the words to explain himself. “It doesn’t bother me as much as you think it does. You’d have found out anyway, right?” he sighed.

There was silence for a long moment as everyone seemed to process exactly what was happening. As always, Tony was the first to speak.

“Are we allowed to ask who the father is, or is that a no fly zone?”

“Tony, for _God’s_ sake!” Pepper shrieked from next to him, expression furious. Bucky interrupted her before she could start yelling at him, hoping to nip the argument in the bud.

“Yeah, you can ask.” He told them, not having the courage to blurt _‘Steve’s the father’_ without having somebody ask first.

A beat of silence. “Who is it?” Darcy finally asked, realising he wasn’t going to tell them.

Bucky shifted, eyes darting to his side as his arms crossed over his stomach.

“I am,” Steve stepped in bravely, voice as hard as steel and practically demanding that someone make a snide comment.

Instead, everyone but Sam and Natasha burst into howling laughter, unfairly amused at the whole prospect.

The four of them that knew the truth stared, bewildered at each other as their friends laughed themselves hoarse, faces red and stomachs aching from laughter.

“Okay,” Jane said, the first of them all to compose herself, though she still giggled a little. “Seriously. Who is it? Do we know them?”

“ _Yes_!” Bucky told her emphatically. “It’s _Steve_. It actually, really, one hundred percent _is_ Steve.”

The laughter tapered off and the others looked around the room, confusion growing on their faces.

“…Seriously?” Clint asked, gobsmacked. “You guys have been fucking again?”

Steve made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, but didn’t otherwise deny it.

“So you _do_ like your drunk hook-ups!”

“It wasn’t-”

“We weren’t-”

They both stopped, biting their lips as they avoided the eyes of their friends.

Maria gaped at them. “You guys weren’t drunk! You _have_ been sleeping together again!”

Bucky swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “It… uh, it was planned. The baby, I mean.”

“Okay, officially _way_ more interesting than an engagement,” Maria announced, though she twisted her engagement ring and pecked Sam on the lips to soften the blow. He and Natasha were very carefully not reacting at all to any news of the pregnancy, a move which was sure to get them discovered soon enough.

“I don’t understand,” Thor spoke up, brows furrowed. “Are you and Bucky courting?”

“No!” Bucky spluttered. “Oh, God, no. We’re not dating, no, we’re just…”

“… Having a baby together?” Clint raised an eyebrow at them. “That’s… Nat, come on, you haven’t said a thing, you can’t have _nothing_ to say about this.”

“I’ve already had my say,” she said carefully, and Sam nodded at her.

“Ditto.”

Maria and Clint stared at their respective fiancés and said in unison, “You _knew_?”

“Of course we knew!” Sam told them both. “How could we _not_ know? And don’t say we should have told you, because that’s a pile of bull if I ever saw it.”

Clint looked like a sad, dejected puppy as he crossed his arms. “I never know the good things.”

“You knew Sam was proposing to Maria,” Pepper pointed out.

“So did _Maria._ ” Clint sighed. “But I guess you guys are right. Congratulations? Is that what I’m supposed to say here?”

“Don’t congratulate me yet,” Bucky replied darkly, shaking his head minutely. Steve grit his teeth.

“Will you stop being so damn negative?” he told him, irritated. He turned to Clint and inclined his head. “Thanks, Clint, Bucky’s just too busy in his own little world of pessimism-”

“Okay, now _you_ can shut the fuck up,” Bucky hissed at him. “Don’t you dare tell me I shouldn’t be worried, even after that _rousing_ speech you just gave me-”

“Jesus _Christ,_ Buck, you know that stress increases the risk of a – a-”

“A _miscarriage_? Yeah, I can say it,” Bucky yelled back, both of them unaware of the volume of their argument. “A nice speech doesn’t make all of my stress _disappear_ , it doesn’t make everything _hunky dory_ , it doesn’t mean that there’s _no risk of something going wrong-_ ”

“You know, if you’re this obsessed with something going wrong, I don’t know why you want to have a baby at _all_.” Steve bellowed. “I’m starting to wonder if you _want_ something to go wrong with how obsessive you’re getting.”

He could practically _feel_ the surprise and horror floating off of his friends in waves.

Bucky’s expression shut down, eyes growing cold and jaw snapping shut.

“Screw. You.” he enunciated harshly, swivelling on his feet and marching towards the corridor. As he reached the door, he turned with a bitter smile on his face and said much more softly to Sam and Maria, “Congratulations on your engagement.”

“Bucky, wait!” he called after him, voice quiet from shame. “Please, just-”

“No, no, I better start walking home so that I can get hit by a car!”

“Don’t even _joke_ about that, that’s not funny!”

“Don’t you _dare_ start saying shit like that then!” he yelled back, face as red as a tomato. “Jesus Christ, I get worried about something so I’m _obviously_ obsessive-”

“I don’t want to have this argument _here_ ,” Steve forced out through gritted teeth, eyes dancing over their friends, holding in a wince at Natasha’s blood-curdling glare.

Bucky’s eyes flickered over them too, and he deflated, teeth grinding together. “I’m going home.”

Steve lurched forward after him. “I’ll drive you-”

“You’ve had something to drink,” Bucky bit back.

“Haven’t touched it,” he countered, gesturing the still full glass of wine on the table. “Please.”

The omega’s jaw ticked and he glared at Steve for a very long moment before acquiescing, not wanting to walk over half an hour back home at night in New York.

“Fine.” He spat.

Steve sagged in relief and the two left together, ignoring the pursed lips and nervous glances their friends sported.

 

“I can’t believe you said that,” Bucky said quietly, facing out the window and breath almost freezing as it came out of his mouth.

Steve breathed deliberately through his nose, licking his lips. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Bucky shook his head and even out of the corner of his eyes, Steve could tell his eyes were shiny.

Steve shifted, sighing. “I am. But you’ve got to understand that I don’t want anything to go wrong either. You’re… you’re just so negative about all this. It’s pissing me off because my hindbrain is telling me that I’ve finally done something right and here you are telling me it might not even happen. That’s not healthy, Buck.”

“I’m _scared_.”  Bucky whispered in reply. “I haven’t had a shitty life, not really, but it’s been pretty damn unlucky. I almost lost my _arm_ in the army, ended up losing half my money to an asshole con, landed possibly the worst job in existence…” he swallowed loudly. “I just want something to go _right_.”

The car drifted to a stop in a space outside Bucky’s apartment, and before the other man had a chance to leave, Steve grabbed his hand.

“Please don’t think that something _will_ go wrong. It hurts. It’s not just _you_ it’d hurt if something happens now, it’s me. It’s _all_ of us. We’re all here for you. Please don’t shut us out.”

“I can’t help it, alright? After all the shit that’s happened these past few years my mind’s just hardwired to be pessimistic. I’m sorry.”

Steve sighed again, nodding slowly. His grip went slack and Bucky’s hand fell from his, but he didn’t leave the car.

“When’s your next appointment with your therapist?” he asked finally.

“Next Thursday.” Bucky admitted, dropping his gaze to his lap. “I’ll talk to her. I think she knew this would happen if I got pregnant, even if she did say it was a good idea.”

“Yeah. I’ll… I’ll see you, Buck. I’m sorry, again.”

Bucky laughed softly, though it appeared a little stained, an olive branch.

“Nat’s gonna kill you,” he said, though his eyes danced with tired mirth. Steve smiled back.

“I’ll text her. If she doesn’t forgive me you’ll find me with my balls chopped off in the hospital.”

“I’ll keep an eye out. See you.”

 

**To: Steve**

**Natasha:**

**Balls.**

**Flagpole.**

 

Bucky had a flurry of unopened texts the next morning.

From: Tony

Pep says I have to apologise

So

Sorry if I was a dick, or whatever.

But seriously

If you need cash

Or someone to be the cool rich uncle

I volunteer

 

From: Pepper

I’m sorry about Tony.

And I’m also sorry about whatever apology he texted you.

From: Maria

I’m sorry that we pushed. It wasn’t okay to do that.

 

From: Darcy

dick move from me to push

this is my mediocre apology bc im bad at them

 

From: Jane

I’m really sorry about last night. You weren’t ready to say anything. You ever need help with anything, I may be a physicist but I know a lot about bio too J

 

From: Thor

Congratulations on your child-bearing. May I wish you the utmost luck in your pregnancy.

 

From Bruce:

They didn’t mean to push yesterday

Okay they did

But they didn’t mean to hurt you?

I hope you’re okay. Say the word and I’ll smash them.

 

Bucky snorted, and sent out a mass text of thanks and not-to-worries, their nosiness not forgiven or forgotten, but pushed to one side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: generic cuteness and a longer chapter than usual

“Buck?” Steve rapped on his apartment door that Saturday, after a long week of judgemental or sympathetic looks from their friends. He tested the handle and found it open. “Hey, are you-?”

“Shh!” Bucky hissed at him, gesturing to the phone against his ear. “Yeah, I need to speak with Alexander Lukin? Sure, I’ll wait.”

Steve closed the door with a click, shooting his friend a concerned look. Bucky shook his head at him, mouth set in grim determination.

“Somethin’s up with my pay slip.” He said quietly. “Lukin! I just got last month’s cheque in the mail and it looks to me like you’ve managed to take off sixteen hours’ worth of pay.”

Bucky made a face at whatever his manager was telling him over the line. “No, you can’t do that, I came in-” He stopped midsentence, swallowing and sitting on the couch. “I have to work forty hours a week, which I _did_ – I made up for it-” He paused once again to listen to the voice on the other end of the line.

Steve felt rage grow in his chest, realising that Lukin had likely withheld some of Bucky’s pay for apparently no reason.

“I have the right to request any and all medical leave necessary,” Bucky suddenly growled down the phone. “Not to mention my contract enables me to have _paid_ heat leave. I have taken _four_ extra shifts this week just because _you_ decided that I was lyin’ about my heat, so what, you’re not going to pay me for it? You can’t _do_ that. I booked my heat leave _six weeks_ in advance, which was _more_ than enough time to make any and all arrangements. It’s a legal-”

Bucky stopped then, and listened, growing paler by each second he was silent.

“Buck?” Steve called quietly. “Buck, what’s up?”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky finally replied, voice defeated. “I understand. I’ll be in Monday.”

He hung up and dropped his head into his hands with a heavy sigh.

“Bucky?” Steve repeated, concerned.

“They are only required to pay heat leave if my heat lasts longer than three days. Mine lasted two.”

Once again, rage bubbled beneath his skin. “But what about the extra shifts you took?”

Bucky shrugged listlessly. “I switched out my shift last week because I was sick, and I took all of today off.”

“This is disgusting,” Steve spat. “They can’t do this!”

“They can,” Bucky replied, resigned, as he stood up. “I should have read my contract more thoroughly.”

At the far-off look in Bucky’s eyes, Steve felt all of his fury dissipate temporarily. “Are you okay?” he asked, much softer than before.

Bucky tried to nod, but he abandoned the movement halfway through.

“We need to go, or we’ll be late.” He insisted, grabbing his keys and phone from the table.

Steve bit his lips but nodded, following the omega out of the apartment.

By the time Bucky crawled into the passenger seat, he was already halfway to breaking down into tears. As Steve shut his door, he reached out to put a hand onto his friend’s shoulder.

“Bucky, what’s wrong? What did Lukin say to you?”

“Nothing,” Bucky insisted, voice hoarse. “I just can’t stop _crying_ , this is so fuckin’ stupid.”

“That’s bullshit,” Steve insisted. “Come on, Buck, just tell me?”

“I’m a hundred bucks short of rent this month.” He suddenly blurted, and Steve inched back in shock. “Or twenty five short on bills, seventy five on rent. Or fifty on bills. I can’t afford it without-“

”Hey, slow down!” Steve interrupted him, head aching slightly from the onslaught. Bucky stopped immediately, turning his eyes to the roof of the car as he breathed out slowly. “Can’t afford it without what?”

Bucky licked his lips and shook his head. “Can’t afford it without dipping into the savings I’ve got for the baby. I know it’s dumb. It’s a hundred dollars, it’s nothing compared to what I’ve got saved up – but I just don’t want to take something away from my pup.”

Steve didn’t even hesitate before he offered, “I’ll loan you the money.”

Bucky snapped to face Steve, a bewildered expression on his face. “What? No!”

The other man raised an eyebrow at him. “Move in with me then.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. “ _No._ You know the answer.”

“Either you accept the loan or you move in with me, rent-free. Either way, it’s not any hardship for me.” Steve pointed out. He sighed and reached for his keys, turning the ignition. “We’re gonna be late.”

He pulled out of the parking lot and the first few moments of the drive was spent in an uneasy silence.

“I can’t take any money from you,” Bucky said suddenly as they stopped at a red light. “I can’t do it.”

“Why not?” Steve asked him, genuinely confused. “You said yourself you don’t want to take money out of the savings for the baby. I’ve got a lot of money too, you said it yourself.”

“I don’t want to owe you another thing on top of everything else you’ve done for me.”

“You don’t owe me _anything_. Hell, I’d just as soon _give_ you the money you need, but you’d pay me back no matter how much I insist you don’t need to.” The light went green and Steve drove the car forward.

“The whole point of having money saved up _for_ the baby was that I don’t spend any of it,” Bucky told him quietly. “And I can’t take your money, Steve, it’s not a pride thing, I just…” he shook his head, staring out of the window. “Forget I said anything. I’ll take it out of my savings.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed slowly. “But that just means I’m spending another hundred dollars on baby stuff.”

Bucky snorted. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to. I also want to help you pay your bills, but this is a close second.”

Bucky turned to him then and watched him with scrutinising eyes. “Thank you,” he said finally, quietly.

Steve shifted, slightly uncomfortable for some reason. “For what?”

“For not making as big a deal of this as I thought you would,” he admitted. “I thought you’d get mad, insist I take your money, or force me to move in with you.”

“Me?” Steve replied drily, turning to the left in the car. “Force Bucky Barnes to do anything he doesn’t want to do?”

“Hey, don’t tell me you forgot about sixth grade,” Bucky drawled in response, more at ease after taking the out Steve offered him.

“No, I did not.”

 

“Is this…” Steve began, turning around the room wide eyed and horrified at the myriad of posters adorning the wall. “Normal?”

Bucky followed his eye line to one that had ‘HIV/AIDS’ in large red writing and snorted. “Yes, Steve, this is normal.”

Steve pointed to another one, pale as a sheet. “But that one…”

The one in question had a woman holding a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other, surrounding her swollen stomach.

“Yes,” Bucky repeated. “It’s normal. They have to scare pregnant people away from doing that sort of thing, because it harms the baby. Some people genuinely don’t know that.”

“I mean, are you sure this place is… good?”

Bucky sighed. “Yes, Steve, it’s a private practice. It’s highly recommended from the army. Of course it’s good.”

Bucky could smell the anxiety radiating off of the alpha from a mile away. Before he had the chance to reassure him again, however, the door opened and a relatively tall woman with ginger hair and black heels came in.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” She apologised. She made her way over to them, extending her hand first to Bucky, then to Steve. “Doctor Montgomery, I’ll be your OB/GYN. Doctor Cho referred you to me, correct?” she asked them, eyes turning to Bucky after sliding over the blank look on Steve’s.

“Yeah, she did. She says you’re the best, so…”

Doctor Montgomery smiled at him, no false modesty in her eyes. “Among the best,” she admitted. “I need to ask a few questions before we get started, is that alright?”

“Sure,” Bucky shrugged. Steve just nodded wordlessly.

“This is your first pregnancy, for both of you?” she asked, pulling out a pen and pressing it to a piece of paper on the table.

“Yeah it is,” Bucky answered for both of them.

“Do either of you have a history of heart or lung problems?”

“No,” Bucky replied at the same time Steve blurted,

“Yeah, I did.” Doctor Montgomery raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to elaborate. “I, uh, I was eight weeks premature. I had a heart murmur and breathing problems. I had surgery when I was about six months old, and it mostly went away. I was sick a lot up until I turned fifteen or so, though.”

She frowned slightly, nodding slowly. “Compromised immune system, I expect. Did your parents have any genetic medical issues? Do you know why you were born prematurely?”

Steve hesitated, looking to Bucky for encouragement. “No, uh, no genetic medical problems. I was premature because… well, my dad was in the army, and my mom found out that he…” Bucky’s left hand clamped weakly around his, not as strong a grip as his right hand, but encouraging all the same. “The stress put her into labour.”

Doctor Montgomery inclined her head. “I’m very sorry to have to ask, but I need to assess whether your baby is at risk.” Steve nodded in understanding. “Do either of you have a history of mental illness?”

Bucky shifted next to him, dropping his eyes. “Yeah, I was diagnosed with depression and post-traumatic stress about four years ago, but I haven’t been clinically depressed for about two. I still see my therapist once a month, so if you want me to give her your number-”

“That won’t be necessary,” she interrupted though her voice was kind. “As long as you _are_ seeing someone about it, it won’t be an issue. It’s very likely to reoccur during pregnancy, so keep your appointments for as long as possible. When was your last heat?”

“It ended on the 28th of September,” he replied instantly. “It lasted two days.”

She scribbled that onto her piece of paper, seemingly grateful at the fast reply. “Smoker status?”

“Non-smoker, both of us.”

“Alcohol consumed on a weekly basis?”

“None, I quit drinking about three months ago. Caffeine too.”

“Employment status?”

“Office administrator,” Bucky fired back, and Steve was beginning to get a little dizzy from how quickly they were talking.

“Mr. Rogers?” she asked, turning to him.

“Uh – I’m an architect with Stark Industries.”

She gave him a surprised, genuine smile. “Impressive. Have you thought about attending Lamaze classes?”

That pulled them both up short. Steve shot a horrified glance at Bucky, who merely looked contemplative.

“L-Lamaze classes?” Steve asked faintly, and Doctor Montgomery smirked, not unlike Natasha.

“It is, of course, your decision, but I can recommend some if you’d like.”

“Uh – sure,” Bucky finally squeaked.

Doctor Montgomery laughed and pulled a few pamphlets out of a drawer and offered them to him. “Okay, that’s all the questions I needed answers, next I’ll need to take a few blood samples.”

Bucky stiffened instantly, back straightening and eyes widening. “Uh – why?”

“I need to test you for iron deficiency, anaemia, as well as to identify your rhesus status.” She explained, patient as ever.

Bucky chewed the inside of his cheek, and Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand.

“’s okay, Buck,” he said lowly. “Just a check-up. Need to make sure there’s nothing wrong with the baby, or you, okay?”

Bucky blew out a weak puff of breath.

“Why don’t we start with the ultrasound first?” Doctor Montgomery suggested. “It might help you relax, and we can continue with the other samples afterwards.”

Relieved, Bucky nodded, shooting her a grateful smile. She got to her feet and gestured towards an examination chair against the wall.

“If you could just sit there for me and pull up your shirt.”

The two got to their feet and Steve pulled his chair over so he could still sit and grasp Bucky’s hand. Doctor Montgomery pulled over a screen and large keyboard protruding from a desk.

“I know this looks terrifying, but trust me, it’s pretty simple,” she assured them. “I’m going to spread this gel around your lower abdomen, okay? It’s going to be pretty cold.”

“That’s fine,” Bucky replied, eyes screwed shut.

“I’m just glad you didn’t quote ‘Frozen’,” she told him, making him snort and relax minutely. He tensed up again as her gloved hand slathered the gel over his stomach, squeezing Steve’s hand as hard as his left hand would allow. “It should warm up in a minute or two, but I’m going to press the wand into it now, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he squeaked, cracking an eye open. He watched as it pressed into his skin, making him squirm against the chair. After a few seconds, he eased up.

“Alright,” Doctor Montgomery announced slowly, eyes watching the screen like a hawk. “Do you see this little peanut shaped thing right here?” Bucky and Steve nodded wordlessly, staring at the screen. “That’s your baby.”

Bucky’s face split into a hesitant smile, eyes widening into saucers as they took in the grainy blob that was inside of him. He watched as the screen shifted back and forth slightly with the wand, before the doctor clicked a button that froze the image.

“I just need to measure the foetus to check how far along you are,” she explained, clicking and dragging carefully on the screen. She noted down some of the text that looked like gibberish to Steve and Bucky, smiling at them. “Almost two centimetres, so it looks like you’re about eight weeks and a day. I’d put your due date around late June to early July.”.”

Steve laughed wetly. “What a birthday present, huh?”

Bucky could only laugh and shake his head in reply, eyes never once leaving the screen. She unfroze the screen and it started to move again. Her fingers cut across the screen, gesturing to a place in the middle of the peanut shape.

“Do you see the fluttering right here?” she asked, and Bucky and Steve nodded in unison, watching the screen flicker and waiting for her to continue. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

Bucky let out a shallow, gobsmacked laugh, lifting his other hand to his mouth to bite at his fingers to quell the urge to cry. Steve’s hand tightened in his and he heard Steve’s faint laughter ringing in his ears.

“So – so it’s-” Bucky stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth. “The baby – it’s-?”

Doctor Montgomery took pity on him, nodding her head with a soft smile. “The baby’s viable. It’s a common worry, you don’t need to worry about seeming like an idiot. Actually, if you’ll bear with me…” she turned back to the computer with a small frown, clicking on different labels on the screen with a practiced ease.

Suddenly, a fast _thumpthumpthump_ filled the room for a few seconds before it ceased.

Bucky choked after the realisation that _that_ was his baby’s heartbeat.

“Was that..?” Steve asked weakly, and Bucky was almost glad half the nerves in his left arm were deadened.

The doctor laughed. “Yeah, it was. Would you like to listen to it again?”

Bucky nodded fervently, trying not to move his stomach too much and jostle the wand.

The _thumpthumpthump_ filled the room again, and some tears squeezed their way out of Bucky’s eyes and he rubbed them away quickly.

“Measuring in at one-sixty beats per minute,” Doctor Montgomery told them.

“Isn’t that – is that fast?” Steve asked suddenly, worried. “Is it too fast?”

“No, not at all. At this stage, any pulse between one-forty and one-seventy is normal. It’ll slowdown in the next few months, don’t worry. Would you like me to print you off some pictures of the scan? I can give up to four for free.”

“Yes,” Bucky answered instantly. “Please. Four, please.”

“Alright,” she nodded, pressing a series of confusing commands on the keyboard. “While those are printing, how about we move onto the samples I need?” She stood and pulled the wand from the gel, offering him a wad of tissue to wipe away himself. “If it’s more comfortable for you, you can stay there.”

“That… that would be good.”

“Okay. Am I right in assuming it would be difficult to get a sample from your left arm?” she asked, gesturing to the severe scarring lining his arm.

He nodded sheepishly, though he wasn’t embarrassed by his visible scars.

“Okay, while I get that sample I’ll measure your blood pressure.”

The rest of the appointment was lost to urine samples and blood tests – some from Steve too, just as a precaution. She walked him through every test she was doing and what they would tell her about the pregnancy.

Finally, she snapped off her gloves, throwing them in a can near her desk. “All done for today. Since you’re at eight weeks, I’ll book you in for another appointment around twelve. If you have any problems – abnormal bleeding, severe cramps or unusual nausea – please call, we’ll have an appointment as soon as possible.” She plucked the four photographs they’d requested from the printer on her desk and handed them over, smiling warmly. “It was nice to see you Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers. I look forward to seeing you two again. One final thing, but it does require Mr. Rogers to step outside of the room for a moment.”

Immediately, Steve tensed up, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at her. Her face was entirely impassive and her scent neutral – highlighting the reason why betas generally dominated the medical field. “Fine.” He acquiesced, getting reluctantly to his feet. Bucky licked his lips, watching him walk out of the room with a shallow breath.

Doctor Montgomery at least looked apologetic. “I can’t ask this last question while he’s in the room, I’m sorry. While I am aware of the unusual circumstances surrounding your pregnancy, I’m legally obligated to ask if there is any sort of risk of domestic violence – whether it be emotional, physical, or verbal abuse.”

Bucky blinked at her, uncomprehending for a second before he shook his head, horrified. “No! Jesus Christ, no. Steve’s not – he wouldn’t. Trust me. We’ve been friends for twenty years and not _once_ has he ever hurt anyone.” He thought for a second before amending, “Well, never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. Like bullies when he was a teenager. But that’s it.”

Doctor Montgomery smiled at him, and the relief was palpable in her eyes. “That’s good to hear, although cases have been known to begin during or after pregnancy. If it does happen, please don’t hesitate to seek help, either from me or a friend. That’s all, for today, so I’ll see you in about a month, assuming there’re no incidences.”

“Thank you, Doctor Montgomery,” he told her genuinely, and she waved him away.

“Just doing my job, Mr. Barnes.”

 

“So…” Steve asked, sounding unusually tense in the car. “What was that last bit about?”

Bucky snorted at him. “Down boy.” He said, hoping to alleviate the tension. Steve just shot him a withering look out of the corner of his eye.  He knew Steve would get annoyed, upset, or guilty at the implication that he’d ever hurt Bucky, so he couldn’t exactly tell the truth. “Sexual history,” he ‘admitted’, watching with amusement as Steve’s cheeks pinked.

“Oh,” he murmured. “Right.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Bucky reassured him. “Do – do you have the pictures?”

“Oh!” Steve reached awkwardly for his back pocket as he stopped at a red light, pulling out his wallet and throwing it to Bucky. “Yeah, they’re… they’re in there.”

Bucky pulled the wallet open and found one of the pictures tucked into the little picture holder that used to hold Steve’s ma with a laughing Steve and Bucky on either side of her. He smiled at the realisation that Steve _loves_ the baby as much as he does.

The rest of the drive is spent in comfortable silence, Bucky’s hand over his stomach and eyes trained on the tiny peanut in the picture.

 

**Sent to: Tony, Pepper, Nat, Clint, Sam, Maria, Thor, Jane, Bruce, Darcy**

**From: Steve Rogers**

**Attached: 1 image**

**Baby Barnes-Rogers.**

**Natasha:**

**cute**

**i might forgive you**

**as long as I can exploit ultrasounds and cute pics**

_Done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm asking for a friend of mine.... did anyone catch it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, I'm *aiming* to have this finished with around 60-70K words. Please note the aiming. I'm really bad at sticking to guidelines.  
> For anyone curious about the 'reference' in last chapter, it was Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice - Doctor Montgomery is Addison Shepherd/Montgomery. I recently binged the first 5 seasons, and I blame my friend who loves the show to death.
> 
> Warning: this chapter is not fun for Bucky. Or anyone, probably. (No harm comes to the baby, I swear! - nor shall there ever be any harm to the baby - unborn or born.)

The train was late. Not two minutes late. Not five minutes late.

Not ten.

Not twenty.

Thirty seven.

He was seventeen minutes late for work, and the train took fifteen minutes to get there, and another five for him to actually _get_ to work. He was going to be almost an _hour_ late and he couldn’t afford to be late at _all_ for the next few months, knowing his pay would be deducted for each and every minutes’ worth of work he doesn’t do.

Lukin was already pissed off with him enough for his ‘sick’ leave, having him be late for his first shift on a Monday wasn’t going to be winning him any favours.

“Shit,” he swore under his breath, earning a sharp look from a beta holding hands with his young child. “Sorry,” he murmured in apology, rubbing absently at his stomach.

By the time the train _finally_ pulled into the station near his work, he was nearing an hour late. Another man in his department, an older, scruffy alpha with greying hair, checked his watch and frowned in disgust, not even bothering to pick up his pace because _his_ job was secure, and he wasn’t going to get fired because of public transport.

Bucky never had such a guarantee, which is why he was as fast as he could get away with in the busy New York crowd until he stumbled into his building, punching his floor number into the elevator and praying that Lukin wouldn’t get mad.

He dashed to his desk, hoping despite everything he knew about Lukin that once, just once, he’d be compassionate.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t turn up,” his manager said, sitting with closed body posture on his desk, all over the work he’d been doing for two weeks. “It’s getting incredibly out of hand.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologised immediately. “The train was over a half hour late – I was on the same train as Smith, sir, so-”

“I’m getting sick of your excuses, Barnes,” Lukin interrupted him, low and dangerous.

 Bucky knew that tone of voice, had heard Lukin use it a hundred times when threatening him with being fired, or having his pay deducted again.

“Can we talk about this in private? Please?” Bucky asked him, casting a nervous look at the betas and alphas watching on in either concern, amusement, or sympathy. Lukin shot him a disdainful look.

“My office. Now.”

Bucky scurried inside and Lukin closed the door with a decisive click.

He’d never been one to duck his head and nod and say ‘yes sir’ with a slightly subdued, submissive tone, but after his stint at the army had almost cost him an arm, and being taken advantage of by con-men finally left him realising that alphas, no matter how much he _despised it_ , ran the workplace. He’d spoken back to Lukin at first, never taking his shit, never letting himself be talked down to, defending himself, but after swift disciplinary action that left his pay being deducted for almost half of his work one month, he caught on to the fact that nobody was going to be backing up the mouthy, practically disabled omega that someone took a chance on.

“I’m going to be honest, Barnes, I’ve had enough. You walk in an hour late-”

 “Because of the trains.”

“And you’re _still_ not listening to me. Constantly interrupting me, undermining me, and frankly, thinking that it’s perfectly _fine_ to take days off whenever it suits _you._ ”

“Like I said on the phone,” Bucky replied, tone carefully controlled. “I have the right to request any and all sick leave I need, as well as for appointments. I gave you _more_ than enough time to switch my shifts.”

“Which you’ve been switching out anyway, once again when it suits you.” Lukin raised an eyebrow at him, and Bucky knew, _knew_ this wasn’t going to end well.

Ending _well_ would mean double shifts for a week.

Ending _well_ would been pay deductions for another two days.

Ending _badly_ …

“We have made the decision as a department to terminate your contract with us effective immediately.”

Bucky’s heart dropped into his stomach, going numb and cold with shock.

He should have expected this.

“You – you what?” he asked faintly, trying to work through the _ohgodimbeingfired_ racing through his brain.

Lukin’s eyes glittered with smug satisfaction, though his expression betrayed nothing.

“I was the one defending you just this morning, you know, saying you deserved one more chance. Yet you came here an hour late and proved me wrong. You’re not a valuable asset to the company any more, and frankly you haven’t been for months.”

“I – I’ve been going to _doctor’s appointments_!” he argued in as low a voice as he could manage. “I took heat leave, I’m _entitled_ to the time I’ve been taking off. Every time I’ve been _late_ has been through no fault of my own - Smith takes the same train I do every morning, he was late too, and you’re not going to say anything to _him_?”

“Smith is a valuable worker in this department,” Lukin told him in an almost challenging tone.

“He takes one sick day a week!” he almost yelled, outraged, tears blurring his vision. “Please, don’t do this.”

“The decision has already been made.”

“You don’t understand,” he pleaded. “I can’t be out of a job, not now – I – I’m _pregnant,_ please, give me one chance, _please_.”

Lukin just blinked at him, the light in his eyes, if anything, becoming more gleeful with the revelation.

“Then you can take this as your opportunity to become a stay at home omega. I want you to go and clear out your desk and report to HR where you’ll be given your severance pay. You’re dismissed.”

Bucky got unsteadily to his feet, eyes wide and unseeing as he staggered out of the office.

The things on his desk were relatively scarce, but he didn’t have anything to carry them with – he didn’t bring anything to work other than his phone and wallet, and his pockets weren’t anywhere near large enough for the small collection of glass-framed photographs on his desk.

He cleared his throat, squelching the urge to cry as he looked at the alpha woman to the desk opposite him.

“Stace, you got a bag?” he asked weakly. She look at him curiously before nodding, reaching for the handbag she tucked underneath the desk.

“You okay, hun?” she asked as she dug around. “Lukin ain’t givin’ ya a hard time again, is he?”

Dread settled in his stomach as he tried to work up the will to say _I just got fired_ for the first time of undoubtedly many. He was silent for a moment too long and she looked up, plastic bag crinkling in her hand.

“Bucky?” she asked. “Oh, no, what is it this time? Double shifts?”

He cleared his throat and looked away. “Unemployment.”

Her eyes widened into saucers, horrified. “No, say he ain’t actually _fired_ ‘ya? He _can’t_ do that – you do double the work we all do!”

He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “Came in late this morning. Last straw.”

Stacy looked utterly baffled, handing over the plastic bag as she stood and hugged him.

“But – Smith’s almost never on time!” she told him, helping him collect the pictures and put them precariously into the bag. “He’s always off sick, does less than half ‘a your work, ‘n he’s keepin’ his job?” She shook her head in disgust. “You gotta know it’s cause you’re an _omega_.” She whispered that last part, casting a suspicious glance around the office as if expecting the less progressive alphas to be listening along.

Bucky gritted his teeth and nodded, a lump in his throat. “I should’a been expecting it.”

She pursed her lips, fury rolling behind her eyes. “Ain’t fair. It ain’t the slightest bit fair. You know what? You ought’a do somethin’.”

He shook his head, pulling his drawers open and dumping the contents that belonged to him in there.

“Can’t,” he said simply. “Can’t afford it. Wouldn’t go anywhere either. No one would take the case.”

Stacy was silent for a long moment before she murmured to him in such a low voice he barely heard her, “Nelson and Murdock, Hell’s Kitchen. Good lawyers, just starting up, need customers. Not charging a lot, either.”

He stared at her, gaping. “What?”

“They’ll take your case. I know a friend who knows them. They’re good.” She said cryptically. He shook his head again.

“I’m out of a job, Stace. I have bigger things to worry about.” He sighed, involuntarily pressing a hand over his stomach as he picked up his last photograph.

Stacy’s eyes telegraphed the movement and went wide. “You’re-?” She cut herself off, eyeing their neighbours once again. “Think about it, hon,” she told him quietly before tugging him in for one last goodbye hug. “You call me if you need anythin’ you got that?”

He gave her a shaky smile as she pulled away. “You got it. I’ll see you round. And… I’ll think about that firm.”

 

The trip to HR was uneventful; they handed him his envelope and sent him on his way within minutes.

They had to have been planning it for days.

 

**To Steve (9:03)**

**are you home**

_Yeah?_

**ok**

_Why? Do you need anything? Did you forget something?_

**no**

_What is it?_

_Buck?!_

_(9:24) You’re freaking me out, text me back_

_(9:26) Tell me nothing’s wrong with the baby_

_(9:30) Please_

_(9:37)Don’t make me call you!_

**(9:39) answer your damn door I don’t have a key**

“Bucky, Jesus, you had me _worried_. Is everything okay?” the alpha asked as soon as he flung the door open, eyes drifting over Bucky as if searching for any injuries.

“Christ,” Bucky huffed, pushing past Steve in an attempt to avoid his eyes. “I ask if you’re at home and your mind automatically goes to ‘oh God, Bucky’s dying’. And _I’m_ the pessimistic one.”

“That’s not funny,” Steve told him seriously. “I really was worried, okay? You text me out of the blue when you’re supposed to be working and send one word replies. How am I _not_ supposed to be worried, huh? But –” He faltered, eyes dropping to his stomach and back up to his face in a second. “You’re okay? The baby’s okay?”

Bucky sighed, sitting down hard on Steve’s couch. “The baby’s fine.”

Catching on instantly, Steve slowly lowered himself next to him, looking as if he wanted to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. “And you?”

“Not so much,” he admitted quietly after a moment. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t. “Lukin fired me.”

Steve stiffened next to him, anger suddenly rolling off his scent in waves and Bucky wrinkled his nose.

“He _what_?” Steve asked, outraged. “Why? You do more shifts than you need to, you do twice the work-”

“I have to do twice the work to be half as good as an alpha worker in his eyes,” Bucky told him tiredly, pushing the heels on his palms over his eyelids.

“Is it ‘cause you’re _pregnant_?” he asked bluntly, ignoring what was said. “If it _is_ , I swear to God I will go there _myself_ -”

“It’s not!” Bucky interrupted him. “He fired me _before_ I told him. I… I told him as a last resort.” His throat constricted and he looked to the ceiling trying to will the urge to cry down. “He said I should take it as an opportunity to be a stay-at-home omega, and sent me on my way.”

“This is disgusting,” Steve seethed, and the rage in his eyes made Bucky press a hand protectively over his stomach. “I can’t believe this. We – we need to do something about this.”

“Just leave it, Steve,” he said tiredly, though Stacy’s recommendation stood at the forefront of his mind. “It’s not worth it.”

“Not worth it?” he demanded, livid. “How the _hell_ are you going to pay your bills now? How are you going to pay rent? Buy food? Buy – buy things for the baby?”

“Shut up,” he replied weakly. “Just shut up. Let me just… let me just think for a minute okay?”

Steve stuttered to a halt, and in his deep breathing, Bucky didn’t realise that Steve was breaking down right next to him too.

“I’m out of a _job_ , Steve,” he whispered. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Steve crumpled, dragging the omega into his arms as he finally began to break down.

“What am I supposed to do _now_?” Bucky sobbed, pressing his head into the crooked of Steve’s neck and melting into his body. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. What am I supposed to do?”

“We’ll work it out,” Steve promised him weakly. “I know you don’t want to move in, but it might be something for you to seriously consider, Buck. Maybe you could try to get a new job?”

“No one will want to hire a pregnant omega, Steve!” he sniffed. “Not when they’ll have to replace me in eight months’ time.”

“Did you get any severance pay?”

Bucky nodded a shuddering breath into his neck. “Haven’t checked how much yet, I know I won’t have gotten much.”

“Do you want me to…?” Bucky hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly into his neck, pulling back and rooting through the plastic bag for the envelope.

Steve tore open the flap and pulled out the documents, eyes scanning over the text quickly.

“You got paid for last week,” Steve told him. “With a month’s pay on top.”

Bucky practically melted into the couch, sighing. “At least I’ve got this and next month’s rent covered until I find a new job.”

Steve stared at him reproachfully, but wisely said nothing. “I don’t care what you say, Buck, we have to do something about him. Please, we can figure something out.”

He was silent for a long moment, thinking of the advice Stacy gave him before he left before shaking his head. “I can’t afford it. Not now that I’m out of a job and have a baby on the way.”

“I’ll cover it.” Steve offered immediately, and it made Bucky’s blood boil.

“Just leave it, Steve, for God’s sake, you don’t have to volunteer to do _everything_ just because I can’t.”

“I _want_ to,” Steve retorted. “This has nothing to do with you ‘not being able to do anything’, it’s about me wanting to take care of you and the baby, and making sure that you’re not getting screwed over by your boss.”

“It’s too late now anyway,” Bucky huffed, rubbing away rebel tears once again. “I’m already fired.”

“You’ve got nothing to lose, then. And they fired you on controversial grounds. I’m sure we can make a case out of this, Buck, I really am.”

Steve sounded so damn earnest that Bucky sighed and looked to the ceiling to avoid his eyes. “My co-worker told me about a new lawyer firm starting up. They need clients and she thinks they’ll take my case.”

“Who?” Steve demanded, taking the olive branch.

“Nelson and Murdock, she said. Hell’s Kitchen. She said she knew someone who worked with them, and they’re good.”

Steve stiffened, staring at him. “I read about them in the paper, actually. They _are_ good. They got someone off a murder charge after they were falsely accused, even though all the evidence pointed to them.”

“Oh.” Bucky said stiffly. “Not that bad then, I guess.”

“I’ll call them and we can go in and talk about your case.”

“We don’t have to do that,” Bucky told him quietly.

“But this is affecting your life. Our lives. The baby’s life! We can’t let him get away with treating you like shit for three years. At the very least we can get some sort of omega discrimination case in there.”

Finally, Bucky gave in. “Fine. But I’ll pay you back as soon as I get the money.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a stubborn bastard like you.”

Bucky smiled a little, a hand settling over his stomach. “God help us if the baby’s even half as stubborn as either of us.”

Steve snorted. “Oh God, don’t even say that.” His eyes averted to the clock on the wall and sighed. “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll be in my study if you need me but you’re welcome to stay.”

“Can I stay the night? I don’t feel like going home yet.” He admitted. Steve knocked his shoulder.

“Of course you can. You left some clothes here last time, they’re in the wardrobe if you want them.”

Bucky gave him one last small smile, “Thanks. Now go to work, asshole.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

There was a knock on his bedroom door the next morning, making Bucky blearily yell,

“What?”

Steve’s head popped through the gap. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“’S the pope catholic?” he slurred, rubbing his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I – uh, I made some omelettes. I know you like them, and I wanted to cheer you up after a shitty day yesterday, so I thought… It’s dumb, I’ll put them in the fridge, they’ll keep-”

“Steve, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed, genuinely touched by the gesture. He looked at his alarm. “It’s time I got up anyway, I had a couple hours extra sleep.”

“It’s just that I have a meeting in about an hour, and I wanted to do something nice before you woke up and I wasn’t here.”

“It’s fine,” he repeated, yawning and throwing off the covers, shivering at the cool air.

He stepped out of his room and was instantly assaulted by the overwhelming odour of breakfast foods, and before he could give Steve any sort of warning he was darting off to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet.

“Buck?” Steve called after him, alarmed. Bucky groaned into the toilet bowl as he sat back on his heels.

“The smell,” he explained sheepishly. “Overwhelming.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve told him with a remorseful expression. “I should have realised, I’m sorry-”

“Oh for – Steve, it’s morning sickness – or ongoing daily sickness, whatever you wanna call it – it’s not always set off by the same thing. Not your fault.” He pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, the urge to gag dissipating slightly as he flushed the toilet. “Now come on, I’m starving.”

“You sure?” Steve asked, anxious. “It’s not gonna – set you off?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’ve already thrown up. I’m fine.”

Even though the smell was still pretty vomit-inducing, it wasn’t as bad as before and he could stand it, mouth-watering at the sight of the omelette Steve made for him.

He sat in the nearest chair and grabbed the knife and fork, cutting up a piece and shoving it into his mouth, chewing happily for a half second before –

“What the fuck?” he spat out the piece of food onto the plate staring at it with disgust. “What did you put in this? I thought you were being nice, not poisoning me!”

Steve stared at him, horrified. “What? I – I didn’t do anything! It’s the same as I always make it, I didn’t do anything!”

Bucky glared at the plate distrustfully. “You taste some,” he insisted, cutting off a small portion and holding it out on his fork. “It’s horrible.”

Steve dutifully took the bite and chewed, all the while staring at Bucky like he was insane. “It’s exactly the same as usual, Buck, I promise.”

He dropped his gaze back down to his omelette, making a face as he pushed it away.

“I was looking forward to that.” He pouted. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

Steve didn’t answer, instead looking thoughtfully at his pancakes. He thrust out his fork with a little bit on the end, dripping with golden syrup and tinted pink with delectable strawberry sauce…

“Try some,” Steve insisted, and Bucky was already opening his mouth. When he chewed, Bucky had _no idea_ that it tasted like this. He’d hated pancakes with a vengeance since he was six years old, but this made him wonder _why_.

Inadvertently, he moaned around Steve’s fork and Bucky _smelled_ the exact second Steve became aroused. When he opened his eyes, Steve’s pupils were blown wide and dark with lust.

Bucky smirked at him. “Down boy. Pass me your pancakes, you can eat the monstrosity that is these omelettes.”

Steve licked his lips but wisely obeyed, digging into the omelettes quickly enough that Bucky knew he was trying to shove down the urge to knot him right where he sat.

“You know, pregnancy changes taste buds.” Steve told him, and, yeah, that made sense in hindsight. “So that’s probably why you hate omelettes now. Thank God you came to your senses. If I knew all it took was you getting pregnant, I’d have knocked you up years ago.”

That brought Bucky to a halt. He smirked at the alpha. “Really?” he purred. “You’d have wanted me to have your babies back then Stevie? You’d have wanted _me_ to be your pregnant mate for your oh-so-wonderful pregnancy kink?”

Steve blushed, spreading pink from his cheeks down his neck at the implications of what he’d said. “Um. I – uh – this is not doing anything to get my boner to go away,” he implored. “I have to leave for the meeting in about twenty minutes.”

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’ll let you get away with this just this once, but don’t think I forgot for one second how much you really like to fuck me.” he teased.

Steve swallowed. “R-right – uh… right.”

 

After Steve left, Bucky stole his laptop and logged in, having known the password for two years. He searched for a job site and spent over an hour just scrolling through advertisements near him. The more he searched through them, the more disgusted he became. Did these people not know how much it cost to live in NYC? The salaries they were offering were a _joke_.

It was then that Bucky realised that the salaries were still _more_ than he was paid by Lukin – of course, that was because of the random deductions he made, but still.

He slammed the laptop shut and turned on the TV, trying to block out the insistent noise in the back of his head.

 

**To: Natalia Kills**

**we still on for meal tonight**

_Well I certainly hope so, since I’m making chicken alfredo._

**Ok**

**There’s probably something I should tell you**

_What has he said this time?? Do I need to chop his balls off?_

**Its not about steeb**

**Steeb**

**S t e v e**

**Did u enable autocorrect again???**

_Now why would I do that? Clint on the other hand…_

_But seriously._

_What happened?_

**I’ll tell you tonight.**

_I finish work in an hour. Be there._

When Natasha tells him to do something, he sure as hell ain’t gonna say no.

 

“Why aren’t you at work?” she demanded as soon as she opened the door. He blinked at her and slid past, looking her right in the eyes as he didn’t respond.

“You invited me here. How’s dinner coming along? Better not make me throw up.”

“Don’t avoid the subject, Barnes.”

He sighed deeply. Clint poked his head out from their bedroom and grinned at him.

“Yo, hope you like alfredo.”

“I do, I think.” Bucky told him before turning to Natasha. “I tried some omelette this morning at Steve’s apartment and I gagged. Most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“You were at Steve’s this morning?” she asked, suspicious. He shrugged at her.

“Spent the night.”

“Cut the bullshit, you said you had something you wanted to tell me.”

“Everything okay?” Clint asked, finally stepping out of the bedroom with a clean shirt on, a rarity for Clint.

Bucky sighed. “Look, I… I don’t really want to get into it too much, but the basics are… well, I got fired yesterday.”

Natasha stiffened and her scent made the air around them go metallic and sharp.

“What?” she asked, deadly as knives. “He _fired_ you?”

“Why?” Clint demanded. “You’ve done nothing wrong!”

“I was late one time too many. He was at the end of his tether.” He rubbed at his eye tiredly, shrugging. “I don’t want to talk about this, I told you. I’ll deal with it. Come on, let’s just have a nice dinner and not think about it, okay? Is that too much to ask?” he pleaded.

Nat was practically vibrating with displeasure, clenching her teeth together as she gritted out, “Fine. Do you want anything to drink?” she offered, though her intonation made him fear she’d poison it.

“Just some water,” he replied slowly. “So Clint, how’s Barney? Have you told him about you guys yet?” he deflected, and the other omega seemed to sag with relief.

“Oh, he’s fine. Well, he’s Barney, so that’s close enough. You know, uh, Nat and I wanted to tell you that we decided on a date, actually. For the wedding.”

Bucky blinked in surprise. “So soon? Don’t get me wrong, that’s _brilliant,_ I just didn’t expect you to do it so quickly.”

“Oh, I know,” Natasha insisted as she returned with his water. “But we want to get it out of the way before mating, and we want to do _that_ as soon as possible. It’s in five months.”

Bucky was glad he hadn’t yet taken a sip of his drink or it would have gone all over the bride-to-be.

“What?” he spluttered. “But – you guys… really?” He shook his head, getting himself together. “I mean, that’s _wonderful_. Just really, really soon.”

Clint sighed. “We know that you’re still gonna be, you know, pregnant, so…”

“Oh,” realisation dawned across Bucky’s mind. “You worried that I’m gonna get mad about that?” Natasha and Clint shot each other cryptic looks, shrugging a scarily identical way. “I’m not! I’m really not. This is gonna be _your_ wedding, not mine. Who cares if I’m pregnant or not? If it was later I’d end up either leaving my baby with my sister or something, or take it with me. As long as I don’t go into labour at the reception, it’ll be A-Okay.”

Natasha snorted. “You better not go into labour early. Steve would kill you.”

Before Bucky had a chance to reply, his phone chirped.

 

**You went home? You could have texted me, douchebag**

_Sorry…_ _L went to nats forgot to say so_

**Bit early for pregnancy brain, isn’t it?”**

_Don’t even joke about that_

_Or Ill_

_‘forget’_

_To lock your apartment door_

**Not pregnancy brain. Gotcha.**

Bucky was very, very glad to find chicken Alfredo was not disgusting.

 

When he got back home, he was almost disappointed by how quiet it was, having spent almost two days surrounded by other people. While his recent unemployment was brought to the forefront of his mind, he bit his lips as he genuinely considered Steve’s offer of moving in.

It would make him closer to the father of his baby, and make things less confusing once the baby _was_ born… It would eliminate the need to pay so much for rent and bills, Steve would be there when he needed him…

But it meant he was breaking a promise to himself. A promise not to let an alpha dictate how he lived his life, a promise not to become dependent on another person. He _knew_ he could do this by himself. He _could_. Being fired made it a little more difficult, but he’d work it out.

He ultimately decided not to accept it, instead taking his severance pay and putting it towards his bills and rent for the next two months and having a little left over in savings for the baby.

He’d search for a job and, hopefully within the next month, he’d have a new one.

Nothing to worry about – he wouldn’t have to put any extra stress on either himself or Steve, he’d be able to put food on his own table, he could decorate the nursery for his pup, and everything would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of nail-biting fluff and a longer than usual chapter. A teensy bit of angst, I guess, and Bucky once again being a stubborn dickbag

“Oh, Bucky!” his mother gushed as soon as she opened the door. “Steve! Thank god you both came, I cooked enough to feed an army. Rebecca arrived not too long ago, and isn’t Harry just the sweetest, offering to help me cook and all sorts – of course, he’s nowhere near as polite as you Steve, but then again I’ve known you since you were three feet tall-”

“Ma,” Bucky cut her off, groaning.  “Can we come in or what? ‘s freezing.”

Winnie huffed as she moved aside as if he was asking her to lift the whole house. “Oh, of course, don’t mind an old woman chattering your ears off-”

“You’re not old,” Steve told her kindly. “And it’s good to see you again.”

“Rebecca and Harry are here?” Bucky asked, trying not to sound overly interested. “Did they bring Joseph?”

He was answered by the squeal of an enthusiastic eleven month old from the next room. Bucky laughed and made his way into the living room, Joseph turning his head at the sound of his voice and reaching his chubby arms for his uncle.

“Hey, buddy!” Bucky greeted, pulling the boy onto his hip. “How’re you doing?”

“Abla buh seo buh!” Joseph babbled at him, and Bucky nodded seriously.

“Of course.”

“Are you trying to steal my son away from me again, Bucky?” Rebecca’s husband asked him from the couch where Joseph had been sitting a moment ago. He sounded amused, so Bucky shot him a grin.

“Just because your son prefers me, right, Joe?”

Joseph was silent for a moment, looking between his father and Bucky before reaching to his father, calling, “Da! Da!”

Surprised, Bucky handed his nephew over to Harry, a smug look on the other man’s face.

“Becca didn’t tell me he said his first word!” Bucky complained. Harry snorted.

“That’s because she’s pi – _annoyed_ that he won’t say mama.”

“You better not be gloating to my brother!” Rebecca called from the kitchen, darting in with her arms crossed. “I do not need him making fun of me for this!”

“Aw, I’m not gonna make fun of you, Beccs,” he told her (semi) honestly. “It’s perfectly normal.” When Rebecca’s shoulders sagged in relief he grinned wickedly. “Every kid’s got a favourite parent.”

“YOU -!”

“Don’t yell at your brother!” Winnie chastised as she and Steve finally stepped into the room. “And stop winding up your sister! Damn it, I thought this was over the minute you both moved out, but I never catch a break.”

Steve shook his head in mock disgust, and Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

“Of course I am,” Steve told him with false sincerity. “But seriously, I’m just here for your mother’s cooking.”

“Thank you Steve,” Winne reached up to pat him on the shoulder. “You always were my favourite child.”

Steve pretended to preen under the praise and Bucky fake-gagged. “Suck up. Ma, can we go eat now?”

Winnie huffs at him. “No, the turkey’s not ready yet. Honestly, so impatient.”

“Only another ten minutes or so,” Rebecca told them. “Who wants to help ma set the table?”

“I will,” Steve and Harry offered at the same time, narrowing their eyes at each other.

“See, two boys that aren’t even of my own blood are more helpful than my _own_ kids.” Winnie tutted at them.

“I’m looking after Joseph!” Rebecca defended, bobbing a tongue out at her brother. Bucky very nearly blurted that he was pregnant so was avoiding ‘heavy lifting’ but he was only nine weeks along, so he kept his mouth shut, glowering at Rebecca.

“Steve, be a dear and get the Thanksgiving plates from the attic?” Winnie asked him before having Harry follow her to the dining room. Steve was just seconds from leaving before

“Seef.”

Everyone looked at Joseph, who giggled at the attention. “Seeff?”

Rebecca and Bucky both turned gobsmacked looks onto Steve, who genuinely looked like he was a kid in a toy store at Christmas, his expression melting into one of pure joy.

“He’s trying to say my name,” he said as if he’d struck gold. He reached forward and pulled Joseph onto his own hip, jumping him up and down, laughing.

“Seefseeffseef!”

“That’s right, buddy!” Steve agreed, pecking the boy on his forehead. “Steve.”

“He’s saying _your_ name before he’s saying _mama?_ ” Rebecca screeched, though it was more defeated than angry. “My son hates me. My own son hates me!”

“There, there, Beccs,” Bucky rested a hand on her shoulder, making her shoot him a withering glare.

“You should go get the plates,” Rebecca grumbled, reaching out to take her son again. “Before he starts calling _you_ dada.”

Steve laughed and handed her back her son, giving one last lingering glance to the boy before leaving.

As Steve went up the stairs, Bucky felt his phone vibrate.

**That was adorable**

**I literally almost cried.**

 

Bucky smiled at the screen and typed out his reply.

 

_Yeah, I saw, you cry baby._

_Bet you can’t wait till it’s yours saying dada._

**I really can’t**

 

“O-kay – who wanted cranberry sauce? Does Joe like cranberry sauce, Becca?” Winnie fussed. “How about gravy?”

“We’re alright, Winnie,” Harry assured her. “Have a Yorkshire pudding, and relax.”

“If you insist,” she agreed tiredly, though she quickly filled up her own plate. “Steve, Bucky, how are Clint and Natasha? Have they set a date for the wedding?”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, actually. In a few months’ time – late March.” Bucky internally groaned at having to find a tux that would button over his by then growing stomach, but hey, what’s an omega to do. At least he’s not going to wear a dress.

“That’s great,” Rebecca hummed. “Spring wedding.”

“Our Autumn wedding was nice, though,” Harry said, though he was thoughtful. “I’m sure Natasha will look gorgeous.”

“Oh, she’ll look ready to chop Clint’s dick off, but also dainty as a princess,” Steve said casually. Winnie hit him on the head with a spoon.

“No vulgar language at the table! Just because Sarah didn’t mind your crass language doesn’t mean I don’t!” she chastised, though her tone was light and soft. Steve snorted, rubbing at his head.

“Sorry, Winnie.” He apologised before digging into his meal.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him and finally started his own meal, biting into a huge chunk of turkey and cranberry sauce before spitting it back out again.

“Ma!” he cried out, disgusted. “What the fuck did you put in the cranberry sauce?”

“Don’t _swear_!” Rebecca hissed at him, and Winnie just looked confused.

“I didn’t make it this year, Harry did.”

Harry did look a little sheepish when Bucky glared at him. “It’s a family recipe. We always put a little bit of cinnamon and apple in it.”

Bucky stared with one lip curled at the offending relish. Steve’s fork dipped into it and stole a bit of Bucky’s turkey, putting it into his own mouth and chewing decisively.

“Tastes just fine to me,” Steve told him and Harry, perplexed, before realisation crossed his features. He coughed pointedly and darted his eyes to Bucky’s stomach, and the omega shifted with realisation.

“What was that?” Rebecca asked suspiciously. “I saw that, don’t think I didn’t.”

“Bucky – uh,” Steve stammered searching for an excuse. “He had the flu. Yeah. He’s still a little. You know.”

Rebecca raised one, disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Really. Right. Sure.”

Bucky coughed awkwardly, swallowing his bite of non-cranberry infected turkey. “How’s work, Beccs? You went back a couple months ago, right?”

She huffed. “Yeah, it’s good. Got a new manager that mistook me for an omega though, quickly shut _that_ down. I hate it when they think they can treat omegas worse than betas, and they can _get away with it_.” She shook her head. “You still having incidents with your boss? He still hate your guts?”

Bucky and Steve both froze, shooting nervous glances to each other out of the corner of their eyes.

“James,” Winnie asked, a warning in her tone, especially since she used his first name. “What aren’t you saying?”

“I got… fired last week?” he admitted, cringing.

 _“What?_ ” the other three exclaimed in unison, making Joseph yelp in displeasure, hands slapping over his ears – covered in gravy that is.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Rebecca demanded. “Jesus Christ you dumb fuc – _fudging heck._ ”

“Bucky,” Winnie spoke softly, almost betrayed. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell us. What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to carry on eating my Thanksgiving dinner?” he tried as a diversion tactic, but Steve kicked him under the table. “Hey!”

“He’s going to try to find another job,” Steve supplied. “And if he can’t, he’s going to move in with me.”

“Don’t fucking start – _fudging start_ , don’t you fudging start that again!” Bucky hissed at him. “I’m not moving in with you whether I find a job or _not_ , I don’t care how many times you insist.”

“You’ve got no reason _not_ to!” Bucky turned his angry gaze onto him.

Steve wisely shut his mouth and glared at him, turning to his plate and stabbing his potatoes with more force than necessary.

“Well, why not?” Harry asked, perplexed. “It’s a good idea if you don’t get a new job by then.”

Bucky scowled at him. “I do _not_ need to move in with a big strong alpha so that he can take care of me, got it?”

Harry flinched back and raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Rebecca hissed at him. “Jesus, you’re acting funky.”

Bucky bristled, glowering at her. “I am _not_ acting funky. This has been a pretty shi- crappy week, okay? I don’t need this.”

“Bucky, no one’s trying to insult your capabilities,” Steve told him diplomatically, and only Bucky caught the double meaning. _He’s not insulting your ability to be a parent._

Bucky ground his teeth together. “Whatever. Let’s get back to Thanksgiving. No more dumb questions about my damn job.”

Bucky could scent the disapproval in the air from both his mother and Harry, but there was nothing to be done about it. At least Rebecca’s beta scent remained neutral for the most part.

 

They all jumped as high as the roof when Steve’s phone rang in his pocket. He fumbled to grab it, wincing when he saw it was Peggy. If he ignored this, he was _definitely_ in for a talking to later.

“Uh – it’s Peg, do you mind if I-?” he shot looks to everyone around the table. Bucky huffed and stared at him, sharply gesturing to the door and stabbing his potatoes. “Sorry,” he offered, before getting up and clicking answer.

“Hel-”

_“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH TELLING ME?”_

Peggy’s British accent almost broke his eardrum and Winnie had to stifle her laughter as she heard the voice.

“Peg!” he hissed, closing the door to the dining room. “It’s Thanksgiving! Couldn’t you have picked a better time to call?”

“ _Couldn’t_ you _have picked a better time to tell me you knocked up your best friend?_ ” she retorted, falsely hurt. “ _I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Just because I live across the pond doesn’t mean you can’t keep this kind of thing from me._ ”

“Nat?” he asked, resigned. He heard Peggy laugh.

“ _Tony, actually. He was very gleeful about it. I think he’s surprised you’re the first one to knock someone up. I am too, if I’m honest, seeing as you neglected to tell me anything about it.”_

“Look,” he groaned. “It… it’s not a …. We’re not…”

 _“Dating? Yes, I’m aware.”_ God, Steve could _hear_ her raised eyebrow. _“Another thing I need to interrogate you about on skype. Tomorrow night. James had better be there, or else!”_

“Peggy,” he said to try and get her attention before she hung up. “Tomorrow – look, he’s still a little – he’s nervous about it, okay? He’s so sure he’s gonna mess up, please don’t make him uncomfortable.”

Peggy was silent for a very long moment. _“Oh my God, Steve. Angie’s going to love this. See you tomorrow, darling, this is going to be_ fun _.”_

She hung up before he could ask what she was talking about. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Sorry,” he apologised as he opened the door. “Peggy forgot it was Thanksgiving.”

“What was that about?” Rebecca chimed in as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Rebecca, do you need to be so nosy?” Winnie chastised.

“You can’t tell me that they haven’t been acting funky since they got here,” she countered. “I wanna know what’s going on. It _clearly_ involves my brother, and his best friend. I want in.”

Joseph let out a garble that left gravy dribbling over his chin, and Rebecca cleaned it up with his spoon, looking no less demanding as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uh – I mean, uh-” Steve stammered, trying to think up an excuse.

“I’m pregnant.” Bucky blurted, and everyone whipped to face him, only Joseph oblivious to his words. Bucky’s eyes had widened and he’d snapped his jaw closed, cheeks flushing pink.

Steve could tell from the way he tensed up that he realised he had fucked up.

Rebecca, Harry, and Winnie all stared at him, slack-mouthed and silent with the exception of Joseph, cooing for attention.

“You… you – you, you’re?” Winnie repeat faintly, blinking rapidly. At Bucky’s terse nod she stuttered over her words once again. “But – you, you didn’t tell me that – that you were seeing anybody. Why didn’t you tell me that you were seeing someone?”

Bucky and Steve both shifted involuntarily, and the whole subject reminded him of just the other week at Sam and Maria’s engagement party.

“Ma, I… I’m not. Seeing anyone, that is.” He told her, voice devoid of inflections and expression level. Winnie blinked at him again, and Rebecca still couldn’t find anything to say.

“Then – then who-? How…?” She shot an almost bewildered, curious smile at Joseph, who had grabbed a hold of his potato and was scrunching it all into his hands.

Bucky and Steve shot nervous, quick glances to one another out of the corner of their eyes and Steve internally panicked.

They hadn’t talked about this. They hadn’t talked about telling Bucky’s family. What was he going to say? Was he going to tell them it was Steve’s? Was he going to say that it was planned, an accident, a donor -?

“Oh my God,” Harry exclaimed, the only one to catch the movement. “Was it an accident?”

His eyes narrowed at Steve, the warmth from earlier dissipating as he sized up the alpha almost threateningly.

Steve sat up straight, on the verge of growling at him before Bucky interjected,

“No! Jesus, Harry, how could you think…?” Bucky cut himself off, and Winnie and Rebecca’s eyes widened in understanding. “Steve… He’s…” He shot a desperate look to him as if asking for help, but Steve had no idea what help he could offer. “I wanted to have a baby,” he settled on at last, quiet and nervous, afraid of being reprimanded, almost.

“I agreed to be the donor,” Steve supplied when Bucky didn’t continue, and the omega shot him a grateful look. Hopefully, they would assume it was in the clinical sense rather than… Well, Steve did _not_ want his second family to know about his sexual endeavours with their son slash brother slash brother in law.

Winnie and Rebecca shared a confused look before slowly they started to laugh, smiling and almost reluctantly enthusiastic

“Okay,” Winnie nodded, relief palpable in her tone. “That… that’s not bad, actually. Could be much worse. Could have been that…” Winnie pressed her lips together in distaste, and though she was too old to be producing as many hormones in her scent, it clearly displayed the dislike she felt. “That _con_.”

“Can we not talk about Brock?” Bucky sighed. “I really don’t want to talk about him. But… you’re okay with this, right? All of you?”

Rebecca finally shook herself back to reality, nodding slowly, hesitating. “I… If this is what you want. But if Steve tries _anything_ -”

“I won’t,” he interrupted her firmly, almost threateningly if he read too deep into his own mind. “Trust me.”

They stared one another down.

Bucky coughed. “Do – do you wanna see?” he asked, already reaching for his wallet. He kept the two others in there for when he planned to tell his family, and he pulled them out quickly. He passed them to his mother and sister, and watched with apprehensions as the three of them stared at the tiny peanut that was his baby.

Winnie genuinely looked on the verge of tears. “My baby boy, having one of his own!”

“Ma,” he chastised, flushing. “Don’t… Uh, don’t go all – all sappy. I’m only nine weeks, so there’s still a long time left to go.”

“Can I keep this?” Rebecca asked, hushed, and Steve nodded at her. “I want to put it on the fridge next to Joe’s scans.”

“Cah!” Joseph squealed at the mention of his name, and Harry scooped up some of the potato that was sliding down his cheek.

“Wait,” Harry said suddenly, pausing in his ministrations. “You got fired last week.”

Bucky froze, hesitating. “Uh, yeah.”

Steve could see the way he shifted, and how his hand unconsciously settled onto his lower stomach beneath the table, where nobody but he could see.

“I, uh – I’m working on it. I have enough saved for a while, I’ll get by.” He told them firmly, eyes dark with challenge. Harry huffed and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have to ‘get by’. You should be good.”

“Which, for the record,” Steve cut in. “Is exactly what I’ve been trying to tell him. Why do you think I’m trying to get him to move in? Hint: it’s not just because he’s pregnant.”

Bucky shifted in his seat and Steve caught the dark look in his eyes. “Can we get back to our dinner before it gets cold? I really think the whole ‘Bucky’s having a baby!’ thing has worn off by now.”

“In ten minutes?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow, but let the matter drop, dipping her fork back into her dinner. Winnie gave one last soft smile to the picture before standing and putting it on the fridge with a spare magnet.

“Back to normal,” she assured them, “Normal Thanksgiving conversation.”

Silence.

Quiet eating, with coos and giggles from Joseph.

Then, “Why did you want to have a baby?”

Bucky sighed, not looking at his sister, instead turning his wistful gaze to his nephew, whacking his tiny fist off of his Sippy cup.

It was a much more eloquent answer than he could have said aloud, and Rebecca took it in stride, blinking and shaking her head as if to clear it.

“So… you were jealous of my son?” she asked, hesitant and nervous.

“Becca…” he groaned, but sat back in his chair, smiling again at Joseph. “Of _course_. You have an _amazing_ son. He’s adorable, sweet-tempered, and doesn’t cry that often. Not to mention… you’ve had more luck than I have with family.” He dropped his gaze back down to his plate. “You... you met Harry at seventeen, mated at nineteen, married at twenty, pregnant at twenty one, and a mother at twenty two. I failed at being a model by eighteen, joined the army at nineteen, almost got my arm blown off at twenty three, and by twenty five an ex-boyfriend conned me out of half my money. I just want to do something right and this…” Steve watched as below the table his hand rested on his lower stomach, out of his family’s eyesight. “I know this is _right_.”

Rebecca stared at him for a long moment, eyes searching his and tongue darting out to wet her drying lips. Eventually, she nodded slowly, eyes flickering over to Steve.

“I think so too,” she offered, giving him one last encouraging smile before they finally, _finally_ returned to normal conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the start, this story has a *fixed* plot line. There's no dillydallying around in this. There's no 'Oooooh I can do this! And this! And that!' like with another fic I wrote. Everything that happens in this is supposed to happen full stop. That means that this fic is 'perpetually going somewhere' to counteract those comments. If you have any sort of concerns about this or how you think it might not be going anywhere, I ask you be constructive and informative in your criticisms.

“ _Okaayyyyyy soooooooooo-_ ” came Peggy’s mate’s voice over Skype, head hovering over Peggy’s shoulder. “ _English tells me you knocked up Barnes. On_ purpose _. And you’re not dating… please share all of the juicy details_.”

Steve groaned. “Angie, please don’t embarrass me like that.” Bucky snickered into his ear.

“Nothing particularly juicy. We fucked, I got pregnant. Done.”

 _“Yes, but you both did it on purpose_ ,” Peggy reminded them, raising one eyebrow. “ _So when’re you due?”_

“Middle of July, around about.” He told her. “Are you going to be back by then?”

 _“I’m unsure,_ ” Peggy hummed in response. “ _Possibly not, since Angie auditioned for a Broadway show just a few days ago-”_

 _“PEGGY!”_ Angie yelled at her, cheeks flushing. Bucky and Steve laughed with a tinge of amazement.

“That’s great, Ang, what one?”

“ _We are_ not _changing the subject!_ ” Angie stopped him. “ _We are still talking about you getting knocked up. And we will not be talking about Broadway. Not for another few weeks, at least.”_

“My thoughts exactly,” Bucky sighed, tapping his stomach below the lens of the camera. “But… you guys are okay with the whole idea of me, you know, having a baby with Steve, right?” he asked, nervous, eyes inadvertently flickering over Peggy’s face.

The alpha on the screen softened. “ _Of course I am, Bucky. Steve and I were a very short-lived item, and I’m glad that you’re finally doing something you’re happy about.”_

Bucky sagged in relief next to him, giving them both a genuine smile.

_“But we want pictures. Lots of pictures.”_

“And _we_ want pictures of your Broadway show,” Steve shot back, raising an eyebrow at Angie. She glared at him in response. “But – did you guys forget there’s a time difference between London and New York? Is that the sun I see rising over the horizon?”

Peggy and Angie both gave them sheepish looks. “We were out last night. We wanted to be sure we’d catch you both outside of work.”

Bucky licked his lips and fixed his eyes to a space above the camera. “If, uh, if you guys had mentioned that yesterday, I’d have told you to call earlier. Since. Well. I got fired last week. So – I’m not working.”

He was beginning to get tired of telling people he had been fired and he still hadn’t told the greater circle of his friends, save for Natasha and Clint.

Angie and Peggy’s jaws dropped. _“What?”_ they asked in unison.

 _“Did they know you’re pregnant?”_ Angie asked, fuming. “ _Because if they did, then that’s discrimination-”_

“Oh, it was discrimination alright,” Steve told her darkly. “But not because he was pregnant. I called a lawyer firm, and we have an appointment with them on Tuesday.”

 _“Oh, this I have to hear,”_ Peggy leaned forward, interested. _“What happened?”_

“He deducted enough of my pay that I barely managed my rent,” Bucky admitted to her. “Then he fired me because of all the ‘time off’ I’ve been taking, even though I’m legally entitled to annual leave, medical leave, and heat leave.”

Peggy smirked on screen, though her eyes looked tired. “ _There you go. Go get ‘em, boys, and make sure they pay. But Ang and I had better head off to bed, now. It is getting rather late, after all, and I do need to be up in the morning, so this is me bidding adieu.”_

 _“You better not ignore us for a month again!”_ Angie shrieked at them, though her lips curled into a smirk.

“We won’t,” Steve laughed. “Bye, Peg, Ang.”

“Bye,” Bucky murmured, and their video feed cut off.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Steve broke it.

“That’s everyone now, isn’t it?”

Bucky turned to him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Huh?”

“All of our friends,” Steve clarified. “All of our friends know about the baby now.”

He let out a slow breath. “Yeah. Yeah, they do.” He agreed thoughtfully. “It’s… this is happening. It’s _really_ happening.”

Steve snorted quietly. “Is that just sinking in?” He let his hand drift over to grip Bucky’s, sensing that Bucky was getting a little agitated.

Bucky nodded frantically, slowly beginning to laugh. “Yeah, a little. I – everyone knows I’m gonna have a baby. And I _am_!”

“That’s the spirit,” Steve teased, pulling him over for a hug. “Finally being optimistic, huh?”

“Damn right,” Bucky groused, but Steve could tell his voice was thick with emotion. “This is… Steve… I can’t thank you enough.”

Steve softened as Bucky pulled away. “You don’t have to thank me. You’re the one having my baby.”

“But that’s just it!” Bucky insisted. “This wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t agreed to it, and this…I just really can’t thank you.”

“You can thank me by putting our baby in my arms after it’s born,” Steve replied softly, and okay, that might have been a little sappy but Bucky breathed it all in, melting.

“Steve,” he murmured, but it was like he had no intention to finish that sentence as his eyes flickered down to his lips. And then – all of a sudden – Bucky’s lips sealed over his own. Steve started back slightly in surprise, but quickly melted into the movement, letting his own lips slide over the omega’s in a slippery, surprisingly heated kiss before he pulled away just as suddenly as he’d started.

“I – I’m sorry,” he fumbled, sliding back in his chair. “I don’t know why I did that-”

A modicum of hurt flashed over Steve’s expression for a second before he reigned it in. “It’s fine, Buck, really-”

“No I – I shouldn’t have done that,” he fretted squeezing eyes shut as he flushed. “Jesus, I don’t know what I was – _mmf!”_

Steve had cut him off with his mouth, having no idea about any other way to get him to stop panicking.

“It’s fine,” he breathed, barely a whisper when their lips smacked apart, and Bucky’s breath shuttered.

“This is a bad idea,” he said and Steve could feel his lips moving against his own. Steve swallowed.

“Do you want to stop?”

Bucky licked his chapped lips and Steve’s eyes tracked the movement.

“No,” he admitted, and Steve let out a gasp of laughter.

“Okay then,” Steve agreed, and slowly closed the distance again, hands moving up to his cheeks.

He felt Bucky’s smile form against his lips and the other man moved deftly off of his own chair and onto Steve’s lap without even breaking apart. When they did part, Steve wasted no time in letting his mouth trail down his neck, suckling at his jaw and teasing his neck with his teeth. Bucky shuddered, leaning his throat back to give Steve more space.

He took the opening, letting his teeth nibble at the bare skin and suck red marks over them.

Steve shifted under his weight, accidentally grinding his hard-on into Bucky’s crotch, and he pulled himself away from Bucky’s skin.

“What are we doing?” he asked anxiously, almost afraid of the answer. Bucky’s eyes flickered between his, nervous.

“Foreplay?” he responded hopefully. Steve snapped his jaw closed, nodding in frantic agreement.

“Yeah,” he replied, hoarse. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Bucky snorted at him, shuffling off of his lap. “Come on, I don’t wanna fuck in your office chair.”

“Why not?” Steve leered playfully, even as he got to his feet. “I seem to recall you _loving_ it when I asked you to ride me, why’s this any different?”

“’Cause I’m too classy for that now,” he sniffed. “That, and I don’t want to ride you. I want you to fuck me into the bed so hard I feel it next week.”

Steve stopped in his tracks, mouth opening the slightest bit. “Really?”

Bucky snorted. “Yes, hurry up!”

“I’m coming!”

“I hope not. We haven’t even gotten started yet.”

“I hate you so much,” Steve grumbled, but he didn’t complain when Bucky started shucking off his clothes.

(Nor did he complain when Bucky begged him to knot him.)

 

“Do you mind if I crash here again?” Bucky asked sleepily as Steve nuzzled his neck again.

“’Course not,” Steve mumbled in reply, making him squirm as his breath tickled his skin. “I got ‘nother meeting tomorrow but it’s at noon.”

“Mmm,” Bucky said, raking his fingernails down Steve’s back and making him shiver. “Do me a favour first?”

“Sure,” Steve agreed, rocking his hips slightly as he moved his mouth up, sucking a light hickey over his scent glands.

“Roll over? You’re pressing down on my stomach,” Bucky yawned, and immediately Steve was on his knees, all pressure off of Bucky’s hips. They both hissed some as his knot pulled at Bucky’s skin painfully, but Steve shuffled forward a little and he relaxed.

“Sorry, didn’t realise.” He apologised sheepishly, slowly letting his hand caress his lower stomach, glossing over the drying cum. “Did I hurt you?”

Bucky shivered under his fingertips again, shaking his head. “No, you’re just heavy. Can we roll over? I’m real tired.”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve hurried to assure him, carefully manoeuvring himself onto his side without moving from between Bucky’s legs. “This okay?”

Bucky hummed contentedly. “Yeah…”

Taking the opportunity, the omega stuffed his nose into the crook of his neck, soaking up the post-sex scent and shimmying as close as he could to Steve.

“Comfy?” Steve asked, amused.

“Yes,” he mumbled in reply. “Very.”

Steve trailed his hand over his stomach, and though it was slightly awkward with how little space between them there was, he was rewarded with Bucky’s slight hitch of breath when his hand settled over his lower abdomen once again.

Steve felt that he should say something, but struggled for words. What was he supposed to say after screwing the guy he knocked up?

“You – you haven’t gotten any bigger.”

Bucky pulled his head from the crook of his neck and shot him a confused look.

“Uh – yeah? So?”

Bucky thought he was an idiot. Great.

“I just – um, I – I didn’t know if… I wasn’t sure when…” he tried to backpedal, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

Bucky, thankfully, smirked at him and took mercy on him. “I’m not going to get any bigger for a long while yet, probably. At least another month, and even after that I don’t know. Omega males do show more during pregnancy than others do, but it tends to be later.”

Seemingly happy with the little lesson he gave Steve, he sunk his head back into his crevice, shifting once again.

“Oh,” Steve said after a moment, and he couldn’t keep the twinge of disappointment out of his voice. “That’s – okay then.”

“Steeeeve….” Bucky teased, not bothering to lift his head this time. “You want me to get a baby bump, don’t you?”

“… Maybe. A little bit.” He admitted. “I told you I thought it was hot! I don’t know what else you want from me.”

“I want you to shut up. I’m tired. I’ll still be pregnant tomorrow, I still won’t have a _bump_ tomorrow, ergo, conversation tomorrow.”

“Sorry caveman, forgot you needed your beauty sleep.” Steve grumbled, but lowered his on head so that his chin rested on his forehead. “Night, Buck.”

Bucky just hummed his reply into Steve’s skin, content, warm, and happy with Steve’s hand protectively hovering over his stomach.

Before he fell asleep, Steve found himself imagining, on the verge of dreaming about Bucky being _his_ , about him having Steve’s bite on his neck and Steve’s pup in his stomach; he imagined that sex wasn’t _just_ sex, and they were _happy_.

Needless to say that when he did fall asleep, it was at ease, with the subtle scent of a pregnant omega in his nose.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your lovely comments over the past few days! I know last chapter I jumped the gun and may have gone a little overboard defence wise seeing as it was literally only a few comments and nothing major, but I felt like if I didn't say it, people would have continued to feel that way regardless of whether or not I comment.

 

Steve’s alarm blared early the next morning and he’d never been more resentful of his active lifestyle.

He and Bucky had fallen asleep almost entirely entwined, from Steve’s dick still inside the omega – though soft now – to Steve’s hands tugging him close, to Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s hips and thighs.

To his surprise, Bucky didn’t even stir at the sound of the alarm, so Steve reached out of the warm cocoon of blankets to turn it off.

He probably spent a good five minutes trying to figure out the best way to extricate himself whilst disturbing Bucky the least. It was six in the morning, after all.

So, as slow as he could manage, he extracted his other arm from beneath Bucky, reaching behind him to gently pull his legs from their position around his hips. Once his feet were unhooked from one another, the last part was easy, sliding out of the warm den and into freezing cold November air.

That, oddly, was when Bucky made a whimpering noise, face pinched as his arms patted the bed.

“Steef?” he slurred, eyes squinting up tiredly. “Where’d you go?”

“Sorry,” he apologised genuinely. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just going for a run, I’ll be back by seven, okay?”

“ _No_ ,” Bucky whined, though his eyes drifted shut again. “You’re warm. You smell nice.”

Steve laughed softly, unable to stop himself from leaning back down to press his lips to his temple.

“I’ll see you later, Buck, you get some more rest.” He murmured. “I’ll make something to eat later, okay?”

“Mmm,” he whimpered again, shuffling over to where Steve had been sleeping only a moment ago and stuffing his nose into his pillow. He hummed with satisfaction, and Steve fought down the urge to smile at the sight.

He pulled out his running clothes from a drawer and put them on, relieved when his body was protected against the cool air.

Running was invigorating, refreshing, and even _warming_ despite the chill of oncoming snow. Steve had enjoyed jogging ever since his childhood asthma corrected itself, even more so when he met Sam on a jog and goaded Bucky into joining him once in a while.

When he returned, as promised, at six fifty, his first instinct was to check the bedroom to see if Bucky had woken properly yet. To his amusement, he’d barely shifted an inch from where Steve had left him earlier, blankets strewn around him and hair mussed like a bird’s nest.

It was still incredibly early, so Steve knew he should let him rest a while longer, closing the door with a soft _click_ and making his way to the shower.

He put off breakfast until after Bucky woke up, so he went into his study and put on his glasses, settling in for a few hours of work.

The time whizzed by before Steve could even think about it, filled with emails to building firms, the local authority and reviewing design plans for a new Stark Industries building. When he glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen he was surprised to see **10:48** glaring back at him.

The most shocking part was that he hadn’t heard Bucky get up yet. Flummoxed, he saved all of his documents and got up, lifting his glasses enough to rub his eyes as he made his way to the bedroom again. Sure enough, he was still in bed, though had stretched out more onto his front.

Steve sighed and walked over to the sleeping form. “Buck,” he nudged him, exasperated but fond. “Come on, get up.”

“No,” Bucky moaned. “Five more minutes.”

“It’s almost eleven, get up.” Steve insisted, sliding his hand through Bucky’s hair. “Don’t you have an interview at one, anyway?”

“’s not one yet,” Bucky argued, though his eyes squinted up at him. “Is it really eleven?”

“Almost. Come on, I’ll make you pancakes.”

“I’m cold.” He argued petulantly and Steve rolled his eyes, getting up and pulling some of his own clothes out of the wardrobe and throwing them at him.

“Put those on. I’ll go get something ready.”

By the time Bucky came out, bundled in Steve’s only slightly baggy clothes and a warm sweater, he was just putting the pancakes on a plate. Steve turned in his direction, dumbfounded at the sight of the omega in his clothes.

He’d always found it attractive when his partner wore his clothes; Peggy had, once or twice, and so had a waitress named Beth when they dated for a few months. Bucky wore his clothes more often than anybody else ever had, save himself. It had just never had as profound an effect on his as it did then.

“Stevie?” Bucky asked, voice still thick from sleep but slightly concerned. “You okay there pal?”

“Yeah,” he said, voice cracking, so he coughed and repeated himself. “Uh, here you go. Thank god you came to the _right_ side.” He tacked on, going for light and being rewarded with Bucky’s long suffering smile.

“Sorry,” he apologised as he cut up his pancake. “I didn’t realise how late it was getting. I’ve been getting way more sleep than usual recently.”

Steve frowned.  “You’re okay, right? Not… you know, falling again?”

“No!” Bucky assured him, and Steve sagged in relief. “No, I know what the symptoms of depression are for me now, this isn’t one. I think it’s partly stress and partly the fact that I’m pregnant.”

Steve nodded slowly, chewing thoughtfully. “Probably. Sounds pretty accurate, I guess. If you ever need anything though, you know you can come to me. I won’t judge.”

Bucky’s eyes searched his for a long moment, and Steve thought he was going to say something, but the omega dropped his eyes and nodded.

“I know. Thanks.” Steve softened.

“Are you okay getting home later? I can drop you off on the way to Tony’s meeting, if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Steve frowned, but nodded again. “Sure. Let me know how it goes.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Sure.” Bucky scooped up the last of his pancake and shoved it into his mouth, standing up while still chewing. “I should get home. Can’t go to an interview like this.”

Steve snorted. “No you can’t. I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Bucky called in reply, snatching his keys and phone from the table and shutting the door with a soft click.

Steve dropped his head to the table with a thud, groaning. He may have a slight problem with the guy he got pregnant.

 

“Tony, we are not adding a petting zoo to your tower,” Steve told him irritably.

“But I have the money for it! I’ll double everyone’s pay? Will that help?”

“No!” Steve scrambled to answer. “You’re already paying _outrageously_ high for everyone involved. No amount of money will convince me _or Pepper_ to let you have a petting zoo. Not to mention you have no idea how to take care of animals.”

“But I can hire someone who does,” Tony argued, snapping his fingers as if he’d just outsmarted him.

“Yes,” Steve said impatiently. “But that defeats the object of a petting zoo, considering you won’t be petting the animals yourself. I’m not adding the dimensions for a petting zoo no matter what you say, all of the designs are approved, so it would take _months_ to break ground instead of another week.”

Tony pouted, and Steve internally cheered, having found Tony’s weak spot.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

There was a knock at the meeting room door and Steve deflated with relief. He was hoping the contractors wouldn’t be late since it was the first time he’d get to meet them.

“Come in,” Steve called, flipping open his binder to the right page and scribbling a small note in the margin reminding him to talk about supervision and how to deal with Tony.

“Sorry, pal, are we late? We got a little caught in traffic,” came a familiar, hearty voice from the door. Steve looked up in disbelief and laughed when he caught Timothy Dugan standing at the door.

“Dum-Dum,” he said fondly, watching as the other man’s eyes raised while he started laughing. “Long time no see.”

“Stevie Rogers,” Dugan whistled.

Tony flicked between the two, confused and waiting for attention like a spoiled child. “Um. Hi. I’m the guy paying your wages.”

Dugan smirked at him. “Thanks for that. _Great_ rates, you know. But come here, Rogers, how could you think you could forget about me, of all people?”

Steve started laughing again when Dugan pulled him into a hard hug.

“I just got a little busy after graduating,” he apologised. “But it looks like you did too. Your own contracting company?”

“Eh, it’s nothing. Remember Gabe? Turns out he had some other friends so we all decided to work together and start our company. Couple’a years later and here we are!” He gestured to the other men filing through the door, all of them looking amused.

Steve caught himself, offering a hand to each of the men. “Steve Rogers,” he introduced himself, and they all shook his hand.

“Alright, this is Dernier, Monty, Morita, and of course you know Gabe.”

“Nice to meet you,” he told them earnestly before pointing them to the table. “Take a seat, we should get started.” They obliged, all nodding politely at Tony, who looked bored once again. “You all know we break ground next Tuesday, right?” Steve asked peering at his notes. “I need a complete list of all of your builders and contractors for last minute health and safety checks. I’ll be coming down to the site to supervise every other week.”

It seemed as if all men at the table settled into a complete state of professionalism, answering and asking questions at the drop of a hat. Steve had to shut down Tony’s ‘brilliant ideas’ a few times here and there, garnering horrified looks from the contractors.

Before Steve knew it, his hour and a half was up and they all looked pretty satisfied with their meeting. Dugan handed over a folder full of all the documents Steve would need, and he passed over the binder.

“That should be everything,” Steve said, a smile pulling on his lips. “It was good to see you again, Dugan, Gabe, and nice to meet the rest of you.” He shook their hands again as they all stood and he led them to the doors.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dugan chastised him, clicking his fingers. “Phone number. You think you’re getting away from me without a catch-up session, you’re dead wrong, pal.”

Steve snorted, rubbing at the back of his neck as a flush coated his cheeks. “I owe you that much. Give me your phone.”

 

When Steve shoved the key into his door, he was surprised to find it already unlocked. Slightly alarmed, he pushed the door open. He relaxed as soon as he caught the figure on the couch

“Buck, what are you doing here?”

Bucky didn’t look at him. “I texted you,” he said, subdued, and he was on alert in a second, rounding the couch to get a look at his face.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, and Bucky looked up, eyes red rimmed and cheeks flushed. “Oh, no, did the interview go badly?”

Bucky nodded wordlessly, and Steve pulled him into a hard hug, recognising Bucky’s breaking point.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just one interview, okay? Just one. There’ll be more interviews.”

Bucky turned his head into Steve’s neck and body suddenly wracked with a loud sob.

“It was going _well_ ,” Bucky told him. Steve froze, confused.

“Uh – what?”

“It was going well,” he repeated, shaking his head against Steve’s shirt. “She was a beta woman, and she was _nice_. She was really polite and then at the end she asked if I had anything left to say so I – I told her –” He cut himself off, using one hand to wipe roughly at his face.

“You told her you were pregnant,” Steve finished quietly, lips thinning in anger. “And it went downhill after that.”

Bucky nodded. “She – she said that this job was too _taxing_ for a pregnant person. She just seemed so _nice_.”

“This is _not_ your fault,” Steve told him fiercely, pushing him away and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Not for a _second_ is this your fault.”

“I should have quit my job ages ago,” Bucky busted out, rubbing at his face again. “Should have gotten a better job and _then_ asked you-”

“Don’t,” Steve interrupted him sternly. “Don’t do this.”

“No one wants to hire me, Steve. I told you this would happen.”

“ _One_ person doesn’t want to hire you,” he pointed out, fierce and protective. “ _One._ Someone out there will want to hire you. Maybe look into temp work, huh?”

Bucky swallowed and nodded slowly. “Hadn’t considered that,” he admitted. Steve gave him a weak, knowing smile.

“See? Do maybe six months as a temp, get paid, and then you don’t go back to work until way after the baby’s born.”

Bucky took in a shaky breath, finally letting a reluctant smile crack across his face.

“Thanks,” he whispered. His eyes darted around the living room suddenly, shiftily. “Can – can I stay the night again?”

“You’re _always_ welcome to stay here,” he reminded him with a pointed look.  “Always.”

The other man bit the inside of his cheek, looking guilty and worried. “I know,” he admitted softly. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Buck.”

 

“Wanna hear something that’ll cheer you up?”

“Shoot.”

“Johnny Storm’s gonna be in ‘The Avengers’.”

“Wait – seriously? That’s great! Count me in!”

“I’m just happy they gave him a new job after axing Cap.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, in case anyone was confused at the end of the last chapter, Johnny Storm is the Cap actor on the TV show from like chapter 4!

“James Barnes? We’re your two o’clock.” Bucky awkwardly told the woman at the desk. He hadn’t expected their office to be… well, a rundown apartment in Hell’s Kitchen. The woman – blonde and quite thin – nodded at him with a friendly smile.

“Right, of course.” She got to her feet and knocked on a door to her left, opening it and peeking her head through. “Your two o’clock is here.”

_“Let ‘em in,_ ” came a voice faintly. The woman came back out and gestured to the door, smiling as they walked awkwardly over.

Steve and Bucky weren’t particularly surprised to see the room was relatively small and not in great shape – wallpaper peeling off and a light that was probably a few days from breaking altogether. It was a cheap place though, and Stacy had told him that they were just getting started. Bucky wouldn’t begrudge them that.

“Mr. Barnes,” one of the men, with long, chestnut brown hair, stood and offered his hand. After shaking it, he turned to Steve. “Mr…?”

“Rogers, but call me Steve.” He offered politely. He shook his hand and offered his hand to the second man, with dark hair and sunglasses. He didn’t lift his hand.

“I’m sorry,” the first man interrupted. “He’s blind, he can’t see your hand.”

Steve dropped his hand quickly, horror overcoming his features. “I’m so-”

“Foggy!” the blind man chastised. “It’s not a problem, don’t worry about it. Everyone does it. If you haven’t already, please take a seat and we can get started.”

Steve and Bucky both sat, shooting each other nervous looks.

“So why is it that you made an appointment for a consultation?” The man named Foggy asked him.

Bucky coughed awkwardly, sitting up a little straighter. “Well – uh, my boss. He fired me the other week and… a co-worker suggested I come to you guys.”

“Do you think you were fired on unfair or controversial grounds?” the blind man, Matt asked him, not sounding judgemental or argumentative in the least.

“Yes,” Bucky told him without hesitation, reaching for the bad at his hip. “I brought all of the documents-”

“Before we get into all that,” Foggy began, sounding apologetic and soothing. “We need to know _why_ you think it was unfair.”

“Oh,” Bucky breathed, and turned to Steve for reassurance. “Um. I’ve taken some time off over the past few months. It was all – you know, I was entitled to it all. Sick pay, and medical leave and heat leave, all that stuff. I took a few days off for my heat, but it only lasted two days, so I went back into work and my boss was mad. Before that I’d been meeting with…” he coughed again, scratching at his head. “Specialists about fertility and pregnancy. The only appointments I could get were during the work week, but I was entitled to the pay and leave so I took them. It was around then he started to dock my pay.”

“He was docking your pay?” Matt asked him, an intrigued tilt to his face.

“Yeah,” Bucky faltered for a second, but barrelled on. “The trains were running late one day and I was almost an hour late and he called me into his office to fire me.”

Foggy sat back in his chair, nodding slowly.

“I think,” Matt began, and Bucky held his breath. “We’d like to see those documents.”

Bucky hastened to hand them over; there were probably six or seven months’ worth of evidence in there, and he was sure they could get something out of them.

“I have all of my pay slips and my contract and all of that kind of thing,” he babbled, before falling silent as Foggy read the information, periodically murmuring something to Matt.

“This is…” Foggy pored over the information in the documents, frowning deeply. “It’s very clear there’s something going on here. According to your contract they do have the right to dock your pay, but only under specific circumstances and as long as there’s a valid reason. There’s no reason given on your pay slip, and on your workplace performance document the reason is that you took time off, but your time sheet says you worked over time.”

Bucky sagged in relief. The lawyer _believed_ him.

“I’d say there’s workplace discrimination at least, it’s illegal to fire anyone based off of their presentation.” Matt continued. “I think that’s what is happening here.”

“There was this alpha-” he began, but cut himself off, thinking they wouldn’t want to hear that.

“Oh, no, go ahead.” Foggy encouraged him, looking interested.

“There was this alpha, and he was on the same contract as me but he was never on time, and was always taking days off for no reason, but he never got into any sort of trouble.”

Matt leaned back, a smirk on his face. “Sounds feasible. I think we can at least get a tribunal or a hearing. Once we make this official we have the legal right to demand any and all documents that relate to the case, so I don’t think we’ll have a problem proving you were treated differently.”

“One of my co-workers would be willing to say something. Would that help?”

“One step at a time,” Foggy laughed, but it was kind. “Do you have copies of these files at home?” at Bucky’s nod, he continued. “We’d like to keep these then, if possible. It’ll help us build a case against your employer.”

“So you’ll take the case?” Steve asked them, the first thing he’d said throughout the meeting. Matt and Foggy nodded in unison, which was a lot weirder than he’d thought it could be since Matt was blind. “Would you mind if I asked about your fees?”

The very word made Bucky’s stomach plummet with dread, but they lawyers just nodded, still as hospitable as before.

“In order to make a claim, costs can go as high as fifteen hundred dollars, not including other costs such as preparation time or should it go to trial.” Matt told them calmly, and it was only the soothing sound of his voice that kept Bucky from panicking.

“Steve…” Bucky started quietly, and could see the lawyers sit a little straighter out of the corner of his eyes.

“I told you I’d pay for it,” Steve told him, stern and firm. “I don’t care how much it’ll cost,” he told them. “I’ll take care of it.”

“The cost is subject to change,” Foggy told him. “If you were to win the case, your employer would likely be ordered to pay all costs.”

“There you go then, Buck,” Steve told him, confident and a little smug. “If we win, you don’t pay anything.”

Bucky heaved a heavy sigh but didn’t say anything in response. _Positive. Be positive,_ he reminded himself. He’d promised himself that he’d do that the night before, after being negative for so, so long.

Things were looking up, after all. Even if he had lost his job, he was taking legal action, and he was having a baby, and he had Steve.

He still had Steve.

 

**To: Natalia Kills**

**i may have a slight problem**

_baby problem??_

_Or food problem?_

_Or poop problem_

**None?**

_Well thank god it’s not poop_

_What’s wrong?_

**I think**

**In hindsight**

**Asking my best friend and alpha to father my child may have been a mistake**

_Why??? Has he said something??? *knife emoji*_

**NAT NO**

_Nat yes_

**He hasn’t done anything**

**Or well**

**…**

**Basically I wanna fuck his brains out**

**nat**

**naaat**

**naaaaat**

_I’m sorry I was too busy laughing my ass off_

_I’ve got to screenshot this_

_And put it in a frame_

_A beautiful beautiful frame_

**Shut up oh my god I need helllllppppp**

_Just fuck him_

_You’ve done it enough_

**I fucked him the other night**

_UM WHAT WHY WAS I NOT TOLD ABOUT THIS_

**It was before the really shitty interview**

_Oh_

_But still_

_I don’t see how this is a problem_

_You guys can be friends with benefits_

_And the benefits include both sex and babies_

_Win-win_

**How long have you waited to use that**

_Weeks_

**you’re useless**

_You love me anyway_

**Someone’s got to**

“So last I heard from you,” Dugan began, offering Steve a bottle of beer he’d just returned from the bar with. “You’d gone back to take care ‘a that buddy of yours. The army one.”

“Some four years now?” Gabe continued as Dugan sat down. The other men listened in curiously. “What was his name again? I know it was something weird.”

“Buggy?” Steve snorted at him, shaking his head.

“I’ll tell him you said that. It’s Bucky.”

“Well that’s an odd name,” Monty said, frowning, and Steve was struck by how different his accent was to Peggy’s.

“It’s a nickname. From Buchanan.”

“His name’s _Buchanan?_ That’s unfortunate.” Morita raised his eyebrows, and Steve laughed again.

“No, it’s James. He just hates James, says it’s too common.

“No kidding,” Morita, Monty and Dernier all said at once, and Steve gaped at them.

“Your names are all James?” They nodded in unison.

“Why do you think they all prefer different names?” Gabe asked him, amused. Steve just shook his head in disbelief. “But seriously, you told us he was hit. He doing okay?”

“Oh, he’d – he’s good.” He nodded fervently. “Still got all four limbs, seeing a therapist once a month, everything’s good.” He shrugged, a little sheepish. “Things have been tough for him recently, though,” he confided, though he wasn’t sure why. “Lost his job a couple ‘a weeks ago and he’s worried no one’s gonna hire him.”

The others seemed to sit up a little straighter, curiosity piqued.

“Why wouldn’t anyone hire him?” Morita asked him. Steve hesitated for a moment, shrugging.

“He’s, uh, he’s pregnant. I’ve suggested temping, so he’ll look into that, I think.”

They all shared significant but baffling looks, and Steve’s eyes flickered between them all in confusion.

“…What? You guys don’t have anything against male omegas, do you?” His voice turned icy, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to get a read on the other men.

“Jesus, no,” Dugan assured him boisterously. “I got an omega for a nephew, and Dernier’s brother’s an omega.”

“Out of curiosity,” Dernier spoke up, French accent thick. “What is it that your boyfriend does?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he corrected him quickly. “And he was an office administrator. Why?”

“As it happens,” Monty began slowly. “Our last office administrator just quit. Moving to Florida.”

Surprise and a little hope burst into Steve’s chest, but he didn’t let it show on his face. “Oh?” he said curiously instead. “That’s a coincidence.”

Yeah, subtlety was never his strong suit, and the men snorted at him.

“If he needs a job, give him our number. We’d be happy to interview him, no worries about the pregnancy thing either.” Gabe told him, and Steve blinked at him.

“You – really? You’d do that?”

They all shrugged at him, which sort of freaked him out.

“We need a new guy anyway. So what if he’s pregnant, as long as he does a good job, we’ll take what we can get.” Dugan assured him, and Steve sighed a breath of relief.

“This’d really be doing us both a favour. He’s so panicked about the whole thing.” He shook his head, but plastered a smile onto his face. “But that’s enough about me and Buck. What happened with you and Mary?”

Dugan smiled dazzlingly, lifting up his left hand and waving it, and Steve laughed at the sight of the gold band.

“Going on three years, now. The missus is driving me up the wall for a little ‘un, so I’ll be asking your buddy how annoying they get.”

Steve shook his head and found himself falling into an easy conversation with all of the other men, telling them about himself and getting stories in return. He had always had a fair few friends, but Steve thought he might have added a few more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be up sooner, but I got sick, so.  
> Warning: this starts off immediately porny, then becomes fluffy. Featuring, me pretending to know stuff about medicine and babies

 

 

 

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered, writhing on the bed with one hand around his cock. “Fuck fuck fuck-“

He hissed as he moved his hand a little faster, arching his back and gasping as he was brought right to the brink-

_Knock knock_

“Buck?” Steve called, his front door opening.

“Fuck!” he threw himself off of the bed, dick throbbing from being so close to release and denied. He tugged on the slacks he’d dropped to the floor and darted out of his room.

He knew he had to look like he’d been fucked, and sweat was making his skin glisten, and he shouldn’t even mention his hair-

“Uh – am I interrupting something?” Steve raised an eyebrow teasingly.  Bucky growled at him.

“ _Yes!_ Jesus, can’t a guy jack it in peace?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sorry. You at least managed to get off, right?”

Bucky glowered. “No, actually, some _asshole_ came barging into my apartment before I got the chance.”

Steve’s eyes glinted with mirth and he tilted his head to the side slightly. “That’s a shame,” he drawled, moving slowly closer and _damn_ , Bucky wasn’t going to complain about it if this was where it was going. “Although I suppose that’s my fault.”

“You’re damn right it is,” he snapped, but without any anger to it. “I think you owe me an apology.”

“Hmm,” Steve pretended to think about it as he got close enough to lay his hands on Bucky’s hips; they’d gotten wider, and they both could tell, though Bucky only really knew because his jeans were a little tighter round the waist than usual. “I think I do. Why don’t you sit down?” he suggested, but he pulled him over to the sofa.

Bucky fought down the urge to laugh as he did as he was told, but it was quickly gone once Steve dropped to his knees. His fingers tucked into the waistband of his slacks and slowly pulled them down.

“How close were you? Before I came barging in?” His fingers wrapped around his length and Bucky hissed through his teeth.

“Right – right on the edge.” He moaned as Steve moved his hand.

“Really? Huh, that’s a shame. Guess I’ll have to get you back there.”

Bucky wanted nothing more than to bite out a snarky reply, but suddenly his cock was surrounded by a wet heat and he gasped, hands tugging at Steve’s hair.

“Shi-it,” Bucky groaned as Steve’s hands held his hips firmly against the couch. “Oh fuck, please, Steve, shit-”

Steve did answer other than to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock.

If Bucky thought he was close before, it was nothing to how felt after that.

“I’m so close, fuck, I’m so-” Steve shoved his head all the way down, taking him right to the hilt and that was it. Bucky’s back arched as he twitched, cum sliding down Steve’s throat without any resistance.

When he finally stopped shooting off, Steve slowly lifted his mouth from Bucky’s length, a trail of spit and cum connecting his mouth to his cock. Steve wiped it off, smirking.

 

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed, stomach fluttering from the orgasm. “That was… embarrassingly fast, uh, hi?”

“Hi,” Steve grinned back, climbing up his body to press a dirty kiss to his mouth.

“You want me to take care ‘a that?” Bucky asked, gesturing the tent in Steve’s pants. Steve laughed, shaking his head.

“No, it’s fine.”

They fell into a comfortable silence before Bucky blinked at him, slightly confused.

“Did you come here for any reason other than a booty call?”

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed, smacking himself on the head. “I can’t believe that I forgot. I was out with a couple of old friends – remember me talking about Dum-Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones?”

Bucky’s eyebrows knitted together, lost in thought for a long moment. “College buddies?” he asked, nervous, and Steve shot him a dazzling smile.

“Yeah. Turns out they’re my contractors for Tony’s new building, and they invited me for a night out and I got to know all of them a little better. I talked about you, a little, and I mentioned you were having trouble finding a job.”

“Steve,” he froze. “You – what did they say?”

Steve smiled at him, letting his fingers slide over Bucky’s scalp.

“They’d be happy to interview you, no discriminating against you being an omega or you being pregnant.”

“It sounds… pretty good, actually.” He admitted. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Steve chuckled at him. “I don’t mind. I want to help you. I’ll give you Dugan’s number and you can call him whenever, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Bucky checked the clock in his kitchen and cringed at the time. “It’s late. I was planning on jacking off and going to sleep before you showed up, so I’m going to…”

“Oh,” Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, turning sheepishly to the clock. “Sorry, didn’t realise it was so late. Mind if I crash in the spare room?”

“Knock yourself out,” Bucky told him, yawning. “I’ll call that guy tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.”

“You might have left some slacks in the drawer. If not, they’re mine but they’ll do. See you tomorrow.”

 

 

Four days later Bucky came out the interview, shaking a little but with a smile on his face. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called the first person he’d want to tell.

 _“Buck? I thought you had that interview today?”_ Steve said as soon as he’d picked up. _“Or – did it not go so well_?”

“No, uh…” Bucky laughed a little breathily. “It went… pretty well, actually, all things considered.”

 _“All things considered?”_ Steve asked him, nervous. Bucky laughed again.

“Yeah, considering they want me to start next Monday.”

 _“Bucky! That’s brilliant!_ ” he replied immediately, overjoyed.

“And also considering it’s more money than I was on before. With paid omega paternity leave, too.”

 _“I knew they were good guys,”_ Steve told him enthusiastically. _“See? Things are working out now! Everything’s gonna be_ fine _.”_

“Yeah, yeah, quit it with the ‘I told you so,’” he grumbled, but there was no heat to it. “I gotta go. See you whenever.”

 _“Later_.”

 

 

“Okaaay…” Doctor Montgomery drawled, eyes roaming over the file in front of her. “We got all your blood work and tests back, and there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. You’re both in perfect health, and we haven’t found anything that could be genetically transferred to the baby.”

Bucky and Steve breathed a unanimous sigh of relief. She turned to Bucky with a serious, curious expression on her face.

“Have you been feeling anything out of the ordinary? Unusual stomach pain, extreme nausea, anything like that?”

Bucky shook head. “No. Normal amount of nausea thank God.”

She laughed good-naturedly.

“How’ve you been feeling in general? Anything in particular?”

Bucky shifted under her gaze. “Stressed,” he admitted. “I got fired from my job a few days after the appointment, but I managed to get a new one a few days ago.”

She pressed her lips together, concerned. “Any spotting? Bleeding, at all?” Again, he shook his head, and she looked satisfied. “Excellent. As long as you’re not still stressed, or your stress level isn’t as high, then you should be fine.” She got to her feet and walked over to the monitor from last time, where the scan had come up. She dragged it a little closer to where he and Steve were sitting. “Same as last time, if you could just pull up your shirt and unbutton your jeans, please.”

Bucky did as he was asked, leaning back on the chair. His right hand squeezed Steve’s for reassurance.

“The usual practice for first time parents is to see them more frequently,” Doctor Montgomery told him conversationally as she navigated the monitor. “I like to see my patients once a month until thirty weeks, every two until thirty six, and every week after that until birth.”

“Okay,” Bucky agreed, swallowing.

“This scan is going to be a second dating scan, to give you a more accurate due date, is that okay?” at Bucky’s nod, she continued. “I’d also like to check for signs of Down’s syndrome, if that’s alright too?”

Bucky hesitated for a second, shooting Steve a loaded look.

“Yeah,” he breathed at last, figuring why not. He wouldn’t love the baby any less if it did have Down’s, but he’d want to be prepared for the possibility. “Why not.”

The monitor finally began to work and she moved over to him, the gel cold on his stomach as she spread it around. When she put the wand over it, he tensed, and squeezed Steve’s hand harder.

The picture came up on the monitor and Steve and Bucky both gasped. Whereas at their last appointment, all they could see was a tiny peanut sac, now they could really see a _baby_ – or at least a baby _shape_.

They could make out the head, and the nose, and blurry little arms, and Bucky wanted to cry.

“Okay,” she said, looking at the screen again. “Everything looks completely normal, the baby looks as if it’s developing normally to me…” She froze the screen and measured little baby shape with the mouse, writing down the numbers on the screen. “I wasn’t far off with my first estimate, actually, I’d put the due date at about June twenty third.”

June twenty third.

Bucky couldn’t help but ruefully think that day was too far away, but if it meant having a perfectly healthy, happy baby, he’d wait however long it took.

“The baby’s NT length is about one point five millimetres,” she continued, and Steve and Bucky shared a confused look. “That’s perfectly normal, and I’d hazard a guess and give you around a one in one thousand chance of having a baby with Down’s. I’d have to take everything else into account, but you’re younger than thirty and perfectly healthy, but that’s my rough estimate. Heartbeat’s still going strong,” she circled the area with her pointer, and both Steve and Bucky stared at it, grateful beyond belief that their baby’s heartbeat was still normal.

One of the blurs on the screen moved suddenly and Bucky gasped.

“Was that – did it just-?”

Doctor Montgomery laughed, nodding her head. “Yeah, that was your baby waving.”

“Poser,” Steve muttered, but when Bucky looked, his eyes were just as full of awe and love as his were.

“I didn’t feel anything,” Bucky said, staring at his stomach in wonder.

“You won’t for a long while yet, the baby’s far too small for that. After around sixteen to eighteen weeks you should get some flutters.” She turned back to the screen and moved the wand around a little more, frowning. “It doesn’t look like your baby’s co-operating today, so I can’t tell you the sex just yet – if you want to find out at all, of course.”

“No!” Steve and Bucky burst out in unison, turning to each other in surprise; they hadn’t discussed finding out the sex at all, so they were shocked to be in agreement.

“Okay,” Doctor Montgomery interrupted them, amused. “I won’t spoil the surprise. But, for the sake of ease, do you mind if I refer to the baby as a he? I’ve never been comfortable calling them ‘it’. If you’d rather I didn’t, that’s fine.”

“No, that’s okay,” Bucky assured her, quirking a smile in Steve’s direction. “I think we’ll do the same.”

“Alright then, I’d say we’re done with the scan. Want me to print off another four?”

“Yes, please,” Steve replied, and she clicked on her screen again.

“I’d like to talk to you about something I don’t want either of you to take lightly,” she began, suddenly solemn and wholly professional. Steve and Bucky blinked at her, confused at the sudden change in demeanour. She swivelled her chair around to face them, lips pressed together. “I’d like to _highly_ recommend you take the flu jab.”

Despite themselves, they laughed, getting a stony look in return.

“You probably feel like I’m making a big deal out of this, but I can promise you I’m not. It’s December, and it’s only going to get colder through to February. Your immune system’s compromised, so you’re more likely to catch a cold. If you _were_ to get the flu, it can be dangerous enough to result in pregnancy complications.”

“Complications?” Bucky asked her, amusement gone. “Like what?”

“Preterm labour, stillbirth, or SIDS in early life. For you, it would be more likely to become pneumonia than just flu. Of course, not _all_ pregnant people get the flu, and not all who _do_ get the flu have any of these complications, but in the past I’ve had multiple parents who’ve gone through it. I don’t want to see that happen.”

Horrified, Bucky shook his head, but he looked at her in the eyes and didn’t see judgement or disgust or anger, only genuine concern and sorrow. He had to wonder how many people had neglected her advice in the past.

“I’ll take the shot,” he said at last, and Steve sagged next to him, squeezing his hand in relief.

Doctor Montgomery offered him a relieved, approving smile. “I can get that done for you now, if you’d like.” At Bucky’s nod, she climbed to her feet and wandered over to her drawer, pulling out a small box. “This’ll only take a minute, okay?”

Sure enough a few moments later, Bucky was glaring at the sore spot in his arm, holding a piece of cotton to it.

“Well, at least I won’t catch the flu now,” he griped, but there was no heat to it. He’d do anything to avoid complications in the pregnancy.

Doctor Montgomery smiled at him. “I’ll just need some measurements and then you can be on your way. Don’t forget to make another appointment for sixteen weeks.”

 

In the car, they both slid the eight week scan out of their wallets and replaced it with the twelve week, because that way they could _really see_ the outline of their baby.

 

**Sent to: All contacts**

**Attachment: 1 image**

**From: Steve Rogers**

**Baby Barnes-Rogers #2**

**From: Dum-Dum**

**Thought you said you and Barnes weren’t together?**

_We’re not_

_We just_

_Um…_

_It’s a complicated situation?_

**You’re the baby-daddy though?**

_Yeah..?_

**You’re not planning on walking out on the baby, right?**

_Are_

_Are you giving me the shovel talk????_

**Yes.**

**Yes I am.**

_YOU WERE MY FRIEND FIRST_

_YOU’VE MET HIM ONCE_

**But he’s pregnant**

**Pregnant people take priority**

**Or else my wife would kill me**

**She says the scan’s cute btw**

**She’s insisting on our own again gdi I hate you**

_Karma bitch_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clarify (this is my own fault!) the Howlies business isn't all that clear. They're an independant contracting company, but they are very well off and have a number of clients and employees - they basically oversee construction on buildings rather than Steve. Bucky's pretty much their accountant.   
> I may have to up the estimated length from 60-70k to 70-80k. Maybe higher, depending. But after this chapter, things really start to speed up chronologically.  
> PSA-this will remain election-drama free. what election lmao

“No, no, no, no, no!” Bucky chorused as he raced out of the train station. Of fucking _course_ they were late on his first day of work, oh God, he was going to get in so much shit on his first _day_ , holy fuck.

Why was the world so dead set against him?

When he finally burst onto his floor in the building, it was rosy cheeked and wild-eyed.

He didn’t immediately see Dugan anywhere, and he checked his watch – ten minutes late. Shit.

He groaned to himself and set off in search of Dugan’s office. He came across another man’s desk instead, so he sighed internally and plucked up the courage to speak.

“Uh – hi, I’m looking for Dugan?” he asked, dreading the disapproving look he was about to get. Instead the man looked up politely.

“Oh, you’re Steve’s buddy!” he said in an English accent. “I’m James. But everyone calls me Monty.”

“Um…” Bucky blinked at him. “James. But everyone calls me Bucky.” It sucked a laugh out of the Brit’s mouth, and behind him, he heard another man laugh.

“James, but everyone calls me Jim. Or Morita.”

Despite himself, Bucky snorted, turning to look at the other man and found a shorter, Japanese-American man.

“Anyone else named James?” he asked sarcastically, but he laughed obnoxiously again when a man in the corner also raised his hand.

“Jacques,” he said with a thick French accent. “Which is French for James. But everyone calls me Frenchie.”

Bucky shook his head, unfairly amused by the whole interaction, but becoming aware of the time.

“Seriously though, I need to find Dugan. I’m supposed to start today…”

“And ten minutes late you are!” came the man in question’s voice from behind him, flabbergasted. Bucky cringed, turning to look at him, but was surprised when he found an amused smile on the other man’s face.

“Don’t worry about it,” he winked when he caught sight of Bucky’s face. “Trains were late this morning. I was on one of ‘em. These things happen.”

Relaxing only the slightest bit, he eyed the other man warily.

“It’s… not an issue?” he asked, distrustful.

“No, of course it’s not. Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“I won’t, of course I won’t! Uh – should I..?”

Dugan shook himself. “Right, ‘course. Follow me, I’ll take you to your desk, ignore those baboons.”

The other’s immediately starting howling like monkeys, and Bucky snorted, amused by the whole exchange.

“Yeah,” Dugan laughed along with him. “There’s a reason our company’s called The Howling Commandos.” He shook his head, still laughing, opening a door into a small but cosy office. “This is your office, yeah, it’s a little small, but you can get to all the cabinets and everything. Figured that’ll be better when you’re further along and you _really_ don’t want to walk for too long.”

“I…” Bucky tried to say something, struck. “That’s… really thoughtful. Thank you.”

Dugan just shook it off. “Your login details are taped to the screen, and there’s a document that’s got pretty much everything you’ll need to know. Any questions though, at least one of those buffoons is out there at all times. I gotta go, canteen’s on the floor below this if you want anything.”

“Bye,” Bucky told him, relieved and outright _surprised_.

Was that what your boss was supposed to be like? Dependable and just generally _not_ an asshole?

It was refreshing.

The chair was easily his second favourite part of the day – it _reclined_ , and was as comfortable as _clouds_.

Yeah, this job was going to be good.

 

“What do you mean you’re going to _Jamaica_ for _Christmas?”_ Bucky yelled down the phone at his little sister, Steve peeked out of the kitchen and gave him a concerned look. “You didn’t say anything at Thanksgiving!”

“ _Well, it was a last minute thing. The flight’s cheap, and Harry’s got a buddy with a house over there we can borrow for a couple of weeks_.”

“But I wanted to spend Christmas with my baby sister!” Bucky whined at her.

 _“No, you wanted to spend Christmas with_ my baby _.”_ She chastised him, though he heard Harry laugh in the background.

“Same thing,” he shrugged, and he could envision her shaking her head. “What’s mom said about all of this?”

 _“Um…”_ she hesitated, and he sat a little straighter “ _She’s coming with us?_ ”

“Oh my God, you traitor!” he roared at her. “Did you invite everyone but _me_?”

“ _Bucky, you know I didn’t mean it in a mean way. It’s just you said yourself you were having money troubles, and with saving up for a baby, and getting fired, I figured every penny was better spent on the baby rather than a holiday you’ll probably hate.”_

“Rebecca….” He groaned down the phone. “I want to hate you but I can’t… Only because your son is your best redeeming feature though.”

“ _Hardy har,”_ she said drily. “ _You’ll just have to spend Christmas with Steve and all your other buddies. No biggie.”_

“I _can’t_. Sam and Maria are going to DC to meet Maria’s father, Thor, Jane, and Darcy for some reason, are going to Norway until _February_ , and Tony and Pepper are having a rich people gala. Which they invited Bruce to! And Nat and Clint are going down to Ohio to be with Clint’s family. So, basically you’ve doomed me to a lonely, sad Christmas.”

 _“Once again, you’re forgetting your baby-daddy. He’s not doing anything, right?_ ”

Bucky sighed, pulling the phone away from his face and yelling,

“Steve! You’re not abandoning me and your unborn child this Christmas too, are you?”

“– Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m immigrating to Mexico next week. Sorry about that.”

“No custody over your child then, asshole!” Bucky hollered back before talking to his sister again. “I hate you so much. Have a truly awful time in Jamaica, I hope Joe shits all over the house and you can never return there ever.”

“ _Thanks, Bucky, your sweet words mean so much to me. We’ll be back for New Year’s, so don’t act like we’ll be gone forever.”_

“New phone, who ‘dis?” Bucky snickered as she yelled at him over the phone.

“ _I hate you so much. See you in a couple weeks, asshole.”_

“Good bye, horrible little sister. Enjoy getting sunburn.”

“So what was that about?” Steve asked him, coming into the living room with two mugs in his hands. Bucky sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Becca, Harry, Joe, and Ma are going to Jamaica until New Year’s.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he set the mugs down onto the table. “It’s not the first Christmas we’ve spent without them, right?”

“Last time I didn’t, I was in Iraq,” he pointed out. “Not a great comparison to make.”

Steve frowned at him. “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it.”

Bucky sighed, twirling a finger around a loose strand of hair. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… I don’t know, okay? I can’t explain it. It’s weird.”

Hoping to lighten the mood, Steve knocked his shoulder into Bucky’s, grinning. “Mood swings?”

Bucky stiffened. “ _What_?” he asked, low and dangerous. “ _Mood swings_? You think this is a _mood_ _swing?_ Jesus Christ, Rogers, you really _don’t_ have any sort of self-preservation, do you?”

Guilty and confused, Steve stared at him. “Uh… no?” he tried for placating, and it only served to fuel Bucky’s anger more.

“Fuck off, I’m making pancakes.” Bucky growled at him.

“But – what about your coffee?” Steve desperately tried to salvage any sort of favour, and Bucky just wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“Steve. Remember what I said to Sam after my heat?” At Steve’s utterly lost look, he gave him a sweet smile and elaborated. “Caffeine is bad for the baby. Hence. _No fucking coffee.”_

With that, he turned and slammed the door to Steve’s kitchen, loudly banging around the cupboards in search of a frying pan.

“What a fucking moron,” he complained to himself.

 

**To: Sam**

**I pissed Bucky off…**

_What did your dumb ass do this time_

**I may**

**Or may not**

**Have implied he was getting mood swings**

_You fucking idiot_

_Why did you think that was a good idea_

**HE WAS SAD**

**At least**

**I think**

**He was having mood swings so I couldn’t tell**

**I also gave him coffee**

_God your kid’s going to be dumb as a rock if it gets it’s brains from you_

**Nat said at least they’ll be pretty**

_That they will be, Rogers._

_That they will be._

_On a brighter note I managed to get Maria’s dad to like me_

_I mean, I think_

_I can’t tell_

_He has one eye_

**Congratulations!**

**I think?**

_He’s really scary, actually_

**You… have fun with that**

_I won’t_

“Five more minutes,” Bucky groaned into his pillow as someone nudged him. “Go away.”

“Buck, it’s almost eleven, lazy bones. Get up and I’ll make you breakfast.”

Bucky cracked his eyelids apart, staring up at the blonde man with confusion.

“But I’m still tired!” Steve rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re getting lazier with every passing month, I swear to God.”

“I am creating _life_ , Steve,” he grumbled as he tossed off the covers, shivering. “I’m entitled to be lazy.”

“Are you sure there’s not something wrong?” Steve asked him, reaching out to lay a hand on Bucky’s forehead. Bucky batted it away, standing.

“I’m fine,” he groused. “I told you I’m not depressed.”

Steve frowned at him. “I never said you were. I was thinking more along the lines of you being _sick_.”

“Well I’m not sick either. I’m just taking advantage of time off, is that so wrong?” He rubbed at his eyes, annoyed. “Pass me some clothes out of my bag?”

Steve pursed his lips together but obeyed, throwing the first pair of pains and shirt he could find at him.

“Do you want breakfast or not?” he asked, irritated. Bucky gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Yes, fine, whatever, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Steve shut the door loudly behind him.

 

“Steve?” Bucky called, concerned, as he came out of his room. “Are you okay?”

Steve gave a deep sigh, rubbing at his temple with one hand as he whisked a mixture in a bowl.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just… tired.”

Bucky frowned at him. “Were you working before I got up?”

Steve hesitated before answering. “Just for a couple of hours. I want to get the stuff outta the way before Christmas.”

“Steve,” he chastised reproachfully. “Christmas is _tomorrow_. You need to relax.”

“I know, I just… I’m sorry, it’s got me really worried, I mean, there are all these things going on in the new year, and I want them to all go as smooth as possible-”

“Hey,” Bucky interrupted softly, moving forward and pulling him away from the counter. “What is it that you keep telling me?”

Steve sighed deeply, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Don’t worry so much,” he chanted, eyes fluttering closed. “I can’t help it, okay? I just… I need everything to go smoothly.”

Bucky bit his lip, finding it ironic that he was giving Steve the same advice Steve tried to drill into his head.

“Not everything _will_. Just – Steve, you do the best you can. It’s your vacation. You shouldn’t be working.” He gave the other man a smile, hoping it was infectious enough to get one back. When it didn’t work, he reached for one of Steve’s hands, laying limply at his side, and pressed it over his stomach. “Everything’ll be fine. You’re the one who keeps telling _me_ that.”

To his surprise, Steve almost instantly relaxed, bringing his other hand over to Bucky’s stomach as well. Steve suddenly closed the gap between them, sealing his lips over Bucky’s.

Surprised, Bucky let out a low gasp but quickly melted into the kiss, moving his hands to Steve’s neck.

There was nothing even… _heated_ in the kiss, just a slow slide of lips and tongue that practically left him sighing with pleasure.

When they separated, Steve just moved even _closer_ into his personal space, dragging his nose over Bucky’s bared throat.

“Sorry,” he said at last, a little sheepish. “I just… You smell good. It’s… nice.”

Bucky laughed at him, angling his neck away so Steve could nose at his scent glands.

“I read online that a pregnant omega’s scent is soothing,” Bucky supplied. “It’s a biological fail-safe. Protects the baby.”

“How?”

“If my scent is soothing, it calms down anyone angry.” He explained. “And if someone’s _angry…_ ” he shook his head, sighing. “So, are you feeling… _calmer_?”

Steve snorted, pulling regretfully back. “That’s one way to put it.” His smile softened into one that was more genuine. “Thank you. I… I needed that. I’ll get back to your breakfast now, okay?”

Oddly, Bucky felt… disappointed. He’d been hoping for something more than a… a simple _thank you_.

“Yeah,” he agreed, putting on a smile despite his internal confusion. “I’ll put the TV on.”

 

“You know what a weird thought is?” Bucky piped up suddenly, startling Steve out of the episode of Criminal Minds they were watching.

“What?”

“This was my last year as – as just _me_. Alone. Next year I’ll be a parent.” Bucky let out a disbelieving laugh. “My last year of getting enough sleep.”

Steve snorted. “ _Our_ last year of getting enough sleep,” he corrected lightly. Bucky turned to him, smile deepening into a frown.

“No, Steve. Mine.”

Steve straightened, fidgeting next to him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, genuinely lost. “I mean… it’s my baby too.”

Bucky gave an awkward, humourless chuckle.

“Yeah, it is, but… Steve, I’ve already said I’m not moving in with you.” He shook his head, smile out of place on his face. “I mean, I’m doing you a favour, really. You can still get your eight hours, right?”

Steve just stared at him for one long, uncomprehending moment until the weight of the words sunk in. Bucky was doing him a _favour_ by not moving in so he could _sleep?_

Steve clambered awkwardly to his feet, eyes darting to the clock so as to avoid looking at Bucky.

“Would you look at the time, I should start making something to eat, do you want anything?” he asked, rushed, hoping to deflect. Bucky just frowned at him, reaching for one of his arms.

Steve tugged it away before Bucky could get a solid hold on it, darting into the kitchen and closing the door behind him. He walked towards the counter and sat on one of the bar stools, staring off as he ran through the conversation in his mind.

How had he not thought of this before?

He’d just been being selfish when he’d asked Bucky to move in. Get him in a better apartment, keep a close eye on him while pregnant, take care of him… He just couldn’t figure out how he hadn’t accounted for the _baby_.

Where would _he_ be after the baby’s born? When Bucky’s woken in the middle of the night every night for _weeks_ , he’d be sleeping like a log. And Bucky would be the one suffering.

The kitchen door swung open, Bucky’s head peeking through worriedly.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You ran off all…” He walked through, closing the door with a low click, and sat on the kitchen stool to his right. “What is it?”

Steve shook his head, not looking him in the eyes.

“You really think you’re doing me a favour?” he asked at last. Bucky stared at him.

“Well…” he shrugged half-heartedly. “Yeah. You get to be the father with all the perks. No… No screaming baby in the middle of the night. Minimal diaper changes, perfect sleep. It’s pretty much smooth sailing for you.”

When Steve looked over at the omega, he looked _confused._ Like he couldn’t figure out why Steve was acting this way. Steve sighed, sagging.

“You’re not doing me a favour.” He told Bucky, eyes dropping to the counter. “You’re not. When… when you go into labour, I’m going to be the one to drive you to the hospital. I’m going to hold our son or daughter and then hand them over to you. I’m going to drive you _back_ home, to _your_ apartment. And then I’m gonna go home. That night you get woken four times for – for feedings or changings, and I’m fast asleep. The next morning I get up and go to work, and you’re exhausted from a night of no sleep and you’re still sore from giving birth, and the baby’s still crying and where am I? _Here._ In the quiet, completely well-rested, and thrilled with the knowledge that I’m a parent. That doesn’t sound _fair._ ”

When he finally brought himself to look at Bucky, he found the other man with his mouth open and his eyes wide and flickering.

“Wait…” Bucky said at last. “You’re… you’re saying that you… you _want_ the whole… waking up at two AM, changing diapers, feeding time thing?”

“Yes.” He replied simply, looking him right in the eyes. He sighed again. “Look, if I’m going to do this… It’s not going to be with one foot in the door. I’m _all in_. When I asked you before to move in with me… I was being selfish. I just wanted to keep an eye on you, take care of you. It barely even crossed my mind that we’d have a _baby_ to take care of together.”

“So…” Bucky struggled to find something to say. “You’re saying that – that now, you… you want me to move in… so you can take care of the baby with me?”

Steve nodded slowly, eyes not once moving from Bucky’s and hopefully getting across the full earnestness he felt.

“I’m not expecting you to say yes,” he admitted, voice low and a little sad. “But your lease is up at the end of January. I really, _really_ do want you here. At least… at least consider it? Please?”

“I never thought of it like that.” Confessed Bucky in return, quiet and fragile. “I didn’t even think… I’m not going to promise I’ll say yes. But I promise I’ll consider it. Seriously consider it.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, hand reaching out to squeeze Bucky’s, giving him a grateful smile.

“That’s all I ask.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Crit is welcome. Polite, or constructive crit is welcome. Unconstructive, useless crit is unwelcome.  
> Also: Thanks to StarReader who pointed out that the Howlies could also be a construction management firm... *smacks self in face*. I'm only pretending to know what I'm doing here...

“I got you two presents,” Bucky admitted the next morning, smiling like the cat that got the cream. “I know you said one, but who gives a fuck?”

“Ha, ha!” Steve poked him lightly on the chest, smirking right back. “I also got you two. Ha!”

Bucky’s grin slid off of his face into a dramatically outraged expression.

“You punk! You know what? I got you three – your _first born child_ counts as the third!” he exclaimed, hating to be matched by Steve. Steve just laughed at him, thrusting his first gift forward.

“Open it,” Steve told him, still amused by Bucky’s fake puppy look.

Bucky tucked his fingers into the wrapping paper and ripped it off, not bothering to try to spare it. He gasped when he caught sight of the words on the side of the box.

“Captain America Extended Collection!” he gasped, jaw dropping. “Where did you find this? Steve, this must have cost-”

“Ah ah ah,” Steve chastised, pressing a finger over Bucky’s lips. “No complaining about the price of the presents. But if it _really_ bothers you, I suppose we’ll just have to share.”

Bucky groaned and knocked him on the shoulder, passing over his first gift.

Steve tore into the paper, surprised to find the light weight and smooth cartridge paper of a new sketchbook.

“You haven’t drawn since your mom died,” Bucky said quietly. “And I think it’s a good idea to start again, you know? Our kid’s gonna start drawing eventually, right?”

“I draw for work,” he protested, but he flicked open the sketchbook, fingers sliding longingly, tenderly across the pages.

“And that’s for _work_. You don’t just sketch anymore. You don’t _draw_.”

Steve finally looked up at Bucky and offered him a small smile.

“Maybe it is time,” he agreed with a sad twist to his lips. He shook himself, reaching for Bucky’s second present. “Come on, open it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and tugged at the wrapping paper, turning to give Steve a faux-annoyed glare at the sight of the gift.

“I know I can’t fuckin’ cook, but did you really have to get me a _cook book_?”

“Yes! You’re gonna have to learn to cook sooner or later. Two mouths to feed, Buck.”

“Why do I have to learn to cook if I can just order take out? Or make you do it for me?” he whined, but his face split out into a grin. “Fine I’ll take the hint. God damn it. Although it’s a little weird I got you a book too.”

Confused, Steve reached for his second present, surprised at the weight of it. It was definitely a book.

A laugh was startled out of his throat at the sight of the garishly bright words, “Daddy’s first baby!”

Bucky practically fell over laughing at the expression on Steve’s face.

“Oh my God, Buck, that’s so-”

 “I thought it was appropriate!” he forced out through his laughter. “Isn’t it?”

“This is so cheesy,” Steve told him shaking his head but grinning widely. “This is awful, I hate you. I knew you just wanted to call me Daddy.”

Bucky’s smile turned into a smirk as he shrugged. “Well, I’ll have to one day, won’t I?”

“No!” Steve lurched forward and pressed a hand over Bucky’s mouth. “Nope, we are not doing this right now!”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Bucky mumbled behind Steve’s hand and he groaned, pulling his hand away.

“That is a kink I _do not_ want to explore just yet.”

“Yet?”

“Shush!”

 

“How far along are you?”

“Fourteen weeks. Why?”

“Because this book says at fourteen weeks, the baby’s organs are all developed and it has a face that’s squinting and stuff.”

“That’s adorable. I wish I could see.”

“It’s also producing urine.”

“Oh. Don’t want to see _that_ part.”

 

**From: Sam**

**ABORT ABORT ABORT**

_WHAT’S GOING ON_

**HER DAD’S GIVING ME THE SHOVEL TALK**

**THIS GUY HAS ONE GODDAMN EYE**

**HE TERRIFIES ME**

_Guess it’s working then_

**H E L P  M E**

_Nope._

_Send me a pic though_

**HE SAID NO KIDS TILL AFTER WE’RE MARRIED**

**MAN I AM GLAD SHE’S ADOPTED CAUSE IF OUR KIDS WERE THAT SCARY**

**I’D GIVE THEM TO NAT**

**Wait**

**Nat and Maria would have t e r r i f y I n g children**

Maria sent him a photo not ten minutes later, showing a tall, dark-skinned man wearing copious amounts of black and sporting an eye patch talking to a traumatised looking Sam.

He wanted to frame it.

 

“You look awful,” Bucky told his sister as soon as she opened the door. “Your nose is burnt.”

“Yes, I fucking know, _James_ , thanks.” He grinned at her.

“Karma.”

“Are you putting aloe on that?” Steve cut in, trying to be helpful, but he didn’t ask anything after Rebecca glared at him.

“Come on in. Play with my son, like I know you’re really here to do.”

Bucky scurried past her in an instant, plastic bag crinkling. “I brought his birthday and Christmas presents. Since you abandoned us for both. So.”

“Ah, Bucky, it’s a pleasure to have my son stolen from me once again.” Harry teased him as soon as Bucky honed in on Joseph. Bucky ignored him.

“Hey, buddy, wanna open some presents?”

“No!” the toddler yelled with a great big grin on his face. “No!”

“Oh yeah, he says ‘No’ all the time now too.” Harry told him, chuckling. “But he did squeeze out a Mama a while ago, so Beccs is happy.”

Bucky grinned and sat on the couch next to Joseph, who was happily making a mess of his potato dinner.

“Come on, bud, me and Stevie got you some presents. Why don’t we open ‘em, huh?”

By the time he’d cajoled Joseph into opening his little presents, Steve had walked in, which effectively cut out all of Bucky’s hard work because Joseph was insistently screeching, ‘seefseefseef!’ down Bucky’s ear.

“Of course you’re the favourite,” Bucky grumbled, but let the toddler attach himself to Steve while he pulled out his gifts.

 

It seemed like minutes bled into hours after Winnie turned up.

 “This year’s gone so fast,” she shook her head. “Seems like only days ago we were here and Joseph was barely two weeks old.”

Rebecca smiled softly at her before gazing at her son that was valiantly trying to stay awake on Steve’s chest.

“I remember,” she replied fondly. “And next year there’ll at least be another baby, so…”

Bucky laughed, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Yeah,” he agreed. “There will be.”

 

“Happy New Year!” they all cheered and Joseph swung in Winnie’s arms. She gave him a loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek and he giggled in delight. Rebecca and Harry kissed, pulling away and hugging tightly, and Bucky couldn’t resist leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, basking in the light that flickered behind Steve’s eyes as they slid over his face with an awe-inducing tinge of wonder.

He received a barrage of texts from all of his friends only a few seconds later, all of them clearly mass-texts and well-wishes for the New Year, and Bucky _knew_ that that year would be one of the best of his life.

 

Fifteen weeks.

Fifteen weeks and he was _sure_ that was the beginnings of a bump.

It was tiny – barely even noticeable to anyone without his shirt being off – but he was sure that it was there; slightly rounded and curved outwards and a little firmer than it had been the previous week. He hadn’t worked out properly since he got pregnant, so his abs were non-existent, but where it used to be toned, flat skin, it was slightly protruding and quite hard.

Like he’d said to Steve, male omegas tended to show later in the pregnancy, but once they did, they were _big_ bulges. Even for one pup, male omegas showed more because of the location of their uterus’s in relation to the rest of their organs.

Bucky had done a _lot_ of research on it beforehand, and now it looked like he was finally showing… he couldn’t wait to have a more visible reminder of how his life was going.

He snapped a picture standing sideways in the mirror, careful to keep his face and arms out of frame.

 

**To: Steve**

**Bump?**

 

Steve texted back only moments later, clearly not having started work yet.

_Looks like ;-)_

**Hey keep ur kink away from me I have to go to work**

_Hey you started it_

_And so do I_

**Dick**

_You love my dick, it knocked you up_

**I actually hate you**

_:)_

“You’re not hungover?” Bucky asked the group of men as they looked like death at their desks. “New year’s was last week, get it together, guys.”

“Shove off,” Jim scowled at him. “If you didn’t have a bun in the oven, you’d have been drunk too.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you guys are assholes without coffee. I’m going to go get some from the cafeteria, want anything?”

“ _Yes,_ ” they all groaned in unison, and Bucky burst into laughter.

He liked this job.

 

A knock pulled him out of his reverie, deep in the work that built up over the holiday. He looked up at the door.

“Yeah?”

Dugan’s head poked through the door as he opened it.

“Hey, just letting you know me and some of the others are just going to meet Steve and Stark. Last minute construction stuff,” he shrugged, smile on his face. “If you need anything, Monty’s staying, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he nodded his head, eyes swivelling back to the computer screen and flitting over the time. “Thanks. I’ll finish up in about a half hour, but see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Steve nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at the words on the page one last time. “Everything looks in order for last year’s work, I’ll check out the site tomorrow. Dugan, can you meet me there?” At the other man’s nod, he continued. “Great. Tony, you can come along, but don’t try to convince the builders you want glass walls instead of brick, that’s too much paperwork and you’ll get on their nerves.” Tony huffed at him. “Do any of you have any questions?” His eyes roamed over his watch. “I know it’s getting late, so I assume you all want to go home.”

“Nope,” Dernier spoke up. “Home sounds _tres bien_.”

“Hear, hear,” Gabe muttered, and one by one they all stood up. “We’ll let the contractors know you’re dropping by tomorrow, Dum-Dum will meet you, and hopefully things can really get started.”

“Damn right,” Tony added. “I really want my new building.”

Steve elbowed him. “Be _nice_. It’ll take near enough two years to build, so you’ve got to wait.” He shook his head. “Self-centred billionaires.” He muttered, but there was no heat to it.

“Self-centred billionaire paying your _wages_ ,” Tony reminded him. The others laughed as they started to file over to the door.

Steve was just about to ignore Tony and see the men out when his phone rang.

He frowned, pulling it from his pocket, clicking answer as soon as he saw _Bucky_ pop up on screen.

“Bucky?” he asked, turning around and lowering his voice. Even so, he heard the men stop in their tracks, all of them knowing Bucky reasonably well. “Hey, what’s up?”

 _“Uh…_ ” Bucky’s voice filtered over the line, nervous and reluctant. _“Are you still at that meeting?”_

Steve frowned, straightening. “Just finishing up, are you okay? You sound…” he trailed off, eyes flickering in the direction of the group, all of them gawking at him.

 _“I’m… can you come over? After? Please? I just – look, you’ll see when you get here._ ” Bucky rattled off, voice brittle and weary and with an underlying tinge of anxiety that made Steve’s stand a little straighter.

“This isn’t doing anything to make me feel reassured,” he practically growled. “You sound – _scared_ , what’s going on?” he lowered his voice down to almost a murmur, hoping Bucky was able to understand him. There was a very tense pause.

_“Just… You know I hate doing this. Just come on. Will you come?”_

“Yes, of course I will, but you have to tell me what’s going on, okay? Is something wrong with-?”

 _“I will. The baby’s fine. Just don’t get mad._ ” And he hung up.

“Buc – _Bucky_!” he huffed down the phone, knowing that he wouldn’t get a response, but he was ticked off. Telling him _not_ to get mad was to quickest way to _make him mad_. “For God’s sake,” he muttered, before turning around a shrugging sheepishly at the other men. “I, uh, gotta check up on him, he seems… yeah…”

They all narrowed their eyes at him, effectively calling him out on his bullshit, but knowing it wasn’t their place to say anything.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he added lamely, nodding at them all and leading them all out to the elevator in complete silence, Steve’s mind completely overtaken with worry for whatever’s wrong with Bucky.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, when I read over it, seems a lot shorter than it actually is for some reason. Dunno why that is.

 

“Buck?” He knocked insistently on the door a half hour later. “Open up, come on.”

“’s open,” Bucky called out in reply, and sure enough the door swung open when he tried the handle.

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded. “You sounded like you were almost _crying_ on the phone, so something has to be wrong.” He turned to look expectantly at Bucky, sitting on the couch facing his TV. His hair shielded the half of his face he could see, but Steve knew his hand was held against the other. “Are – are you crying _now_?”

“No – _Jesus,_ Steve, come on.” Bucky replied, but it was weak and trembling. He didn’t turn to look at him.

“Bucky,” he said slowly, dread settling in the pit of his stomach because something was going on. “Look at me.”

He didn’t move for a long moment, and Steve was about to move closer, eyes flickering over before he jerked slightly to the side, simultaneously pulling his hand away from his eye and Steve –

Steve saw _red_.

“Who did that to you?” he demanded, voice stone cold and angry as he rushed over. Bucky sighed shaking his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit,” Steve hissed as he settled into the seat next to Bucky, cradling his face in his hands and pushing his hair out of the way, getting a hard look at the blackening bruise underneath his right eye. “I swear to God I will _kill_ whoever did this-” he growled, but Bucky cut him off.

“I really don’t know, Steve.” Immediately it was like the floodgates had been opened because he rushed out, “I got pulled into the alley and some asshole grabbed my wallet. ‘Soon as he saw the ultrasound, he punched me and ran. I – I didn’t know who else to call.” He dropped his head onto Steve’s shoulder, nose rolling over the comforting aroma of the alpha. Steve pushed his head back up.

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” His thumb fluttered gently beneath the bruise where the skin was cool from ice. He quickly pulled his hands away to pull up Bucky’s shirt, desperately hoping that he _wouldn’t_ find a red mark or bruise over his stomach because he was _pregnant_ , and if _anything_ happened-

“Steve,” Bucky cut him off, pushing his hands away weakly. “Jesus, I’m fine.”

“You don’t _sound_ fine,” Steve insisted, grinding his teeth together in an effort to shove down the rage bubbling in his stomach. “The bruise on your face says that you’re _not fine_. You _called me_ , Bucky, you wanted me here, and here I am. Why did you call me if you’re _fine?”_

“Steve,” Bucky muttered in reply but dropped his eyes, clearly not planning to finish that sentence.  “I… I didn’t want to be alone,” he admitted at last, and his voice was _thick_.

“Shit,” Steve lowered his voice and brought his hands back up to Bucky’s head, tilting it up to face him. “It’s okay. As long as – as you’re not hurt anywhere else, and…” He shook his head, taking a deep breath. “Where did it happen? I don't want you nearby again, just in case.”

Bucky stiffened beneath his hands, and Steve’s heckles raised almost immediately.

“The alley,” he said stiffly. Steve slowly pulled his hands away and felt Bucky’s hands try to follow them for a second.

“Which alley?” he asked. “There are a fair few in Brooklyn.”

“Look,” Bucky told him, quiet again and shifting. “I told you not to get mad, and I mean it, don’t overreact-”

“I won’t overreact if you don’t tell me where it happened.” He was getting dangerously close to being angry again but he couldn’t help it – wherever it happened, Bucky didn’t want Steve to know, and that meant it was probably somewhere he went every day.

“The alley by the apartment building.” Bucky forced out, shuffling away from him in expectation of an outburst.

“You – _what_?” Steve jumped to his feet and started pacing away his rage. “You mean the alley _right at the bottom of the building_? So this – this happened _just outside_?”

“I told you not to overreact-”

“This isn’t overreacting!” Steve declared loudly. “This is a perfectly reasonable reaction to you telling me that this apartment isn’t _safe_ for you!”

“Stop talking such _bullshit_ ,” Bucky replied, scowling. “I’m _fine_ here-”

“You’re _pregnant_ with _my baby_ and you just got _jumped_ in the alley next to your apartment, and you think you’re _safe here?_ ”

“It was a _one-time thing_ , Steve, it’ll never happen again!”

“But if it did – _if it did,_ ” he insisted even louder when Bucky tried to talk over him. “And this time you were further along, what if he’d had a knife? Or a gun, or _something_? What if next time the guy _doesn’t stop_ when he realises you’re pregnant, what if he takes it as a fucking invitation, and you’re _not safe_?” Steve forces himself to stop talking, taking a deep breath and flushing his hands through his hair. He turned a meaningful look onto Bucky. “This is _not_ an overreaction. You have a bruise on your face and you’re pregnant, this could have gone _completely_ differently.”

“But it _didn’t_ ,” Bucky tried to assure him but he could tell Bucky didn’t believe it himself. “Steve, there’s nothing to do about it now.”

Steve swallowed and took yet another deep breath, heart pounding with rage in his chest.  “There is something, and you know what I’m going to say, and this time – this time I’m not going to back down because – because this isn’t just about what _you_ want anymore, this isn’t about the baby, it’s not even about the money, it’s about _safety._ ”

Bucky sagged into the couch, pushing the bag of frozen peas back against his eye. “Can we not talk about this tonight?”

“Bucky-”

“No, I… I don’t mean it like that. I’m just tired. I want to eat something shitty and go to bed. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

All of the anger in Steve’s chest oozed out of him in one fell swoop, leaving him tired and a little aching. He dropped onto the couch next to him and put his head in his hands.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. He took your wallet, you said?” Steve asked, quietly concerned now for the cards and ID in there. Bucky sighed, shaking his head.

“Just the cash. Left the cards and everything else. Didn’t even have much cash on me, was barely worth it.”

Steve gritted his teeth and pulled Bucky close to him again, decidedly not wanting anybody else to touch him. His fingers flitted up to his hair and pulled it out of his face, leaving them looking directly into one another’s eyes, and Steve _knew_ that he was gone.

 

Eating dinner was tense and awkward, Steve having no idea what to say, eyes flickering over the bruise every few minutes.

It was getting a little darker, but it didn’t seem to be swelling much, if at all. Another feeling of dread had settled into his stomach, realising that since he was the father of Bucky’s baby, and also an Alpha, anyone who saw them together would assume that _he’d_ done it. So many people would assume that he’d been the one to hit him, hurt him, and even though none of them knew him, it would cut deep.

“Buck,” he said slowly at last, interrupting the pilot of Captain America they were watching. “Maybe I shouldn’t go to the appointment on Thursday.”

Bucky frowned, wincing as it pulled on the skin of his cheek. He paused the DVD and turned to him.

“Why not? Do you not want to be there?” he asked, sounding hurt. Steve scrambled to reassure him.

“Of course I do, it’s just…” he shook his head. “The state of your eye… everyone will assume I did that.”

“I don’t care about that. I care about our baby, and if anyone says something, I’ll correct them. You’d never do this to me, Steve. I know you wouldn’t.”

“They don’t know that. They probably see it all the time – pregnant person can’t get away from their abusive alpha.” He shook his head, lip curling in disgust. “And they’ll think I’ll be just like _them_. Someone might even call the police.”

“If they call the police, I’ll tell them you didn’t fucking do it. People can’t press charges on my behalf, and I know you didn’t do this. That’s good enough.”

Steve shuddered a sigh. “Yeah. I guess. It’s getting late, do you mind if I crash in the spare room?”

Bucky stared at him, shifting uncomfortably. “Actually, I… I was wondering if you could stay in my room with me. I’m pretty sure I’ll have a bad night, and I don’t want to be alone.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He murmured in agreement, voice taking on a much softer, almost intimate tone. Bucky’s lips turned up with the ghost of a smile.

 

Bucky curled into his body almost as soon as Steve slid beneath the sheets, stuffing his nose into Steve’s neck and curling his fingers tightly into his shirt, reluctant to let him go.

 

“I’m driving you to work. And I’m picking you up.”

“Steve…”

“No, I’m not going to have this argument so early in the morning. This isn’t just for _your_ safety, it’s for _my_ peace of mind.”

Bucky sighed deeply, rubbing at his temples. “Okay.”

 

Bucky walked into work amidst a series of double-takes and concerned glances from the people on the ground floor. If he was further along, he had no doubt someone would have asked him if he was alright.

When he walked into his floor, most of the guys’ backs were towards him, meaning they couldn’t see his face. It was a small reprieve so he tried to skirt around them, turning his back to them and muttering a ‘Morning,’ with hopes they wouldn’t try to talk to him.

“Oh, Bucky!” Morita called from behind him. “There you are. What happened last night? Steve got a call near the end of the meeting, so we got a little worried.”

Bucky stopped in his tracks, scrunching up his face. _Shit_. He wasn’t going to get away from this conversation.

“Oh, I’m fine, nothing to worry about. Just… craving something.” He tried to divert the attention but out of the corner of his eye he saw Dugan frown.

“You sure?” he asked, disbelief in his voice. “I’m sure I heard Steve say you were scared…”

 Bucky let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair nervously, turning around slowly.

They all caught sight of his eye at the same time, smiles dripping off their faces and contorting into confused horror.

“Bucky,” Dugan was the first to speak up. “Why don’t you come into my office?”

It wasn’t a request, and Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking. Steve didn’t do this, I swear.”  He assured them, and all but Dugan gave each other meaningful looks. Dugan stood his ground, expression not even twinging.

“It’s a little suspicious.” He told him, level and firm, “That he got a call from you last night, and went to check up on you. The next day you walk into work with a black eye.”

Bucky just glared back. He wasn’t the kind of person to back down, just like Steve, and he’d been expecting something like this since Steve pointed it out the night before.

“I got jumped in the alley next to my apartment. I called Steve because he’s my friend. He’d never do this.”

Dugan didn’t say anything for a long moment, until Gabe put a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay,” Gabe agreed slowly. “We believe you. It’s okay, man.”

Bucky nodded at them all, lips pinched together. “I’m getting to work.”

 

“So, why did Barnes call you last night?” Tony asked him, eager for some sort of gossip. Steve took a deep gulp of his coffee, tired. He’d been up most the night faltering over what people might say about Bucky’s black eye. Someone would say something, he was just waiting for the foot to drop.

“He got jumped on the way home,” he explained quietly, and Tony’s eyebrows raised into his hairline. “When I got there he had the start of a black eye.”

“Damn. Where’d it happen?”

“The alley next to his apartment building.”

“Would it help if I bought it?” Tony asked, not sounding in the least sympathetic. Steve elbowed him.

“No, it wouldn’t, because he’s moving in with me.”

“Oh! You’ve finally realised your dumb-moron feelings for each other?” Tony sounded relieved. “You just made me win fifty bucks.”

Steve turned sharply to face him. “What? We don’t have – have _feelings_ for each other,” he spluttered. “We’re just…”

“Having a baby and moving in together…?” he pointed out with disbelief. “And you guys… great. Do me a favour and get together within the next week, or you’ll make me a very poor man.”

“You’re a multibillionaire, Tony. The only thing that would make you _poor_ , was if you decided to fund the entire USA. Or world.”

“A slightly less rich man, then,” Tony rolled his eyes. “But seriously, let me get this straight. You two are, one, having a baby together, two, having sex on a regular basis-”

“We – what? We don’t-” he spluttered, but winced at the unimpressed expression on Tony’s face.

“ _Three_ , spend practically all of your time at each other’s apartments, and now four, you’re moving in together. But you guys aren’t dating.”

“… Pretty much..?” Steve shrugged, giving a defeated sigh. “It’s a weird situation, I’m well aware of that. But we really are _just_ friends that happen to be having a baby together. Nothing weird about that.”

“Everything about that is weird. Is that Dugan I see?” Tony darted away from him before Steve could reply, leaving the alpha to growl inaudibly as he stomped after him.

“Tony, don’t just run away from conversations you don’t want to have,” he told Tony irritably before turning and pasting on a long-suffering smile to Dugan. “Afternoon.”

“Hmm,” Dugan frowned in reply, displeasure written in the lines of his face. “Look, pal, I’m just gonna come out an’ say it. I knew you back in college, but a lot can change in four years. That ain’t no excuse for that shiner on Bucky’s face.” He stepped closer into Steve’s personal space, and despite the neutrality of his scent, it very clearly radiated his intentions. “I want you to know that if he _ever_ comes into work again with another bruise like that, I ain’t gonna hesitate before calling the police, are we clear?”

Steve ground his teeth together, heckles rising. “I didn’t put that bruise on his face,” he replied through gritted teeth, lip curling into a snarl. “I would _never_ touch him like that. Look at my hands,” he thrust them towards to slightly shorter man and turned them over. “Bruise like that, I’d have scraped the skin of my knuckles. I. Didn’t. Touch. Him. And I _never_ will.”

Dugan’s eyes flickered over his hands before rising back to his face. The look in his eyes was a little softer, and Steve backed off a little, sensing he did believe him.

“Even so,” he said gruffly with an acknowledging nod. “Point still stands.”

“ _Even so_ ,” Steve reiterated, a still angry lilt to his voice. “You’ll never have to call the police on _me_ for any reason other than tearing apart whoever hit him.”

“Good to know,” Dugan sounded more satisfied, but his back was still ramrod straight. “Now why don’t we get into working?”

“Sounds _great_ ,” Tony said drily, and Steve stepped away from the beta, rage settling in his throat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... things have been a little rough for me the past couple of days, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do, maybe leave a nice comment? It reminds me that at least I'm dong something right.  
> Pity party over, hope you all had a great Thanksgiving (those that celebrate it of course) and got some neat Black Friday deals!

“Hey,” Bucky greeted him as he got into the car. Steve didn’t reply, staring straight out of the windshield. As soon as Bucky’s seatbelt clicked into place he started pulling out of the spot. He could practically feel Bucky’s frown boring a hole into his skull. “Steve. Hey.”

“Hey,” he mumbled in reply, steering the wheel and setting his eyes resolutely on the road.

“Okay,” Bucky sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He replied stiffly, but the effect was ruined as he grit his teeth. “I’m fine.”

“Steve, you’re a shitty liar, what happened?”

 Steve flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Remember what I said last night? About people assuming it was me?”

Bucky furrowed his brows, confused. “Yeah? No one’s seen you with me today, so why would they?”

“Dugan threatened to call the police.”

Bucky spluttered over his reply. “ _What_? He did _what_? Jesus, I told him you didn’t do this, I knew he wouldn’t believe me, fucking hell-”

“It’s not your fault,” Steve cut him off.

“It’s not _yours_ either,” Bucky growled at him. “All that _you’ve_ done is be an alpha. The only reason anyone will assume you did this is because I’m an omega. I guarantee if I were an alpha, nobody would have even suspected you did this.”

“If you were an alpha, you wouldn’t be pregnant, so practically nobody would give a damn,” Steve retorted, before taking a deep breath through his nose. “Look. He said if you ever turned up with a bruise again, he’d call the police. I told him I didn’t do it, showed him my hands, and told him I would never hurt you. That’s all I’ve done.”

“Good,” Bucky relaxed a little, satisfied. “Wouldn’t be good for my career if you punched my boss.”

“If I punched your boss, it would make him _more_ suspicious that I’d punched _you_.” Steve pointed out, shaking his head.

They fell into an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity until Steve pulled up outside of Bucky’s apartment building. The whole time, Steve kept his eyes flickering about the alleyways nearby as if waiting for a silhouette that wasn’t there to jump out brandishing some kind of weapon. He pulled up and Bucky clicked off his seatbelt, leaping out of the car. He closed the door after himself and set off towards his apartment building before turning back to the car.

Steve shrugged through the windshield and Bucky glared at him, jerking his head towards the building. Despite himself, Steve smiled.

“We said we’d talk about it,” Bucky told him quietly when he got out of the car. “No time like the present.”

 

“So…” Steve struggled as he took the mug of coffee Bucky offered him. “I know I said yesterday that – that I wanted you to move in. I was just pissed. You don’t _have_ to, and if you don’t, I’ll still drive you to and from work when I can.”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted softly. “I know. I think… I think I made up my mind after Christmas. I just… didn’t know how to admit it.”

Steve looked up sharply, hope flittering across his expression dazedly. “Really? So – so you will-?”

Bucky cracked an amused smile, curling the corners of his lips and a distracting way.

“Yeah. I will. When – when do you want me?” he asked, with a lilt to his voice that made Steve’s back straighten as the blood in his body threatened to rush south.

“Whenever you want,” Steve returned, just as breathy and teasing. The tension eased out of Bucky’s shoulders, and with it the sensuality of their conversation, but Steve didn’t mind; Bucky agreed _– finally –_ to move in with him.

“I can start packing. This weekend, if you want, we can move everything over.”

“That sounds great,” Steve rushed to assure him. “We can call Sam and Maria. Nat and Clint, maybe? See if they can help out.”

“It won’t take long with just the two of us,” Bucky frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing in a transfixing manner. Despite himself, Steve snorted.

“Yeah, no. The most you’re doing is packing boxes. No heavy lifting for you.”

Bucky scowled at him. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Steve tutted playfully, reaching over to flick Bucky’s fingers. “I _distinctly_ remember that baby book you got me saying that pregnant people should not be doing anything strenuous. Moving is strenuous. You can pack.”

Bucky sighed, deeply annoyed. “Fine,” he grunted, though he shook his head in displeasure. “What should we do about the rest of my stuff?”

Steve cocked his head to the side slightly, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Like the beds. The couch, the TV, all of the furniture that you already have.” He pointed out. Steve bit his lower lip for a moment, thinking.

“You could sell them?” he suggested tentatively. “I mean, I know you really don’t like the idea of having to rely on anyone else, financially or otherwise. You could probably get at least a thousand for most of the stuff you don’t need, and you could put that in the baby’s fund. And, uh, you can contribute to rent and stuff if it’s really that important to you.”

Bucky nodded slowly, thinking it over. “Not a bad idea. I’ll dig up my old eBay account and see what I can do.”

 

**From: Dum-Dum**

**My wife’s sister was four months pregnant, it was years ago now.**

_Okay?_

**Her boyfriend was an alpha.**

**He beat her so hard she lost it.**

**She hasn’t been able to get pregnant since.**

_Is that why you threatened to call the police?_

_Do you really believe I’d ever lay a finger on him?_

**No. I don’t.**

**But thing is, you don’t really know a person the way you think you do.**

**He was a volunteer with an orphanage. Took kids on trips to fairs and parks and the zoo. They loved him.**

**You don’t know what a guy gets up to behind closed doors.**

**Bruise like that on a guy like him?**

**No one wants to see a pregnant omega get hurt, least of all me.**

_You’re a good man, Dugan._

_But I’d never touch him._

**I’d rather be cautious than find out he miscarried because you hit him.**

Steve didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t.

 

“You coming in?” Bucky asked, sounding perplexed as Steve made no move to unbutton his seatbelt.

“No,” Steve replied stiffly. “I’m fine here. Go.”

Bucky stared at him for a long moment, mouth dropped open and head shaking almost imperceptibly.

“This isn’t about my eye again, is it?” he asked, but it didn’t sound like a question, more of a demand. Steve ground his teeth.

“I don’t want to sit there and have everyone stare at me with hatred and disgust. I won’t do it.”

“If you _don’t_ ,” Bucky spoke through his teeth, irritated and vengefully angry. “Everyone will assume you did it, and that’s why you’re not there. Because you’re _ashamed_. If I sit next to you like nothing’s wrong, nobody will bat an eyelid.”

“That’s a lie.” Steve insisted, eyes still staring straight ahead. “They’ll wonder why you’d stay with an abusive asshole.”

“You’re not abusive, nor an asshole, nor are you my god damn boyfriend, so the nosy fuckers can stick it. You’re coming in. Come on, out. I’m not going in there to see a scan of _our_ baby _alone_ because you were too much of a fucking coward to walk in there.” He taunted, and Steve felt something in him snap.

“I’m not a damn _coward,_ ” he raged. “I’m _sensible_ , and I don’t-”

“Stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself and get out. We’re going to be late for our appointment.” He seethed, abruptly getting out of the car and slamming the door. Bucky felt a smirk teasing the edges of his lips as he heard the car door open only a few seconds later, slamming closed just as loudly as his had.

“I swear to God,” Steve muttered lowly next to him, tone inflected with anger. “If _anyone_ says anything, I’m leaving.”

“No you’re not,” Bucky snarked right back. “Being alone in hospital rooms makes me panic. You wouldn’t leave me alone in there.”

Bucky ignored whatever Steve spluttered in response as he opened the door, making his way directly to the front desk.

“Appointment for Barnes?” he told the man at the desk, and he didn’t even look up as he typed in the name.

“Take a-” he looked up and did a double take, eyes snapping over to Steve standing behind him. His eyes narrowed into slits. “Seat.”

Bucky nodded and turned around, grabbing Steve by the hand and flexing his fingers through Steve’s, a clear message to the receptionist that told him Bucky was _not_ afraid of this alpha.

As Steve sat next to Bucky in the waiting area, a beta woman caught sight of Bucky’s eye and pulled her son closer to her side, pursing her lips and fist clenching. Steve dropped his eyes completely, shuffling low into the chair and wishing he could turn invisible.

“Mr Barnes?” a nurse called from the doorway. Bucky got up and pulled Steve along with him, ignoring the way Steve lowered his head and shoved his hand in his pocket. The nurse led him to Dr Montgomery’s usual room and they settled into the chairs, waiting for her to arrive.

“Did you see the way the receptionist looked at me?” Steve muttered at him, not looking up. “And that beta woman.”

“I couldn’t care less, Steve. They are people I will likely never see again.”

The door opened before Steve could reply something self-deprecating, and Dr. Montgomery walked through, eyes fixed on something on her clipboard.

“Mr. Rogers, you have some paperwork to fill out at the front desk.” Steve furrowed his brows in confusion as she looked up, her eyes meeting his with a very practiced blank stare. If it weren’t for the way her lips tightened and her nostrils flared, he never would have suspected that she was angry at him.

Steve didn’t even bother to argue, getting to his feet despite the numb feeling left in them, sighing.

“I know you think I hit him, but I didn’t. That’s all I’m going to say.” 

He marched straight out of the double doors, and Bucky turned to Dr Montgomery and practically growled,

“He didn’t, you know. He didn’t lay a finger on me. I never would have let him come if he had.”

Doctor Montgomery didn’t even flinch, so alike Natasha as she raised an eyebrow.

“We do have services in place for anybody in such a position,” she told him carefully, each word delicately selected so as not to forcibly imply Steve was hurting him. “Should you find yourself in that situation, we can help.”

“Well I don’t need it,” Bucky growled at her. “I got _robbed_ on the way home from work. They guy punched me in the face and ran. Steve didn’t lay a single _finger_ on me.”

“Are you safe, then?” she changed her tactics in the blink of an eye, leaving Bucky reeling as he shook his head to clear it.

“What?”

“Are you safe?” she repeated, expectant. “You got robbed on the way home. I noticed from your file that you live in different part of town than Steve does. More dangerous, perhaps?”

He stared at her for a very long moment, mouth opened the slightest bit. Was she implying…?

“No,” he admitted slowly. “My part of town isn’t safe. Which is why I’m moving in with Steve this weekend.”

Doctor Montgomery stepped further into the room at last, expression softening into a more genuine smile.

“I’m glad to hear it. But know that my offer still stands – if he ever does anything, there are places you can go.”

“He wouldn’t. I’m an ex-soldier, even though I’m pregnant I know how to defend myself.”

“Why didn’t you defend yourself against the robber?” she asked, although it was only a professional curiosity instead of an interrogation. Bucky’s eyes darted to the closed door of the room, licking his lips nervously.

“Don’t tell him,” he lowered his voice to a low mumble. “But the guy had a knife. He'll get even more upset if he finds out. But it'll never happen again.”

Her eyes widened but she just shook her head and pursed her lips. “Well. I’m glad to hear you weren’t hurt other than your eye, and that you’re moving in with Steve.”

The door opened then before he could reply, and Steve slid through, eyes trained on the floor and looking dejected.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted him by grabbing Steve’s hand, but Steve just pulled it out of his grip, leaving his hand stinging as if he had slapped him. “Steve…” he couldn’t help but sound hurt, and Steve just angled his face away, coughing.

“We should get started, right?”

 

“Steve,” Bucky murmured after they both clambered into the car. “Look at me.”

Steve barely even blinked, swallowing thickly as he fastened his belt. “I’ll drive you home,” he told him hoarsely, hands trembling hard as he tried to fit the key into the ignition. He missed again and again before they slipped from his grip, and he cursed, leaning down to try to grab them.

Bucky gripped his hand firmly, tugging it back and reaching for the keys himself and slotting them into the ignition but not turning them.

“Look at me,” he repeated, and when he did, Bucky’s heart practically broke in two at the sight of his red-rimmed eyes. Steve had barely looked up from the ground throughout the entirety of the appointment, only looking up to give the barest ghost of a smile to the monitor at the sight of the baby. “What happened?”

Steve bit his lip, shaking his head. “They asked me to fill out some medical forms… said they needed to update the system. But – the beta woman that was there. With her son? She – she told me that I-I – I should be _ashamed_ of myself. For hurting you. I told her it wasn’t me and she just – just ‘hmphed’ at me. I hate this.”

Bucky’s heart ached in his chest and he slid his fingers into Steve’s lacing them together and clenching tightly.

“We’ll never see that woman again. She’ll never know that you’re – you’re the best alpha I’ve ever met. You’ll be the best father this baby could ask for. You’re the most amazing, thoughtful, _protective_ asshole in my life – maybe other than Natasha.” It made Steve’s expression lift the slightest bit, pale skin flushing slightly with pink. “I don’t care what she or anyone else says. The only people that matter are _us_.”

“You can’t tell me she didn’t offer you _help_.”

“She did,” Bucky conceded. “But I told her where to stick it. I’ve said it a thousand times, Steve, you’d never do this. And now that I’m moving in with you, it’ll likely never happen again.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” Steve growled under his breath, and despite himself, Bucky laughed.

“See? That’s where my Stevie went.”

Steve just gripped a little tighter before sliding his hand from Bucky’s grip. The omega felt himself trying to chase the warmth of his hand for a half second before pulling back as Steve reached for the wheel, and he was really, _really_ beginning to think he had a problem.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a comment on the last chapter, it really did make me feel better to see each and every one. I have some bad news, however, well, for you guys anyway.  
> I go on holiday two weeks today for two weeks, which means after I go on holiday, there likely won't be any updates until the new year. I had hoped to have this finished by Christmas, but unfortunately I don't see that happening.

 

“Okay,” Sam wiped perspiration that clung to his temples as he dropped the seventh heavy box by the doorway. “How much shit do you need again?”

Bucky huffed at him. “Quit complaining. I’d help if that blonde asshole would let me.”

“Hey!” Clint whined at him, having only heard ‘blonde asshole’.

“Not you,” Bucky rolled his eyes and jammed his thumb in the direction of Steve. He was trying to help Natasha and Maria dismantle a bookshelf, but was sent away when he was more harm than help. God help him, he looked like a dejected Labrador. “Him. He said I’m only allowed to pack.”

“Why aren’t you packing then?”

“I finished packing last night. It’s all at Steve’s apartment already, in suitcases. Do you guys want some water?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sam breathed like Bucky was the answer to all of his prayers. “That would be _magnificent._ ”

“Don’t come in your pants there,” Bucky snarked at him, but grabbed two bottles of water from his fridge and threw them at the two other men.

Clint guzzled down half of his bottle in one sip, sighing, refreshed. “I have a question,” Clint asked as soon as the water slid down his throat. “What happened to your face?”

Bucky unconsciously lifted his fingers up to tenderly touch the still healing bruise below his eye.

“Got jumped,” he shrugged it off, although it was probably too quick considering the way the silhouette flashed behind his eyes, the way his back ached with the phantom pain of being pushed against the wall. “’s why I’m moving in with Steve. Okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Sam hurried to assure him. “That’s fine. I mean… You’re fine though?”

“Yes,” Bucky dragged out, monotone and annoyed. “I’m fine. Just my face. Baby’s just fine too, we checked at the scan.”

“Okay,” Clint mumbled, nodding slowly. “That’s good. Expect an angry text from Nat, though, I can’t stop that woman for the life of me.” Bucky snorted. “No, seriously, it’s a problem. She’s getting frustrated over _flowers_.”

“Tell me she isn’t turning into bridezilla?”

“Oh, she is. She won’t admit it, but _trust me_. She is.” Bucky shook his head laughing, amused again.

“How much is there left to move?” Sam gasped, heaving yet another heavy box towards the door. “And why didn’t you ask _Thor?_ He could have had this whole thing done in _minutes_.”

“Thor’s in Norway.” He replied flatly. “And trust me, you weren’t my first choice.”

“Well, that’s just _rude_.”

 

By Sunday morning, the whole apartment was emptied of everything but the items he’d sold on eBay. The buyers would be collecting them the following weekend, and as soon as they were all gone, he’d hand his landlord back the keys and be done with the apartment.

Oddly enough, Bucky… didn’t miss it. He didn’t wish he could stay, he didn’t wish he could decorate the room he’d designated for the nursery. He didn’t wish that he could raise his baby there.

He didn’t wish any of it.

It kind of left a chill down his spine as he met Steve outside the building and he finally began to wonder just what kind of relationship he and Steve had.

 

 (It became the slightest bit more confusing when Steve fucked him into the mattress as a ‘housewarming gift’.)

 

**From: Wednesday Nattams**

**Why**

**The FUCK**

**Didn’t you tell me**

**That someone fucking hit you?????**

_I…. didn’t think it was important._

**I swear to God.**

**You have ten seconds to tell me**

**Type quickly.**

**Or I will go over there**

**And CASTRATE HIM.**

_NAT NO_

_JESUS_

_Steve didn’t hit me. You know he’d never do that._

**Then why the fuck do you have that big fucking bruise on your dumb fucking face???**

_I got robbed. Ask Clint, I told him about it earlier._

**If he ever tries anything, you know where I am.**

_You know he never will._

_I’m starting to think you don’t trust Steve one bit._

**I do. I’d trust him with my life. I’d trust him with Clint’s.**

**I can trust Steve Rogers**

**I just don’t know if I can trust the Alpha.**

_Why did you assume it was him anyway?_

_Why did ANYONE assume it was him?_

_Does nobody out there know him at all??_

**Sometimes it’s hard to tell if the person you trust is who they say they are.**

“I got a call from Nelson and Murdock,” Steve greeted him as soon as he got in the car after work. “Hearing date’s set for February eighteenth.”

“They’ve got a case together so soon?” Bucky asked, incredulous. He knew how hectic life in New York could be, let alone work, so he was incredibly impressed that it only took about a month. He knew of people that waited up to six. “That’s great.”

“I know,” Steve agreed, smug. “Just thought you’d want to know. We both can attend, but I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?” Bucky asked him, genuinely puzzled. Steve licked his lips and his eyes darted out to the side.

“I don’t know. Just making sure.”

Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion, Bucky nodded slowly. “Okay.”

 

“I think I have feelings for Bucky.” Steve blurted out over Sam’s anecdote about Maria’s father, immediately backtracking. “Oh God, I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to interrupt-”

Sam’s eyebrows shot into his eyebrows and he cut him off with a sharp, interested, “Nope, no way, this is _good_. I mean, are you _just_ realising this, or have you known it for a while?”

“Well, I – wait a second,” Steve faltered, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “What do you mean by that? You – what, you knew?”

Sam rolled his eyes, and Steve tilted his head, slightly offended. “Everyone knew, man. Seriously.”

Steve groaned, dropping his head onto the table with a dull thud. “Tony just said something the other day. It really… you know, struck a chord. Not to mention I’d already kind of put together… something.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam shook his head, blinking rapidly. “ _Tony_ made you think about it? _Tony Stark_? Man,” he griped. “If he finds out he got the ball rolling we’ll never hear the end of it!”

“I just said,” Steve frowned, tapping impatiently on the table. “I was already putting some stuff together. I just… Okay,” he blew out a long breath. “Tony said that – well, that we do pretty much everything couples do. Just. Not as a couple.”

“Do elaborate,” Sam encouraged drily, but he leaned forward over his beer. Steve clenched his jaw with the slightest bit of irritation.

“We’re having a baby together. He just moved into my apartment. We – uh, well… we have sex. Pretty… frequently.”

Sam snorted in the back of his throat, turning abruptly to the side so he could hide the huge grin breaking out across his face. Steve leaned over and flicked him on the arm, kicking him under the table for good measure.

“Sorry,” Sam apologised, slightly strangled with effort from forcing his laughter down. “It’s just – _frequently –_ that’s just great. I’m sorry. Please continue.”

He hummed with displeasure. “It’s just… we’ve always been… _close_. I mean, it’s not that I’ve suddenly realised I feel drastically differently about him. I’m pretty sure I feel exactly the same about him as I did _before_ he told me he wanted to have a baby.” He frowned, biting at his lip and turning his gaze into the distance, unseeing. “That’s the problem. It’s the fact that – that I don’t want anyone touching him. I want him near me all the time. I need him safe – the _baby_ safe. But it’s not any _different_. I think maybe I’ve always felt this way about him. Maybe I only noticed _now_ because he’s pregnant.”

“Maybe you have,” Sam agreed slowly. “But that’s not really a bad thing, is it? I mean, sure, you could have noticed a little earlier. Got together earlier, maybe already had one or two kids – though he wasn’t _ready_ these past couple years, you know? Not ready for anything serious. The only serious commitment he’s making, is to having a baby.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “Ever since Rumlow fucked him over he’s never been able to trust his relationships with alphas. It took him _months_ to trust me again, and it killed me. I never considered that it hurt because I didn’t _want_ to be rejected by him. I still don’t.”

“That’s why you should tell him,” Sam advised quietly. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could _reject me_. Did you not listen to what I just said?” Sam glared at him, unimpressed, and Steve let out a heavy breath. “Worst-case scenario, I tell him that I don’t feel quite as platonically as I thought I did for him, and he rejects me, yells, gets mad, then leaves and says he doesn’t want me near the baby.”

Sam’s mouth fell the slightest bit open, head falling forward as he shook his head minutely. “You really have an overactive imagination. Man. Okay, so how likely do you think that is to happen? Compared to – I don’t know, him saying that he just feels platonic feelings, but isn’t mad at all?”

Steve blinked at him. “Less likely than that?”

Sam pointed the neck of his beer bottle towards him. “Exactly. Look, you and he have already agreed you’re both getting custody of that kid. Nothing’s gonna change that. And nothing’s gonna make him hate you – you guys were fuckbuddies – still are, I guess… After he came out of the army with a fucked up arm, he still went straight to you. After Rumlow, like you said, you’re one of the only alphas he trusts. There’s no way in hell he’d jeopardise that relationship.”

“Sam… I’m not so sure.” He fretted, but even he knew that was a weak excuse; if twenty years hadn’t taken much of a toll on their friendship, what was one sudden exclamation of love?

“I am.” Was all Sam replied with, head held high and tone firm, all the confidence from his voice practically injecting itself into Steve’s head. “Out of all of the people he could have asked to be the father, he asked you. Out of everyone he could have gone to after what Rumlow did, he went to you. Out of everyone he could have called after he got jumped, who did he call?”

“Me.” Steve mumbled in reply. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. I’m always right. So you’re gonna go home, walk in, and tell that pregnant idiot exactly how you feel.”

“Not tonight,” he said evasively, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Tomorrow then. It is getting late. I will hound your ass if you don’t, trust me.”

He knew he was friends with Sam for a reason.

 

“Where’s the cocoa?” was the way he was greeted as soon as he closed the door to the apartment. “I can’t find it.”

“Uh,” Steve stumbled over his reply, dropping his keys in the bowl as he pulled his jacket off. “Beneath the counter. I think behind the pasta?”

“Why did you move it there?” Bucky huffed, and he heard the cupboard open with a soft _swish_ , followed by a triumphant whoop. “From now on, it stays with the coffee. You make yourself a coffee, you make me a hot cocoa. That’s the deal.”

“It is, is it?” Steve asked, amused as he leaned against the door to the kitchen, eyes widening just the slightest when he caught sight of Bucky’s shirtless form. He was wearing slacks that hung pretty low on the hips, along with fluffy socks to protect his feet from the cold tile. His eyes just hugged the slight protrusion from his stomach and all Steve could think was that his pup was growing, right there.

“Damn right,” Bucky grunted under his breath, having been facing away from him the whole time. “You want a coffee?”

“Just water. It’s getting late, don’t want to be up until two.”

“You didn’t drive back, did you?” Bucky half turned, fixing Steve with a suspicious glare. The bruise had faded to a sickly yellow-green colour, but it would be gone within a few days. Steve couldn’t wait for it to go – he hated looking at it at knowing that someone out there hurt the father of his child.

“No,” Steve assured him absently. “Two beers with Sam and we took cabs there and back. That’s it.”

“Good. No drunk driving – don’t want to tell the baby that’s how their dumb ass father died.” Bucky shook his head, turning back to his mug but it was with the slightest bit of finality, pointedness that drew Steve up short.

“Buck – where the hell did that come from?”

“Nowhere.” Bucky told him, stiff and firm. “Just want you to know you can’t die like an idiot.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue something back before he snapped it shut; Bucky was probably just mad that he hid the cocoa. Not to mention his mood was always all over the place. He’d be fine tomorrow.

He had to be.

“I’m going to bed,” he said softly instead. “I’m tired.”

“Okay. Night, dumbass.”

“Night,” he murmured back in reply, lost in the thought that by tomorrow, everything between them would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaaaaaaaaat's right kids, next chapters these two fluffballs talk about their feelings (spoiler)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter out before next Wednesday, and optimistically I might have two. But if not, I'd say around three to four weeks before I can update again!

After his morning run with Sam he checked his watch and noted the still impossibly early hour, knowing Bucky wouldn’t wake up for at least another two hours. He settled for making coffee and putting on some show on Netflix, coming to a stop on Parks and Recreation. It was always the one show that never failed to put a smile on his face, and he’d enjoyed showing it to Bucky to no end.

He kicked back onto the couch, steaming coffee in hand as the first episode played through.

Sure enough, by the end of the first season, he heard tell-tale stumbling and groaning noses coming from Bucky’s room, and it made the corners of Steve’s lips turn up in amusement.

When the omega in question came out of the bedroom with a rat’s nest for hair and rubbing at his eyes, Steve stifled a laugh. “Tired?”

“Ugh. Times like this I wish I could just drink five cups of coffee.” He griped. “I’ll have to settle for cocoa.”

“Here,” Steve offered, getting to his feet and picking his own mug up. “You sit down, I’ll make it.”

“Mmm. ‘kay.” Bucky agreed easily, stepping over to the couch instead of the kitchen. He curled up right next to where Steve had been sitting, letting out a pleased noise when he caught sight of the TV. “I love Parks and Rec. Is this season two?”

“Yeah,” Steve called back. “Just started it. You can press play if you want, I won’t be long.”

Leslie Knope’s opening monologue was his response, and he chuckled quietly.

After he made the drinks he set them both onto the table and resumed his seat, slightly cooled after being stood up for a while. What surprised him, however, was how Bucky immediately shuffled over as soon as he sat down, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and snaking his arms around Steve’s middle. Steve angled his head away so he could look at his friend, grin spreading over his face.

“Comfortable?” he teased. Bucky grinned back.

“Very. Now shut up, the penguins are getting married.”

Steve shook his head with amusement but obliged, resting his own arm around Bucky’s back and hand splaying out possessively and protectively over Bucky’s stomach.

 

Neither of them moved at all until halfway through the season, where Steve’s growling stomach made him sheepishly shrug off Bucky’s arms.

“Want anything?”

Bucky got to his feet alongside Steve, shrugging. “Whatever you’re making, I’ll take some.”

“I’m craving pasta,” Steve decided, and Bucky snorted at him.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to get cravings.”

“Sympathy cravings. Obviously.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at him, settling onto the bar stool and resting his chin on his hands.

“Oh, you’re not going to help me?” he asked playfully, and Bucky raised an eyebrow, lifting his head enough to point at his stomach with one hand.

“Pregnant. Lazy. I’m just going to admire the view.”

It gave Steve pause, and the previously amused smile slipped off his face. He’d been putting off talking to Bucky already that morning. If he didn’t say anything soon, he’d never do it – and he’d promised Sam that he would.

“Actually…” Steve moved around the kitchen bar and sat purposefully a seat away from Bucky, eyes turned onto the counter. “I think we should talk first.”

“Talk?” Bucky frowned at him. “About… food?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, swallowing. “About… well, this.” He made an awkward hand gesture between the two of them, hoping to convey the whole complexity of their relationship. He didn’t think Bucky got the memo, because Bucky’s expression hardened and one of his hands snaked beneath his t-shirt to rest on his stomach.

“Oh.”

“Not – this isn’t-” Steve stumbled over the right words, and he realised he probably should have thought about this sooner. “It’s nothing – you know, _bad_ – I just-”

“It’s okay,” Bucky cut him off, tone unreadable and his own gaze fixed on a point behind Steve’s head. “I get it.”

“You do?” asked Steve sceptically; he couldn’t know. He wasn’t _that_ obvious, was he?”

“Yeah.” Bucky’s voice came out thick and strangled and he swallowed, pivoting his gaze away from Steve’s general area. “I mean – I did say that – that you could… _back out_ , whenever you wanted, I mean, I didn’t think you-”

“Jesus,” Steve hurried to interrupt, outright horrified. “God – no, Buck, that’s not – I’m not trying-” He stopped himself abruptly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before reopening them. “I’m not trying to back out. I’m not asking you to leave. I’m not doing anything like that, and I won’t.”

Bucky flicked his eyes over to him without moving his head, giving him a suspicious lilt. “Then what?” he asked, rough and stilted, but Steve could hear the relief in his voice.

“I…” He blew out a deep puff of air. “Okay, Tony said something the other day and – it really made me think.”

Despite himself, Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, relaxing minutely. “This should be good,” he muttered. “Go ahead.”

“Well…” Steve scratched awkwardly at his head. “He pointed out that, um, we… we’re having a baby together.” Bucky nodded. “We – we live together.” Bucky nodded again, slower this time, confusion overtaking his features. “And – well, we – we sleep together. A lot.”

“Steve,” Bucky spoke in a low voice, eyebrows furrowed together with concern. “What are you saying?”

It would be so easy for Steve to hesitate for a half second before breaking out into nervous laughter, shaking his head dismissively, say, “Nothing, I’m just being weird.”

But he can’t do that. The longer he put it off, the worse it was going to get, he knew that – especially as Bucky began to show more and more of his pregnancy, and he was going to get downright _possessive_ at times. He already _was_.

“I’m saying,” he began, decisive and firm, meeting Bucky’s eyes dead on despite the nervousness in his chest. “That we act like we’re in a relationship. But we’re not. And I think we should do something about it.” He waited with baited breath for Bucky’s reply, horror clenching his heart like a vice when Bucky sagged, turning away.

“Oh. I… I understand now. You – you want to stop doing – _that_. I don’t mean to hold you back from – from having a relationship with anybody. Say the world and I’ll leave, too.”

“Bucky,” he shook his head slowly, reaching forward to tip the omega’s chin towards him, heart shattering when Bucky tried to blink away tears. “The only relationship I want is with _you.”_

But Bucky twisted away from his grip, shaking his head. “You don’t mean that the way I want you to mean that,” he confessed, and Steve’s heart started pounding in his chest because he _did_.

That was all that he needed to confirm that Bucky felt _something_ for him at least, so that was why he decided to bite the bullet, with a low murmur of, “Don’t I?” as he leaned forward again, both hands grasping at Bucky’s face and pressing a gentle, hesitant kiss to his lips.

Bucky stiffened against the feel of his lips, so Steve pulled back the slightest bit, just enough so that he could look Bucky in the eyes as he repeated himself.

And the look on Bucky’s face… Steve just wanted to snap a picture and keep it all to himself, taking it everywhere; the only times Bucky had ever looked this _ecstatic, joyful,_ or _hopeful_ , was when he saw the positive tests on the table, or when he'd first heard their baby's heartbeat. It was as if Steve had answered every single prayer Bucky’s mouth had ever uttered, but he still inched the slightest bit back.

“You – you-” he faltered swallowing and shaking his head, blinking quickly as if clearing his eyes of a vision. “You mean – you feel – like that – for… _me_?”

Steve shuffled closer in return, eyes not once leaving Bucky’s face. “Yes.” He replied without hesitation. “And – I’d like to try it. A relationship. With you – if that’s what you want too.”

“ _Yes,”_ Bucky breathed, and it had Steve’s smile hurting his cheeks as he leapt forward to close the gap between them once again, lips moulding enthusiastically over Bucky’s as they kissed for what felt like the first time all over again.

Steve wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

“We’re in this together now,” Steve murmured as he held fast to Bucky’s hand. “To the end of the line.”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed, almost a laugh and as reverent as he’d ever sounded. “So what happens from here?”

“Hm?” Steve hummed, turning a questioning gaze onto _his_ omega.

“I mean… Do you want to start sharing a bed? Move my clothes into your room? What about the baby? Do you still want to turn your office into a nursery?”

“Hey, slow down. We’ll figure out, but we don’t have to do anything you don’t like.” Steve replied. “And, yeah, I’d still like to redecorate my office. I think it’d be nice to have a whole room for the baby instead of just a guest bedroom we turned into one.”

Bucky melted into him on the couch, turning his head directly into Steve’s scent glands and taking comfort in his smell.

“That’s a real good idea. And I want to. Stay with you, I mean. I like waking up to your scent.”

A smile curled up the edges of Steve’s mouth and he thought his heart was going to burst.

“I like waking up to you. Both of you.” He confessed in turn, reaching up to angle Bucky’s face towards him and capturing him in a kiss that spoke every single word neither of them dared to say.

“We’re idiots,” Bucky murmured as soon as they parted, eyelashes fanning over his cheek in a way that transfixed Steve. “I just realised last night that – that all this time – I-”

“I realised not that long ago. I talked to Sam last night and – and he convinced me to tell you.”

“We should send him a gift basket.”

“I think he’d like that.”

 

“I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt you,” Dugan practically growled at him as soon as he caught sight of Bucky. He faltered, stopping his tracks to stare confusedly at the beta.

“What? He didn’t…” he shook his head, spreading his arms wide as if to enunciate how uninjured he was. Dugan clenched his teeth

“Then what’s _that_?” he gestured to his own neck sharply before impatiently crossing his arms, demanding an answer. Behind him, the others caught sight of what Dugan was gesturing to and widened their eyes. They all gritted their teeth together or covered their mouths in an attempt to hide the desperate laughter escaping them. Morita had to actually put his head on the table to avoid Bucky’s gaze as he made a sharp _‘abort!’_ gesture.

“Dugan,” he grunted, embarrassed and unamused as he felt his cheeks heating. “That is not a bruise.”

The other man continued to stare stonily at him until his own face went puce with realisation, shock making him snap his jaw closed.

“Oh. Um. I’m…”

“ _Not going to bring this up ever again, so help me God_ ,” Bucky hissed at him, talking over the sounds of the dying whales at their desks. When Dugan opened his mouth, Bucky continued, “I mean it. Never. _Ever._ ”

“Got it,” Dugan squeaked, high from embarrassment and the slightest bit of intimidation.

God, sometimes he hated this job. (He didn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of these guys you know. Ah, only took 58K to get together, less than half of what it was for my last fic!  
> I hope you guys liked it and I really hope it wasn't underwhelming at all...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likely the last update for a good few weeks (possibly until next year), so I hope you enjoy your holidays as well as this chapter!

_“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!”_ Natasha screeched down his ear, and Bucky winced, pulling the phone back an inch.

“Because it happened literally yesterday. I called as soon as I wasn’t working or busy.”

_“’Busy’? You two totally fucked nonstop, didn’t you?”_

“Naaaaaatttt…..” he whined. “Yes.”

 _“CALLED IT. This is brilliant. I need every single juicy detail._ ”

“You already know everything about my sex life. I mean, fuck, Nat, _I’m pregnant_ , for God’s sake.”

 _“Yeah, but you just got with the baby daddy_ officially _. This is perfect. Should I get you guys a congratulatory cake?”_

“Steve would find that weird.”

 _“And you?”_ Bucky could hear the smirk in her voice

“I like cake.” He shrugged, grinning as he heard her cackle down the line.

“ _This made my day. I needed this. Planning the wedding has been so stressful, I’ve missed you.”_

Bucky’s smile turned a little sappy. “Why don’t you come over for dinner this week? Steve can cook.”

Natasha laughed. _“You know? I think that’s not a bad idea. Some stuff I need to ask your opinion on anyway. Wedding stuff.”_

“Okay. I’ll check with Steve, see if we can make a date. Bring Clint.”

_“He follows me everywhere, you think I have a choice?”_

Bucky laughed again before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

 

“Hey,” Steve called from the door, plastic bags crinkling. “Store was out of strawberry shake, banana okay?”

Bucky turned his head sharply to the blond alpha. “You’re kidding, right?” he asked, and Steve stared back with his doe-in-the-headlights look. “No, that’s not okay. You know I don’t like banana. Neither does the baby!”

“Oh,” Steve replied, pulling open the plastic bag and twisting his mouth into a frown. “Sorry. I guess it’s a good thing I got strawberry after all.” He pulled out the container with a shit-eating grin. Bucky scowled at him.

“You’re an asshole. I’m dating an asshole, I can’t believe it.”

“You’re still dating me though.” He made his way over a pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s head as he blushed, grumbling,

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Did you talk to Nat?” Steve asked him as he walked through to the kitchen. Bucky snapped his fingers, remembering the conversation he had with her.

“Yeah, actually. I invited her and Clint over for dinner. You’re cooking.”

Bucky delighted in the alarmed squeal Steve made in reply, poking his head out through the doorway, wide eyed and terrified.

“ _Tonight?_ ”

“No!” Bucky laughed at him. Relief practically seeped out of his pores as he banged his forehead into the doorframe. “I said I’d talk to you about when’s the best time.”

“I hate you,” Steve muttered without malice. “Jesus, don’t do that when I haven’t cleaned, or have nothing to cook, or-”

“Shh. Penguins.” Bucky cut him off, gesturing to the TV and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, but there was no heat to it at all.

 

Ten minutes later, Steve settled onto the couch next to him, except he wasn’t facing the TV, he was facing Bucky almost expectantly. Bucky huffed as if he was put out but paused the show, turning to Steve in return.

“What?”

“Let’s go on a date.”

Bucky blanched. “ _What?_ I mean –” he shook his head to clear itself of the slight hint of hurt crossing Steve’s expression before determination took its place. “Well – what do you mean, _date_?”

“I mean,” Steve said almost patronisingly slowly. “I take you out to a diner. We eat food. Dating stuff.”

“Steve. Remember what you said to me the other day about… us?”

“Yeah?” Steve furrowed his brows, trying to remember. Bucky sighed, hand rubbing over his stomach where something inside tickled at him, like butterflies, or gas. Probably gas.

“You said we already act like we’re in a relationship. So… why do we need to go on a date? We already know everything there is to know about each other.” He pointed out.

Steve deflated, eyes turning a little tired and dejected and Bucky felt bad for rebuking him.

“I just want to do this right.” Confessed Steve quietly. “We did everything else ass-backwards, so we should do something the right way.”

Bucky softened, lacing his fingers through Steve’s. “Okay,” he murmured finally in agreement. “But not tonight. Why don’t we just watch a shitty movie and eat? That counts as a date.”

“By that logic, every time we do something together counts as a date,” Steve pointed out.

“Then pal,” Bucky curled back into his lounging position, a cat-like grin on his face. “We’ve been dating for _years_.”

He heard Steve mutter, “I wish,” under his breath, and when he looked over, he caught the soft smile spread over his lips, and Bucky couldn’t do anything other than melt and reach forward with his hand to tug those lips to his. There wasn’t much movement from them at either end, both too hesitant to move further.

When the pulled away, Steve bit his bottom lip, smiling awkwardly.

“I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know how to…” he shrugged uselessly. “I’ve never kissed you in a non-sexual way, and I just…”

“Yes you have,” Bucky told him quietly before he could stop himself. “Christmas. In the kitchen?” Steve’s eyes lit up with realisation and Bucky chuckled lowly. “I think that was when I really started realising that I wanted something… _more_ from us.”

“Oh,” Steve breathed, a giddy smile on his face that Bucky happy he’d mentioned it. “I remember that. I remember wanting to do it more.”

“Well now you can,” Bucky murmured tipping his chin just enough to catch Steve’s lips and it was _definitely_ more energetic than last time.

 

“See?” Bucky pouted, gesturing to the button on his jeans that refused to fasten. “This is so annoying. I need to buy new _clothes_.”

Steve’s eyes were totally fixated on Bucky’s stomach, almost deaf to anything his said as he fastened his fingers in the waist band of Bucky’s jeans.

“You weren’t that big last week,” he pointed out decisively after a moment of scrutiny, one hand coming to rest next to his belly button.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes and setting his own hand over Steve’s. “’s kinda what happens, I get bigger the further along I get.”

“Hmm,” was all Steve said in reply before he suddenly dropped to the floor, other hand resting on the other side of Bucky’s stomach.

“Steve!” Bucky laughed at him. “What are you doing? We don’t have time for a quickie, come on.”

“Just saying hi?” he chuckled sheepishly, and Bucky practically jumped out of his skin when Steve’s lips pressed against the slight bump, breath filling his lungs in a sharp gasp. “Hi buddy,” he murmured underneath his breath, lips and breath tickling his stomach as he spoke. “I’m Steve. I’m your daddy.”

“Not _this_ ,” Bucky muttered, but it had no heat to it. “I swear to God, you just want me to call you _daddy_.”

“While I would enjoy that very much, I’m trying to form a bond with our child. Ignore him, baby, he’s just grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy!”

“I’m sorry, were you _not_ complaining that your jeans don’t fit anymore just a minute ago?” When Bucky glared at him, Steve pressed his lips to his stomach again. “Your papa doesn’t like it when I’m right.”

“Why am I the papa anyway? Why am I not the daddy?” Bucky grumbled but Steve could tell he wasn’t serious.

“You can be daddy if you want?” Steve told him with an earnestness to his voice that had Bucky’s stomach shaking with laughter.

“No, it’s _fine_. Shouldn’t you be cooking dinner right about now?”

“It’s in the oven,” Steve assured him, but he clambered back to his feet after one last press of his lips to his stomach. “When are Nat and Clint getting here?”

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to the clock, but before he could reply there was a knock at the door. “Now, I guess.”

Bucky let them into the apartment and greeted them both with a hug, surprised at how comforting he found Clint’s scent, and how slightly off-putting Natasha smelled to him.

“Hey, dickbag, we brought Jurassic World.” Clint thrust the DVD into his hands and barrelled past, seemingly taking it as his invitation. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Natasha as she came in much more politely.

“Sorry about him. I told him we could get a dog yesterday and it’s all he’s been thinking about since.” Steve snorted from the couch.

“A dog? You _agreed_ to that?”

“Yep!” Clint answered for her. “And she can’t back out! We already went to the shelter and we’ve got a rescue named Lucky lined up.”

“We’re very happy together,” Natasha told them solemnly. “We’d very much appreciate it if you’d respect this incredibly large life choice we’re making.”

Bucky just shrugged non-committedly. “’s long as he doesn’t jump all over me when I visit you guys, I’m good.”

“Fine by me!” Clint enthused and they all rolled their eyes. “Speaking of, how is the bundle of joy?”

Bucky was about to speak but Steve gave a loud sarcastic cough before he could.

“Fine, but Bucky was just complaining that he couldn’t fasten his jeans.” He snickered. Bucky stepped on his foot and to Steve’s credit, he barely flinched.

“I just have to buy new clothes now and I wasn’t expecting that.” Bucky sniffed, slightly annoyed at the amused looks on the others’ faces.

“You didn’t think to get maternity clothes?” Natasha asked, one eyebrow arched with faux-judgement.

“Well-” he spluttered in reply, crossing his arms over his chest. “Of course I did – I just assumed it would be like a – a whole thing, you know? Jeans fit one day, big bump next, only one shopping trip required.”

“Bucky,” Steve began, face utterly stoic and voice devoid of emotion. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Screw you too, asshole!” Bucky growled lowly, but there was no challenge in it that would arouse a response from the alpha. He turned back to Clint, decidedly ignoring the two alphas. “The baby is just fine, thank you Clint.”

“He kicking yet?” Natasha lounged over the other sofa, legs folding beneath her with all of the grace of her ballet past.

“Nope, not a peep. I’m starting to think he hates me.”

“Don’t be like that,” Steve chastised. “He might be kicking, you just don’t feel it yet. The book says that a lot of first-time parents can’t tell if they’re kicking.”

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbled at him, but flattened his palm over his stomach. Steve sat on the edge of the sofa, ready to stand up at any moment since the food was cooking.

“Steve,” Natasha began all of a sudden, voice poised and perfectly schooled. “I owe you an apology. Multiple apologies, actually.”

“Nat,” Steve frowned, confused. “What for? You haven’t done anything to me.”

“I haven’t,” she agreed wryly. “But I’ve been pretty accusing towards you. Said a lot of things I didn’t mean. Whenever James texts me with a problem my first instinct is to assume it’s you. And that’s what I’m apologising for. I haven’t been fair to you in the past. I think it’s because – well, because we’re both alphas. We’re supposed to butt heads and we rarely ever do, and I think that was what was happening to me.” She inclined her head and everyone in the room was shocked at the incredibly rare display of the alpha equivalent of submission. “I’ll try not to in the future, but like you, all I want to do is protect James and the baby.”

“Nat…” Steve said again, utterly lost for words. “Thank you. For telling me, I mean. I… I had no idea you were doing that, but I appreciate the fact that you told me. Thank you.”

“That’s not all I have to say,” but her lips turned up at the corners and the relief was palpable in her eyes. “But I’ll save that for later. It smells like dinner’s burning.”

Steve jumped to his feet with a yelp and darted to the kitchen, leaving the other three in fits of laughter.

 

 

“So you know,” Natasha began after taking a deep drink from her beer. “Of course, that Clint and I are getting married.”

“What?!” Bucky demanded sarcastically, eyes widening in exaggerated alarm. “When the fuck was this? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re not invited,” Clint chimed in, not looking up from where he was inspecting their movie collection.

“Anyway,” Natasha continued, kicking Clint in the shin. “We’re getting married in two months. And we’ve decided to go with a little more traditional than we thought.”

“Traditional?” Steve furrowed his brows, lost. “You’ve never seemed like the traditional kind of couple.”

“Well, we kind of are, when you think about it.” Clint explained, still not looking up. “We’ve been dating for three years, we haven’t mated, we haven’t had any children, and we’re getting married before either of those things. Pretty traditional, even with the sex thing.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Bucky shook his head, pursing his lips and unable to explain himself. “Never mind. Carry on.”

Natasha rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “We’ve agreed that I’m coming down the aisle in a dress to Clint at the altar in a suit, rather than newer customs that dictate behaviours between gendered presentations.” She spat the words out as if they were bitter to her; he remembered the first time Natasha had come to him, years ago, when she’d wanted to fuck another alpha, a male, and he was disgusted with her, thinking that as an alpha, she was more or less a man who had a vagina. “The one thing missing from that tradition, is having the father of the bride give her away.”

For some reason, the first image that Bucky conjured in his mind was his _own_ child, years and years in the future. A daughter, perhaps, that he or Steve would give away at her wedding, in a stunning white gown and her dirty blonde hair in beautiful braids, and Bucky turned sharply away, tearing up as he tried to imagine what his daughter, if he had one, would look like.

Would she have Steve’s eyes and nose? Bucky’s lips and chiselled jaw-line?

“Buck?” Steve muttered under his breath. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky reached over and squeezed his hand. “Just thinking about something. Tell you later. What were you saying, Nat?”

Her smirk softened into a more genuine, vulnerable smile, eyes smouldering as she stared straight at them.

“I don’t have a father. He can’t walk me down the aisle. So… I want to ask Steve if he would do it.”

Both Bucky and Steve stared at her in utter shock, mouths opening and closing as they tried to find something to say.

“What?” Steve said at last, aghast. “You – you want me to walk you down the aisle? But – why?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Because Clint has Bruce as his best man, I’m not having a bridesmaid, and I’m fairly certain James won’t be wanting to walk anywhere depending on how big he gets. But you…” she shook her head, eyes taking on a wistfulness that none of them had expected. “You’re a good man. A good alpha. And out of all of our friends, you’re going to be the first one to be father, an _alpha_ father,” she added on the end with an apologetic look to Bucky. “I trust you. I consider you one of my closest friends, even though I haven’t been particularly trusting of you recently. I want to fix that bridge before it’s burned.”

“This is…” Words failed Steve as he shook his head, eyes glistening. “Nat, that’s so…” he sucked in a deep breath, shooting her a watery smile. “If you really want it to be me, then I’ll do it.”

And suddenly Steve was on his feet, tugging at Natasha’s arms despite her protests and shrouding her in bear hug with an earnestness only Steve could pull off.

“I hate you,” Nat grumbled, but it was muffled by her face mashed against Steve’s shoulders. At times like this, Bucky and Clint couldn’t help but giggle over how short Natasha was, especially compared to a giant like Steve. It was even funnier when Thor would hug her, having a good inch or two of height on Steve. “No takebacks, this means I have to ask you about everything wedding because you’re my honorary dad.”

“Don’t call him dad!” Bucky hissed, cackling with laughter. “Don’t encourage him.”

Both Natasha and Clint raised an alarmed eyebrow at him, but wisely elected not to ask, as Steve’s cheeks flushed pink and Bucky couldn’t stop heaving with laughter.

 

“When Nat said,” Bucky began after the other couple left, curled onto his side on the bed with his hands on his stomach. “That thing about a father giving away the bride…”

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, a way of quietly asking for more information as his own hands soothed Bucky’s small bump.

“The first thing I thought about was you. About – about us. Having a daughter, and – and one day she’d get married, and you’d…”

Steve’s expression relaxed into one of pleasant surprise, mouth opening in an ‘o’ shape before his lips turned up at the corners.

“That sounds… incredible, Buck. But that sort of thing is years and years away. No matter how perfect that sounds, don’t wish our kids away before we even have ‘em, huh?” But his eyes were sparkling in the darkness and Bucky could tell that image was dancing behind his eyelids too. Bucky chuckled lowly.

“I know. I just – wait.” He pulled himself short, Steve’s words settling in. “ _Kids_? As in, plural?” he teased, and Steve stiffened, groan.

“It was a Freudian slip, okay?”

“Don’t wish for more kids before you have one, Stevie,” he mocked playfully, but he crept over and pressed his lips softly to the tip of Steve’s nose. “It’s getting late. Night, Steve.”

“Night, Buck.”  


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Happy New Year! Thank you to each and every one of you that left a comment on the last chapter, it was absolutely wonderful to come home to after an equally wonderful holiday. It really lifted my spirits even more!  
> That said, I'm still getting back into the swing of writing - I've kind of slipped on the chronology of the fic a little and I'm spending a little time reaffirming that, but it shouldn't take long. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for much longer, though, especially since you've been so wonderfully patient.  
> So, as a late gift of sorts, have this self-indulgent, fluffy mini-chapter I wrote about Steve and Bucky's first date! (Yes, it's much shorter than any other chapter, but tooth-rottingly fluffy and also pretty awkward imho, so I hope that makes up for it!)

 

“Where are we going?”

“Out.”

“Steve.”

“Well, we are!”

“Yes, we’re _out_ , but you came home with a gigantic grin on your face and told me to get dressed. So where are we going?”

Steve shot him a secretive smirk for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road.

“We’re almost there. You can see soon.”

Bucky hmphed. “When’d you get so secretive?”

“I’m trying to surprise you here,” he chided playfully. “The least you could do is play along.”

Bucky gave an exaggerated gasp. “Of course! I’m so _sorry_ , Stevie, I’ll stay quiet and _not_ think about the extravaganza of gifts you’ve _surely_ bought for me, and _hope_ that there’s a ring in my carrot cake at the end of the night-”

“Okay, shut up, we’re here.” Steve grumbled, putting the car in a free spot and shooting Bucky a falsely annoyed look. Bucky laughed, catching the glimmer in Steve’s eyes that meant he was just kidding.

They got out of the car and as soon as they were side by side, Bucky slid his hand into Steve’s interlocking their fingers and squeezing. Steve shot him a dopey smile.

“Seriously, what are we doing?”

“We, James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve preened. “Are going on a date.”

“Did you have to full-name me?”

“Yes, it was necessary for the effect I was going for.”

“What effect was that?”

“Grand and mysterious. Why, did that not come across?”

“Yes,” Bucky grinned, but shook his head. “Of course it did. This place is nice.” He noted, eyes flickering over the sign at the top. It didn’t look overly fancy or expensive, so he and Steve were dressed appropriately with smart-casual.

“Yeah, I got a reservation this morning.” Steve admitted sheepishly as they walked in together. They made their way together over to the hostess at a stand with a large ‘WAIT TO BE SEATED’ sign. She greeted them with a friendly smile.

“Welcome to Rosanna’s. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yeah,” Steve supplied. “Under Rogers?”

Her eyes trailed down to the open book at her stand and flickered over the names for a moment. She smiled again and reached for two menus as she looked up. “If you’ll follow me.”

She led them through the restaurant and Bucky couldn’t help but keep looking around at the decorations, transfixed by the gorgeous aesthetics. When they finally arrived at their table it was a cosy corner of the restaurant in a decently sized booth, allowing the two of them to be close together while also face to face. She left them with the promise their server would be there soon.

They both looked over the drinks menu.

“Chocolate shake looks good,” Bucky muttered, and Steve hummed in agreement.

“I think I’ll have that.”

“Me too.”

They stared at one another for a long moment, eyes flickering over each other’s faces, the awkward silence stretching on and on.

“Hey, I’m Lisa, and I’ll be your server tonight,” their awkward silence was blissfully interrupted by the waitress, a woman with olive skin and brown eyes. “Can I get you started with drinks?”

“Chocolate shake, please,” Bucky told her, and Steve seconded him.

“I’ll get those out for you and give you time to look over the menu.” With a polite smile, she left.

“We better look at the food,” Steve needlessly said, but Bucky nodded, pulling the menu towards him.

They both spent a much more comfortable silence mulling over the food choices, and Bucky finally decided on a pasta plate, having been craving pasta for days.

“What are you having?”

“Steak dinner, I think.”

They stared at one another again.

This was going to be a _very_ long night.

 

“So –” Steve began, already fumbling over his words. “How – was work?”

“Good,” Bucky replied, nodding slowly. “Of course, I gave you the same answer in the car.”

“Um. What…. Is your favourite movie?” Before Bucky could even answer, Steve slumped. “It’s The Addams Family, I know that.”

Despite himself, Bucky snickered. “Steve, it’s okay to be nervous on the first date-”

“Shut up, I hate you.” Steve groaned. Bucky clucked his tongue.

“Is that anyway to speak to your date?”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whined and the amused smile slipped off of Bucky’s face, realising from the tone of his voice that Steve really wasn’t in the mood.

“Stevie, it’s okay. Really.” He soothed, reaching for Steve’s hand over the table.

“This was supposed to be a nice first date.” he sulked, eyes down-turned.

“I know. And it still _can_ be. But we’ve always done things ass backwards, like you said. I’m pregnant, it’s yours, and this is our first date. How’s that for backwards?”

It pulled a snort out of Steve’s mouth, pulling it into a small smirk.

“And,” Bucky continued. “We’ve been friends for twenty years. There’s almost nothing about each other we _don’t_ know. So… this isn’t really a ‘normal’ first date. First dates are reserved for – for getting to know each other. For dumb laughs, and nervous glances. You know, we’ve already done all that. Even though, yeah, this is our first date, it’s not our _first_ date.”

“That clears things up,” Steve complained but he looked placated. Bucky squeezed his hand.

“This is more like the seventh date. Or the eighth. Or the date before you ask me to go with you on a two week rendezvous through Budapest –“

“Okay, now you’re just making fun of me _and_ Nat and Clint.”

“Just lightening the mood,” Bucky grinned at him, and Steve seemed to be sitting a little straighter, eyes twinkling again.

“Okay,” Steve muttered, invigorated. “Eighth date. Okay. So – so we just talk. Like we normally do. Every day.”

He faltered again, but was saved by the waitress’s return with their food, and Bucky grinned at the relief in Steve’s eyes as he had a minute to compose himself.

As soon as she disappeared again, Steve leaned forward and said, “So, you know Avengers is getting released in April?”

Bucky’s grin turned a little softer, relaxed and ease, because the one person he trusted the most, felt the safest with, was finally calmed down.

 

“May I walk you to your door, sir?” Steve offered a hand out with exaggerated grace and politeness. Bucky knocked it out of the air with a laugh.

“Shut it, Rogers. It’s absolutely _indecent_ of you to offer!”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Steve chuckled, and Bucky elbowed him, laughter ebbing away into an easier smile.

“Tonight was fun.” Steve smiled at him, just as adoring and brilliant as ever.

“It was,” he agreed, pulling Bucky forward by the hip and pressing his mouth onto the omega’s. “But that made it better,” he breathed as their lips parted.

Bucky’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, eyes never once leaving Steve’s.

“We could make it _even_ better if we got to our apartment,” he offered salaciously, with a cocky tilt to his head.

Steve gasped, eyebrows raising in mock horror. “Bucky Barnes, put out on the first date?!”

Bucky rolled his eyes but moved even closer to Steve, the swell of his stomach flush against the alpha’s.

“Yes,” Bucky teased. “And the second, and the third…”

“Is that an invitation, Mr. Barnes?”

“Why, yes, Mr. Rogers, it is. Do you accept?”

“Of course I do.”

 

“Did you really have fun?” Steve whispered an hour later, breath having returned to normal despite the way it puffed over Bucky’s cheeks with every word. “It wasn’t – I don’t know, underwhelming?”

“Steve,” Bucky cooed, nudging forward with his nose. “Of course not. It got off to a rocky start, sure, but I had a really good time. I promise.”

“Good,” he hummed in reply, closing his eyes, satisfied. “That’s good.”

“Night, Ste.”

“Night Buck. Night, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it wasn't really worth the wait length-wise, but I should be back up and swinging soon!  
> While I'm here (and while I remember cause damn it I've forgotten for the past few chapters), I'd like to tell you all that don't know I'm working on a Cap!Bucky, WS!Steve fic, if that floats anyone's boat - 'All Roads Lead to Rome' if you want to check it out.


	26. Chapter 26

_Knock knock knock kno-_

_“_ Jesus fuckin’ Christ, ‘m _coming_!” Bucky growled as he threw the sheets off of the bed shivering as soon as his naked skin hit the cold January air. He pulled on the nearest pair of slacks – possible Steve’s from the slight bagginess around the ankles – and hurried towards the front door. “Fuckin’ eight in the mornin’, goddamn _weekend_ ,” he muttered under his breath. “Better be damn impo-”

He cut himself off at the sight of the two familiar, smirking women, eyes widening.

“Peggy! Angie!”

“I apologise, darling, did we interrupt your beauty sleep?”

“You – shut up, Carter,” he yanked her forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, only releasing her when Angie made a noise of complaint. He hugged her too for good measure. “Steve? Pegs and Angie are here!”

“-whu?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped back into the apartment, letting the women pass before closing the door behind him. He heard stumbling coming from the direction of the bedroom and Steve came out with an extraordinary bedhead and in nothing but boxers.

“Sorry,” Angie shrugged, but she didn’t look apologetic in the slightest. “But we’re still on English time, you know?”

“I had no idea you guys were coming over,” Steve muttered, voice still thick with sleep. “We’d have cleaned…”

Peggy cast a pointed glance at the lone sock balled next to one of the sofas (Bucky’s).

“The state of this room is atrocious,” she deadpanned. Angie whacked her on the arm.

“Seriously,” Bucky shook his head. “I thought you guys were busy? Angie, didn’t you get the part at Broadway?”

“Oh, I did,” she replied, smug and smirking. “But I got time before it starts, and Peggy’s been forced to take some time, so…”

“I was _invited_ to take time, dear.”

“Oh, silly me, Pegs. You got any coffee?”

“Yeah, Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll make you some. Pegs, want some tea? I think I still have some in the cupboard…” He frowned in the direction of the kitchen, and Peggy got to her feet with a smirk.

“I think I’ll make the tea. You’re awful at making tea, Americans always are.”

“Oh, sure.” Steve agreed easily, melting into the couch next to Bucky. “Make me a coffee too?”

“I’ll have a cocoa,” Bucky told her with a cheeky grin. Peggy tutted at them.

“Making a _guest_ do all the work? Honestly, you need a lesson on hospitality.” But she wandered into the kitchen, leaving the three to painless small talk until she called for Steve to help her carry the drinks back in.

“So.” Angie began, side-eyeing the two with amusement. “When are you gonna come out and say you have feelings for each other? It’s getting a little old.”

Both Steve and Bucky stiffened, and Angie smirked, believing herself to have begun their realisations.

“Angie!” Peggy cried, genuinely outraged. “I told you not to-”

“It’s – it’s okay, Peg,” Bucky interrupted her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “We – well, uh, we haven’t really – _told_ many people, but – well…”

“No fucking way. No you have not, shut up, I _refuse_ to believe that _you two assholes_ got your _shit together_ _on your own_ -”

“Ang,” Steve cut in haughtily. “It’s – it’s really new – and, well, we didn’t, I guess – Tony said something-“

“ _Tony_?” Peggy interrupted, demeanour changing. “You expect us to believe _Tony_ got you together?”

“No! He did _not_ get us – okay.” Steve heaved a heavy sigh and Bucky resisted the urge to laugh. He explained everything out to their friends as calmly as he could manage, Bucky’s slight hiccups of laughter not helping matters.

“How long have you two been together then?”

“Less than a week, I think?” Bucky chuckled, and Steve nodded along, head bobbing earnestly. “It really is new. But…” Bucky’s amusement tapered off into a genuine, sappy smile. “We’re happy. Still figuring stuff out, but… it’s good.”

“I can’t believe we missed ‘em by a week,” Angie griped, turning a nasty glare onto Peggy. “If English would have just _taken some time off sooner_ , we could have taken credit for this!”

“Angie, what on _earth_ do you think we could have said that they don’t already know?” Peggy shook her head, and with a deep sigh, she plastered a smile onto her face. “We’re being rude, anyway, especially arriving so early in the morning. Our plane landed only a few hours ago.”

“When do you go back?”

“Tomorrow night. We’re going to catch up on our beauty sleep then.” Peggy turned to Bucky, a twinkle in her eye as she blew on her hot tea. “So, I can’t help but notice that little bump you’re sporting.” Bucky’s hand reflexively settled on his lower stomach, giving a breathy laugh. “How far along are you now?”

“Nineteen weeks,” Bucky replied, smile tugging at his lips. “Almost halfway.” Steve’s arm snaked around his back and settled on the other side of his hips, hand splayed possessively. Bucky knew what he was doing, and had half a mind to elbow the alpha.

“That’s cute,” Angie sighed, but she was still pouted. “Of course, it could have happened _sooner_ if we-”

“Angie!”

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me go shopping,” Bucky griped, zipping his jacket. Steve glared at him.

“Not a week ago you were complaining about your clothes not fitting.”

“Don’t you want to spend time with your best British pals?” Angie pouted, buttoning up her own coat.

“I would if you were British,” Bucky muttered, but Steve kicked his ankle. “Don’t kick me, I’m pregnant!”

Steve just rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“Ooh, these are lovely, James?”

“No they’re not.”

“These?”

“No.”

“These…?”

“No.”

“You didn’t even look at them.”

Bucky looked over, giving the jeans a once over, before turning back to the display with a decisive “No.”

Peggy threw her hands in the air in indignation. “Honestly, James, you aren’t even trying.”

“They’re all horrible!” Bucky defended. “These are – they’re _omega maternity clothes_. They’re too – too _feminine_ , and _cute_ and for petite little male omegas expecting their second or third pup, not for a six foot, athletic omega expecting their _first!_ ”

Peggy stared at him with a growing amount of concern, arms falling from their irritated pose in front of her body.

“James. It’s not that big of a deal-”

“Says an alpha woman that can find clothes no matter _what_ store she goes in!” he growled at her, and her eyes widened as she took a step back.

“Bucky?” Steve called from a few feet away, getting closer with each word. “What’s going on, Peg?”

“Nothing, Steve.” Bucky grunted, tuning back to the display with conviction. Steve frowned at him.

“Peg, what’s really going on?”

She sighed. “He’s upset that he can’t find anything to wear.”

“I’m not upset.”

“You just yelled at me for suggesting some clothes.” She deadpanned, and Steve practically broke his neck turning back to Bucky.

“Why?” he demanded. “She’s just trying to help.”

“You alphas and your _help_ ,” Bucky seethed, mood worsening. He couldn’t even think _why_ he was so angry, but he _was_. He was sure he was just a few outbursts away from a crying fit.

Steve’s lips tightened. “What’s wrong?” he asked, calm but stern and Bucky rolled his eyes, pushing away from them to look at another section.

“Nothing. I’m going to look for something to wear. _Neither of you follow me_.” His tone was a clear warning – and a challenge – to both alphas, and he stalked off, one hand scrubbing over his navel. “I bet this is your fault,” he muttered under his breath to the tiny bump.

He glared for probably ten minutes at all the displays with pictures of lithe, feminine male omegas with protruding stomachs that their towering mates – male _or_ female – held onto. He hated the stigma around male omegas – they were expected to do certain jobs, behave a certain way, and look the part. It had been part of the reason he wanted to join the army – to prove he didn’t have to be one of those stereotypical omegas, but then he got hit, got into a shitty job with a sexist boss, and here he was, pregnant.

He really was a stereotype.

 

“Hey, Bucko? The alphas are getting worried about you.”

“Go away, Angie. I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Sup?” Angie sounded genuinely concerned at that, and Angie had always been so alike Tony in the way that she hid her concern behind a steel wall. “I know you snapped earlier, but none of us can figure out why.”

“It doesn’t _matter_.”

Angie tilted her head slightly to the side, eyes searching. “Let’s go get a drink.” She said suddenly, and Bucky stared at her.

“What?”

“I’ll text Pegs, tell her we’re going to a coffee shop, and we can just talk. Omega to omega.”

He stared at her again, unmoving and confused, even as she took out her phone and presumably texted Peggy.

“You coming?” she asked when she was done, and Bucky silently fell into step with her as they left the store, the knot in his chest easing as soon as the abundance of clothes were out of sight.

 

“So,” Angie began as she tapped on her Starbucks cup labelled ‘Anjy’. “You want to tell me what’s really going on?”

Bucky sighed, taking a small sip of his scolding cocoa labelled ‘Buggy’. “I don’t know, okay? I just freaked out.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” He sighed deeply scratching at the top of his head. “I just – none of those clothes were working for me. And they costed a lot, and I’d only wear them for a few months and then maybe never wear them again, and I just… freaked.”

The other omega nodded slowly, thoughtfully. “So it’s a baby thing,” she surmised.

“No,” he moaned. “It’s that – all those pictures – those omegas…” he struggled, grinding his teeth with frustration. “I’m not –”

“Oh,” Angie sat back, a frown pulling at her mouth. “You don’t feel like one of those omegas.”

“I’ve spent my life trying not to be a stereotype.” He confessed quietly. “As soon as I came out of my first heat I started beefing up, biting back, just like _Steve_ , even though he was an alpha. I joined the army as soon as I turned eighteen and prided myself on being better than everyone there ‘till the bomb. All these things I’ve wanted – from an alpha to a family, those are _stereotypes_. Things I shouldn’t really want, but things I’m expected to want.”

“You think you’re just a stereotype.”

“I _am_.” He shook his head, eyes glistening. “I’m a stereotypical omega in every way except the way I look, and Steve should at least have someone who looks the part.”

“So this is about Steve.” Angie looked at him then with such raw understanding in her eyes that made Bucky’s chest clench.

“He’s a really great guy.” Bucky sighed, swirling his drink in the cup. “He’s trying so hard to make it work and it’s _amazing_. I just don’t know if I’m good enough. I don’t know if he’s just staying because – because I’m…”

“Pregnant.” Angie breathed, dropping her own eyes to her drink. “Yeah. I can see how that would be an issue.”

Bucky realised then, with an embarrassing start, that Angie hadn’t brought him here solely to talk about _his_ problems – she had, of course she had, but she wanted to talk about _hers_ too.

“Angie,” he said carefully. “Is something wrong with _you_?”

“Peggy won’t have kids.” She broke out in a rush, not looking up at him as she shook her head. “Three years we’ve been together. We – we’ve been thinking of mating, but she – she won’t have kids.”

That pulled him up short – he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting that. “Really?” he asked. “I’d have thought…”

Angie scoffed, shaking her head. “No. She – she said kids would interfere with her _career_. She’s always said that she’d consider it if her job got more _stable_ but it never will. The _real_ reason we’re here is because she has to meet with some guy tomorrow about another job. There’ll always be _another_ job at _another_ place for different amounts of time.”

Bucky furrowed his brows. “That doesn’t sound like she doesn’t want kids.” He admitted to her. “It sounds more like she doesn’t want to keep moving them all over the world. Like she wants stability for them.”

Angie scowled. “That’s what she _thinks_ I think. When we found out that _you_ were pregnant, we got into an argument. She – she said that you lost your job because you got pregnant, and she said that she’d lose hers to take care of the baby. She isn’t willing to do that.”

“Angie…” Bucky trailed off, utterly lost for words.

“My parents are here. I’m going to talk to them tomorrow while Pegs is with her boss. I… I’m considering moving back. It’s horrible of me, I know, to give her an ultimatum like that, but… I can’t be happy knowing that she’s putting her wants over mine. If it was her needs, it’d be a different story. We just _want_ different things in our lives. My career as an actress… That’s something I’m willing to give up. I know for a fact it’s practically impossible to get to Hollywood nowadays, and if I can get a job in Broadway, I can get some theatre work here. Guess we’re both stereotypes, huh?” she laughed self-deprecatingly.

“No,” Bucky told her, a hand over hers. “We’re just… human, I guess. Who knew it only took listening to other people’s problems to solve mine, huh?”

Angie laughed, despite herself. “We should get back to shopping. I know a couple places you might find some decent clothes, and Peggy texted to say they’d gone back to your apartment.”

Bucky heaved a sigh. “Steve’ll kill me if I don’t come back with something. It’s worth a try.”

 

“We had so much fun last night.” Steve chewed his lips. “I don’t understand why he’s so… funny today.”

“He’s pregnant, Steve. He’s going to go off the reservation here or there.” Peggy consoled. “He’ll come back round, I’m sure of it.”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, I guess. Want anything to drink?” She shook her head no. “How have you and Angie been, anyway? We’ve kind of neglected to ask.”

Peggy’s expression turned so sharply stony that Steve blinked in surprise.

“We’re… having issues.” She replied cryptically, before groaning as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ve been arguing a lot, recently, over the same thing. It’s been getting worse ever since… since James got pregnant, actually.”

Steve leaned forward, mouth tilted open as he reached for her hand. “Peggy?”

“I – I think she’s going to leave me, Steve.” Her voice trembled as she spoke and Steve hurried forward to pull her into his arms.

“Peggy,” he breathed into her hair. “Why would you think that? She loves you, just as much as you love her.”

She pulled away and wiped at the underside of her pink eyes, and Steve had never seen her look so… unlike the put-together woman he’d thought he loved a long time ago.

“She wants children. I – I said I’d rather wait – until my career settles, and she – she thinks… she thinks I don’t want them.”

“Do you?”

“I don’t _know_. That’s what she won’t listen to – I don’t know if I want them _yet_ , is what I always say, and she… she doesn’t understand. I’ve worked hard all my life for my career. It’s beginning to settle, now, and once it does, maybe I can do it, maybe _we_ can do it, but she’s not willing to wait, and Steve I don’t know how to convince her to stay.”

Steve chewed on his cheek for a very long moment, unsure of whether or not she wanted the honest truth.

“Maybe,” he began slowly. “You need to sit down – somewhere private. You need to – to think about which matters more to you. Your career – something you’ve worked for your whole life – or your _family_ , which will decide the rest of it.”

Peggy just stared at him, lipstick smeared slightly out of the lines on one side as she comprehended his words. After an eternal moment, she rolled her eyes and sighed a breathy laugh.

“Of course,” she muttered. “Of course I’m told what to do by the most _oblivious idiot_ ever to grace the earth.” She got suddenly to her feet and Steve feared she’d topple in her heels but she barely even swayed. “I’m – yes, going to do that… If you see Angie, tell her…” she faltered, biting at her lower lip. “Tell her I’m thinking about things. To call me when she’s coming.”

And before Steve could even make a noise of dissent, she was out of the door, heels clicking down the hallway like she had somewhere important to be.

She did, Steve supposed after all. She had a decision to make.

 

“Buck?” Steve jumped to his feet over an hour later as the omega in question nudged the door open, laughing and bags crinkling as he moved.

“Hey, Steve, sorry we took so long, Ang and I were shopping-” he cut himself off with a loud _oof_ as he was all but knocked over by a hulking mass of blond muscle.

“I missed you,” Steve muttered into his hair. “I thought you were mad at me –”

“Stevie,” Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes but letting the alpha cuddle him. “I’m not mad. I’m fine.”

“You know, I’m just gonna skedaddle.” Angie said, and when they turned to look at her she had an amused smirk tilting up her lips.

“Uh, Peggy said to call her when you were going. Drop by tomorrow if you can?”

“Sure, bud,” she replied cheerfully, but Steve saw the way her eyes flickered. “See you.”

“Peggy talked to you then?” Bucky murmured as soon as the door was closed. Steve nodded, but pressed his forehead onto Bucky’s for a long moment.

“She said she thinks they’re going to break up. Angie?”

“Wants kids. Peggy doesn’t yet.”

“They’ll be fine. I hope.”

 

“So, what did you buy? You found some good stuff?”

“Yeah, actually. Angie helped me after I freaked out. The stores we were looking in…” Bucky shook his head with a deep sigh. “They were just…”

“Too _petite_?” Steve stared him in the eyes and Bucky sighed again.

“Yeah. I… I’m not like that, you know I’m not.”

“I do know that. But… I want to see what you bought. Show me?”

Bucky never could say no to those puppy-eyes.

 

**From: Anjy**

**I’m moving back to ny.**

Bucky’s heart shattered and he bit his lip with a sigh. He’d hoped she and Peggy would be okay, but…

_I’m so sorry Ang. Anything we can do?_

**Nah, it’s cool.**

**It’s where Pegs’s new job is, after all, gotta go where my alpha goes.**

_!!!!!!!!_

_??????_

**We talked.**

**Fucked a bit.**

**Yelled alittle.**

**But… the job here’s permanent, and it’s a promise. Nothing else ever was, but this one is.**

**She… she said not yet, but – but once we’re settled, maybe a year, maybe two.**

**We’re planning on having kids, Buckaroo. Before we’re thirty. That’s the promise she made and I’m okay with that.**

 

Bucky was _not_ crying, he was just _very_ happy that those two goddamn women got themselves together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea it had been over two weeks, that's the honest truth!  
> Last year I mentioned I wanted to have this fic done by Christmas - that was for several reasons. 1) I was going away for Christmas 2) I thought it would be a nice Christmas present of sorts and 3) (the kicker) my life got 5 times more hectic. My exams are only a few months away, and unfortunately that means I have to sacrifice somethings, and this fic comes quite close to the top. I will NOT be abandoning it, though, I promise I will see it out to it's bitter end! (Not that the ending will be bitter, trust me, I'm sure you'll all love it!) It may take a lot more time than I anticipated, but I am SET on it!  
> Also, today (20th, Jan) has been a day millions of people all over the world have dreaded. I have hope that this will have brightened up at least a few of those people's day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the opposite of writer's block? Plot bunnies doesn't seem to apply here... Writer's flow? Because if that's a thing, I got it, and I got, what, two chapters written in a single sitting? I was so damn proud of myself, I'll tell you that much. I also got writer's flow (see, now it sounds like a period thing, or is it just me?) on another, old, old, fic I haven't touched since maybe August? That might be a thing soon. This would have been up earlier today, but I actually had an art exam to focus on first - yay for pointillism on a huge canvas!  
> This is a little shorter than I'd like, but this is probably one of my favourite chapters written so far. I've found over the past few months that I prefer writing with less dialogue and more, you know, description, and there's more of this in this chapter, sort of an experiment? I don't know, I enjoyed writing it a lot, and I hope you guys like it too!

“Morning,” Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s cheek as they manoeuvred around one another to make their drinks.

“Mm,” Bucky grunted, eyelids still dreary with exhaustion. “Mornin’.”

“I’m going for a jog with Sam later, do you want to come with?”

“Nah,” he muttered, settling his hands around the warmth of his mug. “’m good here. In the nice warmth.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s January, Buck, ‘s not that cold.” 

“’s fuckin’ freezing, ‘n I can’t get sick, ‘m pregnant.”

Steve chuckled and reached around him again, this time pulling the omega’s back towards his chest as he curled his arm around Bucky’s stomach, simultaneously pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Bucky squirmed playfully in his arms but they both knew it was for show.

“Possessive dick,” Bucky muttered as Steve slithered away.

“Like you’re not,” he retorted, and to that Bucky had to shrug indifferently. Just the other day he’d practically snarled at a pretty beta cashier that fluttered her eyelashes at Steve while out shopping. Steve had found the whole thing disproportionally hilarious.

Steve chugged down his coffee as they sat in an amicable silence, Bucky flicking through some parenting blogs on his phone. When Steve finished his drink, he got to his feet and announced,

“I’m going, babe, I’ll see you an hour or two.”

“M’kay. Bring me blueberry muffins. From that café?”

“You got it,” Steve agreed, and with one final press of his lips against Bucky’s forehead, he left Bucky to his own devices.

 

Predictably, Bucky got bored within a half hour, flicking over countless channels in hopes of something interesting catching his attention. All that was on was Criminal Minds reruns, old NCIS episodes, and he even found himself on the cusp of Keeping up with the Kardashians, but thankfully, he held fast to his resolve.

Instead, he found himself absently wandering around the apartment, staring longingly into both the refrigerator and the cupboards in hopes of finding something to eat, but instead found his stomach rumbling for the muffins Steve had promised him.

“Ugh,” he groaned to himself, rubbing his navel as the strange thudding feeling hit again, getting more frequent and stronger over the past few weeks. If he was honest with himself, he was worried about it. It had started almost as if it was gas pain, or butterflies, but it felt more and more like a spasm, or some kind of twitch. He was far, far too reluctant to google it at the risk of finding something – _bad,_ for lack of a better word, and he almost wanted to forget it was even happening, but over the past few days it had been more frequent than ever. He tried to tell himself that if it was _bad_ , it would _hurt_ , and it didn’t really hurt at all, so that meant he was okay, didn’t it?

Even so, he was almost dreading the appointment the following week – dreading Dr. Montgomery turning to him with a sadness in her eyes, dreading the words that would flow as if straight from his nightmares, dreading the way Steve wouldn’t want him anymore –

 _No_ , Bucky told himself firmly, blowing out a puff of air. If he kept thinking like this, he might panic again – and he hadn’t done that in a while, so he wanted to keep that record going strong.

He’d mentioned his feelings at his last therapy session, and Dr. May had been reassuring and as firm as she ever was. She was the only doctor he had never had any problems with – she called him out when he needed someone to, and she was the most supportive one he’d had.

And he was doing _well_. Panicking about a problem that didn’t exist was just _stupid._

An idea finally hit him like a truck full of steel – _Steve’s baby book_.

If it was _normal_ it would be mentioned in the book he bought for Steve, wouldn’t it? And they wouldn’t put anything worrying in a baby book, especially since new parents are more panicked than others.

Hurrying off to the living room, he dug around Steve’s – _their_ – bookshelves until he finally found the book in question, holding back a laugh at the garish design. He was surprised that Steve actually _read_ the thing, since it was supposed to be a gag gift, but Steve loved it, constantly spewing random facts at him from it.

He settled himself into his corner of the sofa, legs kicked up and as comfortable as he could make himself with his heartbeat slightly elevated from anxiety and fear.

 

**_Week by week guide_ **

**_Weeks 1-12:                                                                                                                                                   25-37_ **

**_Weeks 13-23                                                                                                                                                  38-50_ **

****

Bucky disregarded the rest of the contents and flicked over to page thirty eight, and then skipping ahead a few more pages to get to week 19.

 

**_Relax, dads! Things get easier for you from here on out._ **

**_Did I say easier?_ **

**_I meant harder. Much, much harder._ **

**_You see, your mate – alpha, omega, beta, whichever – will get_ very _territorial over you. Don’t be surprised to find…_**

 

Bucky just rolled his eyes, flicking over the rest of the page to try to find the actual _facts_. He knew they were in here, Steve read some out to him at first before tapering off after a few weeks.

 

**_At this stage, your SO might become a tiny bit alarmed with strange feelings in their stomach – as mentioned before, it is NOTHING to worry about!_ **

 

Bucky sat up a little straighter, ears perked despite the silence.

 

**_In fact, it’s perfectly, completely normal. It can feel like anything from ‘butterflies’ to ‘gas’ to ‘jabbing’ or even ‘twitching’ –_ **

 

 _Guilty,_ Bucky thought wildly, eyes frantically searching the rest of the paragraph.

 

**_So prepare yourself, dads and alpha moms! Your mate is feeling the baby’s first kick!_ **

****

“Oh –” Bucky gasped, ecstasy filling his veins as he was wracked with almost sob-like laughter, hand pressing probably a little too hard against his stomach and he giggled and chuckled breathily, even as tears began to worm their way down his cheeks.

It _was_ normal – and the opposite of bad – and Jesus Christ, where the fuck was Steve, he needed to tell him, needed to feel that little flutter again, because _fuck_ , his – _their_ baby had been saying hello and damn it, he’d been ignoring him!

He felt so utterly _stupid_ for being so scared about it, he should have just asked Steve – the alpha read each week’s page as Bucky progressed, he must have seen that part probably three or four times but never mentioned it, because Christ, that _fucking alpha_ didn’t like to push, and Bucky just wanted to kiss his stupid face-

He heard a key scrape against the lock and he was on his feet in an instant, catching sight of himself in the living room mirror and noticing with a laugh how hysteric he looked, hair sticking up at odd angles and eyes wild, cheeks still ruddy with tears and laughter.

“Steve!” he almost wailed as the door opened, the alpha holding the key in one hand a small take-out bag from the café in the other. He dropped both to catch Bucky when he didn’t even think to stop himself before throwing himself at Steve.

“Woah,” Steve cried, concerned and worried as Bucky stuffed his head into Bucky’s neck. “Hey, Buck, what’s wrong, baby? Huh, come on,” he asked as he pushed them into the apartment, kicking the container and key inside without his hands free.

“Nothing!” Bucky replied, laughing, elated, and some of the tension sank out of Steve’s – _kind of sweaty_ – muscles. “Steve!” he said again as he pulled back.

The alphas eyes were still furrowed in confusion, but there was only the slightest tinge of concern as he leaned back to shut the front door, keeping their conversation private.

As soon as the door was closed Bucky pushed him against the door and pressed a hard, enthusiastic kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, relishing the surprised moan that Steve breathed for a half second before pushing back.

“Buck,” he breathed as he pushed him away, sweaty again in a different way. “What is it?

“The baby-!” Bucky replied with an enormous grin on his face, watching as the confusion made way to wonder and enthusiasm as his hands drifted to Bucky’s waist.

“What about ‘im?”

 _“He kicked_! All this time – Christ, I was so worried, but- umf!”

Steve’s hands gripped his waist even tighter, shoving himself forward to meet his lips again, and Bucky laughed into Steve’s mouth as they walked backwards until his shoulders hit the wall.

“You never said anything,” Steve said gruffly as their mouths parted, his nails running lightly over Bucky’s navel. “Not one thing – I didn’t even think…”

“I thought it was a bad thing,” he confessed, and Steve surged forward again, almost insistently reassuring the omega that their pup was okay.

“It’s a good thing,” he breathed, “A very good thing. God, you’re perfect.”

“Steve,” Bucky grinned pushing the alpha away only slightly, just for show. “Don’t be such a sap.”

“You’re the sap,” he retorted, crowding Bucky even further into the doorway. “You’re the one who started crying when he found out it was kicks.”

“I’m allowed to, I’m hormonal!”

“That’s your excuse for everything,” Steve muttered and he was staring at the omega with such a deep fondness and softness to his gaze that made Bucky want to shrink away, made him think what he ever did to deserve such a worshipping look. “Do you think it’s too soon for me to feel?”

Bucky laughed quietly, dropping his forehead onto Steve’s shoulder, letting the alpha prop him up against the wall. “If I barely felt it till now, I doubt it. I’ll keep you informed, though.”

“Good,” Steve grinned against his lips before pulling away almost reluctantly, reaching to the floor for the discarded key and take-out bag. “Now, important question.”

“Hit me,” Bucky replied absently, a little disappointed at the way the conversation had ended. The way Steve had kissed him, he’d at least thought it would turn heated at some point.

“Do you want your muffin before or after I fuck you into the bed?”

A smirk worked its way over Bucky’s lips and he stood at attention again. “I think the muffin can wait a half hour.”

Slowly, Steve raised an eyebrow. “Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky shivered at the pet name. “It’ll be a hell of a lot longer than a half hour.”

“Better get started then.”

 

True to his word, Steve managed to make it last almost _two hours_.

He might be a little bit in love.

 

“Buck, I need to talk to you ‘bout something.” Steve murmured into Bucky’s hair as the omega reached for the TV remote. Bucky froze, eyes widening like a doe in the headlights. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Bucky relaxed a fraction. “’Kay. What is it?”

“Well,” Steve pulled slightly away, grasping at his hips gently to prevent his knot from pulling and hurting them both. “My rut’s due in a couple’a weeks. Wanted to know what you’d think.”

“For starters I think alphas are lucky they only get ruts twice a year,” he mumbled under his breath. Steve whacked him lightly on his back.

“I’m serious, Buck. Now that we’re… you know, together, I just thought you might want a say in what I do about it.”

“Well,” Bucky frowned. “As far as I know, you haven’t had a rut since… a year after you dated Peggy?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “’bout two years ago.”

“Do you want to go into rut?” Bucky asked carefully, because if he was honest with himself, the idea didn’t appeal to him as much as it should.

Steve was _really_ good at sex. Practically god-like, and definitely a giver. But the fact that he was pregnant and coupled with the knowledge that, unlike when Bucky was in heat, he’d be feral with it… it was too much like Brock had been before he left. He knew Steve wouldn’t really be like that, but the possibility of Steve being too caught up in the rut to notice he was hurting…

He also hated to admit that he was vulnerable, too. He was pregnant, if Steve – a _huge_ ‘if’ – decided he wanted to take something Bucky wasn’t willing to give, he was in no position to fight back, especially not at the risk of their baby.

“Not particularly,” Steve’s voice hummed behind him. “Maybe with the right person…” he teased as his hands nudged over Bucky’s lower stomach. Despite his thoughts, Bucky smiled turning to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Not while I’m pregnant,” he promised slowly. “Maybe in a year or two. I don’t know.”

“We don’t ever have to,” Steve assured him. “I hate getting my rut, it just makes me… itchy.”

“My heat’s not so bad. I guess everything’s different for other people.”

“Yeah. I’ll take my suppressants.”

“Okay,” Bucky agreed settling back into Steve’s chest, remote in hand. “TV?”

“Sure.”

 

Any fears of Bucky’s that still lingered in his head after reading Steve’s book were fully assuaged by their next appointment, where Dr. Montgomery assured them that their baby was healthy and presumably happy, developing on par for how far along he was.

With a new scan each, she sent them on their way, but she definitely noticed the way their fingers were interlocked and how they stared at one another when they thought they weren’t looking. Her smile seemed a little brighter for it, more at ease than their last appointment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you guys understand how much I freaking loved writing this chapter. I LOVED it.  
> 'LOVE' is the operative word here ;-)  
> Let me know if you guys 'loved' this chapter too ;-)  
> (ft smut)

“Hey, Thor, Jane, Darce, welcome back,” Steve breezed as their host, the former, opened the door. “Did you have fun in Norway?”

“Indeed, friend Steve! The weather was joyously cool and my brother did not behave out of sorts!”

“Yeah, great,” Bucky muttered, cranky and over-tired, like a toddler. “I need to go pee. You mind?”

“Of course not,” Thor leapt easily aside and Bucky scurried forwards, Steve following at a much calmer pace.

“Sorry, Thor, he’s a little…” he shrugged sheepishly but Thor just laughed and clapped him on the back.

“No worries, Steve, pregnant folk can be a little much to handle on occasion.”

“When’re the others supposed to get here?” Steve asked, nodding at Jane and Darcy where they were curled up into the sofa.

“Shouldn’t be too long,” Jane smiled at him. “Make yourself at home, get a good seat before everyone gets all squished together.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Steve laughed, settling into the corner of the L-shaped couch, leaving room on either side for Bucky to sit. “Did you guys have fun?”

Jane faux-glared at him. “Loki was a _nightmare_.”

“He was well-behaved,” Thor whined, brows furrowing, and Jane looked a little guilty for a second before her resolve returned.

“He put nuts in my cake after he found out we named the dog after him.”

“That was a simple misunderstanding!” Thor insisted. "He did not know of your allergy!"

Darcy stretched over her armchair, smirk on her face.

“Eh. He was kinda hot, in the skinny, tiny bit psycho way, you know?”

Everyone stared at her with abject horror. The scary thing was, she was probably serious. Then again, Darcy liked to flirt and play. Work was always at a minimum.

“Sounds like you’ve got a death wish,” Bucky muttered as he walked in, substantially more cheery than when they arrived. “Sorry, really had to go to the bathroom. I’m fine now.”

“Good,” Jane nodded, smiling at him. “How are things coming along? You’re, what, twenty weeks?”

“Yeah, just gone,” Bucky moved over to the corner Steve was sat in and shuffled as close as he could get without sitting on Steve’s lap, only getting surprised stares in response. “Oh, right, uh… you guys missed… some stuff…”

“Why didn’t anyone tell us you guys got your fucking act together?!” Darcy shrieked. Both Steve and Bucky grimaced.

“Uh… we wanted to tell you in person?” Steve offered weakly, hand sliding around Bucky’s back and resting on Bucky’s lower hip, fingertips settling on his stomach. Everyone caught the movement, and Bucky shimmied beneath his ticklish touch.

“It’s not a big deal,” he implored. He didn’t like for things to be about him, even if it really was, well, about him. “It’s really new, and we’re still working stuff out, so…”

Darcy stared at him, too soft for a glare but also too hard to be anything but scrutinising.

“All right,” she drawled at last, crossing her arms. “But _believe me_ , I want lots of intimate details about your new-“

“Darcy, please,” Jane reprimanded, but her heart was only half in it, most of her emotion turned to Bucky and Steve as she said, “Congratulations, we’re really happy for you.”

“Indeed! This truly is a night of celebration.” Thor preened, grin almost as bright as Steve’s. “While we are talking as such, I believe now would be appropriate timing to present you with your gift, Bucky?”

Steve and Bucky both stiffened, surprised.

“Uuh, Thor you didn’t have to…” Bucky tried to say, shifting back into the couch cushion as Thor got to his feet.

“Nonsense! Once my mother heard of your good fortune, she insisted on a gift. It is a tradition to bestow a parent with gifts, isn’t it?” He turned his wide eyes onto the two of them, and just behind him he caught Jane making frantic nodding motions, almost threatening them.

“Of course it is,” Bucky replied instantly. “And you’re the first!”

The smile was restored on Thor’s face for a moment before he disappeared, returning a moment later with a relatively small box in hand.

He gave it gingerly to Bucky and sat, excitedly awaiting the opening of the gift.

Somewhat reassured by its small size, Bucky leaned back into Steve and tore off the bow on top, pulling the lid up to reveal a small collection of elegant massage oils and cream.

Taken somewhat aback, he picked up the small card in the centre and read over it.

 _For every pregnant person, uncomfortable itching and stretch marks can be the start of an exhausting part of pregnancy,_ it read. _These oils have been dermatologically tested and proven to reduce the itching sensation and contribute to smoother, unblemished skin._

Surprised, he plucked one bottle of cream and flicked open the lid, inhaling deeply to catch the rich, even _sophisticated_ scent that pleased his nose. Humming delightedly, he passed it over to Steve.

“Thor, these are… You didn’t have to get this, it’s…” he faltered, eyes still roving over the small collection of creams and oils. “Amazing.” He breathed at last.

“I’m glad you like it,” and Thor really did sound _happy_ about it, relieved he liked the gift. “My mother warned me that it was only polite to bestow a new parent with a gift, and I felt these as fitting as any other.”

“Thank you,” Bucky turned his gaze onto the blonde giant. “I really appreciate it.”

“Does this mean we get to throw you a baby shower?” Darcy asked in response, excitement bubbling into her voice.

“Oh – nuh uh, no way-” Bucky insisted, but the knock at the door cut him off, Darcy shooting him another scrutinising glance as if planning the best way to throw a surprise party.

“Oh, you’re already here – Pep, they got the good seats!”

“So we should let them, Tony,” came Tony’s weary wife’s voice. “Bucky is pregnant, after all.”

“Hm. No fair. Oh, hi Thor.”

“Hello, Tony.”

 

After that, the rest of their friends came trickling through the door, stealing whatever free seats were left and unfortunately, Bruce was the last to arrive, meaning he had ‘volunteered’ to cuddle up next to Darcy, even after Bucky and Steve’ reshuffled their position so Bucky’s back was to the alpha’s chest.

“Oh, sweetie, you couldn’t have made this cuddlier unless you brought the Hulk,” Darcy purred as Bruce turned pink, sitting as far from her as he could manage on the seat. Even so, they all knew that despite her all-in appearances and attitude, Darcy was just as respectful of Bruce’s space as they all were.

“We’ll order pizza in an hour or so,” Jane frowned, eyes cast to her watch. “But until then, let’s get going with this dumb show.”

“ _Incredible_ you mean,” Bucky corrected, shooting her a smug grin. “You agreed to put on a viewing party.”

Jane rolled her eyes and Thor leaned into her side. “Yeah, we did, so what.”

“Just put on the damn show, Jane!” Maria huffed, and Jane scrambled to hit play.

 

“Man, this season is just so full of plot holes,” Sam complained in between bites of his pizza. “Like, why the hell didn’t Chris ever question why Seb was so hell bent on getting at Zola?”

“Because they’re super gay alpha bros,” Tony explained wearily, picking pepperoni from Pepper’s plate. Bucky suspected he was just doing it because of the pun. “I heard someone dies at the end. Does someone die?”

“No,” Bucky replied, completely unfazed. “Definitely not.”

Steve snickered in his ears. “Liar,” he muttered under his breath, so no one could hear him but Bucky. He teased the tip of Bucky’s ear with his teeth and Bucky shivered.

“Rogers,” he hissed almost silently. “We are not _alone_ here.”

“That’s a shame,” Steve murmured, licking his lips and making sure to drag the flat of his tongue gently against his ear. “I really wish we were.”

Bucky elbowed him in the stomach. “Quit it! Wait till we’re home.”

“Mm, I think I can manage. Just about.”

 

Bucky squirmed beneath Steve’s hands as he felt the baby kick again, a small, secretive smile overcoming his face where no one could see as he slid his hands below Steve’s. Without realising, Steve had tensed behind him, and Bucky could barely hear the alpha breathe.

Turning slightly and murmuring his quiet name, Bucky was careful not to disturb their friends, especially since they were all deeply engrossed in the penultimate episode of the season.

“Steve?” he murmured, blinking in the low light of the TV. His boyfriend’s expression in the flickering light was soft but shocked, eyes twitching as he bit his lip.

“Buck –” he muttered back just as quietly. “Was that -? Did I just feel…?”

Steve’s hands simultaneously tightened over his stomach as he spoke, and Bucky realised with excitement bubbling into his chest that the kick had been _strong_ enough for Steve to _feel_ it.

“You – you felt that?” he whispered, and it was loud enough to attract Natasha’s attention to their right. He glanced in her direction, but decided he didn’t care enough to shut up. “I didn’t think you would-”

“But I _did,_ ” and Steve’s hands gently soothed his lower stomach, just teasing the skin beneath the band of his jeans, but there was nothing inherently sexual about the movement. “We’re going to talk about this,” Steve murmured into his ear, catching sight of Natasha’s curious, suspicious look. “In-depth. _Later_.”

 

Bucky could only take another half hour of Steve shuffling behind him, hands splayed possessively over his stomach before he finally excused both of them for the night, claiming to be exhausted.

“It was really great to see you all in one place again,” he told them honestly, hand gripping the box Thor presented with him earlier. “Thank you so much for the gift, and I’m glad you guys had a nice vacation.”

“We know you’re going home to fuck,” Darcy rolled her eyes, snuggled into Bruce’s shoulder but still respectful, hands never drifting below his waist for a second. “Just go already.”

“Darcy,” Steve admonished, but the others agreed with quiet groans. Even so, the others pulled themselves up one by one, yawning and blinking blearily.

“We are _not_ getting old,” Natasha complained into Clint’s sweater. “I am _not_ tired at ten. I’m just not.”

“You’re all weaklings.” Darcy deadpanned, sighing.

“Easy for a twenty year old party girl to say.” Sam grumbled under his breath. “The rest of us have work in the morning, so screw you.”

“Bye, guys,” Bucky said pointedly, and the others trailed after him not too much time later, Natasha and Clint quick enough to catch up to them in the elevator.

“So,” Natasha drawled, voice a little weary with tiredness. “What was that about a half hour ago? That had you two whispering like schoolgirls?”

Clint looked over in curiosity, and Steve’s arm snaked around his back again. The alpha was _obsessed_ with having his hands on Bucky at all times, it seemed.

“I felt the baby kick,” Steve replied eyes shining with pride. Bucky rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a grin.

“Sap.”

“You’ve been feeling it for _weeks_. I seem to recall you bursting into tears when you found out it was kicks.”

“Screw you,” Bucky groaned, but the knowing smiles on Natasha and Clint’s faces made his face heat with embarrassment. “Just for that, we’re naming him Grant. If he’s a boy.”

“Grant’s a shit name,” Clint supplied. “I think you should name him Francis.”

“Francis?” everyone blurted, and Natasha stared at him in horror.

“If you want to name a baby _Francis,_ we are _not_ having children together, or your naming license is revoked.” Natasha glared at him, and Clint faux frowned.

“It’s a good name. A nice middle name?”

“Who the fuck gives their kid a middle name of Francis?” Bucky asked, horrified but playful. Clint leered at him.

“The same people who named their kids Clint and Barney.”

That drew them up short. “That explains a lot,” Steve surmised. “Weird names gives weird kids.”

The elevator doors swished open as Bucky muttered,

“You’ll never live the name Francis down. I swear to God.”

“Are you guys even discussing baby names, or what? Because if you are, Natasha is a pretty good name for a girl. Or a guy.” Natasha hinted pointedly. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“We will not be naming the baby after any of our friends,” Bucky promised wryly. “Everyone would get offended.”

“Especially Tony.” Steve laughed. As they left the lobby, the four parted ways, heading in the direction of their cars, wishing one another good nights.

“You guys need to come over for dinner,” Natasha called as she walked backwards away. “I need to talk about wedding shit. Just over a month, people!”

Bucky was pretty sure only he managed to catch the dopey, tender look on Clint’s face while Natasha’s back was turned.

He wondered if Steve ever looked at him like that.

 

As soon as they walked through the front door, Steve wasted no time in closing it and pushing him towards the bedroom, grinning wickedly as Bucky fell backwards onto the bed.

“Someone’s excited,” Bucky muttered without heat as Steve straddled his legs, rucked Bucky’s shirt over his head, and leaning down to press his lips to Bucky’s stomach.

“I’m very excited,” he murmured in response, but he got his hands on his stomach immediately, caressing the entirety of Bucky’s bump. “Hiya, baby.”

And with just those two words, Bucky softened, relaxing into the bed as he settled his fingers in Steve’s hair.

“You probably can’t hear me,” Steve continued, the vibrations of his voice tickling Bucky’s stomach. He closed his eyes blissfully. “But I just want to make sure that you know I love you very much.”

Bucky drew in a shuddering breath, and with his eyes still closed, he could imagine, selfishly, that Steve was saying the words not just to their pup, but to _him_ as well.

“I love you,” Steve murmured again, dropping to a whisper. “I love you…”

“Steve,” Bucky tugged lightly at the blonde’s hair, eyes still screwed shut.

“I _love_ you,” Steve responded insistently, no long muttering into Bucky’s stomach, and he finally found enough courage to open his eyes. He was glad he did.

Like Clint had looked at Natasha only ten minutes or so ago, like – like the prince stared at the princess when she wasn’t looking, Steve was looking _at him_.

“I love you,” Steve said again, face splitting in an exquisite laugh, eyes soft and bright, and he leaned back down to pepper kisses right over Bucky’s stomach, and he felt like crying.

He tugged sharply, but not too hard, on Steve’s hair, pulling him up to meet Bucky’s lips, and Steve went willingly, hands framing Bucky’s face, teasing the growing edges of Bucky’s hair, pulling out of his mouth only to slide obscenely down Bucky’s neck.

“I love you,” Bucky gasped, like it was the piece of knowledge that completed his life’s work, like it completed _him_ , and Steve growled, biting at the skin of his neck.

“Mine,” he rumbled into the skin, and Bucky shivered when the words vibrated over his bonding glands. One bite, and he _would_ be Steve’s, always, forever, _Steve’s_. God, he wanted it, he wanted Steve’s mark on his neck for everyone to see, to know the pup in his stomach is _Steve’s_ , and so is the mark on his neck.

“Yours,” Bucky agreed, stretching his neck back in an invitation. He wasn’t in heat, he wasn’t _drunk_ , or anything that might cloud his judgement. He was in love with Steve Rogers, and that was enough.

But Steve didn’t take the offering, simply letting his teeth scrape over the area Bucky so desperately wanted him to gnaw at, to claim, to bite. He whined desperately, arching his whole body up to try to entice Steve, but it didn’t seem to work, since Steve just pushed him gently back down as his mouth travelled south, sliding over –

“Oh!” Bucky gasped, eyes flying wide as Steve’s teeth bit instead over one of his nipples. The simple act made his whole chest spark with pleasure and pain – they’d been oversensitive enough recently, preparing milk, he’d imagined, but – _fuck­,_ he hadn’t known they would still feel so good. “S-Ste-ve-” he moaned, and when had he been brought so close to the brink without any touch below the waist?

“Too much?” the alpha asked, pulling slightly back, but finally able to move his hands again, Bucky thrust him back down, a forceful invitation to continue.

And continue _he did_ , teasing his left nipple until he was squirming almost painfully and it was swollen and pink. Then he moved over to his right one to start the whole process again.

“I – I need –” he gurgled, and without speaking, Steve understood, like his heart beat in cadence with his own.

“I can’t do gentle, baby, can’t do slow,” Steve swore as he undid the button and zipper on Bucky’s jeans, tugging them off in a single, fluid motion as Bucky raised his hips. “Sweetheart, I can’t, if you don’t want – tell me, now, please, baby.”

“In me,” he insisted in response, only pushing up enough to tug open Steve’s jeans, and the alpha was still fully clothed to Bucky’s nudity. Hell if Bucky didn’t find that hot.

 It was a testament to Steve’s faith in his honesty that he didn’t even try to check how slick or stretched he was, only pressing the head of his cock in and gasping at the tightness.

“You’re incredible, fuck, Bucky…” he slid in to the hilt as he dropped his head into Bucky’s shoulders, puffing out hot gasps of air. “I love you, Jesus, I love you both-”

True to his word, he thrust shallowly but _hard_ , and Bucky relished the burn of the stretch, pushing the bump of his stomach into Steve’s hands and left himself, _them both_ , at Steve’s mercy, the only way he wanted to be.

Neither of them lasted long, neither of them _tried_ to, and Bucky came first, spurting hot come onto their stomachs, tightening like a strong vice on Steve’s cock. It only took the alpha a few more hard strokes before his knot was inflating, base locking inside his, _his everything_ , warmth filling Bucky from head to toe, and without a bite, this was the closest he could come to being wholly and completely Steve’s.

Steve pulled away from his shoulder to press a deep, contrastingly slow kiss to his lips, almost like the heat of the previous few moments hadn’t happened. The material of Steve’s shirt aggravated his abused chest, shivering and moaning with over-sensitivity until Steve pulled away to pull his shirt off of his head at last. He managed to shuck off his jeans with minimal interruption of their joined groins, but Bucky barely even noticed, feeling floaty and pleased.

“You look perfect like this,” Steve muttered, low enough to make Bucky crack open his eyes. The alpha was sat back on his heels, eyes roving his entire body, admiring and lustful despite Bucky’s softened cock. “Bred, good and proper.” Surprised, Bucky whimpered, hand coming to fall onto his enlarged abdomen. “Gonna have to draw you like this one day, show you just how perfect you really look…”

“Steve,” he moaned, but he didn’t have the energy to get hard again, no matter how much he wished he could.

“Why’d it take us so long?” Steve continued, but it didn’t seem like he wanted an answer, since he just gently thrust his knot in him again. “Think I’ve been in love with you since I knew what love was, jus’ didn’ think…”

“Me too,” Bucky confessed, whining because his knot tugged at the sensitive skin of his hole. “Too long… took us too… too long.”

“S’okay, though,” And Steve’s expression turned lecherous but still devoted, loving. His hands caressed Bucky’s stomach like it was made of everything holy, everything valuable he could possibly dream of. “Makin’ up for lost time…”

“I love you,” Bucky blurted, and his voice was already fading with exhaustion. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Steve returned, voice a murmur, sickly sweet with love and adoration as he pressed his lips to Bucky’s cheek. He turned them both onto their sides, letting Bucky snuggle into his body as closely as he could get without physically joining with the alpha – well, more than they already had. When Bucky’s senses finally started to fade into the peaceful pleasure of sleep, he felt their baby kick softly against his hands and Steve’s stomach, and Steve’s arms gripped him just that little bit tighter.


	29. Chapter 29

 

The alarm clock was a horribly unwelcome interruption, but at least it meant he had an excuse to open his eyes and stare at Bucky while he was still and peaceful. How the omega didn’t wake up to the alarm, he had no idea, but it was _cute_ to see the him curled into his body so comfortably, to see his stomach stretched out and resting against his, to hear Bucky’s quiet noises in his sleep.

“Buck,” he murmured, reaching back to switch off the alarm. “Baby, time to get up.”

“Mm, no.” he sleepily insisted, curling up more comfortably, reminding Steve that they’d fallen asleep with Steve’s knot inside him.

“Mm, yes,” Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s hairline and shoved the covers off of them, succeeding in making Bucky whine and shiver, shooting up as the freezing February air hit his skin.

“Asshole.”

“I love you,” Steve just replied, dopey and sarcastic, but no less meaningful.

“I love you too,” Bucky mumbled tiredly, but carefully extricated Steve’s flaccid cock from inside him and moved over to the set of drawers, digging through for some decent clothes that might actually fit him.

Steve just watched on with amusement and the slightest bit of arousal, watching his ass move with each movement, catching sight of slick and come leaking from inside him… If he could wake up to that every day, _boy_ , he was set for life.

“I know you’re watching me, you’re not being very subtle.”

“Neither are you,” Steve pointed out, and Bucky half turned, shaking his ass a little for show. Steve got up behind his boyfriend and enveloped him in his arms, pushing him slightly against the drawers as his hands roved over his swollen stomach. “Might hafta do somethin’ about it.”

Bucky just laughed, knocking Steve’s hip with his naked ass.

“Not now, I have to shower.” Steve didn’t move back, instead sliding the flat of his tongue down Bucky’s neck.

“We have time for a shower,” Steve agreed. Bucky snorted again.

“Jeez, you’re horny. I mean it, Steve. Not this morning.”

With a disheartened groan, Steve pulled away, pouting as he pulled a pair of slacks from the dresser.

“I’ll go make something to eat,” he said, dejected and pouting until Bucky took pity on him with a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hello?” Bucky said down the phone in a practiced blank tone. He was working, but he didn’t know whether the call was important or not.

“ _Mr. Barnes? It’s Foggy Nelson, from Nelson and Murdock_.”

Bucky sat up straight, blinking confusion out of his eyes as he glanced at the date. The hearing wasn’t for another two weeks, yet, so why was Foggy calling?

“Uh – yes, yeah, it’s me. Is something wrong?”

 _“That depends on your perception of the situation_.” Foggy replied ominously. Swallowing, Bucky licked his lips.

“The situation…?”

“ _We received a call from your former employer. They would like to settle this outside of court, and outside of the hearing. They want to offer you a pretty hefty sum should you choose to accept.”_

“I – uh, what?” he rubbed his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his free hand, trying to take in the information. “What – what does that mean?”

 _“It means,_ ” Foggy was endlessly patient on the other end of the line. _“That if you accept the sum, you agree not to go through with the hearing, and it won’t go to court. It won’t crop up against them in a background check of the company, and nobody will have to know about it but you.”_

Bucky opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, trying to figure out the best thing to reply.

“Why – why would I want to do that? It would just… completely erase everything I’ve tried to do…” he settled his hand on his stomach, finding comfort in the simple action, knowing that his baby was there relying on his calm disposition.

 _“It wouldn’t completely erase everything, but it is the easy way out_.” Foggy admitted to him, no beating around the bush. _“I’d like to remind you that should it_ go _to court, it could take up to three years to fully settle. You are, of course, expecting a child, and the added stress may be too much. Not to mention, ah, our own costs. The company is offering you compensation for the discrimination, as well as reimbursing the money they owe you._ ”

“That’s… generous,” Bucky knit his eyebrows together, baffled. “That’s what I wanted out of them in the first place. Do…” he hesitated before asking, but even so, this man was his lawyer. He was there to provide aid and advice should he need it. “Do you think I should take the deal?”

“ _I think you should discuss this with Steve, first. But my professional opinion is that over around three years, you would cost more than you would get. This sum gives you, maybe half of what you_ could _theoretically get, but it’s a great risk._ ”

“How much are they offering?” he asked, almost a whisper, realising he’d never been told how much it was.

“ _One thousand for unfair dismissal, six hundred in reparations for pay deductions, four thousand in compensation for discrimination. In total, five thousand, six hundred. It may be worth mentioning that the average pay out for a case like yours in court is five thousand. There is a possibility of negotiating up, if you believe that would suit you better, but my partner and I don’t believe you could get more than seven this way, at most.”_

Bucky stared off into the distance, words revolving around his brain but not slowing down enough to decipher them, unable to even try to comprehend what was happening. He needed to talk to Steve.

 _“Please, Mr. Barnes, take your time. My partner and I will be available in our office until we close should you need advice or make your decision_. _Once you have, we’ll talk you through the process of whichever decision you make._ ”

“Thank you,” he gasped down the phone, hurrying to hand up and drop it onto the desk like it was a hot potato. He dropped his face into his hands tiredly.

Of course, when things couldn’t be going more right, life had to throw a curveball. What was he even supposed to do, decide? He’d had no qualms about knowing the court hearing might not get him anywhere, but the idea that it _could_ get him something spurred him on. But now that he was getting exactly that something, taking it would be letting his fucking boss win!

But…

He had a baby to take care of. To prioritise. His baby, and Steve. They came first. Like Foggy said, a court case could go on for a long time, dragged into the media… It might not even be worth it.

He growled and got to his feet, poking his head of his office door and calling,

“Someone get me something sweet. _Please_.”

 

Ten minutes later, Falsworth dropped a Starbucks hot chocolate with double chocolate cake onto his desk and Bucky could have cried.

As soon as he shut the car door, Steve knew something was up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly as he pulled out of the space. Bucky dropped his eyes, sighing.

“I got a call from Foggy at work. The lawyer?”

“Okay…” Steve hummed checking both ways for oncoming cars, unsure if Bucky wanted him to look at him or not.

“Turns out… They want to settle the suit out of court.”

Steve blinked slowly, eyebrows furrowing together. “Okay. So… what are they offering?”

Bucky blew out a puff of air, clearly hesitating. “Five and a half.”

Steve couldn’t find anything to say, mulling the offer over.

“They said we could negotiate up. Usually the average pay out is five thousand in court. Foggy said… they think I’d be better off taking the deal.”

“Okay,” Steve said again, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky grit his teeth and roll his eyes. He chose to ignore that. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“I don’t know!” Bucky exclaimed indignantly with a huff. “Christ, I was hoping _you’d_ know what to do.”

“It’s not my decision to make,” he replied evenly, still not taking his eyes off of the road. “If you decide to take the offer, I’ll stand by you. But if you decide to go to court, I’ll stand by you then.”

“It’s your money that’s paying the fees. It’ll only cost more the longer it goes on.”

“It’s not about the money,” Steve insisted. “If spending every last cent on you would make you happy, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“Don’t.” Bucky shook his head sharply, turning the other way. Bucky’s displeasure hit Steve’s nose with a tangy, unpleasant sting that made him wrinkle his nose.

“I would.” He continued. “But I know you don’t want that. The least I can do is support you with the trial, and if you decide I don’t have to, you can take the settlement and pay me back, if it all means so much to you.

“I don’t know what I want to do, okay? I just don’t.”

“That’s alright, Buck. You don’t need to know, we can work it out. The hearing date is still two weeks away, you’ve got that time to decide.”

He slowed a stop at a red light, finally turning to face his boyfriend with a concerned, assessing look on his face. Bucky didn’t even twitch.

“Buck, baby, this isn’t something you need to decide on now. I mean, five thousand is a lot of money for a settlement. Sure, you might get more in a trial, but you might not. You might break even.”

“If I didn’t take the settlement, the trial could take years.” Bucky blurted, words coinciding with the light changing to green. Steve turned back to the road, worrying his lip.

“It could, yeah.”

“That time… could be better spent with the baby.”

“It could,” Steve agreed cautiously. Bucky groaned and reshuffled in the seat.

“But that means they get away with everything they did. To me, or other omegas.”

“It would.” Steve inclined his head, acquiescing but trying to remain impartial.

“There’s just… too much.”

He furrowed his brows again, confused as to what Bucky meant by that. Too much of what? Too much to consider?

He sensed that trying to get much more out of the omega would be futile, however, so he let the subject drop, leaving them in a comfortable silence until they got back to the apartment.

 

“Hey, sweetheart?” Steve called down the hallway to the bedroom. Bucky poked his head out a moment later, slightly ruffled and shirtless.

“Hmm?”

“I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Baby stuff.”

His expression immediately lightened and he dodged back into the bedroom, shuffling out a moment later as he tugged a shirt over his head. He sat at Steve’s immediate right and peered at the laptop screen, flickering over the pictures of nurseries Steve had found.

“Is that my shirt?” Steve asked, dumbfounded as he stared the slightly stretched fabric around his stomach, the bagginess around the shoulders. Bucky met his eyes cautiously, a little smirk propping up his mouth.

“Maybe it is. Maybe it’s not. Who knows?”

“That’s my shirt.” Steve blinked slowly. Bucky gave a sweet, silky laugh.

“It smells like you, okay? Now come on, baby stuff.”

“Right!” That set Steve on the right track instantly, shaking his head and clicking at one of the tabs. “I know we’ve agreed we want to redo my office for the baby, and I think we should start really figuring out what we want to do.” He gave the omega a dopey smile and curled his hand over Bucky’s stomach. “Especially since you’re five months gone.”

Bucky shivered at the words. “Five months… Sounds so weird to say it like that.”

Steve pressed sloppy kisses to the side of Bucky closest to him, grinning against his skin. “Not long left, not really.”

“No,” he breathed, but he shook himself out of it. “Nursery… So, we should get down the bare essentials, then figure out decorations later, right?”

“Right,” Steve agreed, expression set in determination. “Would you rather buy online or go to a store?”

Bucky mulled it over for a couple of minutes. Sure, the internet would have a massive selection to choose from, but could he trust it all? Not two months ago he’d read something about a brand of cribs having to be recalled because they were unsafe, and all were sold online. If he went to a store, they could get opinions from people who worked there, or even other parents. It might work out cheaper, too.

“Store,” he decided. “Makes it easier to really get a feel for the stuff.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed easily, and together they enthused for over two hours on which way to decorate the nursery, from small things like,

“You are not having a Captain America themed mobile above the crib.”

To –“We’re not painting the nursery _red_.”

 

And they were in love.

 

“Steve?” Bucky murmured before he flicked out the lights. Steve turned to him with only the slightest bit of concern.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I want to take the deal.”

Steve stared at him for a long moment before breaking into a soft, understanding smile.

“Okay, sweetheart, we’ll call them tomorrow, okay?”

“Thank you. For – for doing all this. Now you don’t need to pay.”

Steve lightly scratched his fingers over Bucky’s scalp, admiring and reassuring.

“You know I never minded, not for a second. But you’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Five days later, they walked out of Hell’s Kitchen, cheque in hand that made Bucky almost six thousand dollars richer, and at least Bucky could say his pride was mostly intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to go through with the whole trial subplot after all. I lost track of where it was going, and by researching it again I realised it more than likely wouldn't get anywhere useful for Bucky. By settling out of court, Bucky keeps his dignity - should the court not rule in his favour - and they don't have to pay quite as steep fees for Nelson and Murdock.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start trying to approximately double the length of each chapter, because otherwise the chapter count is going to get OUT OF CONTROL and as you know this story is getting big, and every time I open the document it only gets bigger. I'm still aiming to cut it short around 100K at this point, so...

 

“That’s a dog – big dog, you didn’t tell me it was a big dog!”

“He’s a lab retriever, didn’t you expect it to be big?” Clint furrowed his brows as the gigantic golden fluff monster barked as they entered the apartment.

“At least Loki and Mjolnir are small dogs,” Steve grumbled, but bent down to scratch at the dog’s ears, making it thump its rear leg against the floor pleasurably.

“He only has one eye,” Bucky pointed out thoughtfully. “Is that why he’s a rescue?”

“Yeah, he had shitty owners. He loves us now, after feeding him about six pizzas.”

“That’s not an exaggeration, by the way. I call him pizza dog now.” Natasha told them, completely deadpan as she watched TV with mild interest. “Clint’s made chicken and white wine – don’t worry, the alcohol is almost entirely burnt off, obviously, and a little bit will be okay – and it should only be another five minutes or so.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky blurted, brows flitting together in concern.

“A small glass of wine is safe for the baby,” Clint assured him, easing his concern. “We checked, and you’re not even drinking wine, it’s just a little bit in the sauce.”

Lucky licked at his hand and Bucky pulled it away, groaning at the slobber left behind. “If you’re sure,” he decided, settling a hand on his stomach as he sat on the couch.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Steve abruptly changed the subject. Natasha glowered.

“Almost fully planned. We’ll talk about it over dinner.”

Bucky was completely enamoured with the dog once there was no danger of Lucky jumping against his stomach.

“How old is he?” he asked Clint, eyes tracing the scar where his eye should be.

“Only about two, maybe three at most.” Clint responded instantly. “His name was Arrow, his chip said, but the rescue place said we could rename him if we got him. I think he likes Lucky more.” The other omega scratched at his neck and the dog’s tongue lolled out. “Of course, now Nat’s jealous of the attention he gets.”

Bucky laughed at the irritated look Natasha sent her fiancé’s way.

“That’s why we’re getting a rescue cat, too.”

“You guys will be running your own shelter in no time,” Steve smirked. Bucky kicked his shin.

“Her name is Liho. She’s perfect.”

“She’s fuckin’ hell spawn, but whatever.”

“She’s my soulmate.” Natasha spat back.

“I’m your soon to be _bond-mate_ , thank you.” Clint grinned smugly as he rolled to his feet. “Dinner should be done, you guys can go sit at the table if you want.”

Bucky groaned at the idea of getting back to his feet but complied, resting in the knowledge that there was a seat for him just a few feet away. His back definitely hated him.

As soon as his back hit the hard wood he groaned, back _definitely_ pissed off. “Steve, can you grab me a pillow?” he begged, and Steve shot him a slightly concerned look as he nodded.

“Uh, sure, Clint-?”

“Take one from the couch!” the other omega called from the kitchen. Steve complied, moving back to the couch and picking a reasonably plump looking cushion just for Bucky.

When he stuffed it behind his lower back, Bucky just about moaned, gaining a little relief from his back pain.

“So, what’s with the luxury treatment?” Natasha asked, slinking backwards in her own chair with a curious look to the cushion. Bucky growled.

“My back is _killing_ me, Nat. Do you know how much _weight_ I’ve gained? Weight’s gotta go somewhere.”

Natasha raised her arms in a placating gesture, smirking. “Alright, alright, don’t jump down my throat. I take it you’re entering the not-so-fun stages of pregnancy.”

“Oh, it’s fun alright,” Bucky smoothed down the fabric of the shirt rucking over his stomach. He didn’t have an overly large bump, but it wasn’t small. Even his old, baggy shirts stretched a little at the size. Despite that… he liked it. He drew comfort from his bump, knowing his son or daughter was growing healthily inside of him. “Just getting a lot of cramps and stuff. ‘s more annoying than anything.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Steve assured him, staring at him with dopey eyes.

“Damn right it will.”

“Oh, are we having a sappy moment? Shall I come back later?” Clint asked from the doorway, pot of food in hand.

“If you even think about leaving me without food, you will _definitely_ regret it.” Bucky growled and Clint darted forward immediately, laughing as he set the pot onto the table, taking his seat next to Natasha.

They shared out the meal fairly – with Bucky getting, admittedly, the lion’s share, as he was pregnant – and ate.

“This is delicious, Clint.” Steve praised, and the omega grinned.

“Got it out of a recipe book. Thought it would be appropriate.”

“You mentioned something about wedding stuff?” Bucky asked Natasha while their other halves continued to talk about food. Natasha nodded gravely.

“It’s turning into a nightmare. I still haven’t found a _dress_.”

“ _You haven’t found a dress?_!” Bucky squealed, making her glare at him. “Less than a _month_ Natasha!”

“I know! I wanted to ask if one of you would come with me. Shopping. I’m already taking Darcy, she’s the fashionista out of everyone, but I want a man’s opinion, and unfortunately, it can’t be Clint’s.”

“Veto,” Bucky said immediately, horrified at the idea of walking around, traipsing after Natasha all day. It would be _hell_ on his back and feet. “Steve’s your designated alpha Dad, make him do it.”

“The father of the bride doesn’t go _dress shopping_!”

“He’s not your father, so it’s okay! He’s better at this stuff than I am, right Ste?”

“Uh – right?” Steve agreed, not having listened to any of the conversation. He promptly turned back to Clint.

“See, Steve will go dress shopping with you and Darcy.” He smirked smugly at Natasha, at which Steve whipped around, horrified.

“What? I didn’t agree to that!”

“Yes you did,” Clint, Natasha, and Bucky all said in unison. Steve groaned. “As long as I don’t have to try on any dresses, I’ll go.”

“You’d look good in a dress,” Bucky leered through a mouthful of chicken.

“And _you_ look good when you’ve got something in your mouth,” he griped back. Bucky dropped open his mouth in shock and stared at him.

Clint choked on his chicken, and Natasha raised her eyebrows so fair they almost joined her hairline.

“I didn’t-” Steve spluttered, suddenly realising how the others had taken it. “That’s not what I meant! I wasn’t talking about – I meant that – _when he shuts up_ – Christ I didn’t-” He groaned as Natasha and Clint fell apart in fits of laughter, dropping his head into one hand to hide the crimson blush drowning his cheeks.

“Steve, if you wanted me to suck you off, I’d gladly do it, _just not in front of our friends_.” Bucky teased, succeeding in making the alpha groan even louder.

“You’d think he’d learn to be more subtle by now,” Clint shook his head, grin still tugging up the edges of his mouth. “But apparently he hasn’t.”

“I hate you all.”

 

“You planning on making good on that promise?” Steve teased later one, while they were alone. Bucky furrowed his brows, thinking back on the thoroughly enjoyable dinner with their friends.

“Promise? What promise?” he was at a loss for what Steve meant.

Steve just grinned, leaning slightly down to capture Bucky’s mouth in a kiss, teasing his lower lip with his teeth.

“That you’d gladly suck me off if I asked.”

Bucky licked his lips, for once taking control and pushing Steve towards the couch.

“And is this you asking?”

“Why yes it is, Barnes.”

“Then Rogers,” Bucky declared, unbuttoning Steve’s jeans. “I will _gladly_ suck you off.”

 

The alarm that Monday was entirely unwelcome, but Steve still huffed and sat up, gently nudging Bucky’s back where he’d shifted in his sleep.

“Wake up, sweetheart,” he called as he turned the alarm off. Bucky curled up even tighter, shivering.

“No,” Bucky moaned, thick with sleep and – and something else?

“Buck?” he paused in getting off the bed, twisting to catch a glimps of his boyfriend. “You alright?”

“Tired,” Bucky mumbled, barely audible, into his pillow. Steve pressed his lips into a thin line, definitely concerned now. He got to his feet and paced around the length of the bed, falling to his knees in front of Bucky and laying a gentle hand onto his cheeks.

The first thing he noticed was that Bucky seemingly instinctively leant into his touch. The second was that he was burning up.

“Bucky!” he exclaimed quietly, moving his hand from Bucky’s cheek and into his hair. Bucky moaned quietly, seemingly from displeasure. “You’re burning up, sweetheart.”

“Head hurts.” Bucky whined, voice nasally and definitely ill-sounding.

Steve’s expression fell into one of sympathy, rubbing soothingly over Bucky’s hair.

“You look like you’ve got a cold.”

“ _Noooo,”_ Bucky wailed, eyes still screwed shut. “Can’t get sick ‘m pregnant, ‘n m’ job…”

“You don’t work for Lukin anymore,” Steve soothed, pressing a tentative kiss to his forehead. “I’ll call Dum Dum, okay, baby? And you’re allowed to get sick, getting a cold is normal.”

“Nooo…” he insisted, but was clearly falling back asleep.

“You get some more sleep. I’ll be in the study if you need me, and let me know if you want something to eat, okay?”

“Mmm…”

Steve pushed himself nimbly to his feet, pulling some lounge clothes out of the dresser and pulling them on with little care for what he looked like. He shot a look to the time and groaned when the red digits read: **6:34.** He’d usually be meeting Sam for a run at seven, but he’d have to cancel. There was no way in hell he was leaving Bucky home alone when he was sick. What if he woke up and Steve wasn’t there?

It was too early to call Dugan, since their workday didn’t start until eight, so Steve dialled Sam’s number instead.

The call rang only a few times before his best friend picked up.

 _“Hey man, how’s it going_?”

“Hey, Sam, I’m good, but I’m going to have to take a rain check on our run this morning. Maybe for a couple of days?”

“ _No problem, any particular reason? If not that’s cool, I don’t mind._ ”

“No it – it’s okay, Bucky’s got a cold and I don’t wanna leave him alone.”

 _“Oh,”_ Steve could practically hear the furrow of the other man’s brows. _“He gonna be alright? I mean, it’s not gonna hurt the baby, is it?”_

“No, I doubt it,” Steve replied instantly, shaking his head even though no one could see him. He could hear a second voice on the other end, and he assumed it was Maria. “It’s just a cold, and he had the flu shot. He should be fine in a few days.”

He heard Sam relay that to Maria, and he replied. “ _Good, that’s good. Take as long as you guys need, okay? Look after him Rogers.”_

“I will, don’t worry. How’s Maria?”

 _“Ah, she’s fine. You remember her dad?_ ”

“Scary eye-patch guy?” Steve snorted. “Yeah?”

“ _Turns out, he thinks I’m a nice guy. Thinks I’d make a great spy, but I don’t know how to take that.”_

“Isn’t he a cop?”

 _“He used to be in the secret service!”_ Maria shouted, barely audible, so she must have been some distance away. Sam must have put him on speaker.

“ _Oh shit,”_ Sam continued, sounding mildly horrified. _“He used to be in the secret service. He’s plotting to kill me!”_

 _“He likes you, Sam, he won’t try to kill you until after we get married._ ”

“ _Oh, that’s reassuring.”_

Steve just laughed down the line, shaking his head. “See you later, Sam. Sorry about the run.”

_“See ya, Rogers, I’ll miss being lapped.”_

 

An hour later he heard pained groaning from the bedroom, combined with the rustling of bedsheets as Bucky got out of bed. Steve twisted from the couch to watch Bucky come out of the bedroom, pale as death and dark bags under his eyes.

“’m okay,” Bucky mumbled when he caught sight of him, but he did _not_ sound okay; his voice was nasally, like earlier, as if he’d got a blocked nose. He was walking as if exhaustion had drained every piece of energy from his muscles, and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball. Steve pressed his leps together.

“C’mere,” he grunted, opening his arms in invitation. Bucky moved stickily, as if each movement actually hurt him as he rounded the couch and curled into Steve’s side, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his shoulder. One of Steve’s hands settled over Bucky’s stomach and the other felt at Bucky’s forehead, still frowning.

“You’re sick, sweetheart.”

“’m _fine_ , I can –” he cut himself off suddenly, and Steve didn’t expect the violent _AtcHOO_ that permeated the quiet room. “I can go to work,” he continued, as if nothing had happened at all.

“Does your head still hurt?”

“A – a little,” Bucky hesitated, and Steve had known Bucky for over twenty years, he knew when that asshole was lying.

“Bucky, you don’t have to lie to me. You have a cold, baby, that’s okay.”

“I can’t be sick, ‘m _pregnant_.” Bucky whined, turning his face further into Steve’s shoulder.

“Those things aren’t mutually exclusive, Buck. You have a weaker immune system, pregnant people catch colds all the time. They’re usually fine, and you’ve had the flu shot.”

“Don’t _wanna_ be sick.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve chuckled. “You don’t always get what you want. You look exhausted, Buck, do you want to go back to bed?”

“No,” Bucky moaned, cuddling deeper into his boyfriend. “Stay here.”

“Buck…” he groaned, slightly exasperated but mostly content. “I have to go to the study soon. I have work to do you know.”

“Later… Stay first.”

“Yeah,” he acquiesced far too easily with a soft smile at the man he loved. “Just for a while, baby. Just a little while.”

 

“ _Hey, Steve, what’s up?”_ Dugan’s merry voice cheered down the phone, Steve spared a glance at his sick boyfriend.

“Bucky’s not going to be coming in today. Maybe not for a couple more days, he’s coming down with a cold.”

“ _A cold? Is it okay for him to get sick?”_ he was asked for the second time that day. Steve chuckled lightly.

“He’ll be fine. I’ll take care of him, and I have the doctor’s number just in case.”

_“Okay… well, you keep an eye on him. We don’t want him sick.”_

“No,” he agreed easily. “No we don’t.

 

A ‘little while’ ended up being another two hours before Bucky blinked awake again, followed immediately by wracking coughs that made Steve soothe his back to alleviate some of the pressure.

“You’re alright, sweetheart.” He cooed and Bucky groaned when the wracking stopped.

“’teeve…” he moaned. “I think ‘m sick.”

Steve laughed, surprised, shaking his head. “Yeah, you are. Glad you realise it. Do you want something to eat before I go to work?”

“Mm… please.”

“I’ll get you some cereal, there’s no way you can swallow much else from the sound of those coughs,” he spoke, more to himself than anything, but Bucky didn’t put up a fight so he returned from the kitchen a moment later with some for him to eat.

With a press of his lips to Bucky’s forehead, he left to go to the study.

 

“Steeve….!” He heard a few hours later. Steve furrowed his brows, glancing back at the ajar door. Sighing, he got to his feet, pulling off his glasses and massaging his temples.

“You alright?”

“M' head hurts,” Bucky whined, and to his credit, he did sound deeply in pain. Steve frowned.

“I can get you some aspirin-?”

“No, can’t take aspirin, bad for baby.” Bucky stared up at him with wide, watery eyes, and _when_ had he gone to get the sheets from the bed? He must have been freezing.

“I’ll go to the store.” He said, grabbing his keys from the bowl next to the front door and pulling his jacket on. It would be no use if he got sick, too. “I’ll get you something you can take, I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

“I love you,” Bucky muttered in response, the smile on his face soft and grateful. Steve returned it.

“You too. See you in a few.”

 

In the drugstore, he started to grow annoyed at the amount of packets that recommended he ‘speak with a physician before use during pregnancy’. It was wearing his patience thin, and he couldn’t ask the clerk for help because he wasn’t their doctor. Huffing, he finally pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling the number for Dr. Montgomery he never had cause to use.

 _“Doctor Montgomery speaking,_ ” her voice called down the phone, sounding professional and cool. Steve was glad he hadn’t interrupted one of her sessions.

“Hi, Doctor, it’s Steve Rogers. I need a little help finding some painkillers for Bucky.”

_“Is he experiencing back pain or leg cramping?”_

“Well – yeah, but I wanted to get him something for a cold. He woke up sick this morning and can’t take anything we have.”

 _“Ah_ ,” she hummed, but didn’t sound concerned. _“Yes, that would be annoying. He doesn’t have a fever?”_

“No, just a temperature. He’s not burning up, and it looks like a cold to me. I caught the flu four times, I’ve learned to tell the difference.”

_“Alright, he has a reduced chance of getting the flu because of the shot, so he should be fine. Are you at a drug store?”_

“Yeah, everything says to check with a doctor first and I don’t want to just give him anything…” he fretted, and he could sense that she was somewhat relieved he’d asked her first. She rattled off a list of painkillers and cold tablets that were safe for Bucky to take during pregnancy, and Steve grabbed a few of them off of the shelf. The omega was probably going to need some more painkillers soon anyway, since his back pain was starting to worsen.

“Thank you,” he told her, utterly grateful. “Sorry to bother you with it, since it’s so minor, but…”

 _“It’s fine,_ ” she waved him off. “ _I’m just glad you didn’t give him anything you found. Is our appointment for the third still alright?”_

“Yeah, it should be. Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“ _Before I go, has he been feeling the baby’s movements?”_

“Uh – yeah, we both have,” he felt himself flushing, but she seemed unfazed.

_“Well, let me know if his movements either decrease markedly or stop altogether. It may mean something’s wrong. It seems like a cold to me and you both, and I’m sure it is, but please be vigilant.”_

“Of course, of course.” He assured her, but confident that they would both be alright. “Thank you, again.” he thanked her profusely before hanging up and paying at the counter, grabbing a box of tissues as he went.

 

“Babe, I got you something you can take,” he called as he opened the door, not looking at his mate – _boyfriend_ until after the door was closed behind him. The sight that beheld him, however, was truly astounding.

Bucky had evidently fallen asleep on the couch in his absence, sheets wrapped around him like a cocoon of warmth as the dancing light from the television glittered onto his face. His hair was mussed about him, knotted and tangled, but still looking delicately soft. His eyelashes fanned against his cheeks like satin. While his face was still pale from sickness, his cheeks were ruddy and pink, flushed with blood. Each of his breaths came out in little puffs that made Steve want to melt into his embrace and hold him for as long as he could. When he spared a glance at the TV, he quietened the bark of laughter he almost emitted. There on the screen was _Tangled_ , playing out in all its animated glory, only just at the part where Rapunzel enters the Ugly Duckling.

He silently snuck into the kitchen and prepared his boyfriend a cool glass of water, putting a small slice of lemon in for taste. He set the cup onto the coffee table and left two painkillers next to it, knowing Bucky would take them when he woke up.

Just to see his pregnant boyfriend so at ease, despite his illness, made Steve feel warm and totally entranced. He felt safe enough in their home to just fall asleep wherever he pleased; a primal, alpha part of Steve adored that.

He felt no desire to go back to work so soon, so he, for the first time since Bucky bought it for Christmas, reached for his sketchpad and old pencils, settling into the armchair, eyes trained on Bucky. And he drew.

 

He wasn’t even half finished before Bucky was blinking awake again, squinting from either the pain of his head or from half-tiredness.

Opening his mouth as if to speak, Bucky did a quick once over of the room and caught sight of the glass of water. He crumpled in relief, reaching for the cool glass and taking a deep gulp before he noticed the pills next to them.

“They’re safe,” Steve assured him in a quiet murmur, barely audible over Mother Gothel’s reprise. “I called the doc.”

“M’kay,” Bucky agreed easily, scooping them up and swallowing them with another sip of water. “What ‘r you doin’?” he ground out, blinking at the sketchbook. Steve laughed sheepishly, turning his still rough drawing so that Bucky could see.

“I looked like _that_?” he murmured, half to himself.

“You look cute,” Steve teased, and Bucky’s flushed cheeks turned slightly more pink, lifeless and full. “Especially ‘cause you’re watching a kids’ movie.”

“Disney is for _everyone_ ,” Bucky pouted, settling back into his corner of the couch. “Cuddle me,” he demanded.

“I’m drawing you,” Steve huffed, but dropped the sketchbook onto the table as he moved over to the couch. “Ten minutes,” he warned. “Then I go back to work.”

“End of the movie,” Bucky compromised and Steve sighed, knowing Bucky had already won. He knew it too, the little bastard.

 

The baby was kicking as much as ever, and Steve internally breathed a sigh of relief.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much longer this story's gonna be, but I can't imagine it'll be very long after this (as in, time it takes to finish the fic altogether). Maybe a month? Don't hold me to that!

Steve had hoped Bucky would be better the following day, but unfortunately luck wasn’t on their side.

He woke frequently throughout the night with the mattress bouncing from the force of Bucky’s coughs, and at one point, he sneezed so loudly Steve actually thought someone broke in through the front door. Seriously.

Unfortunately, he also had an important meeting to go to that day, and Bucky woke up shivering and whining like Steve had when he was sick. Unwilling to leave him, he pressed his hand gently against his forehead, massaging his thumb as the little comfort he could provide.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, every bit as earnest as he could manage. “I can try to reschedule-”

“’m not a kid,” Bucky argued weakly. “I’ll be okay for a couple’a hours. Just –don’ be too long?” he turned his wide, wet eyes onto Steve and Bucky said he was always a stickler for _Steve’s_ puppy eyes, but he knew for certain that Bucky had no idea what he looked like.

“I’ll try, sweetheart. I’ll bring you back something nice, alright? Some food or something?”

“Tha’ would be nice,” Bucky agreed through his stuffed nose. “Thank you. I love you.”

“You too. I’m sorry, baby, I’ll see you later.”

 

He hated every minute of the meeting, but it was with a representative of Pym technologies; if the deal went through he could be designing a multimillion dollar project and have a hefty commission for himself, even if he took lower rates. His mind couldn’t help but wander to the different gifts he could buy for Bucky, for their baby, for the nursery…

Steve resolved himself to concentrate, even though Bucky was sick as a dog.

 

The representative ended up liking both him and his work, and they parted with Steve receiving his new client’s personal number and instructions to make a call soon. He decided not to tell Bucky exactly what the scope of the project was, because if it worked out….

He wanted to surprise him.

 

Bucky was asleep again when he got home, shivering as the blanket was half falling off his body. Without disturbing him, Steve gently reached for it and tucked it around him, letting his hands linger on Bucky’s stomach for a moment before heading into the bedroom to change out of his suit.

He didn’t look any less pale, and he could still hear small whimpers in Bucky’s sleep that indicated he was in pain, so Steve just heaved a sigh and made his way to the kitchen, deciding on cooking his ma’s old chicken soup to hopefully make his boyfriend feel a little better. He hadn't had any time to go to any stores, to get him a gift like he wanted, so he'd settle for Bucky's old favourite soup.

A half hour later he emerged, hot bowl swaddled in a towel to stop him burning his hand. He settled it onto the coffee table and fell to his knees, gently nudging Bucky awake.

“Baby? C’mon, sweetheart, I made you some soup.”

Bucky groaned into the arm rest, shaking his head. “’m not hungry.”

Steve sagged, disappointed. He wanted to take care of his omega, his instincts probably took him over a little more than usual. He sighed. “Sorry,” he muttered, ashamed. “I just – I thought it might be nice. Never mind.”

He got to his feet and reached for the hot bowl, probably going to put it in the refrigerator or something, but a hand shot out between the blankets and gave him pause. Bucky blinked up at him, hazy and unfocused.

“Wha’s’it?” he mumbled, hardly moving his face.

Steve swallowed. “Ma’s old chicken soup recipe. Made me feel better with the flu, so I thought…”

“Tha’ sounds good.  Real good.”

“Don’t force yourself, Buck, you don’t have to eat if you’re not hungry.”

“’m hungry now.” He insisted, and at that, Steve gave a weak smile.

“You weren’t hungry a minute ago,” he admonished, but continued to reach for the soup as Bucky pulled himself up into a sitting position, nudging the sheets over to invite Steve beneath them. He went willingly, Bucky sighing at the warmth of the bowl in his hands.

“You’re too good to me,” Bucky whispered as he lifted the spoon. “Didn’t hafta do all this.”

Steve laughed good-naturedly, arm creeping behind his boyfriend. “’All this’ is a bowl of soup, Buck. Hardly think that’s going above and beyond, do you?”

“I love you,” Bucky said in reply, and dove into his soup, moaning at the taste. “I definitely love you.”

 

“This is a fucking disaster.” Natasha deadpanned.

“This is _incredible!_ ” Darcy squealed.

“This is out of my depth…” Steve hesitated.

The dress itself was gorgeous; the upper half, only a sweetheart neckline on a snug corset full of diamonds and jewelled accessories, was all Natasha. It fit her like it was moulded to her body. It was all inviting, seductive wiles, but as dangerous as she was. Fit for an alpha bride.

The bottom half… Yeah, it was disastrous. It was as un-Natasha as anything could possibly be. It was huge and took up half the space of the room, with what seemed like a hundred different layers in the skirt. It was pure white, like snow, but glittered in the light of the store and in the mirror reflection.

By all means, Natasha looked incredible. Clint would probably gobble up whatever dress she wore like it was made of gold, but Natasha didn’t look… herself.

“It’s awful.”

“The top half looks really good,” Steve offered, contemplative. “I have an idea. Be right back –” he slipped out of the room and walked over to the assistant helping them find the perfect dress for Natasha. He quickly relayed his idea to her and she began to nod, a slow smile spreading over her head.

“Sounds perfect,” she surmised with a glance inside the room. “Give me a second…”

She dashed off and returned a short moment later, faster than Steve expected, with two dresses on her arms. One of them had a strikingly similar corset to the dress Natasha was already wearing, but instead of a large, puffy skirt, it was a form fitting mermaid gown sown with more jewels. The second one, however, Steve was entranced with. He plucked that one from her arms and shot the assistant a grateful message of thanks before he slipped back inside the changing room. Natasha was in the middle of a heated debate with Darcy about the state of the dress.

“It’s fucking awful, I won’t be able to sit down at _all_ in it, and how am I supposed to wear my hair? What kind of fucking flowers-”

“But it’s every little girl’s _dream_ dress! It’s puffy and cute and majestic-”

“I’m not a fucking unicorn-!”

“Ladies…” Steve hesitated. Both women, red faced from arguing, turned to him with no small amount of sheepishness in their gazes. “I… uh, thought this might be your speed.”

Natasha stared at him for an inordinate amount of time, as if he was insane, before her gaze dropped sceptically to the dress draped carefully over his arms. This kind of thing cost more than Bucky earned in a _month._

She took it reluctantly and made her way, stumbling over her skirt, to the closed off box for her to change in.

Two minutes later she had to beg Darcy to help her out of it, to which they both snickered.

“Seriously,” she hissed. “If _I can’t get it off myself_ , how is _Clint_ supposed to when he’s drunk and horny?”

“Too much information,” Steve breathed.

“Shut it, Rogers, we all know you fuck like catholic bunnies, even if he already is knocked up.”

 

The dress, when she emerged from the room, practically punched the breath out of his lungs. He was a taken man, but even he could admit that the dress was _hot_ , and so was Natasha. When he’d mentioned the mermaid dress to the assistant, she’d seemed all for it, and he was right on the mark with it. Natasha had the ideal figure to pull off its tight fit without looking uncomfortable, and the lacing stitched throughout the corset and skirt flowed endlessly and beautifully. The colour wasn’t quite white on the lace, more cream or nude than anything, and the top layer was a thin layer of transparent material that gave away exactly the underlying skirt layers.

In a word: transcendent.

Where only the corset, previously, had suited her, it was like this dress had been moulded to her exactly, taking into account her fiery red hair to match her alpha designation and personality.

Natasha, for once so out of character, simply stared, nervous, at the two of them. Even the ever talkative Darcy, who had enough quick wits to rival Tony at times, stared speechless at the dress.

“That one,” Darcy said as soon as she realised Natasha was waiting for an answer. “If you want to get laid on your wedding night, _that one_.”

“It’s perfect for you,” Steve corrected, much softer. “It’s like… it was made for you.”

“Did you see the price tag on this thing?” Natasha griped, but stepped forward, glowing and elegant as she moved towards the mirror. She twisted and turned, eyes not once leaving the mirror but Steve could tell that the light in her eyes was one of confidence, one of appreciation, one of satisfaction.

She’d found her dress.

 

“How’d it go?” Bucky snivelled as Steve sat onto the couch next to him. He’d gotten better as the week progressed, but was still harbouring the lingering effects of the cold.

“Well,” Steve said, smile on his face. “Natasha’s going to look gorgeous.”

“Can’t wait to see the dress.”

“Trust me, it’s perfect. She looks… incredible.”

 

How would Bucky look, if they got married?

Would they have a little bridesmaid, or a ring-bearer?

 

 

**From: Sam**

**Hey, man, random question, but are you planning on doing anything for Bucky’s birthday?**

**A party, or something?**

_Bucky doesn’t think so._

**????**

_I’ve got something planned. I was going to ask you guys if you’d help._

**Meaning???**

_A surprise, for Bucky._

**A surprise party? For a pregnant omega?**

**I thought nat was kidding when she said you were dumb**

_Not a surprise party, just a surprise. A surprise he’ll like._

_Surprise he’ll love***_

**Then spill the beans, Rogers, I ain’t got all day.**

**Steve Rogers is typing.**

“Are we doing Valentines gifts?” Bucky asked suddenly, out of the blue. “I just bought you a card. Is that – do you want something?”

Steve frowned, furrowing his brow as he paused in the shading of their sketches of the nursery.

“I didn’t get you any presents either. I figured… well, it’s your birthday soon, so I’d rather get you something nice then, instead.”

“Um, no? You’re not getting me anything for my birthday, nothing big, anyway.”

Steve gave a secretive smirk that Bucky whined at when he caught sight of his expression.

“Steve, you _can’t_ , you know I don’t like you going all extravagant for me.”

“I know,” he assured his omega. “But you’re going to _love_ your gift anyway.”

“You’re _not_ doing anything huge,” Bucky insisted, completely serious and eyes narrowed. “I swear to fucking God, I’ll name our son _Roger_.”

“Roger? Roger Rogers? Really?” Steve laughed, amused as he shook his head. “It’s nothing big, I promise. Just… special.”

“Well, what am I supposed to get for _your_ birthday?”

“Bucky, my birthday is four months away. The baby’s due, what, a week and a half before that? That’s enough of a gift for me.”

Bucky stared at him, what looked like a startled expression on his face. “…What?”

“What?” Steve parroted back, confused.

“You – what?” Bucky shook his head. “You consider – our son or daughter to be – a – a –”

Steve softened, a gentle smile overcoming his face.

“Yeah, baby. I do.” He got to his feet only to fall to his knees in front of Bucky’s seat, allowing his hands to rest on Bucky’s stomach. He felt the baby kick, only gently, and laughed. “You – you both mean so much to me, I can’t…”

“But – you…” Bucky faltered, and Steve looked up to find his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“I love you,” Steve said for possibly the hundredth time, the thrill that ran down his spine with each time he said it never diminishing. “I love our baby. Son or daughter, alpha, beta, or omega, I don’t care. I want to have a family with you, and you giving me that is the only gift I’ll ever want from you.”

“Why – why are you such a _sap_ ,” Bucky snivelled, one of his hands settling over Steve’s on his bump and the other wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “Steve, you’re… I can’t…”

“What is it, baby?” whispered the alpha. Bucky shook his head rigorously.

“I don’t deserve you,” he sniffed, looking at Steve’s hands instead of his face. “You’re… you’re so much more than – than I deserve, and-”

“Bucky, baby,” Steve interrupted, moving fluidly up onto his knees to be at eye level with his omega. “That’s not true, not true at all.” He enunciated his point with soft, peppered kisses over the lower half of his face. “if anything, _I_ don’t deserve _you_.”

“No,” Bucky moaned, but titled his face to encourage Steve’s lips to slide over his neck and jawline.

“It’s true,” Steve insisted. “Take one look at yourself, you can see it. You – you’ve been to hell and back, Buck, look-” He groped for Bucky’s left hand blindly, and it went willingly with him as he showed his boyfriend. “These scars? Every one of them? You survived _war_ and PTSD, and God knows what else. You – you survived _Rumlow_ , who almost hit you countless times, who stole half your money then left, and you’re still – you’re still you.”

“But you’re _good_ ,” Bucky returned, leaning his head onto Steve’s as hi glued his eyelids shut. “You’re so – so good, and whole, and I’m used and broken and you deserve an omega who can give you everything-”

“You already have,” Steve reiterated, hand dragging down his chest and settling once more onto his stomach. “You _are_ everything to me, everything I have left of my past and everything I want  in my future. You know that.”

“I love you,” Bucky choked, and Steve just laughed into his omega’s body. ”I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby, so much.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day?” Bucky murmured into his lover’s neck, cuddled up onto the couch like he was sick again.

Steve snorted. “That’s today?”

“Yeah. ‘s why I asked about the card… got distracted.”

“You don’t need to get me a card to prove you love me,” Steve grinned. “But I appreciate the sentiment all the same.”

“It’s in the bedroom. I’ll get it later.”

“Mine’s there too. I love you, you know that, right?”

“You’ve only said it a dozen times in the past hour. Say it again? I might forget.”

“I love you,” Steve acquiesced.

 

“Do you really think we should go with that crib?” Steve frowned, eyeing up the box. “It seems… I don’t know unstable?”

“What do you mean, ‘unstable’?” Bucky hissed, pointing at the assembled crib next to the boxes. What Bucky didn’t seem to notice was that the wooden slats didn’t seem able to hold up the weight of the mattress inside it. “It’s _fine_. Look at it!”

“I _am_ looking at it.” Steve grit his teeth. “The mattress is either too heavy or the wood is too weak. Even then, it won’t be able to support a _pineapple_ , let alone a new born.”

“Now you’re being critical for no reason,” Bucky looked on the verge of yelling at him.

“Are you talking about that crib there?” an unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere. They both turned towards the man who looked kind of awkward, a baby on his hip that he cooed at and bounced around. They stared at him.  “Uh, sorry. Hi, I’m Scott.” He held out his non-baby hand that Steve warily reached out and shook. Bucky just glared at it.

“Yeah, we are. _Bucky_ doesn’t believe that the crib can’t take the weight.” He accused his boyfriend. Bucky growled, very un-omega for a pregnant man.

“It’s fucking _fine_ , for God’s sake-”

“It’s not, actually,” Scott interjected, looking even more anxious than before. “My – uh, my ex-wife said the same as your – your mate and bought the damn thing anyway. Her boyfriend built the thing and he said it fell apart as soon as the mattress was in. I wouldn’t trust it as far as I can throw it.”

“Ha!” Steve turned to Bucky smugly, only to wither at the sight of Bucky’s death glare.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Steve,” he said darkly. “Or I swear to God, this baby is having the longest, most obnoxious name I can think of.”

Steve sighed. “You always threaten the name of the baby. But you turned out fine with your dumb as shit name.”

“So you’d take some stranger’s opinion over mine?” Bucky screeched. Scott went a little pink.

“Uh, sorry man, I just thought – never mind-”

“No, thank you, Scott.” Steve thanked the – beta? – man,  slightly exasperated. “Bucky’s a little hopped up on hormones –”

“Don’t blame the goddamn hormones, you dumb alpha fuck!”

“Then admit that the crib is shit!”

“Fine! It just looked nice and was kind of cheap so I thought…” Bucky huffed and stomped away, pheromones emitting a clear message of _don’t follow me_.

“I should probably… go…” Scott muttered, sounding nervous as his daughter began to whimper.

“No, it –” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “It’s okay. He gets like this sometimes, he’ll calm down in a few minutes.”

“I was only trying to help, I mean, thought I should say something, since…” he faltered and Steve shot him a grateful smile.

“I do appreciate it. Especially since you’re a father.” His eyes were transfixed on the little girl on his hip, and it was probably a little rude, but Scott didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh, this is Cassie. She’s eleven months, aren’t you, peanut?” The baby girl cooed and bubbled into her father’s shirt. Steve grinned.

“She your first?” Steve asked, amicably.

“Oh, yeah,” Scott nodded. “I’m lucky to get custody of her, really. My ex wasn’t sold on the idea, but her boyfriend talked her into it. Good guy.”

Cassie made a raspberry noise with her tongue, and Scott giggled. “I know you don’t like him much, but you will. How far along is your mate?”

Steve faltered, as the man had referred to Bucky as his mate for the second time. It sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

“He’s – just my boyfriend, but he’s about twenty three weeks.”

Scott groaned. “Watch him, he’s going to get cranky soon. The third trimester is no walk in the park.”

“Oh God, I’m screwed,” Steve laughed good-naturedly. “Is there anything you _would_ happen to recommend? While you’re here, that is. I don’t mean to keep you-”

“Oh, no problem,” Scott beamed. He scanned quickly over the shelves and his eyes locked onto one in particular. “That brand,” he pointed to one that looked pretty sturdy, a gorgeous shade of chestnut brown that appealed to Steve’s artist eyes. “Is the one we got for Cassie. Been a dream, honestly, especially if you get,” He walked over and prodded a small mattress off to the side. “This mattress.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully at the display, chewing on his lower lip. “Okay… Thank you, Scott. I know we only just met,” the two men gave a short laugh. “But you’ve been really helpful. We only have Bucky’s sister and her husband as advisors of everything baby, so it’s nice to know someone else with a kid.”

“Eh, no big deal,” Scott waved him away. “Can’t wait till Maggie hears I gave someone _else_ advice for once.” He gave a triumphant laugh that made Cassie giggle beneath his arm.

On an impulse, Steve blurted, “Why don’t we get your number? Might be nice to have another parent to go to if we need advice.”

For a second, Scott looked truly conflicted. “I’m sorry, man, but most of my time’s split between New York and Cali. I don’t spend a lot of time in New York and I’m only really here for a few weeks on a business slash private trip with my friends.”

“Ah,” Steve nodded, a little regrettably. “Still, it was nice getting to know you a little, Scott. Good luck with your daughter.”

“You’re welcome to take my number anyway,” he offered, reaching for his pocket with his spare hand. “In case I’m in town.”

Steve nodded and pulled out his own phone, and within moments, he had added Scott Lang to his contacts. “And good luck to you, with whatever you’re having. See you around, maybe.”

 

“You done making heart eyes at your new boyfriend?” Bucky grumped, glowering at a collection of stuffed toys on the shelf. Steve breathed in through his nose.

“Bucky,” he began diplomatically. “You can’t be mad that I was talking to him.”

“You were talking to some _stranger_ about choices for _our_ baby. What do I care what fucking crib he used?”

“It’s nice to have a second, unbiased opinion, sometimes. You know that. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t just as soon have called Rebecca about this.”

“’s different,” Bucky sniffed, but he wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Go ahead, enlighten me as to how.”

“She’s my sister. She has to take my side.”

“Harry wouldn’t have to.”

“Harry would have to take Rebecca’s side. Which would be my side.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, wrapping one arm around Bucky’s side.

“You’re not really mad at me, are you?”

Bucky heaved a sigh, rubbing a hand over his navel. “No. Like I said, it was cheap and looked okay…”

Steve rubbed his temples with his free hand. “We don’t need to worry about money, Buck. You’ve got more than enough saved up, plus the settlement, plus what _I_ can pay for.”

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” Bucky mumbled. Steve softened, remembering the previous years where Bucky would scrape and struggle for basic necessities, like the bills or food from the grocery store. Steve had tried to help him where he could, but as soon as Bucky realised what he was doing he’d refuse his ‘charity’.

“I guess so,” Steve agreed. “But you know I’ll be here to remind you we don’t need to go cheap anymore. Here, I’ll show you the crib Scott recommended. It’s a little more than the other one, but Scott says it’s a good brand.”

Bucky twisted his lips, thinking. “Should we call Becca too? Another opinion?”

“If you want to, yeah. Whatever you want.”

 

“Blue? Or cream? Or do you think we should have a pale green?”

Steve frowned, sitting on their couch with numerous different colour schemes in his hands.

“I don’t know… I don’t think we should go pink, definitely. Too…”

“Girly?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Don’t want our little baby boy in a _feminine_ colour?”

“No,” Steve sighed, “You’re putting words in my mouth. I’m thinking that it’s too _presumptuous_. If it is a girl, it would seem like we’re forcing her to be girly and feminine, but if it’s a boy, everyone will think we wanted a daughter. Same for blue – or too much blue that is.”

Bucky ‘hmphed’ but dropped his gaze back to the colours. “I like the idea of some grey or white in there. Not the whole thing, but to tone down other colours?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed instantly. “Grey or white goes with almost everything, especially bold colours to tone them down, like yellow, or orange.”

“I like purple,” Bucky pointed a one pamphlet, showing a gorgeous pastel lavender colour that had Steve softening. “It’s calm. Looks good with grey.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “It’s associated with royalty and luxury too. Easy way to make the baby feel pampered.”

Bucky chuckled. “Not even born, and you’re already spoiling him.”

“Of course I am. Baby Barnes-Rogers deserves only the best.” Steve preened.

“I think a little green might balance out the grey and purple. What do you think?” Bucky turned back to the colours, taking out the shades he liked and presenting them in a small rainbow in his hands. From a pastel lilac or mauve, to a dove grey, to a perfectly pleasing Paris green, Steve couldn’t help but smile.

“It looks perfect,” he murmured, suddenly reaching for his sketchbook. He flipped directly to the page for the nursery design. “Four walls, do we want them all one colour? Striped, horizontally or vertically? Are we going with wallpaper or paint? Or do we want to paint in one or two and decorate with all of them?”

When he turned to his boyfriend, he only found an indulgently soft smile on his face.

“You’re the artist,” he replied softly. “Go nuts.”

“You’ll regret that,” he pointed out, but he began scribbling little words all over the drawing, the colours he thought of, plus the different decorations he imagined adorning both the walls and the floor.

 

It would be perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... what? You guys _don't_ want a 7K chapter?  
>  I'll just take this and leave....  
> Kidding! But, yeah, it's 7K, I've given up hoping it'll be shorter than 100K, so. kill me.  
> There's a fair bit of angst in one, actually, but it mostly because these idiots can't communicate with each other for pretty solid reasons! Bear with it, I hope you guys like it :-)  
> Also: a lil bit of porn.

“You’re not still feeling any cold or flu-like symptoms?” Doctor Montgomery asked him, scrutinising the eye she held open.

“No,” he responded awkwardly.

“The baby has been kicking as much as he was before?”

“Yes. If anything, more. Especially at night.”

She released his eyeball and rolled backwards on her chair, satisfied. “You look and sound healthy enough, and so does your baby. We can check on the progress of the development in the scan, but first I’d like to ask if you two have considered Lamaze or birthing classes more?”

Bucky shot his boyfriend a hesitant look. They hadn’t discussed this with each other at all, really, but he hoped Steve respected that it was his choice to make.

“I have,” he admitted at last. “I’d like to take them.”

She nodded at him, and, with a brief glance at Steve, who said nothing, she handed him a couple of pamphlets off of her desk.

“There’s normal childbirth classes, hypno-birth classes, water birth, almost anything you can think of. There’s going to be one right for you, so please, don’t hesitate to ask for help.”

Bucky took them, staring down at them, a little lost, before nodding. “When would I start taking them?”

“Whenever you want, though most programs begin around seven months.” With that, she turned back to her computer, and began the actual appointment. She measured his blood pressure, and then the size of his stomach, and assured them that both measurements were in the normal range.

As they had all predicted, the baby was completely fine, heartbeat fluttering on the monitor and making the new parents smile.

“You’re quite sure you don’t want the gender of the baby?” Doctor Montgomery asked them, a teasing smile on her face.

Biting their lips, the couple turned to one another, hesitating.

“I… I don’t think we do,” Bucky decided at last. “We’ll love them either way, whatever they are or want to be.”

Steve nodded in agreement, and their doctor just nodded and continued with their appointment.

“Now is a good time to start writing out your birth plan, as well as deciding on a paediatrician for your baby. These are important choices and I hope you two will discuss it together, and if needed, among myself or your friends.”

“Paediatrician?” Steve asked baffled. “I didn’t know paediatricians dealt with babies.” He tagged on at the end, knowing it made him look like an idiot.

The doctor just shot him an amused smile. “Unfortunately, I can’t take care of your baby forever, only before it’s born, and that’s mostly your job. But yes, a paediatrician is the most qualified to treat babies, they’ll be the professionals you’ll go to for your child’s vaccinations. I can give you a list of those in the area, if you’d prefer-”

“No,” Bucky interrupted, and turning a bit pink when he realised it was probably rude. “I mean, I think we know who we’d like to have.”

Steve shot him a confused glance, head titled and mouth open slightly. Bucky shrugged.

“Bruce, remember?”

“Ah,” Steve nodded, realisation overcoming his features. “I trust Bruce.” He smiled to himself. “We’ll ask him soon, okay?”

“Bruce Banner?” Doctor Montgomery asked curiously, and at their nods, she hummed. “He was at the top of my recommendations list, actually. I’ve worked with him in the past, very good doctor.” She shook herself, moving on.

 

The rest of the appointment passed without incident and Steve and Bucky revelled in the knowledge that in just a few more short months, they’d meet their baby boy or girl for the first time.

 

“Come on, Buck, one more day then it’s the weekend,” Steve coaxed, smiling. Bucky groaned, curling back into the bed. “Then you can find out your present. Tomorrow. I might even tell you today if you get your ass outta bed.”

Bucky cracked an eye open. “Really?”

“No, but it almost worked, right?” Bucky groaned again and nuzzled into the couch, a quiet rebellion. “Come on, lazy bones.”

“Fiiiiiine. But only if you promise to made me food.”

“When do I _not_ make you food?” Steve teased, but Bucky rolled out of bed, hand settling beneath his still growing stomach as he waddled – yes, waddled, his new pregnancy walk was coming in full swing – to the bathroom.

Steve went ahead making breakfast for his boyfriend, but most of his attention was focused on his phone.

 

**Everything ready?**

**_You got it, buddy._ **

_Man is he gonna love this_

He damn well better, we’re gonna be slaving over it for how long?

**A couple days, Nat, you already said you’d do it.**

**But thank you, all of you.**

**Bucky’s really gonna love it.**

 

“Who’re you texting?” Bucky slurred, still half asleep even after showering.

“Just – uh – Nat,” Steve faltered for a second, but shook his head and recovered. “Just wanted to know when to drop by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Your birthday, baby.” Steve reminded him, moving away from the stove and sliding the pancake onto a plate. “Here – want some syrup?”

“Please,” Bucky agreed tiredly.

 

“See you later, Buck,” Steve said in the car, shooting him an excited grin that was probably too suspicious, as Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Why’re you acting so weird?” Bucky asked, exasperated.

“It doesn’t matter,” Steve covered up earnestly, and Bucky just dropped his eyes and shook his head.

“Whatever,” he sighed. “See you later,” and with a quick peck on the cheek, he left the car.

Steve waited until the door was closed and Bucky was a few feet away before reaching for his phone again, more in a hurry this time.

He dialled Sam’s number and waited for his friend to pick up.

_“Hey, man, he gone?”_

“Yeah, he’s gone,” he breathed, eyes trailing his boyfriend as he walked away. “You guys have everything delivered to you, right?”

_“Yeah, ‘course. It’s all in our trunks, just waiting on the cue. This the cue?”_

“Yeah,” Steve turned away, grinning widely. “Yeah. I’ll meet you there?”

“ _See you in a few. I’ll let the others know.”_

He didn’t see Bucky watching in on the conversation from a ways away, only catching the mouthed words _I’ll meet you there_ , before he turned and fled into the building, thinking of the strange way Steve had been acting.

He was overreacting, Christ, the guy was allowed a phone call.

 

“Okay, plan is a go!” Steve called, grinning wildly. His friends stared at him, completely unamused. “What?”

“You get to do one day of work and we’re doing the rest of it,” Sam pointed out, but they all had slight smirks blooming on their faces.

“You volunteered,” he reminded them. “And you all know how much I wish I was doing this whole thing.”

“It is a really nice thing to do for his birthday,” Clint admitted, kicking at the desk. “He won’t expect it, he’ll love it.”

“Thanks, Clint,” he shoved his hands into his old jean pockets, biting his lips. “Now come on, we need to move all this stuff into the spare room. Can’t give away the surprise when we get home.”

 

“Does the carpet need to come up?” Maria groaned at him. “I mean, seriously? Wooden flooring?”

“You try getting poop out of cream carpet,” Steve retorted. “Rebecca tried it once. Stained the floor brown.”

Maria’s mouth twisted in distaste. “Ew.”

“Yep. Get poop on a rug? Replace the rug. Get poop on a carpet?”

“You’re in shit,” Clint muttered under his breath. Natasha kicked him.

 

“You want every wall grey?” Natasha asked, looking distastefully at the room.

Steve sighed. “Yes, trust me, okay? You guys put the crib here,” he stood against one unpainted wall, directly opposite the doorway. “And this wall will be the ‘feature’ wall. Use the wallpaper we bought on it, okay? You have my drawings right?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, looking around the room before settling on the sketchbook nudged into the corner. “You’re a good artist, man, it’s a lot of help at a time like this.”

“Good,” Steve blushed. “Keep looking at it, alright? Make sure you guys keep sending me update photos, if something looks weird, _please_ tell me, I need everything perfect before he gets home.”

“Don’t fret, Rogers,” Clint drawled, slathering taupe grey onto the wall nearest to the door, careful not to get any on the frame. “We got it covered. ‘Sides, there’s a couple days leeway. It’ll all work out.”

“I know,” Steve bounced on the balls of his feet, making a hollow noise as his shoes hit the wood that had been beneath the carpet. Soon, there would be chestnut-brown laminate flooring in a shade to match the crib.

 

“Twenty minutes,” Steve gasped as he checked his watch. His hair and face was covered in paint, hands in no fit shape either. “Oh, god, I need to change, I need to shower and get clothes together, oh God, I didn’t notice the time –”

“Rogers!” Natasha snapped, and Steve stopped and stared at her like a doe in the headlights. “Get yourself together and take a shower, get changed, _pack_ , and leave. If you need an extra ten minutes, _call him_ , like a grown man, _say you lost track of time_ , but for God’s sake, _go_!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve hopped to it, intimidated but determined.

 

Bucky hung up the phone and bit his lip, sitting on Dugan’s chair as he waited.

“What’s wrong?” the moustached-man asked him, concerned.

“Steve’s gonna be late,” he replied, voice small and dejected. His mind flitted back to the words he saw Steve say, _I’ll meet you there_?

Is that why he was late? Was he… was he _with_ someone?

But he _wouldn’t_. Steve _wouldn’t_. It was a fucking phone call, he probably had a meeting with a client or something.

They hadn’t been together very long at all, but – but he’d told Bucky how much he loved him, over and over.

He was just paranoid, he decided. Steve was allowed to get caught up in his work every now and then. He trusted Steve.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Dugan assured him, with no small amount of confidence that had Bucky looking up, eyebrows furrowed. Dugan smirked at him.

“What?” Dugan said nothing, so he turned around to the other men, who were all carefully avoiding his gaze, biting down smiles. “What are you all smiling at? Come _on_ , you know something!”

“It may have something to do with Steve,” Monty hinted at, rather unsubtly. Bucky glared at him.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“That’s stereotypical!” Morita hollered.

“How?”

“’Cause he’s British,” Gabe agreed solemnly. The group shared a look and collapsed into laughter yet again.

“I hate you all,” Bucky deadpanned.

 

The elevator dinged, and all eyes swivelled to the doors separating. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and tugged himself to his feet.

He didn’t notice until he was already standing that in one hand, his boyfriend held a bouquet of _flowers_ , of all things, and the other held a box of chocolates.

He couldn’t help it – he stared.

Steve walked forward, a little sheepish, passing first the bouquet and then the chocolates, leaving Bucky utterly baffled.

“Um – what?” he stared at his arms and took a deep breath, revelling in the incredible scent of yellow and red roses. He only knew that red roses meant _love_ , so he pretty much gathered what the other was supposed to say. The chocolates… well, he liked chocolates, so that was that.

“Happy birthday?” Steve shrugged, still grinning widely. Bucky was completely aware that they had an audience, shifting.

“My birthday’s tomorrow.” He reminded his boyfriend.

“But your present lasts the whole weekend. Starting today.” Steve looked so proud of himself that Bucky almost didn’t want to ruin it and ask _why._

“Meaning..?”

Steve bit his lip, trying and failing to hold in his grin. “We’re going away for a few days. A trip. I promise you’ll love it.”

Bucky faltered. “Steve, I’m six months pregnant. I can barely get up a flight of stairs without getting out of breath anymore, and you want to go on a trip?”

To his credit, Steve’s smile didn’t abate in the slightest. “It’s not a _moving_ trip. It’s a relaxing trip, I swear. Just a couple of hours drive, and I promise you’ll understand.”

“I… I don’t have anything packed…” he tried, but knew deep down that Steve had already done that for him. Sure enough, Steve said so.

“I have. It’s all in the car. Just a couple of days, baby, we’ll be back by Sunday.”

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?” he asked, resigned but smiling.

“Nope.”

He just shook his head and started to make his way over to the elevator, at a loss for what to do with the flowers and chocolates.

Steve came to a stop next to him and reached for the button for the ground floor. As he went, Bucky couldn’t help but let his eyes linger over his boyfriend’s form, stuttering to a stop when he noticed the damp around the back of his collar.

“Your hair’s wet,” he pointed out, eyebrows furrowed. Steve gave him a sheepish smile.

“Took a shower.”

“You had a shower last night,” he replied, stomach turning to lead. He wanted to rub his hand over his stomach for comfort, but both were too occupied to allow it.

“I – uh,” Steve faltered, blinking. “Was drawing. Got some graphite on my hands and kept touching my face. Thought I may as well have a shower – we’ll need one for where we’re going.”

Bucky just kept quiet, mind racing a thousand miles a minute.

 

He always took showers after they had sex…

 

Steve _wouldn’t_. He wouldn’t.

 

 

“Oh my God,” Bucky groaned as he caught sight of the place. “I said nothing extravagant!”

“It’s not!” Steve insisted. “It’s a _spa_.”

“Steve, I can’t go to a-” he began, deflating as his hands rubbed over his stomach.

“A spa _specifically_ for pregnant people,” Steve continued as if he’d never spoken, a smug smile on his face. “All staff members are fully trained to take care of pregnant people of all designations. I thought it through, baby.”

Bucky just laughed again, exasperated, rolling his eyes to the heavens as he sighed.

“Come on then, I want to find out where we’re sleeping.”

 

“This bed is _huge_ , Steve. I don’t care, this is mine. You can have the couch.” Bucky groaned as he – carefully – dove onto the huge expanse. He only enunciated his point further by moaning loudly. “This. Mattress. Is. Heaven.”

“Really?” Steve asked sarcastically, setting their bags down next to the dresser. He sat on the edge of the bed and whistled. “Hell, it is. Maybe we should get one of these…” he bounced up and down lightly, testing the mattress, only becoming more impressed.

“We should do the sex test before we decide that.” Bucky hummed. Steve laughed, sudden and sharp.

“ _Sex test_? Who says we’re having sex in this place?”

Bucky glared at him. “I am six months pregnant, my hormones are permanently all over the place, and we’ve had sex at least four times in the last week _alone_. Fuck you if you think we’re not having sex in this bed.” His expression turned sickly sweet as he pulled himself up and moved so he straddled Steve’s lap. “Besides,” he teased. “You can never say no to me when I beg, can you?”

Steve gulped audibly, squeaked, “No – no I can’t, but – dinner is in an hour-” he protested, but Bucky purred, because his heart wasn’t quite in it.

“An hour’s enough time.”

“How about –” Steve began, still swallowing like a nervous teen. “I get you off. We go to dinner, and then after…”

“Ye-es?”

“You can ride me to your heart’s content.”

Bucky groaned, sounding like a whiny teenager. “What’s so special about dinner? It can’t be _so_ special we can’t have sex. Doesn’t this place do room service?”

Steve hesitated for a long moment, expression breaking into realisation. “…Yeah…”

“And will dinner still be on tomorrow?”

“…yeah?”

“So how about, tonight, we skip dinner, because we’re _tired_ after a long trip,” Bucky gently pushed Steve’s chest so that his back hit the bed. “And instead we make our own entertainment for the night.”

Steve grinned up at him, eyes alight with a new desire at the plans.

“Sounds good to me.

 

“You’re good – you’re good, fuck you’re so good,” Bucky whined, Steve’s hands on his hips the only thing keeping even remotely upright. “Steve, fuck, we need to move, can’t –”

“Shit, baby, yeah, okay,” Steve slowed and stopped the pounding motion of his hips, sweat beading on his temples as he gasped for breath. “You – you want missionary?”

Bucky shook his head, bending slightly back on Steve’s lap and making them both gasp with pleasure. Steve couldn’t resist stroking his hands over the expanse of his boyfriend’s pregnant stomach, taking solace in the stretch and even feeling pride deep in the alpha part of his brain. _Mine_ , it said, growling and deep. _Pregnant on the first try_ , it murmured, _take that._

“I think,” Bucky stuttered as he ground his hips down. “I want it – on all fours.”

Steve growled out an agreement and moved to pull himself from inside Bucky, but the omega clamped his hands onto his wrists and greened down, sweet and conniving.

“Wait,” he gasped. “If you can move us both _without,_ ” he circled his hips. “Taking your cock out of me…”

Steve stared up at him, entranced. “Come on, pretty, what’s my treat?”

“I’ll be at your mercy.”

“No, no, no,” Steve moaned, tossing his head back and forth. “You’re at my mercy anyway, angel, make it worth my while…”

Bucky moaned again, more desperate of a whimper this time, dick straining a pretty pink at the head. “Whatever you want,” he hissed. “Anything, anything, just – _please_ -”

Steve took the opening, grinning in triumph as he first flipped them so Bucky rested on his back, and then gently, _so_ gently, lifted Bucky’s left leg and bent it so that he moved in in front of his own chest. He carefully twisted Bucky’s whole body and crowed with victory as Bucky heaved himself onto his elbows.

“Anything I want,” he reminded Bucky, murmuring into his ear as Steve made tiny thrusting motions. He _felt_ Bucky shiver. “Anything at all,” to further the effect, he even slid his hand around Bucky’s stomach cupping his and Bucky’s child and making Bucky arch his back.

“You actually did it,” he gasped. “I didn’t think I was that flexible anymore.”

“Well you are, and now you owe me anything I want.”

“Only one thing,” Bucky groaned into the pillow, rocking his hips back. “You’re only allowed one favour one – one little – ah – ahh fuck, oh -”

“Nope-” Steve muttered, probably a little too cruelly as he wrapped his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock and tightened his hold, effectively cutting off whatever orgasm Bucky had been rearing towards.

“Nononono…” Bucky whimpered, arching and then relaxing his back like an irritated kitten. “Please Stevie, need it, need it _please_ –”

“Not until I say you can,” Steve replied, sucking a light bruise into the back of his neck, all the while rocking his hips back and forth and relishing in the slight slap their joint bodies made.

“Please, please, baby, please,” Bucky begged prettily, and Steve would die a happy man if Bucky’s moans were the last thing he heard.

“I said no,” he insisted instead. “But, oh, maybe I should let you,” he murmured into his ear, his thrusts low but deep.

“Yes,” Bucky agreed, “God, yes-”

“Maybe I should bite your neck,” Steve licked at the very spot in question, Bucky’s moans trembled into sharp gasps, keening. “You remember your heat? So long ago now baby, forever ago,” he rutted hard into his would-be mate. “You said – ah, fuck – that we – we were compatible mates.”

Where Steve couldn’t see, Bucky’s eyes widened and his expression went slack with bliss.

“Yes,” he whispered. “God, I remember, fuck I want it –”

“Yeah?” Steve asked him, rejuvenated. “Fuck, you’d look good, my bite on your neck, and my pup in your stomach. Maybe I will…”

“Please!” Bucky begged, thrusting into Steve’s hand again where it still cut off his orgasm, making him painfully sensitive and overwhelmingly desperate.

“Go on, baby, come for me, come,” Steve released his grip on his cock and instead jacked him, slick from his own pre-cum and within seconds Bucky came, ass tightening simultaneously around Steve’s cock as he rutted against his lover.

Not a minute later, Steve was following him, climaxing with a deep groan as his knot grew and locked inside of Bucky.

Bucky was still whining and breathing deeply, so Steve rubbed a soothing circle over his back as he flipped them onto their left sides, remembering something in the book about later stages in pregnancy meaning it was easier to sleep on the left side.

“You alright, baby?” Steve asked, sounding wrecked and tired.

“So good,” Bucky returned, a half laugh. “You meant it?”

“About the mating?” Steve peppered kisses over his neck and back, making Bucky squirm a little.

“Yeah. You’d really…” Bucky’s breath shuddered. “Mate me?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve cooed. “In a heartbeat. One day, maybe soon, I don’t know, I will. If you want me to.”

“I do,” Bucky whispered back immediately, swallowing. “God, I do. I’ve wanted it since – since we first said I love you. I wondered why you didn’t…”

“I wasn’t ready,” Steve confessed, quiet and fragile as he pressed slight kisses into the skin of his neck. “I’m still not sure if I am.”

“Oh,” Bucky murmured, sounding _disappointed_. “That’s okay.”

“We haven’t been together very long, is what I mean, baby. Two months? It’s not a long time. But… You’re so important to me, Buck. I haven’t lived a day without you since you were in the army. I don’t want to live _another_ day without you. One would be too much.”

“I love you,” Bucky blurted, strangled but sure. “I love you.”

Steve chuckled, eyes flitting closed. “I love you too, angel. You okay with skippin’ dinner?”

“Yeah…”

 

“Jesus…” Steve said, eyeing up the spa itself. “This looks so much better than the pictures.”

Bucky just swallowed, nodding. “How much did this place cost?”

“I’m not answering that.”

Bucky jabbed him in the stomach.

 

A man came over to them both not ten minutes later and asked if they had a reservation.

“Yes,” Steve answered, in his professional _you’re a stranger and I’m terrified of you but I’m not going to act like it_ voice. “Under Rogers?”

The man smiled at them both before scanning his clipboard, searching for their names. “Steve and… James?” Steve nodded. “Alright, sirs, if you’ll follow me, I can take you to your first appointment.”

“First?!” Bucky muttered under his breath at his boyfriend, who just smirked at him. “I hate you.”

 

“A – Massage?” Bucky faltered, brows furrowing. “I mean – is that safe?”

“Perfectly safe,” the masseuse assured him, her eyes twinkling like she heard it every day. “I’ve been doing this for twenty years, sir, rest assured you’re in good hands.”

“Go ahead, Buck, you’ll be fine,” Steve encouraged him, already down to a towel around his waist, waiting for his appointment.

Truth be told, the idea of a massage sounded _heavenly_. If for a second the ache in his lower back, shoulders, and legs could abate, he’d die happy.

“Okay,” he muttered begrudgingly, taking the towel and waddling away to get changed.

When he returned, towel tied around his waist like Steve, he felt more naked than usual. It was probably because he was surrounded by complete strangers – a woman he’d never met before was going to touch him almost as intimately as Steve did.

Horrifying.

But he still lay down on the weirdly shaped massage chair. There was a small concave part of the chair that his stomach was supposed to sit in, providing support to hold it up whilst not adding pressure to his back. He wasn’t so sure about it, but then he lay down, and God.

Bucky was already in heaven.

The masseuse asked how he was doing, how far along he was, if he was just having one, and where the most uncomfortable parts of his body were, and Bucky replied in-depth, deciding to be completely honest and help himself rather than be evasive and help nobody.

She started on his upper shoulders and worked her way down, and Bucky couldn’t have cared less what was going on in the world, for an hour or two, he completely forgot about every worry he had. He forgot about his fears of Steve’s infidelity, he forgot fears about the baby, hell, he forgot his fears about his own ability as a father.

He was just lost to the comfort and ease in his muscles as she worked the tense knots out of his spine.

 

Embarrassingly, he fell asleep on the chair.

“Sir?” the woman nudged him awake, gentle and smiling. “Sir?”

“Oh god,” he groaned, hiding his face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean –”

“It’s alright, sir,” she told him, patient and understanding. “It happens very often. We find that most expectant parents aren’t aware of the discomfort they feel until after it’s gone. It’s very relaxing, and more often than not, they fall asleep in the chair.”

He pushed himself to a sitting position and moaned as he rolled his shoulders. “This feels incredible. Thank you so much.”

“No problem, sir. Your mate is waiting just outside, if you’d like to go to your next appointment.”

“Oh, of course,” Bucky hurried, launching to his feet and finding his legs to be more forgiving than usual. “I’m sorry, thank you so much.”

He waddled away, breathing more easily than he had before thanks to the reduced tension in his muscles. As the masseuse had said, Steve was waiting outside, Bucky’s clothes in one hand and his phone in the other. Steve was smiling widely down at his phone – or whatever was on the screen – and Bucky felt like his good mood was rapidly deteriorating.

He was overreacting.

He was probably texting Natasha or something.

“Steve,” he called, exaggerating his breathlessness. Steve looked up and hurriedly put his phone away – only succeeding in looking _more_ suspicious. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. How was the massage?” Steve looked good. A little tired, but like he was glowing – much like how Bucky himself felt.

“Good – so good,” he shook his head. “I fell asleep it felt so good, honestly.”

“Maybe I should become a part time masseuse,” Steve teased, knocking their elbows together. “Ease your aches and pains.”

“Please do.” He begged leaning over to press a kiss into his boyfriend’s cheek. “Where to next?”

“We’re going swimming,” Steve grinned, returning the favour and nuzzling his cheek with his face.

“Quit it, Rogers, I can feel your stubble,” he complained, and Steve only continued to rub his face against his. “I hate you.”

 

“Steve, the water’s hot –” he fretted, and Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

“They’re professionals, Buck. The temperature is _ideal_ for pregnant people, like this whole place is.”

Bucky chewed his lip, eyeing up a staff member acting as a life guard.

“Go check if you want,” Steve added softly, indulging him and nudging him towards the life guard. Bucky sighed and walked over.

“Excuse me?” he called, and the man got to his feet, meeting him halfway.

“Is everything alright, sir?”

“Yeah, I just – um, is the temperature of the water…” he faltered, biting his lip and looking away. “I read that if it’s too hot…”

The man just smiled. Bucky got the impression that, like the masseuse, he got these kinds of questions all the time. He pointed at the corner of the pool closest to him, then around the perimeter of the pool.

“There’s thermostats around the pool,” he explained. “I check them every hour and adjust the temperature if it gets too hot or cold. The average is around thirty three degrees, and thirty five is the maximum for pregnant people. Is that alright?”

Bucky nodded, relieved. “Sorry to ask – I mean, thanks…” he faltered and the man just smiled again, so he took that as his leave.

“Well?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said, and made his way over to the staircase into the water, wading in with Steve at his back.

“Oh, this is warm,” Steve moaned. “I could fall asleep in here.”

“I could fall asleep _again_ ,” Bucky agreed. Who knew swimming would take such a weight off of his back?

Rather than try to do anything at all energetic, they both just decided to relax in the water, in comfortable silence, floating and paddling without a care in the world, as the instructor talked them through different benefits of swimming.

 

“What’s next,” Bucky yawned as he pulled his clothes back on. He didn’t really have the energy to do much else, but if Steve planned something, he’d do it.

But Steve just shook his head. “Nothing until eight, when dinner starts. We can’t skip tonight, I booked us a table. It’ll be really romantic, trust me.”

Bucky shook his head, fighting down a grin. “I’m exhausted. Who knew being spoiled was such hard work?”

“I feel you,” Steve grunted. “What do you say we go back and take a nap?”

“I say, _hell yes_.”

 

They didn’t actually do any napping, but they didn’t do anything more _vigorous_ either. They ordered room service and eat ice cream and watched shitty movies and it was the best birthday he’d had since he turned eighteen.

Dinner was perfect too, even though Steve had called ahead to make the waiters sing happy birthday to him.

 

Bucky awoke the next morning to Steve’s low voice reverberating oddly off of the bathroom tiles and closed door. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he got clumsily to his feet and made his way over the bathroom.

He was a half second away from knocking and calling for his boyfriend, but the words Steve uttered drew him short.

“You’re sure?” he asked, in a tone Bucky couldn’t read without seeing his face. “That’s great. Incredible, God, that’s… really? You didn’t have to do that.”

Bucky continued to listen, heart rate rising slightly as he thought of different permutations of the conversation he was having. Who was it with? Someone he knew – Sam? Natasha, maybe?

“Thank you so much,” he murmured, blissful and joyous that made Bucky gulp. “Of course he doesn’t know, I’m not fuckin’ stupid. I’m not gonna give myself away, I’ll worry about not giving myself away, and you – well, you do nothing. God, I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to keep this quiet.”

Doesn’t know -? Bucky stepped back, breath catching in his lungs. Doesn’t know _what_? Not going to give away _what_?!

“I owe you big for this, alright?” Steve continued, completely unaware of Bucky’s meltdown. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face… He might cry, actually…”

Bucky couldn’t take anymore. He darted back to the bed and curled up into a ball where he’d slept only a few minutes’ previous, hands cradling his stomach almost protectively.

Steve ended the call a whole ten minutes later, and Bucky just refused to wonder what those ten minutes of conversation entailed.

“Bucky?” his boyfriend called sharply, dashing across the room in a heartbeat. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he replied, clearly lying as his voice cracked.

“Baby, come on,” Steve rested a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, curling up tighter into himself.

“Don’t-” he barked. “I – I’m fine.”

“Bucky, please,” Steve sounded hurt, and Bucky hated hearing him talk like that but – but what he’d overheard…

“I had a nightmare,” he explained away, faltering enough to hopefully make it believable. “I – I don’t want to talk about it, please.”

“I’m so sorry,” Steve murmured, and the genuine way he said it made Bucky’s heart _ache_.

He had to be wrong, he _had_ to be.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, baby?” Steve asked him, simultaneously settling his hand over Bucky’s stomach. No matter how much he fought it, he leaned into Steve’s touch.

“I’m fine, I’ve told you,” he repeated, subdued. “I’m just… gonna miss this place. Was nice not to have to sleep with aching joints for once.”

Steve chewed his lip. “Well… I mean, we can come back.”

“This is a pregnancy spa.”

Steve shrugged, a hesitantly playful smile on his face.  “I’ll just have to knock you up again, huh?”

Despite himself, Bucky chuckled, turning his eyes up to the roof of the car, shaking his head.

“Haven’t even popped this one out, and already you want to get me pregnant again?”

“Always, Buck. You ready to go?”

Bucky hummed, settling in for the long, uncomfortable drive back home after a weekend of comfort and pampering, pushing his fear to the back of his mind.

 

“These chocolates are delicious,” Bucky mumbled through a full mouth. “Where’d you get ‘em?”

Steve laughed, eyes firmly set on the road. “Ordered them online, actually. Belgian chocolate, Monty mentioned you were impartial to them.”

“Monty?” he swallowed, licking his lips clean of the residue. Steve hummed.

“He said he bought you a slice of cake – that was Belgian chocolate – a couple weeks ago. The guys have been slipping you some ever since.”

“Fuckin’ sneaky bastards,” Bucky muttered under his breath but continued to eat the chocolate.

“They don’t mind, Buck.” He turned an indulgent smile on him for a second before returning his gaze to the road. “Even they know you deserve to be treated.”

“Oh, shut your trap, Rogers.”

He ate more chocolate.

“Aw,” he whined a few minutes later. “I ran out.”

“I’ll get you some more.”

“You, Mr. Rogers, are an Angel.”

“It’s true.”

 

“Okay, we’re here,” Steve said, stating the obvious, looking as if he was vibrating from head to toe with excitement.

Bucky stared at him. “I feel like I just bought a puppy home from the pound. Are you a puppy home from the pound? You’re as excited as one.”

“Shut up,” Steve told him, grin not abating in the slightest. “Hurry up, come on.”

“You’re telling _me_ to hurry up?” he snarked, trying to pull himself out of the car. “I’m six months fuckin’ pregnant, I’m not far off the size of a baby whale, and you want me to _hurry up_? Nothing is important enough to make me hurry up. Nothing.”

“Your birthday present is,” Steve called from the trunk and Bucky froze, one hand on the car door, grinding his teeth together.

“Steven. Grant. Rogers.” He ground out. “I have _just_ had my present. If you spent even another _cent_ on me, I swear on this baby’s life, I am going to kick you in the dick _so hard_ there will be _no chance_ of siblings.”

Steve grinned dazzlingly bright and Bucky growled at him.

“Rogers, I swear to fuck-”

“This is a birthday present you will _love_. I promise.”

“I loved the spa! The spa was more than enough!” he slammed the car door and tried to reach for one of the bags, but Steve refused to let him grab one. “Do _not_ baby me Rogers.”

“The spa,” Steve spoke, a little too loud, completely ignoring what he said. “Was your decoy present.”

“That you spent – what, four hundred on?”

“… Five hundred, but it was worth it!”

“Oh my God,” Bucky groaned, stepping into the warmed lobby. “And how much did my _real_ present cost?”

“Can’t put a price on it,” Steve replied quickly, cryptically.

“How much.”

“Half.”

“Half? Half of what?” That was fucking bizarre. Bucky was starting to get the impression that what he _thought_ was Steve… with someone else, might not have been so hurtful after all. “Half of what you spent on the spa?”

“Half,” Steve repeated simply, that infuriating smile not lessening in the slightest.

 _WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN_ , Bucky screamed in his head, but two decades of knowing Steve had taught him that he was fighting a losing battle.

The elevator doors closed.

There was a beat of silence.

“What is it?”

“You’ll see in about two minutes.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Is this why you’ve been acting so weird?” he blurted, and Steve turned to him in surprise. “Is it why you’ve been texting – someone? That person you were on the phone to this morning?”

“You heard that?” was all he said in reply, quiet and thoughtful.

“A little.” He admitted. “I stopped listening after you said you couldn’t wait to see the look on my face.”

“Thank God,” Steve laughed, but it wasn’t harsh or unfair. “I would have given it all away after that.”

“So it _was_ about…” he bit his lip.

“Yeah,” Steve reached out for him, but the elevator stuttered to a stop and the doors separated. Bucky rushed forward before Steve could get to him, brushing away the tears he didn’t want to cry. Fucking hormones.

“Bucky, what did you think it was?” Steve murmured behind him, soft and _guilty_.

“It doesn’t matter,” he insisted. “Come on, show me my _real_ present, you fucking sap.”

Steve sighed but acquiesced, reaching for his keys as he dropped the bags to the ground. As soon as the door was open, he carried the bags through and Bucky looked around, finding – nothing.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Not even a new – a new _painting_.

“So – my present is nothing?” He remarked drily. Steve pushed the bags to one side and closed the door. “Or are you hiding it?”

The smile was the only answer he needed. “Come on, where are you hiding it?”

“The study,” Steve said simply, his grin as blinding as the sun. Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve clasped their hands together, tugging him gently into the small corridor.

With each step a distinct, sharp odour permeated his nose and got stronger and stronger, making him take pause.

“Steve…”

“Hm?”

“Do I – do I smell _paint_?”

A slow smile flickered across his face, but he didn’t reply, only tugging gently at his wrist.

“Steve, what have you done?”

He released the grip on his wrist and stood in front of the study door, the smell of paint a little musty but still strong. Fresh.

“You ready?” Steve asked and Bucky just shook his head, eyes welling up again.

“You didn’t,” he shook his head, “You didn’t.”

The door swung open, and –

It was perfect.

Steve had drawn sketch after sketch after sketch of what he wanted the nursery to look like, constantly checking if Bucky liked it too and this must have been why.

The room was such an overwhelmingly beautiful burst of complimenting colours that Bucky stepped forward, unable to decide where he wanted to look first.

From taupe grey on three of the four walls to a darker, pebble grey wallpaper on the one directly opposite the door, the wall spattered with aesthetically cracked golden stars. A little way away from the wall stood the chestnut brown of their baby’s crib that somehow didn’t look out of place among the grey walls. Steve – or _whoever had built it –_ had covered the mattress on the crib with daffodil and marigold coloured fitted sheets. It stood on top of a lavender rug, which itself sat atop a gorgeous laminate flooring to match the crib.

Even the window itself had a new set of jet black blinds to completely block out light, but cream curtains for when they needed to mute the light only a little. A dresser of a gorgeous mint green sat just below the window, with a small, delicate cloth laid over the top of it, perfectly encasing it and telling Bucky that it doubled as a changing table. Opposite sat a matching wardrobe embellished with intricate, tiny, golden designs that made up the handles, mirroring the dresser perfectly.

In the corner closest to the door and next to the window sat an ash coloured _armchair_ that doubled as a rocking chair – it looked so comfortable that Bucky just wanted to collapse onto it and cry. When he turned back to the door to stare at Steve, he found one other surprise – a bookshelf, with one shelf already fully loaded with children’s books – the entire Harry Potter collection, to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, to The Very Hungry Caterpillar.

When his gaze finally, _finally,_ landed back on Steve, he found the alpha looking almost as small as he had at fifteen, hesitant, nervous, and hopeful.

“Is – is it okay?” he swallowed, turning his own gaze onto the room. “It looks so much better in – in person than on photos, but if you don’t like it we can-”

“I thought you were cheating on me,” Bucky burst out, half a sob, half relief. Steve looked so stunned that Bucky really did start crying, and he would _forever_ blame it all on the baby, on the hormones.

“You – you what? I… I would never –”

“I know, believe me,” he shook his head turning around again and gazing at the incredible home that Steve had designed and arranged for their baby to live in, in just a few months’ time… “I can’t believe I ever thought you would when really – you – you were doing the _opposite_ of cheating on me, I can’t even begin to-” He took a deep, quivering breath in. “I love it. Steve, it’s… it’s everything I imagined and – and more…”

“It’s not done yet,” Steve hurried to reassure him, “There’s a little more to do together, but… I… I’m glad you like it. Happy birthday.”

Bucky laughed a gasping sob. “How am I supposed to top this for your birthday?”

“Simple,” Steve tiptoed closer to him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s stomach and resting his chin atop the omega’s shoulder. “Have my baby.”

“Sap.”

“You’re the one crying.”

Well.

He was.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings more mild harassment later on in the chapter but it's resolved fairly quickly.

For once, Bucky woke before Steve. Not feeling particularly hungry, not wanting to watch TV, Bucky slid out of bed and decided to see the nursery again, privately, by himself.

He couldn’t believe the lengths Steve went to in order to get it done. Who had he got to help him? Knowing him, everybody. With that in mind, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and typed out a message to their friends.

**_I don’t know how many of you had anything to do with my ‘present’ but I’m not stupid enough to think not all of you knew_ **

**_So_ **

**_You’re all assholes for keeping it quiet_ **

**_But thank you._ **

****

Satisfied, he set his phone to silent and regarded his sleeping boyfriend’s form with fondness before slipping out of the room and into their baby’s.

It was even more incredible the second time around. He moved around the oddly spacious room as if in a trance; when it had been Steve’s study, it had seemed so small and cramped, what with his desk, computer, laptop, tablet, and piles of paperwork strewn everywhere. Where was all of that? But the room was easily as big as the other guest room they had, the apartment clearly designed to be a three bedroom, two bathroom home big enough to house a family. And now they were fulfilling its purpose.

 He eyed the armchair and decided, _fuck it_ , and sat in it, surprised by the comfortable cushions and the easy sway as he moved. The baby kicked then, as if expressing his or her agreement of the incredible room, and Bucky stroked his hand over his stomach with another fond smile.

“Won’t be much longer before you get to see for yourself,” he spoke aloud, albeit quietly, to his child. “But you make sure you wait until at least the start of June, you hear me? You are not an early baby. Me and your daddy? We’re stubborn bastards, I have no doubt you’ll be the same. Won’t want to come on out, will you?”

Kick.

Bucky laughed. “Why don’t I read to you?” he asked both himself and the child, the idea spinning out of the vision of the crystal white bookcase just beyond the door. The baby kicked again, expressing his love of hearing his father speak. “You’d like that, I know you would. I’m gonna teach you young, hear me?” He forced himself to his feet, groaning at the slow return of the ache in his back. The reprieve was wonderful while it lasted. “I’ll make a Potterhead out of you yet.”

 

“You’re not reading our child Harry Potter already?” came Steve’s voice from the doorway, interrupting Hagrid mid-sentence. Bucky bristled.

“You bought the books, I read ‘em.”

Steve was just smiling at them both, soft and tender as he shook his head and gazed around the room.

“You want something to eat?” Bucky nodded in agreement, but didn’t budge from the chair. I’ll call you when it’s ready, since you’re so hell bent on forcing our child to become a witch.”

“Leave us, you filthy muggle.”

 

“So,” Steve said through a mouthful of waffle. “How would you feel about flying to California for a week?”

Bucky choked on his cocoa. “ _What?_ Don’t tell me this is another fucking-”

“No! God, no!” Steve insisted, looking horrified, but the look quickly turned sheepish. “I got an email from a potential client based in San Francisco. He wants me to fly out for a consultation, and is willing to pay for the whole flight.”

Bucky pressed his lips together in distaste. “I don’t know…” he said, unconvinced.

“It’s alright if you don’t,” Steve said gently. “I just wondered if you might like to make a vacation out of it.”

“We just had a vacation,” Bucky reminded him, shaking his head. “Too much time off would make my head spin. There isn’t much to do or see in San Fran, either, I’d just be sitting in a hotel all day.”

Steve sighed and dropped his eyes. “I guess so.”

“I don’t like the idea of sitting in a cramped plane for six hours either. Both ways, that is. Six hours on a plane when I’m six months pregnant?” he whistled sarcastically. “Not fun.”

“I get it.”

“And California? Isn’t it warmer over there by now? Christ, I can’t imagine being that _hot_ and _sweaty_ all day –”

“I get the picture!” Steve almost yelled, irritated and sighing heavily. “You don’t want to come, that’s _fine_.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Jeez, no need to get so defensive. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Let’s just forget it,” Steve clicked his jaw, shaking his head.

The mood had been tarnished for no discernible reason, so they both just shook it off and continued to eat.

“When does he want you there?” Bucky asked, trying to salvage a normal conversation. Steve chewed his lip.

“Fourteenth.”

“Fourteenth?” Bucky shrieked. “That’s _this week_. That’s really soon.”

“If you don’t want me to go, I won’t go,” Steve assured him, but couldn’t meet his eyes, tone too bland to be convincing. Bucky stopped himself.

“You do want to go, don’t you?” Steve didn’t reply. “Steve. Just because I don’t want to go with you doesn’t mean you can’t go. I – I just wish it had been with more notice.”

“It’s really good for my career,” Steve murmured, still not meeting his eyes. “Ever since Tony and Pepper hired me, my work’s slowly been getting more demanding. Going to Cali would mean – would mean that I could design buildings across the country.”

Bucky softened, guilt making him chew at his cheek. “Go,” he said softly at last.

“Really?” Steve whipped his head up so fast he might have given himself a concussion.

“You’re not ten, Steve, you don’t need my permission,” he snarked, but the sarcasm fell out of him on his next breath. “If it means that much to you, you should go. Not stay because _I_ don’t want to go. I can take care of myself for a few days.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I’m sorry, which of us is older, here? That’s right, it’s me. I’m a grown ass man, Steve.”

“A _pregnant_ grown ass man.” Steve muttered under his breath, but his grin was blinding. “Thank you. So much, Bucky.”

He just rolled his eyes. “You gotta pay me back for this enormous favour.”

“How?”

“Read the rest of the Sorcerer’s Stone to Jacob.”

“Jacob? We’re naming our – our _not son_ , Jacob? I didn’t agree to this.”

“What? We’re having a boy.”

“Oh, are we, now?” Steve’s grin turned teasing. “Because I seem to recall both of us deciding not to know the gender.”

“Steve,” he leaned forward conspiratorially, as if telling a grand secret. “I created this child. You think I don’t know what we’re having?”

“So you _think_ we’re having a boy?” Steve leaned back, folding his arms.

“Oh, you _don’t_?” Bucky snarked back, and Steve shifted, grin only getting wider.

“No. I don’t. I think we’re having a _girl_.”

“No, you’re just saying that because you don’t want me to be right.”

“While that is true, I genuinely think we’re having a girl.”

“And why’s that?”

“Call it – uh – alpha’s intuition?”

Bucky snorted. “That’s fucking awful. You’re just guessing.”

“So are you!”

“Am not!” Bucky insisted, like a six year old accused of lying. “A mother knows! Or. Well. An omega father knows.”

“Look me in the eye,” Steve leaned forward, enticingly close to his face. “And tell me you’re not guessing.”

Bucky looked him in the eye. “I.” he stopped, pinching his lips together with laughter. “I’m not.” He shook his head, taking a deep breath and returning his gaze to the alpha. He cracked. “Fuck you Rogers!”

“Called it!” He fell back in his chair, shaking with laughter. “Well, at least now we know you’d rather have a boy.”

“And _you’d_ rather have a girl,” he accused petulantly.

“I don’t really have a preference,” Steve shrugged. “I’d like at least one of each, though.”

“At _least_? Are you saying you might want _more than two kids?_ More than _one,_ even?” Bucky asked incredulously. “Like I said, this one ain’t outta me yet.”

“I know,” he laughed, shrugging sheepishly. “But like _I_ said last year, I always imagined myself with at least a couple kids. When I settled down, anyway.”

Bucky shook his head, amused but still incredulous. “Not before this one is at _least_ two. I mean it. I can’t believe we’re already planning a second when we don’t even have our first yet.”

“Hell, we might even realise one’s a handful enough.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I think I’ll work out my birth plan while you’re in Cali. How long are you staying?”

Steve sighed, giving him an apologetic look. “Don’t know. At least a couple days, probably until Saturday.” 

“Okay,” he chewed his lip, nodding. “I can live without your dumb face that long.”

Steve laughed and checked his watch. “You should get dressed, you’ll be late for work.”

 

“So, Jacob is in the no pile?”

“Put it in the maybe pile.”

“We need to start making a list of these names.”

 

 _“No, no, no, this is perfect,”_ Tony insisted down the line, and Steve rubbed his temples.

“It’s not, Tony, that’s a shit plan.”

_“It’s a great plan! They’ll love it!”_

“Your ‘summer’ home is in _Malibu._ I’m going to San Francisco, which is a six hour drive from Malibu.”

 _“I’ll have someone swing by and pick you up!”_ Tony screeched. _“This is perfect!”_

“And how are you planning on getting there?”

_“Billionaire, Rogers. Ever heard of a private jet?”_

“This is the most ridiculous plan I’ve ever heard.” Steve groaned, knowing there was no arguing with Tony when he came up with an outlandish idea. There was, however, Pepper, who could easily rein Tony in with just a few sweet words. “Is Pepper there? I have a few questions about the building.”

 _“Sure, sure, I’ll just go plan this amazing bachelor’s weekend – PEP_!” Steve winced. There was the faint sound of heels clicking on laminate flooring, and a low, muffled conversation before Pepper finally spoke.

_“Steve, hi, what did you need to ask?”_

“It’s not about the building, sorry. I need you to rein Tony in.”

Pepper sighed, long suffering. “ _What has he done now?”_

“Nothing, _yet_ , but I had to cancel our meeting this week because I’m heading out to California. Tony’s trying to turn it into a bachelor’s weekend for Clint.”

There was a brief pause. “ _You know, that’s not a bad idea,”_ she supposed, and Steve’s jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “What, Clint gets to go to Malibu, Natasha stays here?”

“ _Believe me_ ,” Pepper sounded like she was rolling her eyes. It was usually amusing when it was aimed at Tony. “ _Natasha would hate California. Also, isn’t she banned from half the bars in Malibu anyway_?”

Steve shivered. “We don’t ask about that. We don’t want to know. You think it’s a good idea?” he chewed his lips. Maybe he was being a little selfish, wanting to get back home as soon as possible after the meeting.

_“It could be – Tony are you trying to buy out a whole strip club?!”_

Steve snickered down the phone. “Still a good diea?”

Pepper heaved a sigh. “ _It will be if I sort it out. How about we call around the guys? We can double up the bachelor and bachelorette parties, then. Ladies stay here, guys go to Malibu.”_

“Sounds alright, actually,” he chewed his lip. “I’ll ask Sam and Clint.”

_“I’ll get Thor and Bruce.”_

 

Clint gave a celebratory whoop. He assumed that was a yes.

Sam was a little more reserved, and, like Steve had with Bucky, asked Maria what she thought about the whole thing. With her say so, of course, he tentatively agreed.

“Short notice though,” he complained. “How’s the weather in Malibu?”

“Call Tony,” Steve replied drily before hanging up.                    

Half an hour later, he was added to a group chat on his mobile with the men of their friendship group – minus Bucky.

**_LOCATION: TONY’S MALIBU PARTY HOUSE_ **

**Whoop whoop!!!!!!!!!!**

Is this a good idea?

_Probably not, Bruce._

Steve wanted to bang his head against the table.

 **Just to remind you all _,_** he typed, **I have a potentially life-changing interview in San Fran on Thursday.**

**The party can wait till Friday**

_Duh, captain boring_

_All suckas not at a job gets to go in my jet!!!!!!!_

**_RICH FRIENDS ROCK, MAN_ **

I think Clint likes the idea.

 

The texts were coming in so quickly it was hard for him to figure out who was saying what so he just gave up, going with the flow and hoping for the best.

 

“So,” Bucky groaned as he climbed into the seat of the car. “What the hell did you say to Tony?”

“I swear,” he began, placating, “It began innocently. I was just cancelling our meeting because I was in Cali and one thing led to another and now Clint’s bachelor party is at Tony’s Malibu beach house.”

He heard a strange, gasping noise coming from his boyfriend, and was unamused to find Bucky trying to shove down his laughter.

“I hate you so much.” Steve deadpanned.

“Well, I’ve been roped into going to Nat’s bachelorette party. Darcy’s arranging the whole thing, obviously, and we’re staying at Pepper and Tony’s house.”

“At least you won’t be alone for the week,” Steve teased, smile curling up a little.

“I’m not gonna be alone for another three months, Steve,” Bucky reminded him, with a poignant tap on his stomach. A second later, he let out a quiet, “Oof! That was harder than necessary, huh?”

“What, he kickin’ back already?”

“Yeah, he didn’t like that.” Bucky shook his head, returning to the original topic of the parties. “I can’t believe they get married in a couple weeks. Seems like a few days ago they got engaged.”

“I know,” Steve agreed, licking his lips. “I can’t wait for everyone to see Nat’s dress, if I’m honest. I take full responsibility for choosing it.”

“But she’s gonna wear it,” Bucky pointed it out. “She makes it look good, not you.”

“Still my responsibility.”

“Moron.”

 

“You’re not gonna miss me too much?” Steve bit his lip when Wednesday morning rolled around. His flight was at one, so he had plenty of time to get to the airport. His hands roamed the growing bump of his boyfriend’s stomach, already prepared to miss holding them both while they drifted to sleep.

“No,” Bucky assured him confidently. “And if I do, I still have my old dildo.”

Steve spluttered a laugh, but it ground to a stop at the arched eyebrow on Bucky’s face, almost a challenge.

“You’re serious,” he said incredulously. “Aw, now I’m gonna be thinking of you fucking yourself the whole time, no fair.”

“Should’a thought of that before you decided to abandon me for a week.”

“Four days, and not by choice, you know that.” He leaned in closer again and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” he leaned down a pressed another, soft kiss to Bucky’s stomach. “I love you too, baby.” He felt the baby kick at his hand, and they chuckled. “I’ll assume that’s an, ‘I love you too, daddy,’ shall I?”

Bucky snickered. “Oh, whatever, _daddy_. Just get going already. Call me when you get to the airport. And when you land. And after the interview…” The amused light in Bucky’s eyes began to fade into concern, and Steve was quick to kiss it off of his face.

“I’ll see you in a couple days, Buck. I’ll miss you.”

And for once, instead of the sarcastic, muttered _sap_ , he instead got a sincere, soft, “Me too.”

****

The flight was uneventful; he mostly just went through his tablet, going over his rough sketches again for the appointment.

When they landed, he just waited for his suitcase to arrive before marching out of the airport, already calling for a taxi as soon as he called Bucky to let him know he was alright.

The hotel he’d booked for himself wasn’t anything special, but it was close enough to the meeting area, and he was only spending one night there in the first place; there was no point going all out for one night. Besides, he’d thought to himself, Tony’s house would be more than comfortable and extravagant enough for him.

 

And then, of course, the bed was too big for one person, and too cold without the warmth of Bucky, either in his arms, or against his back. He didn’t sleep so well, and from the looks of the text he got, at what would be three in the morning in New York, Bucky wasn’t either.

**_Are you awake_?**

_Yeah._

**_I miss you._ **

_I miss you too_

_Bed’s too big_

**_I wish I came with you_ **

_No you don’t_

_You’d hate it here_

**_Don’t hate you though_ **

Steve huffed out a laugh.

 _I really have to go to bed_ , he typed, saddened and discouraged by the truth to it.

_I need to be up early tomorrow_

**_Good luck with it_ **

**_I love you no matter what_ **

_You too_

**_Baby says you’re an idiot_ **

_Hey!_

**_What? Just passing along a message_ **

**_Night roger_ **

_Night barney_

In person, Dr. Hank Pym looked quite old, but rather sturdy, in an odd sort of way. He moved as if he could take the weight of the earth on his shoulders. It reminded him a lot of Peggy.

The actual interview stage had been the meeting in New York, with one of Pym’s employees. The meeting with Dr. Pym himself was more of a confirmation meeting, and as Steve had hoped, it went smoothly.

There were, of course, hiccups, and disagreements with the designs he’d made, as with any architect. But they were corrected and discussed and within just a few hours, the contract was sign and a deal was made.

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers,” Dr. Pym smiled up at him. “I know this will be a very beautiful building.”

“It’s my pleasure, sir,” Steve returned in kind, but his smile turned more serious for a moment. “I may not be able to devote a lot of time to this project.” He admitted.

Pym just nodded slowly. “You’re a busy man, of course.”

“Well, yes,” Steve nodded, but swallowed a little. “But, uh, my boyfriend – we’re actually expecting a baby in a few months, and obviously…”

“Oh!” Pym said, startled. “I didn’t realise. Well, the building phase is far from beginning. How long did you say you expected it to take?”

“Up to two years,” he reaffirmed, thinking of the fact that they had only recently begun to build Tony’s tower. “Maybe longer.”

“Then we can arrange a schedule,” Pym assured him, once again shaking his hand. “And much of your work can be done at home?” Steve nodded, relieved.

“Thank you for understanding,” he said, with another confident, gracious smile. He got to his feet. “It was nice to meet you at last, Dr. Pym and I look forward to working together in the future.”

“You too, Mr. Rogers. I will ensure you receive your first payment for your time soon.”

Steve gave another humbled thank you, and left. As soon as the elevator door closed he slumped and ran a hand through his hair, loosening his tie.

“At least it’s over for now,” he muttered to himself. He was glad Pym wasn’t annoyed or upset that he wouldn’t be able to work much. It wasn’t exactly a situation he could control, even if he had agreed to have a baby with Bucky. He didn’t regret it in the slightest – Bucky was the happiest he’d been in years, and they were both _more_ than excited to meet their child. It was nice to know that he’d have a hefty commission to fall back onto too.

Millionaires and buildings. Well, if they wanted to pay him to design a building, he’d at least make the building look good.

 

He called Bucky when he got back to the apartment, managing to steal a five minute chat since Bucky was still at work. He let him know that the meeting had gone well – the extent, he still didn’t know – and he was just waiting for Tony’s guy to pick him up.

A weekend long bachelor party… why had he agreed to this again?

He briefly entertained the idea of asking if Scott – the guy from the baby store – wanted to go get coffee or something, since they’d been texting back and forth for a few weeks, but unfortunately he was out of San Francisco for the only weekend Steve was there for, so he was left alone until the hotel reception called to let him know that Tony’s chauffeur was waiting outside.

He checked out quickly and put his suitcase in the trunk of the comfortably large, but still cosy limousine, and let himself relax for the six hour drive ahead.

 

“A – a bar?” Bucky asked, blanching. Darcy squealed with excitement.

“Yes! Then a strip club! Then another bar! And then-”

“Are you forgetting I’m six months pregnant?”

“Duh, of course not,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re driving.”

Bucky heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m the chauffeur? Really?” he rubbed his hand over his stomach, wondering if it would press against the wheel in the car uncomfortably. It struck him then that he hadn’t driven in months, since Steve usually drove them everywhere. He was too dependent on Steve.

“Yes,” Maria sighed, throwing an orange into the air and catching it, repeating the motion again and again. “We’re – I say _we_ , but really, I doubt it – going to get drunk and make you drive us to male strip clubs.”

Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes. “We going _now_?”

Darcy squealed. He grabbed his keys and shooed the collection of women out of his doorway, waddling out of the door and locking it behind him. “Let’s go then.”

 

“Aaaaand I hate my life,” Bucky groaned, sipping his second orange juice while the others nursed their beers, laughing as they swayed to the beat of the music in the club. A nightclub? For a pregnant man? Did they _want_ his back to hate him in the morning? “I’m not dancing. None of you can make me dance.”

“Spoilsport!” Jane laughed, but the twinkle in her eye clued him in to her playful intention.

“You sure?” Natasha asked, a hand resting on his shoulder for a moment, a careful affection that left her alpha scent slightly on his shirt. He wasn’t stupid; he knew she was making sure he had an alpha’s scent on him in case Steve’s had worn away, and in case any alpha’s came-a-knocking.

“I’m sure, Nat. Go ahead.”

“I’m tapping out,” Maria muttered, knocking her hand on the table for good measure. “Dancing is not a thing I do.”

“It will be for your bachelorette party,” Natasha pointed out with a smirk, sliding away without another word.

“Don’t stay on my account,” Bucky tried to convince her, but Maria just shook her head.

“I’m not old,” she muttered, eyes turned to the ceiling. “I am not tired. I am just very overworked. And I need to go to sleep. Right now.” Maria shook her head. “God, I’m closer to thirty than twenty and I’m acting like I’m fifty.”

“I’m dead on my feet,” he admitted, leaning forward to try to take some weight off of his aching back. “I’ll give ‘em ten minutes before I tell ‘em I want to go home.”

“You’re pregnant,” Maria raised an eyebrow. “I have no excuse.”

“We’re not as young as we used to be, even if that makes me sound like I’m forty.” Bucky smiled.

She just nodded along, sighing again. “I need to go to the bathroom. You gonna be alright for five minutes?”

“I’m sure I’ll find it in me to manage.”

 

Barely a whole minute after Maria vacated the table, however, a tall man, not as tall nor as broad as Steve, definitely an alpha, approached the table.

“Hey sweetheart,” the man purred, and the pet name from lips that weren’t Steve’s made him curl his lip in distaste.

“Not interested,” he replied, bored as he sipped his drink. The alpha leaned closer to him, settling his elbows on his table.

“Can’t help but notice there ain’t nobody in this place buying you a drink. How about I be the first?”

“I don’t drink,” he replied drily, and Bucky guessed that the alpha more than likely couldn’t see his pregnant stomach beneath the table. “And I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that very much.”

“I don’t see a boyfriend,” the man continued again, like he was deaf to everything Bucky said that mattered.  “And what harm can one drink do? Just one drink, you get to know me, I get to know you, and we get to know _each other_ …”

Bucky stared at the other man, raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Not interested,” he repeated. “And I’m not willing to risk the health of my baby on one drink, thanks.”

To his surprise and utter annoyance, even _that_ didn’t discourage the alpha’s interests. If anything, it made the line of his grin even sharper.

Pregnancy kink was hot and kind of cute when it was _Steve_. When it was random strangers in a club, then it wasn’t quite so fun.

“Then how about we skip to the getting to know each other part,” he leaned _even_ closer. “And forgo the… _protection_.”

“How many times do I have to say no before you get it into your thick alpha skull that I have a boyfriend I am committed to and having a baby with?”

“Everything alright?” Natasha wandered over, hair a little mussed and eyes bright with energy, though Bucky was sure the other man didn’t notice the murderous pheromones rolling off her in waves. Bucky, while he knew he didn’t need her help on this, was grateful for the rescue.

“This asshole won’t take no for an answer.”

The guy just put his hands up and jerked backwards, eyes wide as regret coated his expression. In a second he was gone, and Bucky slumped.

“Jesus, can’t take no for an answer,” he complained. Natasha just stared after the other alpha, glaring and looking as if a growl were balling in her throat. “Nat. Come on.”

“You’re _clearly_ with someone,” she spat, crossing her arms. “You’re pregnant, and you even said you had a boyfriend.”

“Some people are just assholes,” he sighed. “Do you mind going home? I’m just so tired, and if I wait much longer to drive us home I’ll fall asleep at the wheel.”

Her eyes softened then, and perhaps she would pass it off as the haze of alcohol in her system, but overstepping alphas had always been her tipping point, much like Steve.

“Yeah,” she said quietly, or as quiet as she could get in the club while still being heard. “I’ll round up the girls.”

“Maria’s coming back from the bathroom about – yeah, there she is.” He waved her down and she frowned as she got nearer.

“Who was that guy?”

“Guy that didn’t seem to believe that being pregnant meant I had a boyfriend and didn’t want a quick lay.”

Maria shook her head, eyes going as murderous as Natasha’s. “We should go. We should try something else tomorrow, I have no idea why I thought going to bars and clulbs would be a good idea.”

“I’ll go round up the girls,” Natasha huffed, disappearing once again.

 

 

Steve probably shouldn’t be so transfixed by the ring in the window.

It was nice, sure, but clearly designed with a feminine woman or male omega in mind. It was pretty – silver with a diamond embedded on the band, very showy.

But Bucky wouldn’t like it.

Why was he thinking about that? An engagement ring. Why was he even _looking?_ He and Bucky had been dating a grand total of – two months? That was no time at _all_. That was nowhere near enough time to –

To get to know each other. To fall in love. To start a family.

They did all of those things _before_ they started dating. For god’s sake, they both admitted they’d want to mate one another something in the future. Getting engaged… would be no different to the life they already led. Just engaged.

He walked into the store as if in a trance, and was immediately overwhelmed by the staggering collection of diamond rings, necklaces, and bracelets they offered.

Steve walked aimlessly for probably ten minutes, aware that he was going to be late for dinner with the guys, but fascinated by the frankly gorgeous collection of rings. They weren’t anything Bucky would like, would look nice brandishing on his finger, or that he’d even wear, but his artist’s eye appreciated the crafted beauty of the jewels.

“Can I help you, sir?” a man’s voice intoned politely from his side, and Steve floundered.

“Uh – I’m – sure?” The other man smiled as if he hadn’t hesitated at all.

“Perhaps you could tell me what it is you’re looking for. An engagement ring, perhaps?” he swept an arm at the collection he was admiring, and Steve nodded sheepishly.

“For – for my boyfriend.” He added on. “I – I don’t think he’d like these kinds of things.”

“Then you may like to view this collection. Am I right in assuming your boyfriend is an omega?”

“Yeah?”

“And he does not prefer an effeminate style?” he confirmed, to which Steve shook his head, eyes wide.

“No, he hates it.”

“Then you may have better luck here.”

Sure enough, Steve glanced at the new glass case and his mouth dropped at the rings that looked as if they would meld to Bucky’s very finger like a part of him if he wore them.

It… may be harder than he thought to find the right ring.

If he even wanted to propose, that is. (He did.)

A lot of the bands were fairly simple, actually. A polished silver or gold with only a single jewel - diamond or other, he wasn’t a jeweller – embedded in the centre. Bucky didn’t like extravagant things, didn’t like knowing that something as excessive as a flashy ring would have been expensive. No, no, Bucky would want something _simple_. With meaning. All engagement rings, admittedly, cost a lot of money. Upwards of one thousand, especially in this store, but they were worth it.

But a plain band? The thought made him twist his mouth into a frown. It was his understanding that an engagement ring, and a wedding ring, for that matter, had to have meaning behind it. Had to show love. For thousands of people, love means a plain band. Steve didn’t like that idea. Simple, yes, but plain… not for him. He wanted abstract beauty in a ring, the simplicity of maybe a small gem or two. While Bucky may believe a plain ring would be a more cost-effective choice, Steve doubted he’d like it forever.

So that led him away from a fifth of the box, where the plain bands sat, and onto the more intricately designed ones.

And he found it. It seemed so strange to him, that in only a few moments’ searching, in only _one_ store across the whole country, that he found possible the most incredible ring for Bucky.

It was simple, just like he wanted, ignoring the flower-shapes, and infinity designs. It was just a simple band, as black as onyx, and Steve knew it wouldn’t look out of place on his hand. Even more than that, there were probably ten or twenty tiny, blue, square shaped jewels that ran the circumference of the hand, set in a straight line in the middle of the metal, and in the centre of all of them, what looked like a white diamond. It _had_ to be less than a centimetre wide, but even so, it was the most incredible ring he’d seen, if it was sat next to a ruby ring that had jewels easily three times as big as that one.

He stared at it, transfixed for a moment longer, before turning to the store assistant.

“That one,” he set his finger right above, but he knew it wasn’t clear enough. “The black one with the blue and white – diamonds?”

The assistant nodded in understanding, a pleasant smile taking over his features. He fished a key from his pocket and opened the case, reaching for the very ring itself. “This one?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to know more about this one in particular, or are there others you’ve seen?” he asked, closing the box and locking it again for good measure, even though he may need to return the ring in a moment’s time.

“Just – uh, just about that one, please?”

“Alright,” and the assistant was careful to speak slowly, clearly understanding that Steve didn’t know a lot about rings, as most people didn’t, making sure he understood fully what he was saying. “This ring in particular is one of four identical types we have, all made from different metals, but producing the same ring. This one is made from platinum, one of the rarest metals we offer in store, but other, more inexpensive alternatives include rose gold, yellow gold, or white gold, all of which in either fourteen or eighteen karat.” Steve nodded along, understanding so far. “They are diamonds, all of high quality, and the blue diamonds are smaller in size and completely uniform to one another. You can see,” he plucked the ring gently from the box like he’d done it a thousand times before, twisting to show where the ocean blue diamonds met smooth black platinum. “They are inlaid across the design only halfway, as both a stylish cut and an inexpensive alternative to a complete inlay.”

Steve stared at it again. “Can I – do you mind if I hold it?” The store assistant shook his head and passed the ring wordlessly to him. Steve let it sit on the palm of his hand, amazed at the light weight in his palm and how striking it looked against his skin. He imagined the contrast against Bucky’s skin, surrounding his finger, a reminder that Steve was his.

“How much is it?” he chewed his lips, already imagining it would take away the first payment from Pym.

“Well, this particular ring comes as part of an engagement and wedding set, but if you choose to purchase separately, that can be arranged. The wedding set includes,” he unlocked the glass again, and reached for an almost identical design next to it that he hadn’t noticed. The only differences was the lack of a white diamond, and that the blue diamonds were inlaid over the whole circumference. “Two of these rings, one for yourself and one for your partner. The set, for a platinum band, costs seventy five hundred.”

Steve shoved down the urge to splutter.

“Okay,” he said instead, a little strained. It was exactly as he’d expected – the whole of his commission – but hearing it said aloud made him nearly choke. “That – that’s a lot of money.”

The assistant smiled at him, a bit predatory. “Platinum rings are in high demand. They are extremely rare and more durable than any other metal we have. Sold separately, they actually amount to ninety five hundred, so there is a reasonably large saving. Along with the price, we provide a lifetime guarantee. If you would prefer another metal, we do have the others mentioned –”

“No, no,” Steve hurried, shaking his head with embarrassment. “I just… Um. This is going to sound strange, but can I call one of my friends? To take a look?”

“Certainly. I’ll have to place this back inside the case, but please come to the front desk when he arrives, I can get it out for you both to see.”

He shuffled away from the store, embarrassed as he realised the assistant probably thought he was running away from the price, but no, he really was going to call Sam.

“ _Hey, man, where are you? You’re almost a half hour late.”_ Sam sounded concerned down the phone, and Steve bit his lip.

“I got a bit of a situation. Nothing bad!” he assured when Sam started to speak again. “But I need you to meet me? Somewhere? I need advice on a – a thing.”

“ _Um…. Sure? I’ll get the guys-”_

“No!” he called a bit too loudly, getting a dirty look from a woman crossing the street. “I mean – just you. I don’t want – uh, this is kind of. Sensitive. I don’t want the others to know.”

“ _Man, if you’re at an STD clinic or something, I do_ not _want to know_ ,” he grumbled, but he heard Sam mutter intelligibly to the others that he was stepping out for a minute to find Steve. “ _Where we meeting?_ ”

Steve rattled off the address, relieved. “Thank you, Sam, I owe you one.”

_“Yeah, you do.”_

 

Steve caught sight of the beta man within ten minutes and sagged in relief, waving him down. Sam walked towards him warily, suspicious of what was happening.

“What’re we doing here, Steve?” he eyed the stores along the street, not catching the one they were standing in front of.

“Okay, you can’t – you can’t judge me, but I – I caught sight of this – this ring in the window.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. “Ring? As in an engagement ring? So soon?”

“That’s what I don’t know,” he pleaded. “So I went inside and I found just this perfect ring, Sam. I need to know what you think.”

“Why me?” he asked dubiously.

“Because other than Bucky, you’re my best friend, and I can’t exactly ask him since he’s the one I might propose to.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but the satisfied smirk on his face made him shrug. “Fine, let’s see it.”

They went inside and Steve called over the assistant again, and if he was surprised he’d come back, he didn’t show it.

“Would you like me to take them both out, sir?”

“Please.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up again at the sight of the rings, a low whistle escaping his lips.

“Those are nice rings.” He admitted, picking up the box without removing the rings from their cushions. “Diamonds?” The man voiced the affirmative. “What is this, coloured gold?”

“Platinum,” the assistant returned again, and Steve fidgeted off to the side as Sam scrutinised the rings completely.

He whistled again. “Damn. You got expensive taste Rogers. What are these, six grand?”

“Seven,” Steve corrected in a small voice. Sam didn’t look fazed again, however, only nodding slowly.

“I mean, Maria’s ring was sixty five hundred, including the wedding set that my mom’s keeping a hold of. Is that including the wedding set?” Steve nodded. “Then it’s not bad. Gorgeous ring. He’d like them, I think. Not too flashy, not too simple. Perfect.”

“You think so?” Steve asked, hopeful and desperately relieved. “You think I should get them?”

“Yeah. If you like them,” Sam shrugged. “Why not?”

 

Even the bag for the tiny boxes was pretty luxurious, and also thankfully indiscreet and plain.

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Steve asked, concerned. Sam sighed.

“Partly, yeah. But you guys have been friends for literally twenty years. You’ve probably loved each other at least half that long without realising it, and you’re starting a family. You’re just making up for lost time.”

“It still feels like – like it’s not legitimate.” Steve admitted. “Some people wait years, and we’ve been together two months.”

“But you care about each other a hell of a lot. I’ve never seen either of you happier with anyone else than with each other, so I really think you’ve gotten lucky with him, man, even if it took you years to realise it.”

Steve’s gaze dropped to the bag. “Now to figure out when’s the perfect time.” He sighed. Sam barked a laugh.

“Oh, that. That’ll take at least another few months to figure out. Seriously, man. Clint took a year after he bought the ring and I took what, four months?”

“Five.” Steve chewed his lips. It, oddly, made him feel a little better knowing it may not be for a while yet that he’d ask Bucky. He’d make it perfect. Utterly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may take longer than usual, because I signed up for the Reverse Big Bang! Hopefully I'll get one of my preferences!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry guys, this week has been hectic with a capital 'H'. I've been exhausted practically every day and had so little spare time... But enough about that! Let's get to the chapter - with Natasha and Clint's wedding ;-)

“Hey,” Bucky breathed as Steve wrapped his arms around him like a cuddly octopus. “I take it you missed me?”

“Definitely,” Steve groaned, rocking his nose over Bucky’s scent glands, taking a deep breath of his mate’s aroma.

The others were greeting their partners around each other, having met the men off of Tony’s jet. When Bucky looked over, he saw Bruce light up with delight as Darcy shoved a miaowing Hulk into his arms. He couldn’t supress his own jolt of laughter. Darcy was thoughtful when she wanted to be.

“How did the meeting go?”

“Well,” Steve nodded, pulling away and searching over Bucky’s face with a sly, secretive smile. “It went well. Every few months I’ll have to fly over there to check up on the progress, but Pym liked my drawings.”

“See,” the omega elbowed him. “Nothing to worry about.”

“How was your weekend without me?” Steve asked, teasing in his tone and laughter in his eyes.

Bucky just rolled his eyes and sighed. “We didn’t do much yesterday, just watched movie’s at Pepper’s all day, but the day before we went to some bars and clubs. Bad idea, really.”

Steve stiffened and the smile dripped off of his face. “You went to a _bar?_ Why?” he demanded.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and stepped slightly out of Steve’s personal space. “Calm down,” he said sharply. “And because it’s a bachelorette party. I didn’t drink, cool it.”

Steve didn’t relent. “Then why was it a bad idea?”

“Asshole started flirting with me,” Bucky replied, chin lifting up in challenge. “Wasn’t interested.”

Steve’s growl made all of their friends turn to them with concern and even a little annoyance.

“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky hissed. “You can’t tell me that nobody flirted with _you_ while you were gone.”

“They didn’t!”

“Oh, they did,” Sam assured him. “He didn’t realise it, but they did.”

They glared daggers at one another.

Two minutes and they were already mad at each other.

“Stop being babies and get yourselves together,” Natasha scorned. “I’m getting married next week so this week is all about _me_.”

“And me,” Clint added.

“And Clint,” Natasha agreed on the end, and Steve and Bucky gave one another one last glare before sagging.

“Fine,” they agreed in unison.

 

“So- this guy that was flirting with you-”

“Shorter than you, smelled like shit, wasn’t as muscular as you.”

“Meaning?”

“You’re hotter. And probably have a bigger dick.”

The pleased smile stayed on his face for the rest of the day.

 

Steve stowed the rings inside an old gym bag of his, one that he was sure Bucky wouldn’t even think about, or want to go near. Even looking at them made him go weak at the knees, imagining how they’d look on Bucky’s hand.

 

And then, before they even had a chance to breathe, it felt like, Clint and Natasha’s wedding weekend had arrived.

Bucky had to get his suit blazer adjusted enough so that he could squeeze his growing bump comfortably into it, and it didn’t take much time. As soon as they were done they left for the venue, bags packed until Sunday, when Natasha and Clint would leave for their honeymoon.

“I can’t believe how quickly this has gone,” Bucky murmured in the car. Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he caught Bucky’s hand massaging his navel, and he caught the double meaning to it.

“Me neither. Wasn’t it, what, three weeks after they got engaged that we talked?”

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed. “Never imagined I’d be pregnant for their wedding though. Thought they’d wait at least another year. Thank God I’m not doing much standing around.”

“Your back hurts?”

“And my legs,” he admitted.

“I’ll give you a massage when we get there if you want,” Steve offered sympathetically.

“That’d be nice. You spoil me.”

“I love to spoil you,” Steve shrugged. “You deserve it.”

“I deserve… a million dollars.”

“I’d give you that if I had it. Maybe you should talk to Tony about being his sugar baby.”

“I think he’d be into that you know.” Bucky shuddered, grimacing. “So much money he has no idea what to do with it.”

“Why do you think he’s paying me and the guys so much money for this building?”

 

The big day began with Bucky groaning as he struggled to get out of bed, stomach really beginning to weigh him down as he approached the third trimester.

Steve had already gotten up for a shower, so Bucky just waltzed into the bathroom after him, peeling off his clothes and joining his boyfriend and hopefully making _him_ do all the work for him.

“Did I say you could join me?” Steve teased as soon as the cubicle door closed. There was more than enough room for both of them to comfortably fit in the shower, obviously made for a couple. It was a wedding venue, after all.

“No, but you’re gonna clean me anyway.”

“Aw, I was just about to get out,” Steve whined, but pulled Bucky towards him anyway, settling a kiss on his nose. “What time’s it?”

“Alarm said almost ten.”

The wedding itself didn’t start till one, and they all had to be seated a half hour early. They had time, though. Plenty of time.

“Has your back been hurting again?” Steve asked, and Bucky could hear the frown in his voice.

“Mhmm. Should’a saved that spa for later.” He groaned as Steve rubbed the heel of his palm down his back.

“I just gave you a massage last night,” Steve sighed. “You’re just too big.”

“You calling me fat?” Bucky reeled, eyebrows knitting in fury. “I thought you _liked_ the way I look.”

“I do!” Steve rushed to defend, blinking awkwardly as water droplets hit him in the face. “I just mean – you’re heavier now, and that – uh – puts pressure on your back?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Bucky groaned, wanting to get out of the shower, but needing to wash his hair. “I hate you so much.”

 

“Where’s the food?” Bucky grumbled, annoyed at having been walked to his seat by Steve since the alpha didn’t think he was capable of going alone. Everyone else was still loitering outside the room for a minute more, so he didn’t have to worry about the _Steve and Bucky walking down the aisle!_ Jokes.

“You’ll get the food in an hour, don’t get cranky. Be happy, Nat and Clint are getting married.”

“Oh, I am. I’m just as hungry as I am happy. Which is a lot.”

“I gotta go,” Steve huffed, smashing a rushed kiss against his forehead. “Nat’s gonna look beautiful, you’re gonna cry, it’ll be amazing, then we can get food.”

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled, and Steve was already dashing away.

 

“Nat,” he breathed as he caught sight of the alpha woman in her gown. It looked just as incredible as it had that day in the store, and its radiance was only magnified by the expertly styled hair alongside perfectly done make up. “You look incredible.”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted in reply. Steve froze, the door clicking shut behind him. He stared at her as if she was crazy.

As odd as it sounded, he’d actually imagined - very, _very_ far in the past - how it would feel to have a woman blurt _I’m pregnant_ at him. He’d imagined that they’d taken part in a night of heated, passionate pleasure before she tracked him down and told him the truth. He’d imagined being obligated to get to know her. Maybe fall in love with her.

Of course, that sort of thing had happened with Bucky. Got him pregnant. Everything else came after.

It was even more confusing to his subconscious since he had _never_ slept with Natasha.

Which meant –

“Oh shit,” Steve replied, wide eyed. “Uh – what?”

“I took a test.” Steve stared at her. “It’s positive.”

“Oh,” he said again. “Is – this a good thing?”

Natasha let out a heavy sigh and dropped to a very luxurious chair in front of the mirror.

“I don’t know. Yes?” She shook her head. “Clint wanted to – to be the one to…”

Sensing the oncoming break down – _twenty minutes before she was supposed to walk down the goddamn aisle –_ he sat surreptitiously next to her on the armrest.

“Nat… This is a conversation you guys have probably already had,” he admitted. “I don’t know much about that conversation. I don’t know the ins and outs of your relationship and frankly I don’t _want_ to know. But I think…” he sighed again, shuffling on the seat. “I think that Clint will be happy regardless. I think he wants to have a family with you no matter what, even if he’s not the one carrying it. He might _prefer_ being the one to carry it, and you know what, there’s always a next time.”

Natasha shot him a look. “Are you saying – what, that next time, he can have the baby?”

“If there’s a next time,” he amended, shrugging. “Why don’t we get your wedding out of the way first?”

“But I’m pregnant.” She chewed her lip. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Not now.”

“I think Bucky would be the best person to talk about this to,” he muttered under his breath, but shook himself. “You and Clint both want a family?”

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation.

“You and Clint have both been forgoing protection a little too often?”

“…Yes?”

“Then you’re pregnant a little sooner than both of you would have liked, and you instead of him, but shit happens, Natasha. You both want a family. That’s all that matters. First you gotta put that family together, and say ‘I do’ at the altar.”

“How in the hell do you have your life together, Rogers,” she grumbled getting to her feet and smoothing down the folds of her gorgeous dress.

“Oh, I don’t,” he replied cheerily. “I just happened to get my best friend pregnant, and it kind of snowballed from there.”

 

“Are you ready?” Steve murmured, extending his elbow for Natasha to hold onto. She puffed out a deep breath, and today had been the most unnerved and anxious he had ever seen the put-together alpha look.

The veil on her hair contrasted beautifully with the red shock of hair, and her fingers, painted in a gorgeous design, wrapped around the multitude of flowers. Dropping one hand from the bouquet, she wrapped the arm around Steve’s and gave him an excited, still nervous smile.

“Ready,” she replied. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the music began to play, and they stepped forward together and opened the enormous doors.

The whole procession was on their feet and angling their heads to catch sight of the beautiful bride, and both alphas were pleased to see the surprise and incredulity on their friends’ and families’ faces at the sight of Natasha in her dress.

Even better, Clint had gone completely slack-jawed and stared down at his wife to be like she was everything in the world he could possibly ask for. How Clint Barton had ended up with a woman like Natasha Romanoff, Steve would never know, but in that moment, he didn’t care.

Two of his best friends were getting married in just a few minutes, and starting a family really soon.

When the two finally reached Clint at the altar, Steve turned to Natasha and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her cheek and stepped away, moving towards his own boyfriend and the vacant seat next to him. He took Bucky’s hand and smiled at the omega’s impressed look at Natasha’s dress.

They sat. The wedding commenced.

 

“You were such an idiot. From the minute I met you I knew you were the most annoying man I’d ever met in my entire life. You had a plaster over your nose, your leg was broken, and I’m pretty sure at least one part of your whole body was bleeding and still you tried to flirt with me.

“You call our dog _pizza dog,_ and you call our cat Satan spawn, and you watch Dog Cops on repeat, and you drink enough coffee to take down a hipster café. And I love you for all of it.”

 

“You terrified me. You walked in with this horrifying glare and your hair as red as blood and you were the most beautiful, terrifying woman I’d ever met and if I didn’t try to flirt with you then I knew you’d get away from me forever. I totally expected you to kick my ass but you just laughed at my corny jokes.

“You tolerate Lucky even though he eats all your food and I love you even though you like that Satan spawn, and you read Russian literature and watch horror movies in the middle of the night with a straight face and you terrify me. I love you.”

 

 

Steve was right. Bucky cried.

“ _Hormones_!” he hissed almost silently as he brushed the tears away with his free hand.

 

“You may kiss the bride,” and they did. As soon as they separated, Natasha leaned up to whisper something in Clint’s ear, and Steve watched as Clint’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, jo encompassing his whole being as he pulled away and kissed her again, forceful and happy.

The whole room rejoiced and cheered as their friends and family finally tied the knot and paraded out of the ceremony together, meeting the photographer outside the building for joyous photos and chaste kisses.

 

The next part of the wedding was the food part, and Steve laughed at the relief in Bucky’s eyes when he was finally presented with a very expensive, luxurious pasta dish.

“Can’t believe they’ve tied the knot,” Maria said from next to Sam. “Can’t believe it was so soon after their engagement too.”

“I know,” Sam replied, utterly clueless. Steve resisted the urge to hit his headon the table as he continued, “Most people usually wait a couple years.”

“Yes, they do,” Maria said pointedly, and Sam just hummed.

“She’s dropping hints, man,” Steve hissed into Sam’s ears. Maria shot Steve a half smile, half glare.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh, you mean – oh.”

Steve fell apart laughing.

 

“He’s happy. About the…” Natasha said as she sidled up to Steve when the formal dinner became less formal.

“You told him on the altar?” Natasha nodded. “I saw it. Didn’t think for a second he wouldn’t be happy.”

“Oh, you’re an idiot Rogers,” she grumbled, but pulled him down by the tie to press her lips to his cheek. While she was there, she murmured, “When are you going to pop the question?”

He straightened suddenly and stared at her, horrified.

“You – you know?”

She raised an eyebrow. “No, I didn’t. So you’re planning to?”

Steve hesitated, looking over at the man in question where he was in the middle of a conversation with Clint and Bruce. He had no idea what they were talking about, but Clint lit up after a moment, and Bucky grabbed his hand to press it over his stomach. Natasha watched on longingly herself.

“I bought the rings,” he confessed. He hadn’t brought them with him – why would he bring engagement rings to someone else’s wedding? He wasn’t trying to upstage the bride. That would be shitty. “They’re at home. I need to figure out the perfect time.”

Natasha’s smile was soft. “I’m sure you’ll figure that out.”

 

“One dance?” Steve begged. “Just one?”

“Steve,” he groaned, “My back kills, my feet hurt, and I can’t dance anymore.”

“Doesn’t this argument usually go the other way round?” he teased. “But just one dance. That’s it.”

“It’s getting late,” Bucky tried, but he could tell it was futile, as he tugged himself to his feet, placing one hand in Steve’s. “One dance, then I go to bed.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed and pulled him close. It was odd for them both sometimes to realise that they were actually about an inch apart in height, and times like this reminded them of that. The closest Steve could hold him was with Bucky’s pregnant stomach against him, and it made him overtly happy as they trudged to the dancefloor. Natasha and Clint were already in the midst of their slow dance, as were Sam and Maria, Pepper and Tony, and Jane and Thor, among other members of the married couple’s family and friends he wasn’t familiar with. Steve was all too happy to join them.

They swayed a little in moves that barely counted as dancing, just joyous swirls and bounces, since neither of them wanted to make Bucky’s pregnancy pain worsen. But they were wholly content in one another’s company, just having each other, and their child between them, was enough for both of them.

One dance bled into a second and a third, each song slower than the last, until Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, tired.

“Let’s go to bed,” Steve said at last, tilting his chin back up to press a soft, loving kiss to his mouth.

“I love you,” Bucky returned, and together, the night ending magnificently, they went to their room and slept together, bodies full entwined and full of love for each other, their child, and the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, the ending was a little -meh- for me, so i hope the next ones will come a little easier to me. I'm really feeling that this story is coming to an end soon enough, so I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, and will enjoy the remaining chapters!
> 
> In other news, I successfully got one of my top preferences for the RBB! I am so excited to write with an incredibly talented artist, and I have a feeling that some of you guys may like that fic too! Keep a look out :D


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks later, in the middle of the night, a loud, blaring ringtone roused them both from their slumber. Bucky groaned into Steve’s neck.

“Why didn’t you turn your phone off?” he groused, thinking of clients from other states that would be calling Steve.

“Tha’s your phone,” Steve slurred tiredly. “Not mine.”

“Who’d call me?” he asked, more to himself as he sat up, blinking blearily against the bright light of his phone, where _Becksy_ covered the screen. “Becca,” he said, furrowing his brows as he answered the phone. Steve straightened. Why would Rebecca call?

 _“Bucky, oh God, I know it’s late – early – whatever –”_ she said in a rush, hysteric and sounding on the verge of tears. Bucky sat up straight, all traces of sleep fading from his system.

“Rebecca, calm down,” he commanded. The baby nudged him unpleasantly in the bladder, sensing his distress. “What’s going on?”

“ _I’m –”_ She took a deep, shuddering breath. _“I’m so sorry to have to – to ask, especially in the middle of the night – but – it’s Harry – his dad, he – he had a heart attack, his mom just called – we need to get to Florida and we – we can’t take Joe, we can’t – ma’s outta town and no one – none of our friends can take care of him and –”_ she hiccupped, sobbing. Bucky shushed his little sister, hoping to calm her down a little.

“It’s okay, Becca,” he said quietly, calmly. “We – we can look after him for a couple days. Long as you need, okay?”

_“Thank you – I owe you so much for this, big brother, I love you, thank you so much –”_

“You make sure Harry’s okay, alright? Make sure he keeps a hold of himself with his dad,” Bucky fretted. He’d only met the other man’s parents at their wedding, and they were nice enough people. Whenever they were in town, they doted on Joseph.

_“I will – it’s why we can’t bring Joe, we can’t look after him while trying to take care of his dad – you don’t mind?”_

“Not one bit,” he assured her. Hoping to lighten her mood, he added, “And besides, it’ll make good practice, right?”

Rebecca let out a wet laugh. “ _Thank you,”_ she said again. “ _I owe you big. I’ll be there – ten minutes, give me ten minutes, thank you so much…”_

She hung up, and Bucky turned to his boyfriend, biting his cheek with concern.

“Harry’s father had a heart attack,” Steve’s expression fell into one of depression. “They’re driving to Florida and can’t take Joe, they need us to watch him for a few days.”

“Oh god,” Steve muttered, shaking his head. “I remember when my ma died,” he choked out, eyes screwing shut at the memory. “I remember thinking she was going to pull through… I hope his dad’s okay.”

“Hey,” Bucky murmured softly, reaching for Steve’s hand settling it over their restless child. “It’s okay. I know it was hard. Still is, right?”

“Wouldn’t wish it on anyone,” Steve murmured, softening as the baby kicked again. He was annoyingly restless at night. “I miss her. I wish…”

“She could have seen us,” he finished quietly. “She’d be proud of us. I think she always knew…”

Steve laughed a little wetly. “We should put some clothes on, don’t wanna answer the door naked.”

 

The knock, when it came, was quiet and tentative. Steve rushed to answer the door as Bucky pulled himself to his feet with a groan. On the other side of the door was his sister, her fifteen month old son on her hip as he sucked on his thumb, eyes wide and watery. In her other hand was a whole bag full of supplies they’d need, car seat on the floor at her feet.

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, eyes red and voice exhausted. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this. I owe you big time.”

“You don’t owe us anything,” Steve cut in, shaking his head. “It’s our pleasure. You guys better be okay. I hope Harry’s father is too.”

“Me too,” She murmured. She turned her gaze onto her son and her resolve almost cracked. “Joey,” the boy looked up at his mother with a tiny whimper, sensing her distress. “Be a good boy for Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve, huh?” Joe whimpered again. “Be a good boy while mommy and daddy are away?”

Joe snivelled. “Maa-ma,” he sobbed, and a stray tear fell down Rebecca’s cheek.               

“I know baby boy,” she smothered his forehead with kisses. “Mommy and daddy love you, okay? We – we’ll be back before you know it, baby boy, I promise.”

Steve stepped forward then and gently plucked the boy from his mother’s arms, reluctant to do so, but knowing it was for the best.

“Can he sleep in the crib?” Bucky asked, and Rebecca nodded, staring at her boy as he whimpered in Steve’s arms.

“Yeah – yeah. He’ll – he’ll be fine.” Rebecca breathed deeply, looking torn. “If – if you need help, call me or ma, here’s-” she turned sharply and reached into her pocket. “Here’s a spare key to our apartment if – if I forgot anything or you run out of anything – here’s a bag of – of everything he _should_ need, it’s enough for about three days, I don’t know-”

“Rebecca,” her brother interrupted softly. “It’s alright. We’ve got him. You need to go take care of Harry.”

Rebecca chewed her lip. “I’ve never left him alone longer than a few hours with ma-”

“He’s not alone,” he reminded her gently. “We’re with him. We’ll make sure he’s okay, you make sure Harry’s dad’s okay.”

Rebecca swallowed, and checked the time on her watch, face falling at the time.

“I have to go,” she said, almost a whine. “Mommy loves you, Joey, so does daddy. Be good for Stevie and Bucky?”

“Mama, daddy, _no_!” Joseph kicked in Steve’s arms, reaching again for his mother with his limited vocabulary.

“He’ll – he’ll be okay, he’ll cry for a little but – but when he settles – he’ll go right to sleep,” she muttered, more to herself than anything. “I love you, sweetheart,” she pressed her lips to his forehead one last time. “I’ll call you – when we’re coming back. Thank you so much.”

“I hope everyone’s okay,” Bucky called after her, and then they were left alone with Bucky’s one year old nephew, who was bawling his eyes out.

 

As Rebecca had advised, they put Joseph to bed in their crib, soothing and shushing him in the hopes of abating his sobs. After a while – almost an hour – they finally died down to soft whimpers.

“It’s okay, Joe,” Steve murmured at the boy, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. They had been woken in the middle of the night, so it was bound to take its toll. “Your uncle and I? We’re gonna take good care a’ you.”

“Daada…” Joseph sobbed, and it made Steve’s heart ache.

“Sorry, Joey. Daddy’s gone away for a few days, with mommy. They’ll be back soon, you’ll see. How about you go to sleep, and tomorrow you and I have fun?” Joseph’s whine was fading then, definitely still upset, but exhausted. He was a growing boy, after all, he needed his sleep. “It’s okay, Joe. After – after Uncle Bucky goes to work, we can have lots of fun.”

Joseph fell into a restless sleep not long after that, and Steve left the lamp in the nursery on in case he didn’t like the dark and he woke up. It was odd, a little, to use the nursery before the baby was born, but Steve thought of it as an advantage. If something wasn’t right with the nursery, it could easily be fixed before their baby was born.

He climbed into bed again alongside Bucky, who tugged him close and sighed.

“I hope they’re all okay,” he murmured into Steve’s neck. “How is he?”

“I hope so too, and he finally got to sleep,” he shook his head. “First time away from his ma and dad, got to be hard.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, and Steve felt his hand move between them. He knew without being able to see that Bucky had settled his hand onto his still growing bump, trying to imagine having to spend time apart from him or her.

“We should get some more rest,” Steve hummed, and Bucky yawned in agreement. They settled down, aware that their next few days would likely be hectic.

 

They had to wake Joseph, unfortunately, the next morning, and he definitely was not pleased by that. Bucky was almost late for work by the time he finally calmed down enough to be strapped into the car seat as they drove Bucky to work.

Bucky moved forward to kiss Steve goodbye on the cheek. 

Bucky left the car and to Steve's surprise, moved to the rear door to open and kiss Joseph goodbye too, making sure he kept Joseph giggling and happy. Bucky smiled softly, before closing the door and leaving just Steve and the toddler.

“Just you and me, pal, huh?” Steve muttered to Joseph, who gargled in therear. “We’re gonna have fun. What do one year olds do for fun?” he asked to himself.

 

“TV is a good option,” Steve mused to himself, sitting on the couch with Joseph tugging his way into his lap. “No, no, Joey, Steve has to get up soon,” he cautioned, but the toddler ignored him, giggling as he sat triumphantly on his thigh. “Joey – ugh, ten minutes.” He acquiesced, and that was probably the first time that he learned that the baby always gets his way in the household. He put a random kid’s channel on and felt a little smug when Joseph bounced excitedly. It appeared he’d chosen well.

“Aga!” Joseph called as soon as the episode they watched finished. Steve frowned for a second, before figuring he was trying to say _again_.

“Yeah, there’s another one coming up buddy. But Uncle Stevie has to move now –”

“No!” the baby giggled staring up at Steve with huge eyes that, damn it, he couldn’t say no to.

 

He did almost no work that day.

 

“Ucca Buggeee!” Joseph exclaimed as Bucky got into the front, shooting Steve a genuine smile. Joseph got a softer smile, however, and Steve would be jealous if he wasn’t so amused.

“Hey Joe, you have a nice time with Uncle Stevie?”

“Teef! Teef!” the boy cheered, giving his answer very clearly.

“That’s great!” Bucky said cheerily, and leaned back to kiss his nephew on the cheek. In a year or two, that would be his own child.

 

“Bug, Bug!” the toddler cried out as he waddled on precarious feet towards Bucky, arms outstretched and tiny fists opening and closing in the universal sign for _up!_

Bucky groaned. “Joey, I’m sorry, buddy, I can’t pick you up.” The very idea of bending down made his knees moan in protest. Joseph frowned, but kept his arms extended, jumping a little.

“Bug!” he said again, more of a whine. Bucky bit his lip, turning back to the sofa.

“How about you sit on Uncle Bucky’s lap on the sofa, instead?” he tried, and the grin returned to his nephew’s face in full force. So Bucky waddled back to the sofa and let Joe fall to his hands and knees and crawl over to him. He tried valiantly to climb the couch and made it most the way there, but Bucky gently put a hand on his bottom and pulled him up. Joseph didn’t seem to notice, falling to his behind next to Bucky and resting his against the side of Bucky’s stomach.

The baby kicked. Joseph jumped back with a very exaggerated gasp that was more like a puff of surprised air. “Bah!”

Bucky snickered, reaching for the young boy’s hand. He was young, probably too young to understand, but it was nice to let him in on the secret anyway. He settled Joseph’s hand against his stomach, where a few seconds previous his head had laid. The baby kicked again, almost as if waiting for the touch. Joseph frowned, an adorable furrow between his tiny brows that made Bucky melt.

“That’s your baby cousin,” he explained quietly, in a voice slightly too high for his own. “He’s just saying hi.”

“Hi!” Joseph parroted back the one word in the whole sentence he understood. “Hi!”

“That’s right,” he smiled brightly, and Joseph pushed against his stomach again.

When the baby kicked again, harder this time, Bucky grimaced. Right against his fucking ribcage, that little shit. Joseph, unfortunately, noticed the movement, and his smile dripped into an adorable frown.

“Bad!” he cried and whacked Bucky’s stomach. He was young, just over a year old, so he couldn’t do much damage, but it still made him flinch and gasp.

“Joseph!” he called out, almost a shout. The toddler burst into tears.

“Bad bad!” he sobbed pointing at Bucky’s stomach, where he felt the baby roll somewhere and kick the front of his stomach instead.

Steve came skidding into the room worriedly a second later, having heard Bucky’s shout.

“What’s going on?” he asked, a little breathless. Joseph cried louder and Steve pulled him into his arms, shushing him gently. Joseph attached himself to Steve like a cuddly octopus, continuing to scream into Steve’s neck as he bounced gently to soothe the boy. “What happened?” he asked again, quieter, noticing Bucky rubbing the side of his stomach Joseph had hit.

“Joe saw me wince when the baby kicked,” he explained with a sigh. “He hit me because he thought the baby was being bad.”

“Ohh,” Steve gave a gentle, soothing sigh. He turned his gaze to the whimpering boy at his neck. “Oh, Joey, it’s okay.”

Joseph turned his head up to his uncle, face red. “Bad,” he said again, shaking his head. “Bad bad.”

Bucky bit his lip at the exchange and brought himself to his feet, walking into Joseph’s eyesight. The little boy cringed, fearing he would be told off for doing something wrong.

“Joey, baby,” he started softly, and Joseph hiccupped. “The baby wasn’t being bad.”

“Hurt,” he piped up, falling silent again. For a fifteen month old, Rebecca had told him he had a pretty impressive vocabulary. “Bad.”

“Yeah, Bucky agreed, nodding his head. “When it hurts, it’s bad. But the baby – he doesn’t know he’s hurting. He’s just saying hi.” Joseph sniffled again. “I know you were just trying to help, that’s okay, but he wasn’t hurting me.”

“Bad,” he said again, more confused this time.

“It hurt,” Bucky agreed, reaching out for the boy. Even though it would probably hurt his back, he still wanted to hold the boy to get his point across. He settled into Bucky’s side with one leg over Bucky’s bump. “It did hurt, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s bad. He’s just trying to say hi.”

“Se hi?” he muttered in an approximation of the words, and Bucky nodded. “No bad?”

“No, baby,” he cooed, shaking his head. “Not bad at all.”

“So’e?” Joseph murmured again, and Bucky just about melted. Damn _kids_.

“You’re sorry,” Bucky agreed. “That’s okay. I forgive you, as long as you _never_ do it again.”

“Kay,” Joseph said, a small smile breaking over his face once again.

 _Kids_.

 

“Hello?” Steve clicked answer speaking without having looked at the contact.

 _“Hey, Steve?”_ came a familiar woman’s voice down the line. Steve sat up straight, turning to look at Bucky and gesture at the phone.

“Rebecca,” he said loudly, to make sure Bucky knew who was on the phone. He looked like he wanted to get up, but was unfortunately a chair for a toddler. “How’s things?”

 _“Okay,”_ she sighed. “ _Harry’s dad’s doing okay, they think. We haven’t been here long, just got here, but they think he’ll make a good recovery. Just weaker than he was before. First thing he said to us was that he was glad he’d live to see Joseph again.”_

Steve softened, smiling. “That’s sweet,” he murmured.

“ _I know,_ ” she sniffed. _“God, they love Joseph. As long as he makes changes to his everyday life, he’ll be alright. Harry’s relieved.”_

“I’ll bet,” Steve agreed. “Want me to hand you over to Buck and Joey?”

“ _Please_.”

Steve did so and sat next to his boyfriend and nephew on the couch, amusing Joseph with his hands while Bucky talked to his mother.

“A couple more days is _fine_ , Beccs,” Bucky insisted. “Don’t worry, he’s been an angel so far. We had one little incident earlier, but he’s been just about perfect otherwise, right Steve?”

“Right,” he agreed. There was silence for a moment as Bucky listened to his sister again.

“Yeah, hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.” He did so and leaned around to look Joseph in the eyes. “Hey, buddy, I think someone wants to talk to you.” Joseph giggled and made grabby hands for the phone.

 _“Hey, baby boy_ ,” Rebecca’s voice came, thick, down the line. _“Guess who it is?_ ”

“Mama!” Joseph gasped, and Steve wanted to melt. “Ma-ma-ma-ma!”

_“That’s right baby, it’s mommy.”_

_“And who else?”_ Came Harry’s voice down the line, and Joseph squealed with joy.

“Da-da-da!”

Steve and Bucky shared an almost secretive, soft look as Rebecca and Harry cooed to their son through the phone, watching the excitement on Joseph’s face unfold.

Under three months left to go, and they couldn’t wait.

 

Steve tiptoed into their room a few hours later, in the dark, closing the door softly behind him.

“Joe’s asleep,” he murmured in explanation. “Don’t wanna wake him.”

“M’kay,” Bucky agreed tiredly, pushing the sheets down. “Cuddle me.”

Steve snickered, and bed sank as Steve climbed onto it. “I have a better idea…” he whispered, instead giving Bucky a long, deep kiss that left Bucky moaning.

“Steve, no…” he bit his lip when Steve pulled away. “My – my _nephew_ is in the _next room_ –”

“He’s sleeping. If we’re quiet… he won’t wake up.”

Bucky stared at him, open mouthed. He shook his head slightly. “Steven Grant Rogers, we _cannot_ have _sex_ with a _baby_ in the next room!” he whisper-yelled.

“Your sister is a few years younger than you are,” he pointed out. “That means at least _once_ your parents-”

“Don’t talk about my parents’ sex lives! Do you _want_ my boner to flag?”       

“So you’ve got a boner?”

“What if he _wakes up_? What the fuck am I supposed to do with your knot in my ass?” he hissed, but god damn, if Bucky didn’t want to. He wanted to know how loud he could risk being, see if he could remain more or less silent, he’d like to watch Steve come undone quietly above him…

“I won’t knot you,” Steve grinned, clearly seeing Bucky’s conflictions. “Baby, come on…”

“Just this once,” he warned. “After the baby’s born, there will be _no sex_ until he’s at least – ten, yeah, ten.”

“Ten’s a little excessive,” Steve replied absently, but he was too busy straddling Bucky and pulling his underwear down his hips and getting down to business.

 

“That kid is a fucking cock block,” Bucky cussed as Steve clambered out of the bed, pulling on his slacks from the floor. “Fucking _cock block_.”

“Our own will be worse,” Steve reminded him, skin glistening with sweat. “Every night, every last one.”

Bucky groaned loudly.

 

“Bug, Bug!” the toddler yelling in his ear made Bucky crack his eyelids open with a groan. Not only had this kid interrupted the best sex he’d had in _weeks_ , but it was interrupting his sleep on his day off. Why was he having a baby again?

He looked at his nephew, finding a meltingly adorable smile on his face as he held out a squashed, half peeled orange in his tiny palm.

That. That was why. Because he was fucking _cute_ , and damn it, that made the interruptions okay.

Steve darted in not a second later, scooping up the toddler with a harried expression on his face.

“Look away for two seconds,” he cursed, shaking his head at the boy. Joseph giggled and patted him on the cheek. “Did he wake you?”

“Yeah, but it’s time I got up anyway,” Bucky yawned, trying and somewhat succeeding at pushing himself to a sitting position. His bump had been getting big enough that lately, Bucky would have to spread his legs to sit comfortably. Boy, was _that_ fun with Steve sitting opposite him.

“Sorry,” Steve cringed. “Got the better of me.”

“Outsmarted by a one year old?” Bucky sighed. “You really are an old man.”

“I’m younger than you,” Steve reminded him.

“Shut it.”

 

The next day and a half was unbelievably hectic, both Steve and Bucky frantically chasing the toddler around the apartment after he left their sight for barely a second. More than once, he’d trashed the bottom kitchen cupboard, having crawled inside and banged on the pots and pans until Steve located the source of the sound.

He cried a lot, a few times a day, missing his parents, missing his home, wanting to go back, wanting to be held, all sorts of things they could or couldn’t do for him.

He also threw his food, played with it, got it all over his face, and even at one memorable meal, all over _Bucky_. He wasn’t potty trained, he pooped a lot, he threw up a lot, he peed a lot, and went through maybe five or six diapers a day.

But Joseph laughed all the time like everything in the world made him happy, he smiled like every person was worth the effort, and he cuddled up to _both_ of them as if he was keeping _them_ warm, as if he was comforting them, and more than once Bucky had found himself on the verge of (or slightly past) tears.

Moments like that made Bucky want nothing more than to be able to hold his son or daughter in his arms for the very first time, to rock him and name him, hold him and soothe him, and just _be a parent._

Whenever Joseph pointed at an animal in one of those kids books Steve had bought, the alpha had the same look in his eyes, the same softness to his expression, and Bucky knew that, no matter what, he and Steve would be okay and happy, and their family was only just beginning.

 

When Rebecca called to tell them that they were only a twenty minute drive out, Bucky didn’t want to admit he was disappointed. He hadn’t wanted the time he spent with Joseph to come to an end; he was going to miss that damn kid.

So he alerted Steve and they set about clearing the mess that the boy had made in only a few days and collecting the necessities that Rebecca had left them, and they were just finishing when there was a knock at the door.

Bucky waddled to open it and came his exhausted looking sister, and her equally tired mate and husband at her side. He softened.

“Hey,” he murmured to the both of them. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered for the both of them, a small smile on his face. “My dad’s gonna be okay. As soon as he’s recovered we’re taking Joseph down. Speaking of, do you mind-?”

“Oh,” Bucky stepped aside with a rushed, “Of course not. He’s missed you both.”

He needn’t have said so, since the toddler in question shrieked at the sight of his parents and crawled at an alarmingly fast rate towards them, reaching his tiny, chubby little arms up as soon as he reached his father’s feet.

An almost instantaneous change struck Harry then, and he went from looking tired to exuberant with joy, reaching down and plucking his son from the floor and tugging him close.

“Daddy missed you, Joey,” he murmured, and Joseph continued to wiggle in his grasp, unable to contain all of his excitement. Bucky almost felt like he was invading on a very personal moment, watching his brother in law reunite with his son. He distracted himself by rubbing over the swell of his stomach.

“Has he been behaving?” Rebecca fretted, smoothing down the dark wisps of hair on his small head.

“More or less,” Steve laughed lightly, and it made the couple relax a little more. “We have to tell you about the orange incident sometime.”

“I want to hear that,” Rebecca agreed, but her eyes didn’t leave her son. “We’re really tired,” she continued apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Bucky assured her. “You guys have had a long couple days. Here,” he tried to reach for the stuff on the couch but even that posed a challenge to his bump. Steve mercifully passed them along instead. “Should be everything he had.”

“We owe you both for this,” Harry murmured, still fixated on his son. “Can’t thank you enough.”

“It was our pleasure,” Steve said earnestly. “Honestly, it was no hardship. Plus, it gave us a really good feel for parenthood.”

“Never a dull moment,” Rebecca agreed. “But really, if you ever need anything at all, just call. We really owe you big for this, especially with such short notice.”

“Ugh, stop thanking us and just leave, would ‘ya?” Bucky complained, but Rebecca rolled her eyes fondly, kissing him on the cheek as goodbye.

When the door closed behind them, Bucky turned back to look at Steve and was surprised by the sudden silence, the too empty feel of the apartment now that Joseph, an ever excited source of brightness, had gone home.

 

“So,” Bucky began as Steve crawled into bed. “Nice to get some peace and quiet again, huh?”

“Hmm,” Steve half agreed.

“Nice that we can go uninterrupted,” he continued, more for his own benefit once again.

“Yeah.”

“No chasin’ a kid ‘round the apartment…” he frowned.

“No.”

They were both silent for too long a moment, before Steve blurted out,

“You miss him too?”

“ _God,_ yes.” Bucky broke down, shaking his head into the pillow. Steve closed the distance between them with a decidedly non-sexual, deep kiss, gasping into his mouth with incredulity.

“Not long,” he repeated over and over again, hand over Bucky’s growing stomach, at which their baby kicked. “Not long.”

“Not long,” Bucky echoed, thinking of the eleven weeks until his due date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad, I just wanna own up and say I promised some of yall a little... lactation kink? Yeah that's not co-operating... sorry about that, but ain't gonna be no lactation kink here.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update taking so long! I've signed up for the SBBB and have been working on that, as well as the RBB fic, so this went on the backburner for a little while. But it's back now (however briefly...)  
> Also, thanks to those who pointed out the minor faux pas I made in the last chapter - it has been edited so that no risk comes to little Joey :D

“Jasper.”

“Veto.”

“Harriet.”

“Veto. Margaret?”

“Peggy would kill us. Veto.”

“Draco.”

“Fucking nerd. No.”

“Hermione.”

“Stop giving me names of Harry Potter characters.”

“Dobby.”

“I swear to fuck, Barnes.”

“Okay, okay!” Bucky shrugged and sighed. “Names are so hard. Why are names so hard?”

“No pressure, it’s just the rest of their life they’ll be known by it.” Bucky glared at him.

“We – okay. We need to figure some basics out.”

Steve frowned. “Like what? What is there to do other than name the baby?”

“Decide if we want a name for a girl, a name for a boy, or a unisex name we can use for both.”

Steve wrinkled his nose, looking put off at the thought. “Different names,” he insisted. “I don’t know about unisex names. What if, I don’t know, we say _Morgan_ , then we have a girl, and decide that Morgan’s too masculine a name? Or vice versa.”

“Okay,” Bucky mused, nodding slowly. “Feel free to jump in any time,” he muttered to his stomach, poking at him for good measure. The baby replied by kicking his bladder, little fucker.

“I’m going to look up a name site,” Steve sighed at last, pulling out his phone. “Are we looking for a boy name or a girl name first?”

“I don’t fucking care, I just want to give this little shit a name.”

“Uh – okay, ‘A’ names… Abigail? It means ‘father’s delight’.”

“No.”

“Aaron?”

“Hmm…Write that one down,” Bucky thought about it for a long moment. Aaron Barnes-Rogers… “Never mind.”

“Abraham?”

“Old man name,” Bucky dismissed. Steve snickered at the screen.

“Come on, we need to put this in the maybe list,” he shook his head. _“Achilles_.”

“Fuck no, I’m not naming a kid after a dead Greek guy that died from an arrow to his heel.”

“Adelaide,” Steve furrowed his brows. “I like that one.”

“It’s nice,” Bucky agreed. “Move onto the B’s.”

Steve was silent for an incredibly long time, frowning and scrolling through the screen to find a decent name.

“Barbara and Bailey are the only ones I can see that are any good,” Steve admitted, chewing his cheek. Bucky shook his head at them both. “I’ll check the C’s.”

“All seven of them?” Bucky quipped, snickering at himself. Steve glared at him.

 

“I think we should invite Bruce over for dinner,” Steve said a while later while they slipped into bed.

“Sure,” Bucky agreed. “How come?”

“We want to ask him to be the baby’s doctor,” he pointed out. “And he’s our friend.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow in response. “And…?”

Steve slumped. “I feel like he gets lonely.” He admitted. “I like having him over, and I feel like it reminds him that we care.”

“We can invite him,” Bucky agreed. “And you’re sweet. He’s not lonely – how can he ever be when he’s always got Tony breathing down his neck?”

Steve snorted. “That’s not a good thing. Most the time.”

“Asshole. Now shut it, I want to sleep.”

“Sleep while you can…”

“Steve.”

“Because when the baby’s here…”

“I swear to God, Steve.”

“There will be no sleep for eighteen years…”

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll put you up for adoption.”

“Me?” Steve screeched.

“Yes, you! Now go the fuck to sleep!”

 

The door knocked a few days later, Bucky alone in the living room resting on the sofa. Bucky groaned.

“Steve!” he called. No response. “Steve! Door!” Steve still didn’t answer, so he moaned even more dramatically and forced himself to his feet. “Makin’ me answer the door,” he complained under his breath. “Fuckin thirty weeks pregnant and I gotta answer my own damn door, disgusting’s what it is.” He swung the door open with a murderous expression, only to wipe it off as Bruce shrivelled beneath it.

“Um – bad time?” Bruce hesitated.

“No,” Bucky shook his head to clear it. “Steve didn’t hear me call him, didn’t wanna getup. Hi,” he smiled. “Come on in. Steve! Bruce is here, thanks for making me get up!”

Bruce entered slowly, looking only slightly out of place as he went to perch on the sofa.

“How are you doing?” he asked, with a pointed look to his stomach. Bucky sighed, rubbing at the swell of his stomach.

“Big,” he replied. “Getting bigger.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you won’t get _much_ bigger now. Couple of inches at most, I’d bet.”

“You think so?” Bucky asked, somewhat reassured by the man’s words. Bruce finally relaxed completely.

“Yeah, I see all kinds of parents, when they’re as far along as you are, they don’t tend to get much bigger until the very last two or three weeks.” He offered a sly smile. “Male omegas show a lot more. He’s just going to be filling up the space he’s already got, now.”

“Thank God,” Bucky heaved, settling into the couch. As rude as it may be, he wasn’t going to offer Bruce a drink – he thought the beta understood that, at least. “I feel like a whale and I can’t stop knocking shit over, imagine if I got _bigger_.”

Steve wandered into the room before Bruce could even reply, frowning at the omega.

“Did you call me?” he asked, hair dripping onto his shirt. “Oh, sorry, Bruce. I told you I was going in the shower, Buck.”

Bucky furrowed his brows, thinking back. “No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did,” Steve assured him, raising his eyebrows as if he were acting ridiculous. “Remember? I put the chicken in the oven before I told you.”

The omega just stared at him, growing more annoyed with each second. “If _either of you_ ,” he growled. “Even _think_ of uttering the words ‘pregnancy brain’, I’ll kill you both.”

Steve just sighed. “Bruce, do you want anything to drink? We have some tea, if you’d prefer that.”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Bruce agreed easily, gracefully ignoring the tension in the room. “You guys been okay? You’ve been together – what, two months now?”

“Closer to three, isn’t it?” Steve asked his boyfriend, far too deep in thought for such a simple question.

“Probably,” Bucky shrugged. “When did we get together again, middle of January?”

“Sixteenth,” Steve nodded at him, looking satisfied. “Three months, just about. How have you been, Bruce?”

“I’ve been alright, actually,” he nodded with a small smile as if he really were satisfied with the way his life had been going. “Work’s going great, Tony and Pepper are doing a gala in a few weeks I have a hand in, and I’m even thinking of getting Hulk a friend.”

Bucky snickered. “Aw, that’s cute.”

“A big decision, I know,” Steve teased. “Did Hulk and Liho get along?”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “Although that cat is pretty evil, yeah. Lucky… he wouldn’t stop yapping until I gave him pizza,” he said, looking a little baffled at the concept. “I thought Clint was kidding about that…”

“Clint doesn’t joke about pizza.”

“No, I figured that…” Bruce shook himself then. “Have you heard about – uh, Nat?”

Steve perked up, stiffening a little and shooting a glance at Bucky, who in turn was looking markedly more interested in the conversation.

“Nat?” he asked, “What about her?”

Steve bit his lip, squinting his eyes at Bruce. “I think I know,” he said mysteriously, a little juvenile, like he was in eighth grade. “Do you know what I know?”

It was Bruce’s turn to look suspicious. “I might,” he replied cryptically. “It depends. Did you find out after the wedding?”

“I found out on the wedding day,” he challenged, and Bruce’s eyebrows went up.

“I think we’re talking about the same thing,” he concluded.

“What?” Bucky demanded, getting irritated. “Steve, have you been hiding something from me?” he sounded outraged. Steve scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

“Uh – it’s not my secret to tell?” he tried.

“Nat said it’s okay to tell people now. She’s told me, Tony, and Pepper, so it’s only a matter of time anyway, knowing Tony.” Bruce chimed in.

“Tell me!”

“Nat’s pregnant,” Steve blurted, taking Bruce at his word that they were talking about the same thing. Judging from Bruce’s lack of shock, they were definitely on the same page. “I found out just before the wedding.”

“Oh my God,” Bucky breathed, having not expected that. “That’s – wow. I expected – I don’t know, at least a couple more months. And Clint.” Still, his expression bloomed into a smile, and he smoothed over his navel. “But that’s great. How far along is she?”

“I think she’s ten weeks,” Bruce frowned, thinking back on the last time he spoke to them. “About five months behind you then.”

“Looks like we’re the role model parents, Buck,” Steve teased, elbowing his boyfriend lightly. Bucky snorted.

“More like the screw up parents. ‘Look at how _not_ to look after a new born!’”

Both Steve and Bruce’s expressions slipped from amusement into surprise.

“Buck-” Steve began, shaking his head, horrified. “What the hell?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Jesus, it’s a fuckin’ joke. Take a joke, Rogers.”

“But that’s not a joke,” Steve replied, anger thinning out his lips. “You’re worried about being a parent, that’s _fine,_ all parents are, but you don’t have to say it like _that_.”

“We’re not having this argument,” Bucky shrugged. “Bruce didn’t come here to watch us argue.”

Bucky could see the way the alpha ground his teeth in his mouth, but thankfully let the subject matter drop.

“Out of curiosity, why did you invite me here?” Bruce asked, and Bucky bit his lip.

“Well… Our doctor told us a couple weeks back to start looking at a paediatrician for the baby.” He said slowly. Bruce nodded at him, slow and unassuming. “We’d like to ask if you’d be our paediatrician.”

Bruce actually looked surprised at the thought, eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

“Oh, I – really?”

“Of course,” Steve agreed. “We trust you, and, well, you’re our friend. You’re local, if something’s wrong, you’d be the first person to call…”

The very gesture seemed to overwhelm the poor beta, as he leaned forward and blinked heavily.

“Um…” he shook his head. “I don’t know what to say, I can’t believe you’d want me to do that. I know how important this is for you both, so – so the fact that you’re asking me to… to do this, it’s overwhelming.”

“You don’t have to decide right away,” Bucky insisted softly, but Bruce shook his head and gave him a flattered smile.

“No, it’s alright. I’d like to, if you trust me enough.”

The couple breathed a sigh of relief, the trust in their friend outweighing the anxieties they would soon feel as new parents.

 

“Robert’s a nice name,” Bucky scrutinised Bruce across the table. The beta stopped chewing and stared.

“Um – what?”

“We can’t figure out a name,” Steve sighed. “Ignore him. We’re not naming the baby after our friends, Buck.”

“’S a nice name though.”

“Thanks?”

 

A knock came upon their door a few days later again, making the couple stare at one another in confusion.

“Did you invite anyone over?” Steve muttered as he rolled to his feet. Bucky looked perplexed as he shook his head.

The door, unfortunately, did not have a peephole, so they didn’t know who was at the door until it swung open.

“Howdy neighbour,” a very familiar drawl came from the other side of the door. “We came to borrow a cup ‘a sugar from the deliciously hot guys across the hall.”

“Angie,” Steve huffed a laugh. “Pegs, what the hell?”

“Woah, what?” Bucky struggled to his feet with a groan. “What do you mean neighbour? Hi, by the way.”

“You’re not disputin’ that you’re a hot guy?” Angie raised an eyebrow.

“No, I’m not, I’m a fuckin’ catch and I know it.”

“She means what she says,” Peggy interrupted, shaking her head with a smile. “Neighbours. We moved in across the hall.”

“Old Mr. Tate’s place?” Steve asked. “It’s been empty for months since he moved to Ohio.”

“And now it’s not,” Peggy replied smugly.

“You dicks,” Bucky groused. “Aren’t you supposed to bring cookies over to introduce yourselves?”

“Well, we haven’t had the time to shop yet.” Angie shrugged. “But we’ll get on that ASAP, Buckster. Can we come in? My feet are killing me.”

“Your feet are killing?” Bucky challenged half-heartedly. “My ankles are twice as big as they used to be. I hate it.”

“We’re both wearing three inch heels and have been for five hours.”

“I’ve been pregnant for eight months.”

“Well, one month to go, and you can’t complain anymore.”

“Two.”

“What?” the women chanted in unison, giving each other mildly horrified looks. “Two months? Isn’t a pregnancy nine months?”

“Nine months is thirty six weeks,” Bucky shrugged smugly. “Pregnancy lasts forty at full term.”

 “I am regretting the decision to become a parent already,” Angie whispered under her breath, and Steve and Bucky snorted.

“Yeah, you would.”

“How come you guys couldn’t make it to the wedding?” Bucky asked, more curious than annoyed.

“Couldn’t get a flight, and we were packing everything up. We’ll say our congratulations as soon as we see them.”

“You’ll need more congratulations than that,” Steve said slyly. “Nat’s pregnant.”

“That’s lovely,” Peggy smiled, turning it onto her girlfriend. “How far along is she?”

“Bruce said she’s about – what was it?” Bucky faltered, having forgotten in the two weeks since the conversation.

“She was ten weeks then,” Steve gracefully saved him. “So about twelve weeks by now.”

“Your kid’s gonna get a playmate then, huh?”

“Yeah, he is.” Of course the sap chose then to wrap his arms around Bucky’s stomach in an approximation of a hug.

“Oh, you’re having a boy?” Peggy inquired, and Steve shook his head.

“We don’t know,” Bucky filled them in. “We don’t want to till he or she’s born.”

“So how do you know how to decorate the nursery?” Angie asked with furrowed brows, to which Steve grinned.

“Already done. Gender neutral. For future use.”

“Hey!” Bucky elbowed him. “One at a time, asshole.”

“Do you mind if we see?” Peggy asked, rising to her feet with a very curious expression.

“Of course not,” Bucky agreed. “But I ain’t getting up.”

Steve went along with them to show them the room, and he was witness to the adorable expressions the women had as they took in each part of the nursery.

“It’s beautiful,” Peggy complimented. “Simply incredible, it must have cost a fortune.”

“A small one,” he agreed, bouncing on the heel of his foot. “The rest is going to cost a little more, too.”

“The rest?” Angie asked, surprised. “What else do you need?”

“Car seat,” he checked off on one finger, counting off the rest as he spoke. “Stroller, baby monitor, changing mat, fuck tons of diapers, bibs, _clothes_ , we have none of those yet, we’ll need a Moses basket for the first few months. Baby wipes, we’ll need a lot of those… Baby bath, bouncy chair, high chair…” the more Steve spoke, the slower and more horrified he became. “Oh god. We’re not prepared at all…”

Angie gave a sympathetic snicker. “You look pretty damn prepared to me. Why don’t you just throw a baby shower? Get everyone else to buy this shit for you.”

“That’s a pretty good idea…” Steve frowned staring directly at the crib. “Oh God, I’m gonna be a father in two months…”

“I think we broke him, darling…” Peggy whispered to her mate. “James?”

“What?” Bucky called from the living room, disgruntled.

“You may want to come and get your boyfriend. I think we broke him.”

“Broke him? In two minutes? Jesus, what did you say?” he waddled in a moment later looking annoyed at having to stand up. “Steve, what’s got you looking like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“I am so not ready to be a father,” he muttered. Bucky’s face went slack. He turned to the women and offered them a nervous smile.

“Nice to see you guys again,” he said, clearly hoping they’d catch along. “We should catch up again soon.”

“Certainly,” Peggy agreed instantly, smile not once drooping from her face. She and Angie left without much further delay, leaving the couple alone in the baby’s nursery.

“Steve?” he called, nervous. “You – you okay?”

“Buck,” he laughed, but it was clearly filled with nerves. “Um – I – we’re gonna be parents soon.”

“Yeah, we are,” Bucky returned with just as much anxiety. “You – you’re okay with that, right?”

The thought of Steve backing out now, after eight months, made Bucky’s chest clench and ache.

“Of course I am,” Steve breathed. “Jesus, Buck…” he moved forward and gently, carefully, laid his hands on the bars of the crib. Inside, temporarily, were little stuffed toys. He reached for one shaped like a little elephant and lifted it out. “We – I’m gonna be a father.” He sounded confused, rather than terrified or fearful, so that at least served to soothe Bucky’s nerves a little.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed slowly. “I – I think you’ll be a great father.”

“I don’t know how to be a father,” he saw the back of Steve’s head shake lightly, staring down at the blue elephant in wonder. “What if I’m a bad father?”

“You won’t be,” the omega insisted, standing at his boyfriend’s side and leaning into him. “Baby, there’s a reason I asked you.”

“Because you had feelings for me that you didn’t want to admit to?” Steve huffed.

“A little. But – I knew you wouldn’t… leave me. Alone. Part of me wanted you to, but I knew you wouldn’t, that’s not you.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“I saw the way you held Joseph,” he continued, softer as he stared at the other stuffed toys in the crib. “The way you looked at him, the way you clothed him, fed him, spoke to him, all of it.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Steve said again. “He wasn’t my son.”

“If you look at a boy who isn’t your son like that, then I can’t wait to see how you’d look at your own.”

It was that that made Steve swallow and shutter his eyes closed, bringing the little elephant to his chest delicately.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Steve admitted, thumb stroking the soft woollen fur of the toy. “What if I screw up?”

“No one knows how to be a perfect parent. You won’t screw up, Stevie. I promise you won’t, and that’s a promise I don’t need to keep, because you – you couldn’t do anything to hurt him. Couldn’t do anything to upset him, couldn’t even – god, I don’t know, couldn’t ignore him, ever. There’s nothing you can do to screw up.”

“But I still could,” Steve murmured.

“You could,” Bucky admitted. “You could. So could I. it ain’t _easy,_ having a kid. But it’s a baby. He’ll just bounce right back no matter what. He’ll love you no matter what. And so will I.”

That seemed to be the very words that Steve needed to hear, because he twisted on the spot and tugged his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug, the elephant toy pressed against the small of his back tightly.

“You’ll be a good dad,” Bucky whispered right into his ear. “You’ll be incredible.”

“So will you,” Steve replied, voice weak. “You – you’re going to be amazing, Buck, I love you for – for all this.” He clutched even tighter, even though Bucky didn’t think that was possible.

“I love you too,” Bucky murmured like a prayer. “I love you.”

“We still have a lot we need,” Steve whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “Angie suggested a baby shower.”

“We could do that,” Bucky agreed still resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Make it easier for us, lets them feel like they’re helping.”

“We can talk to Pepper, she can have it done…” Steve murmured, and the conversation trailed off along with his energy.

 

Steve managed to calm down later on, ear pressed to Bucky’s swollen stomach, arms encircling his hips.

“I can hear the heartbeat,” Steve murmured tiredly. “’s loud. Strong.”

“Good,” he hummed in reply, fingers carding through the fine strands of Steve’s blond locks. He wondered what colour hair their children would have. “I like the name Henry. Or – or Thomas.”

“Henry… I like Henry. Henry Thomas Barnes-Rogers.”

“That sounds…” he shook his head and tugged very lightly at his hair, hoping to convey exactly what he felt. “Perfect.”

“One name down,” Steve agreed, and he could feel the grin as Steve turned into his belly. “Now we need a girl’s name.”

“Oh, you thought Thomas and Henry were boys’ names?” Bucky snickered. “I was talking about for a girl.” Steve just laughed.

“I might have a suggestion for a girl,” Steve said cryptically. “I was looking through that name site and this one… it just sticks in my head.”

“Go ahead,” Bucky murmured, massaging the roots of his hair.

“Genevieve.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed. “Oh, that’s perfect. Gen for short?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, to his surprise. “Evie. Or Eve. People will think she’s called Jennifer otherwise.”

“Jennifer’s a nice name…”

“Genevieve is nicer.” Steve pointed out, hauling himself to a sitting position. “So… Henry and Genevieve?”

“Henry and Genevieve,” Bucky agreed, a weight lifted off of their shoulders now that the hardest part of the pregnancy was over – other than the birth.

 

“Thank you guys for doing this,” Steve said earnestly as the last of the guests, Darcy, settled herself on the floor, adding her gift to the pile on the coffee table. They’d even gotten Bucky’s mother and sister to come along, Joseph providing endless amusement to Thor as he made silly faces.

“Well, Peggy said how much you panicked, so we thought we’d chip in.” Maria replied.

“It’s not much of a surprise what you’ve all brought though,” Bucky pointed out a little dryly, smoothing over the hair on Joseph’s head. “We did give you guys a list of what we need.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Bucky,” Peggy rolled her eyes. “There’s bound to be a couple of surprises in there.”

And with that, their friends wheedled them into opening, one by one, the incredible collection of gifts.

As suspected, Tony and Pepper had gotten them a fancy, all-in-one baby stroller that apparently cost over six hundred dollars, an amount that would have made Bucky weak in the knees had he been standing.

“So it’s a car seat, too,” Steve inspected the box, looking satisfied. “That’s convenient.” Without wasting another moment, he pulled up the next box, a much softer one, but equally as large, from Sam and Maria.

“Diapers,” Bucky said, relieved. “A lot of them. Do we need that many?”

“How many’s in that pack?” Rebecca leaned over to inspect the packaging, turning an amused look to her mother. “Oh, boy. I can’t tell him, ma.”

“Honey,” his mother began, in a sweet, amused voice. “That won’t last you two weeks.”

“Ma,” Bucky said slowly, voice trembling a little. “There’s a hundred in this pack.”

“Joey went through – something like eleven, maybe twelve a day for the first four or five weeks.”

Steve and Bucky stared at her, expressions growing more horrified by the second.

“Twelve,” Steve choked. “A day?”

“Yeah,” Rebecca at least had the decency to look sympathetic. “You get used to it.”

“Maybe we should move on from the diapers,” his mother suggested, passing a smaller box, and they let them lose themselves briefly in the other gifts their friends had bought for their baby.

Included in the mountainous pile were the essentials that they hadn’t gotten yet, from the list Bucky had given Angie and Peggy. Of course, after everything off of the list was scratched off, there was still a reasonably impressive pile left on the table.

There was stuffed toys in some that had them melting, and cute baby books in other ones that had them laughing gently at the stories and pictures inside. In most of them, predictably, were little baby onesies with all sorts of designs and sayings on them. From ‘Daddy’s little troublemaker’ to ‘Sleep Thief’ to even a Captain America themed one, the group couldn’t stop smiling at both the designs and the tiny size of them.

“You’re going to need so many of these,” Rebecca grumbled. “God knows why. They go through about two or three a day, somehow, and grow out of them too quick.”

She and his mother had been the only ones to provide clothing other than onesies, including a couple of Joseph’s from when he was a new born, a gesture that had Bucky tearing up and tugging his sister and nephew into a hug.

Maria had decided it was funny to buy two presents, one containing an ‘It’s a girl!’ banner, and the other containing an ‘It’s a boy!’ one.

“Hilarious,” Bucky said drily, and she shrugged with amusement.

“Gotta be prepared. Anything could happen.”

Tony had bought the baby a bib. It would be cute if it didn’t have “TONY JR” written across it in big letters.

“You’ve neglected to give us names so I can only assume.” Tony defended.

“You won’t know any names until the baby is born, so there.” The crowed groaned.

The next gift had Steve groaning and Bucky squealing with delight.

“I told him he couldn’t have one of these!” Steve whined, looking over the box with a hidden amusement. Frankly, he should have known that one of them would buy a Captain America mobile for the crib. “Our kid’s gonna be such a freaking nerd.”

“Damn right,” Bucky snickered, pressing a sloppy kiss to Steve’s cheek to appease him. They were down to just a few more gifts now, wrapping paper surrounding them like snow.

Inside the next was a very soft, large blanket. Bucky remained silent as he spread the material out, looking thoughtfully over the sea-blue of the fabric.

“This was Joey’s blanket,” he murmured at last, turning his gaze to his mother. “You gave this to Becca for her baby shower.”

“It’s not getting any use from us right now,” Rebecca shrugged. “Besides, it’s practically a family heirloom.”

“You and your sister both used it,” Winnie confirmed, much to the interest of their other guests. “I figured we can get more use out of it than in my attic.”

Bucky, unfortunately, couldn’t pull his mother in for a hug as she was sat a seat away from him, so he made a mental note to hug her later. Or them all. They’d all gotten him and Steve so much…

The final gift ended things on a much more light-hearted note, from Bruce.

“I figured it would be a nice way to wind down the party – uh, event?” he shrugged as Steve inspected the game.

“Could be fun,” Bucky agreed. “So, everyone guesses when I’m going to go into labour?”

“Pretty much,” Steve shrugged, pulling it from the box. “What’s the prize?”

“Uh – gratification?” The others seemed to shrug in acceptance, leaning forward to glance at the game.

“I’m going to win this,” Natasha declared, pulling it towards her and scribbling in a date on the calendar. Bucky snickered, using a different pen to fill in his due date, as instructed by the packaging.

“Go nuts, people.”

And with that, they began to squabble over space, pens, and dates, while he and Steve (mostly Steve) set about clearing up the mess from the party.

“We sure got a lot of stuff,” Steve murmured quietly, so as not to disturb the rabble in their living room.

“Yeah. Should be okay for a while, huh.”

“Yeah,” Steve grinned, pecking him on the cheek before his smile drooped little. “Except for the diaper thing.”

“Let’s not think about the diaper thing,” he insisted, a little horrified. “Let’s continue thinking that this baby will be an absolute angel until proven otherwise.”

“Fine by me,” Steve agreed. He pulled his omega close again, eyes softening. “It’s not long now. We’re gonna be parents soon.”

“How do you feel about that?” Bucky asked, wary, thinking back on Steve’s meltdown from the previous week.

“Good,” Steve replied after a minute, eyes flickering over to Joseph, who had been transferred over to Clint’s lap for a hearty game of peek-a-boo. “Really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: There's been a bit of confusion about the '10 months pregnant thing' - which isn't a problem! It's a little bit a debate everywhere really, but when I say '10 months', I am using the 28-day cycle, where each 'month' denotes 4 weeks, and therefore 10 months of 4 weeks gives 40 weeks, which is considered full term. It isn't actually ten calendar months, it's just nine, but I personally think of a month as 28 days. Since there are a couple extra/fewer days in some months, this makes up for the extra time. I'm very sorry for any confusion this caused!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small starting note, if you were confused about the whole 10-month thing, check out the end notes on the last chapter, I added in a little of an explanation there :-)
> 
> Head's up folks! This one's a big 'un, clocking in at 12K long! That's because........ drum roll............ The baby is born!  
> So this is the chapter where Baby-Barnes Rogers makes their grand entrance!  
> Blanket warnings for birth-y grossness, and also disclaimer: I have never witnessed a birth, nor taken part in one, so... the internet can only help so much. Hopefully I got things reasonably accurate, but feel totally free to correct me on something I did wrong!

 

“Thirty seven weeks,” Steve gulped, a little panicked, sitting at the wheel of the car. “How are you thirty seven weeks?”

“I know,” Bucky groaned, pulling his seatbelt on. “It feels like longer.”

“No, I mean-” Steve puffed out a nervous breath. “The doctor said you could go into labour _any day now_. Any day. Because you’re supposedly full term. Oh my God. Why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

“Why are _you_?” Bucky challenged. “I’m the one that has to go into labour. It’s not happening any time soon, Steve, trust me.”

“You don’t know that. You can’t know that. What if you go into labour at work?” he panicked, foot tapping on the floor of the car.

“Then I go into labour at work,” Bucky shrugged. “It’s not like – it’s not _instant_ , Steve. It’s not gonna be contraction, water breaking, and birth, in a matter of _minutes_. It’s gonna be contraction after contraction after contraction for _hours_.”

“That’s not making me feel better.” He blew out a trembling breath. “I think you should start taking your paternity leave.”

Bucky stiffened in his seat, expression setting then relaxing as he forced out a fake laugh.

“That’s funny, for a second there, I thought you were telling me what I can and can’t do.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t do this. I’m trying to do what’s best for all of us-”

“I’m sorry, are _you_ pregnant? No? Didn’t think so. Then you can’t tell me what I can do. I will work until this baby is born, and you can’t fucking stop me. Got it?”

“And I don’t get a say in this?” he asked incredulously. “You don’t seem to get that this is _my_ baby you’re having. I want to be there the second you get your first contraction, the second your water breaks, and the _second_ the baby’s born, and _every_ minute in between.”

“And _I_ want to go about my life as _normal_ until the baby’s born. As soon as he _is_ born, are lives are going to be completely turned upside down.”

“I _need_ to have you near me. It – you could literally go into labour _any second_ , and I want – I _need_ to be there.”

“And you _will_ be there when the baby’s born. You’re telling me you’re not gonna go to the bathroom or sleep or eat from the second I go into labour till the second he’s out?”

Steve opened his mouth to bite a retort but found himself floundering. Fuck. He hated it when Bucky was right.

“Fine,” he growled at last. “Go to work. I don’t have to like it.”

“No, you don’t. Just get over it.”

 

Since the appointment, Steve had been even more protective and overbearing than usual. Doctor Montgomery had said that even though he wasn’t due for three more weeks, he was officially considered ‘term’, or ‘early term’. Essentially, the baby could be born practically any day and be in more or less perfect health. Steve wasn’t handling it well.

 

Bucky waddled into work, still ballooning bigger even despite Bruce’s promise of his size, two weeks later. He was fast approaching his due date, a week away, in fact, and to his annoyance, the Commandos had taken a view similar to Steve in that they didn’t think he should be working, which once again, had not ended well for the other people.

“Morning,” he said gruffly, and the other murmured a chorus in reply.

“You not popped yet?” Dugan called up to him, amused grin on his face.

“Suck a dick, Dum Dum.” He retorted, continuing to his office.

“See you in ten minutes for your pee break!” Monty hollered.

“Go fuck a duck.”

Sure enough, no sooner than his butt had made contact with the seat, his bladder felt inconveniently full and the pressure on his pelvis mounted. He groaned, leaning down to hit his head lightly off of the table. Why hadn’t he accepted the offer of early leave?

“You’re a pain in the ass,” he grumbled. “Or, well, you will be. Give me _at least_ five fucking minutes before you start bothering me, huh?”

Normally, he’d get some sort of snarky kick in response, but over the past week they were getting less frequent. He’d mentioned it worriedly to Doctor Montgomery, who checked, and reassured him it was down to decreased space in the womb. The little shit was still getting bigger, which was going to be _hell_ when he went into labour but goddamn it, he wanted this fucking kid _so much_.

“I am getting some fucking work done, so don’t bother me for at least twenty minutes, got it?”

He prodded his stomach. That got a weak kick in response, and he laughed, softening.

“Let me rephrase,” he amended. “Don’t bother me unless you want to come out. That better?”

If he went into labour at work, Steve would kill him. No doubt about it. He could practically hear the _I told you so!_

 

A day squeezed behind his desk, even with his occasional restroom and exercise breaks, resulted in the desperate urge to pee that wouldn’t really be relieved at all until the baby was born, he suspected. He gathered to strength to pull himself to a standing position, and walked off the ache of his back, which would only continue to get worse, once again, until the baby was born.

“And he’s out – who’s on today’s lunch run?” Morita teased, hands full of coffee cups.

“Screw you, Fresno,” he muttered through gritted teeth. God help him, he was a fucking beluga whale. “I need to pee and I’ll be back for food soon. Someone get me the chicken. That’s today, right?”

“Yeah, that’s today,” Dernier supplied, already heading over to the elevator, clearly volunteering to do the dinner run. “Give me ten.”

Bucky escaped (slowly) to the bathroom to half-empty his bladder, where that fucking baby kept _pressing_ on it, so he always needed to pee. In the lounge area, there was, like every day, a designated seat for him to sit at and take some pressure off of his legs, which was really sweet on the guys’ part, since they should probably be more upset that he was going to be taking time off very soon. He didn’t complain, anyway, taking his lunch break as his time to relax and forget about the upcoming labour.

He took his seat and closed his eyes, relaxing and waiting for Dernier to come back with something to eat. It didn’t take much longer after that, and he leaned forward to take the plastic container with a grateful smile, but life apparently had other plans for him.

“Ah!” he gasped, doubling over instead of grabbing the container. The pain was definitely not a particularly hard kick, and it _definitely_ was not a Braxton Hicks contraction – too substantial. Too painful. Oh god. By the time the shocks wore off, he was left trembling in place and panting. Everyone stared at him, and he slumped in defeat. “I – maybe I should go home…”

“ _Maybe?_ ” they all cried in unison, gaining a few strange looks from the others on the floor.

Monty was the first to gather himself. “Where’s your phone? I have to call Steve.”

“I can do it-” he started trying to struggle to his feet, but was gently, yet firmly pushed back down by the other man. Bucky sighed. “On my desk.”

Monty disappeared, and Bucky was left alone with the group giving him suspicious looks.

“Have you been getting these all day?” Dugan asked. Bucky shook his head resolutely.

“Absolutely not,” he swore.

“That damn alpha is gonna _kill_ us,” Gabe groaned, but seemed content enough to eat his pizza. Which reminded Bucky that he had food. When he sat up straight and leaned forward, the three closest to him immediately darted their hands out, snapping their heads towards him, alarmed.

“Chill, I’m getting my food,” he grumbled, pointing at the box Dernier had left on the table.

“Can you eat?” Gabe asked, looking genuinely confused. “But you’re – you’re in labour? I didn’t think you could.”

“You want to tell me that I can’t eat, go ahead, I dare you.”

They wisely remained silent.

Monty returned then with Bucky’s phone in hand, already at his ear.

“Steve, sorry, no, it’s Monty,” he supplied when Steve picked up. There was a momentary pause.  “No, he’s – probably fine. He’s having contractions.”

They cringed at the loud _WHAT?_ That came across the line then, and Bucky sighed, chewing thoughtfully on his chicken. Good chicken. He gestured for Monty to pass him the phone, which he did eagerly and without delay.

“Steve.”

“ _What do you mean he’s in labour? He’s not due for another week – oh my god what the hell am I supposed to-”_

“Steve.”

_“I’m going to need to pick him up and call the doctor and call Bruce and take him to the clinic oh my God-”_

“Steve, relax.”

 _“I AM NOT GOING TO RELAX, BUCKY, YOU’RE IN LABOUR_!”

“Yes I am in labour. Yes I am having contractions. _No I am not about to burst into flames,_ ” he hissed. “Just come and get me, we can go home and wait it out.”

“ _Home? Ha, no, I’m taking you to the clinic.”_

“You’re not taking me to the clinic, and that’s _final_.” To reiterate his point, he hung up, huffing.

He continued eating his dinner, while the rest of them stared at him.

 

Bucky fully expected Steve to call him when he was outside the building so that he could make his way out, but he was surprised to find the elevator doors separating and revealing his very harried, distressed alpha. He marched in, zoning in on him in a second.

“Oh my God,” he breathed. “Bucky, oh god, okay, you’re –you’re in labour. At work. I told you this would happen!” his eyes were wild and his hair looked as if he had been mussing it up whenever he had to stop on the drive down to his work. “I told you! And you didn’t believe me!”

“Yes, you told me,” Bucky yawned. “Can we go home now?”

“Home? No, I told you we’re going to the clinic,” he barrelled ahead, pulling Bucky up when he reached out his hand. “I can’t take you _home,_ Buck.”

“Did you bring my go-bag?” he asked flatly. Steve stuttered.

“Your – go-bag? I mean – uh – your go-bag..?”

“If you don’t have my go-bag, we have to go home anyway. Where we will stay. Until my contractions are longer and closer together. I’ve had literally one contraction, Steve. One.”

“I hate you,” Steve whimpered, shaking his head and biting at his lips. The poor guy looked as anxious as a teenager at his first dance. “Oh God.”

“Go home,” Jim complained, but he frowned at Bucky with concern. “And don’t come back for at least six months.”

“Thanks, James. You too James. Can’t forget you, James. Oh, Dum Dum, Gabe, sorry.” He shot his co-workers one last grateful smile for everything they’d done since giving him the job, knowing full well he wouldn’t be returning until his paternity leave ended.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital?” Steve fretted, hovering and already half reaching for his car keys.

“I’m sure,” he said firmly, kicking his legs back. “This – this is it, Steve. I need to relax, and if you’re not going to do the same, then go back to work until I call you.”

Steve whimpered like a child, concerned, distraught, and torn. Bucky sighed and spread his arms. The alpha took the invitation immediately, sliding directly against his side and wrapping his arms tightly around Bucky’s back so that they rested on Bucky’s stomach.

“Okay,” Steve muttered, more to himself than anything. “Calm. Relaxed. Cool. What time is it?”

“Two.”

“Okay. Two. You could – does this mean the baby’ll be born in the morning?”

“I don’t know, Steve. I really want to relax…”

“Yeah! Relax – uhh, relax…” Steve shuddered a breath. “I can relax.”

 

“Ahh,” Bucky hissed out of nowhere, shuddering and panting a little.

“Buck?!” Steve demanded, “You okay? Contraction? Do I need to call the doctor?”

“No,” Bucky insisted through gritted teeth. “Only on the second one. Nine – nineteen minutes, remember that.”

“Nineteen,” Steve chirped dutifully. “Got it.”

 

“Steve – how long ago was the last one?”

“Sev– um – seven – seventeen,” Steve stammered, gulping. “It’s getting faster-”

“By two minutes?” Bucky sighed. “Relax. It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s not speeding up by much, is that normal? It’s almost eight, and they aren’t speeding up, are you sure you’re in labour? Maybe it’s Braxton Hicks again-”

“If you don’t _shut the fuck up_ I am making you stay in _Peggy and Angie’s spare room_.”

“They don’t have a spare room yet.”

 _“EXACTLY._ I’m going to try to get some rest. I’m gonna need it if I’m going into labour.”

“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?”

“Shut the fuck up. Go the fuck to sleep. Take some damn _Xanax_ for God’s sake, just _stop freaking out_.”

 

And sleep Bucky did. Steve had no idea how, since he was getting several contractions an hour. He must have been anticipating his exhaustion and catching up on all the rest he’d need. Steve eventually fell into a fitful sleep, curled protectively around his boyfriend’s bump, and waiting for the other shoe to drop and the labour to come in full force.

 

Sure enough, Steve was startled awake at **1:37** by Bucky groaning and panting, writhing on the bed with one hand secured in Steve’s shirt.

“Ahh – ahh, fuck – okay, that was a big one,” he shuddered. “Oh god, this one _huuuurts-”_

“Bucky?” Steve demanded, sitting up and taking Bucky’s hand, knowing his concern was deserved. “Come on, baby, talk to me-”

“This one’s lasting forever, Stevie,” he whined. “Oh fuck, thank god,” he relaxed into the bed and his eyes drifted closed. “That’s worse than the others have been, holy _fuck_ …”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah – yeah I think so… I think if the next one comes sooner than the others we should go.” Bucky admitted, and it was like music to Steve’s ears. He immediately jumped to his feet and pulled on a shirt, pulse racing in his ears.

“Okay – okay, I’m gonna – gonna get some stuff – you – you can – what do you want to do?”

“I’m not going back to sleep,” Bucky groaned, tugging himself to a sitting position with a gasp. “I’ll – I’ll be in the living room. I’ll call you if I get another contraction.”

With that, he pulled himself to his feet and waddled uncomfortably to the living room, all the while rubbing over his stomach. Steve took in a shaky breath.

“Okay,” he murmured to himself. “I can do this. I can so do this.” He reached into his drawer for the list of things they’d need at the hospital, and made himself busy with preparing it all, passing the time as quickly and as calmly as he could manage so that he didn’t suffocate Bucky.

“Peggy’s gonna win,” Bucky murmured as Steve zoomed around the apartment. He screeched to a halt and turn his gaze onto his boyfriend, confused.

“Huh?”

“The – the game Bruce bought us,” he supplied, blinking tiredly. “Peggy guessed today.”

The only thing Steve could think to blurt was, “Sam’s gonna be pissed – he guessed tomorrow.”

That, at least, stole a laugh out of Bucky’s mouth, so Steve grinned, a little breathless, because _Jesus fucking Christ he was going to be a dad_.

He rifled through his closet looking for some of his own clothes to wear, since he wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d be staying at the hospital and _damn_ if anyone thought he was going to go home and leave Bucky and the baby alone. He accidentally knocked his old gym duffel and bypassed it completely for a moment before pausing, gaze straying to the little bag.

He’d hidden the rings in there – three months ago? Had it been so long since he bought them? The fine layer of dust that had settled over them as he opened his bag seemed to prove that it had, in fact, been so long. He reached for the smooth velvet box as if it were fragile once again, leaving the slightly larger wedding set untouched. He’d almost forgotten what the ring looked like, and he gave a soft gasp at being reminded of how incredible it looked. He hadn’t found the right time yet.

Was it the right time now? He set back on his heels, staring at the ring as he considered it. Their day was going to be hectic enough. A baby, and a proposal, the same day?

Before he could even try to think further than that, Bucky’s desperate voice called to him from the nursery.

“Steve! Steve – this one was seven minutes!”

“I’m coming!” he called back immediately, and on an impulse, he shoved the ring into his inside jacket pocket, throwing the first set of clothes into his bag before zipping it up and racing out to meet his boyfriend. Bucky was huddled over a coffee table, scribbling something on a spare sheet of paper, before standing suddenly, almost overbalancing.

“Slide it under their door,” Bucky supplied, a little breathless. “It’s too early to call anyone.”

He took the note in slightly unstable hands, reading with amusement over the words,

_Pegs,_

_Congrats! You win!_

_Call us when you get this, you might be in time for the birth_

_-S &B_

“You dick,” he laughed, stumbling forward and pushing a forceful, passionate kiss onto Bucky’s mouth. “We’re about to be parents.”

“We are,” Bucky breathed in response. “We should go. I’ll call the doctor.”

 

The drive was uneventful, even though there were many cars on the road, as New York was the city that never sleeps. Every few minutes, Steve’s gaze would slide over the rear view mirror and bite his lower lip at the sight of the car seat that in no time at all would hold their baby. Bucky murmured in a low voice on the phone to the doctor, who Steve assumed they had woken. She apparently assured him that he wasn’t in transitional labour, just active labour (all Steve was hearing was ‘you’re in labour’ but that was neither here nor there) and that he was welcome to go to the maternity ward where he’d be cared for until he reached that stage.

Sure enough, they were expecting them, and Steve felt a little overwhelmed by the bright lights and calmness about the ward.

“They do this every day, Steve,” Bucky kindly reminded him. “They know what they’re doing.”

“But it’s a big deal,” he muttered in response. “Shouldn’t they be – I don’t know, more alert?”

“It’s three in the morning, I don’t think they can _get_ more alert at this time. Just wait till seven or eight, then it _will_ be more alert.”

“Okay,” Steve shuddered. “Okay. Labour. Hospital. Birth. You can – you can do this.”

“I know I can, babe.”

“I was talking to me.”

 

Being in labour, in the hospital was… in a word? _Boring_. In three? _Boring. As. Fuck._

Very early on, moments after changing into the clothes they brought so that he was comfortable in fact, Bucky sat down, attached to all the monitors and realised _he was bored as hell_.

“Did you bring the pack of cards I bought?”

“Yeah – yeah they’re in the bag, wanna play – I don’t know, Go Fish?”

Bucky shrugged with a sigh. “Just wanna take my mind off it.”

So they dealt out the cards and played Go Fish. It wasn’t quite what he’d pictured or described in his birth plan, but then, nothing ever goes according to plan.

Steve took a short nap not long after, leaving Bucky to play solitaire for an hour until he awoke Steve with a harsh shout of,

 _“Fuck!_ ” as he doubled over in pain. “Ah – ah – ah, fuuuuck, no, that hurts, that hurtsthathurtsthathurts-”

“Bucky!” Steve was on his feet in a second, tiredness fading from his eyes as he clung to Bucky’s hand. He just squeezed harder and harder for almost a full minute before relaxing, slackening onto the bed. “Are you okay? Baby, please, come on—”

“That was,” he gulped. “Really, _really_ strong – aren’t they supposed to get _progressively_ stronger? The last one wasn’t so bad…”

“Should I get a doctor?” he asked, shaking his hand out from the pain of being squashed. Asshole should get used to it. Bucky shook his head.

“No… I’ll see how the next one is.” He checked the clock on the other side of the room. Nearing seven thirty, he thought dazedly. He’d been there four hours, and things _still_ weren’t picking up the pace. He poked at his belly with a groan. “You hurry on up, huh? Daddy and I want to meet you already. Plus you’re pressing on my bladder and I really took for granted the feeling of not needing to pee every five seconds.”

Steve snorted.

 

One of their phones rang not twenty minutes later, making Steve jump out of his wits.

“That must be Peggy!” he breathed, rifling through the bag for his phone, clicking answer and speaker phone within a second. “Peg!”

“ _HE’S IN LABOUR, AND YOU DIDN’T WAKE US UP?” a distinctly British voice screeched over the line. “I BET HE’S ALREADY GONE AND HAD IT, HASN’T HE? I AM INCREDIBLY MAD AT YOU STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, AND-”_

“Peggy, the baby’s not born yet,” Bucky cut her off, and there was a beat of silence.

“ _That. That’s quite alright then,”_ she sighed, much more agreeable after that. “ _Angie and I will be there in a half hour, dear, try not to have the baby until then.”_

“Do us a favour, and call Sam?” Steve asked before she hung up. “I’ll call Bucky’s sister and ma, but we want to give everyone the heads up.”

“ _Of course. Don’t be surprised when we all turn up in the waiting room, Steve_.” And she hung up.

“That woman terrifies me,” he said mildly, shaking his head.

“Shut up and call Beccs and ma. They’re gonna be pissed we didn’t wake them, too.”

“Yeah, shuddup,” Steve complained, tapping call on Rebecca’s contact. It took a couple of minutes, but she eventually picked up, mumbling a sleepy,

“ _Yeah?”_

“Sorry, Becca,” he cringed. “Did I wake you?”

“ _No… it’s barely eight in the morning on a Saturday… and I have a nice day off… after a long night with my husband and son… no biggie…”_

“Sorry, I’ll call back after Bucky has the baby, then, shall I?”

 _“What?!”_ she almost yelled down the phone, and Steve snickered at the sound of a groan from the other end. “ _He’s in labour? What the – what do you – it’s eight in the morning!”_

“Yeah, well, Bucky’s been in labour since yesterday, so it’s only to be expected.”

_“WHAT?!”_

_“Beccs,_ please _, I’m tryna sleep…”_

 _“Harry, wake the fuck up, my brother’s in labour, we need to go to the hospital_ now! _”_

_“Woah, he’s in labour? Ah shit.”_

“So I assume you’ll be here soon?” he asked a little smugly.

“ _I hate you and I only tolerate you because Bucky loves the hell out of you. Plus your children will be adorable.”_ On that note, she hung up. Steve laughed a little manically.

“Go well?” Bucky asked, rearranging his position so he lay on his side.

“She’ll be here soon,” he shrugged. “I’ll just call your ma. I hope she’s awake, since I just woke Becca...”

This time, the phone was answered in a matter of seconds.

“ _Steve! It’s been a while since I’ve heard from either of you_!” Winnifred Barnes chattered down the line, sounding very perky for the early hour. “ _I was planning on calling today, because my friends were asking about the due date, and I couldn’t remember. Can you tell me?”_

“Uh,” Steve faltered, flummoxed. “It’s next Friday, but-”

“ _Oh, thank you, dear, I need to run – literally, the girls and I are doing a charity run next month, oh, it’ll be so wonderful. I’ll be over in the next few days, keep me updated on how he is, would you? Thank you, Stevie, ever the gentleman._ ”

For the second time, he was hung up on. This time he just stared at his phone in confusion for a moment.

“What happened then?” Bucky asked, amused and holding back a snicker.

“I – I don’t know. I think your mother has more of a social life than I do.” He frowned and called her again. She took a little longer to answer this time.

“ _Steve again? Sorry, dear, I got a little distracted, did you need to tell me something?”_ she asked absently, the sound of keys jangling in the background.

“Yeah, actually,” he laughed a little, awkward when talking to the second mother in his life and possibly his mother in law soon enough. “Bucky’s in labour right now.”

 _“He is? Oh my God, what – oh, no, I need to cancel on the girls! I’ll be right there, oh, no, my baby boy’s having a baby!”_ She hung up again, just leaving him shaking his head and sighing.

“Your mother is a weird woman. I don’t know how I never noticed before.”

“Pal, I’ve known that all my –” Bucky seized suddenly, expression turning into a harsh grimace as his body clenched up. “Contraction - contractioncontractioncontraction—”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Steve tried to soothe, at his side in an instant and grabbing his hand. Inside his own head, however, he was going crazy with fear and concern. “Come on, breathe, baby, come on.”

“Guh-” Bucky choked on his breath before finally forcing regular breaths in and out until the tidal wave crashed over and went lax for the time being. “How – how long was that?”

“That lasted –” he checked the clock. “Forty two seconds, or close to, but was four minutes after the other one.”

“’S getting close,” Bucky swore, dropping his head back. “Fuckkk, it’s getting close…”

“That’s good,” Steve breathed. “Okay. Four minutes apart, so, what, what?”

“Good morning,” came a familiar voice from the doorway, and they looked over to see Doctor Montgomery looking over some paperwork on a clipboard before looking up and smiling. “I see that you’re in labour.”

“No shit,” Bucky deadpanned. “You just missed a contraction, doc.”

“How long did it last, and when was the previous one?” she asked, all professional and clinical as she made her way over to his side.

“Forty two seconds, and four minutes,” Steve chanted before Bucky could open his mouth, needing to feel useful. She nodded thoughtfully, looking over the different monitors near his bed, documenting both his and the baby’s condition.

“Alright,” she nodded slowly. “You definitely sound like you’re nearing transitional labour. Do you mind if I do a brief cervical exam? It’s slightly invasive.”

Bucky just sighed and nodded, knowing it would be necessary throughout his entire birth. And for god’s sake, this woman was literally going to be staring at his asshole until this baby was born, she may as well get acquainted.

She said no more as she washed her hands and pulled on a sterile pair of gloves, only asking him to pull down his pants and underwear beneath the sheet. It was a little uncomfortable as he felt her fingers in a place that he was used to _Steve_ being in, be it his cock or fingers, but he couldn’t exactly do anything about that. Before he knew it, she had removed her hands and gloves and thrown them away, sanitising her hands.

“You’re at about seven centimetres,” she smiled at him, and Bucky let his head fall back in a little relief. “I think you’ll be going into transitional labour within the next few hours.” Her eyes lingered on Steve, who, Bucky assumed, looked lost and terrified. “Transitional labour is the official name for the delivery portion,” she explained. “Once he’s dilated to ten centimetres, he’ll likely feel the strong urge to push.”

“And then the baby comes?” Steve asks, a little naïve, a little hopeful. She laughs a little, amused.

“Unfortunately not. The pushing phase can still take several hours to complete.”

Bucky groaned loudly. “Seriously? It’s been – how long have I been in labour? I don’t wanna do the math.”

“Almost twenty hours,” Steve provided, face going white. “It could last even _longer_?”

“Don’t be surprised if it lasts longer than twenty four,” she continued. “First time parents usually have longer labours than second or third time parents.”

Bucky groaned again, turning into a broken whine half way through.

“I just want this baby _out_ …” The doctor chuckled.

“We’ll work on that. For now, are you sure you don’t need any painkillers, an epidural, anything like that?”

“No,” he said firmly. “Hurts like a bitch but my ma didn't need 'em, Rebecca didn't need 'em, _I </> don't need 'em.”_

“Alright,” she nodded with a smile. “But you can change your mind whenever you need. Someone will be in every now and then to check your progress, and as soon as you feel the urge to push, get someone to page me.” With that, she took her leave.

“Well. Probably about four more hours of this bullshit, before…”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed shakily. “Before baby.”

 

“Some of the guys are in the waiting room,” Steve muttered, dragging his eyes from his phone. Bucky hummed from where he lay facing the wall, eyes closed in an approximation of sleep.

“Go talk to them, nothing’s happening here. Keep ‘em updated.”

“You want anything when I come back?”

“Water’d be nice…”

“I love you,” Steve said in lieu of a goodbye, pressing his lips to the back of his head. Bucky hummed again.

He made his way out, blinking at the harshness of the fluorescent lights. Bucky had been right when he’d said it would get busier during the day, because the hallways had people in scrubs or uniforms walking up and down, looking varying degrees of busy. He finally reached the waiting room and stepped out.

He was immediately crowed by Peggy, Sam, and Rebecca, all of whom had identical expressions and postures, arms crossed and lips thinned out. Their other halves looked significantly more relaxed, Angie and Maria with their feet kicked up and Harry looking a little bored on his phone.

“Uh…” Steve hesitated, voice cracking a little. “Hi?”

“You’re in deep shit, Rogers,” Maria called from her position, looking through a bridal magazine on the desk.

“I didn’t want to wake you all at one in the morning, and _I’m_ the bad guy?” He sighed.

“Yes,” they chanted in unison.

“My nephew is coming _soon_ and I wanted to be here through it all. Bucky was there for me!”

“Bucky was totally _against_ calling you guys so soon in the morning, so take it up with him, later.” He bobbed his tongue at her immaturely. “And we don’t know that it’s a boy.”

“Oh, it’s a boy,” Peggy and Rebecca said in unison. “We just _know_.”

“They don’t know shit, Rogers,” Sam muttered. “Obviously gonna be a girl.”

“It’s obviously going to be _a baby until such time as the baby is born,_ so why don’t you all sit down, shut up, let _me_ stew in my own soul crushing fears of becoming a parent while making polite conversation. How’s that?” At their shocked expressions, he smiled a little smugly. “Wonderful. Let’s sit down.”

“Did we miss something?” Natasha called from the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

“Nope, just in time. Take a seat.” She obliged and Clint followed behind her, looking over the waiting room slowly.

“Last time I was in a hospital, it was just after I met Nat,” he said, making conversation.

“Oh, right, you broke your leg. How, again?”

“Fell off the bar because I was trying to get her attention and she was too cool for me. Joke’s on her, she’s having my baby.” Natasha rolled her eyes but looked fondly at her husband.

From what Steve could remember, she was nearing about five months pregnant, but wasn’t showing very much. He had a sneaking suspicion that Natasha would be the kind of woman who only sported a small bump.

“How’s he doing?” she asked, sitting on one of the uncomfortable waiting room seats. Steve grimaced.

“He’s in a lot of pain. Contractions are coming about every five minutes, but his water hasn’t broken and he’s not dilated enough yet.”

“How long’s he been in labour?” Maria asked, dropping the magazine back onto the coffee table.

“Well, I picked him up at work about lunch yesterday ‘cause he got a contraction, so he’s nearing twenty hours.” He rubbed his eyes, tired from his fitful sleep and his interrupted nap. “Doc says it could last well over a day. Have fun with that, Nat.”

Natasha’s mouth curled in distaste. “Mind if go see him?” Steve nodded.

“Room 238.” He nodded to her and she pulled herself up and disappeared.

“I’m going with,” Rebecca volunteered. As soon as the women were gone, the smile dropped from Clint’s face.

 _“She’s fucking addicted to tacos_ ,” he hissed. “Help me!”

It was stupid. It was _tiny_. But god fucking damn it, Steve was _tired_ , and _worried_ , and _terrified_ , so he laughed. And laughed.

And his laughter turned into tears, and people’s confusion turned into concern as they patted him on the back, his face buried in his hands.

“Steve? Come on, buddy you’re alright, come on,” Sam’s baritone voice soothed as he hiccupped a gasp.

“Bucky’s the one in extreme pain and here I am crying because I don’t know how to do this,” he cried into his hands, embarrassed and freaking out. “I already had my meltdown _before_ , I can’t _now_ , and he needs me-”

“Man, you gotta cool it,” Sam told him firmly. “You’re right, you can’t do much good if you don’t calm down. He could have that baby any minute now, and you need to relax.”

“I can’t relax!” he cried, lifting his head and tugging lightly at his hair. “I can’t! My baby – my _kid_ is hours from being born and I don’t know how to be a father, I never had a father!”

“Steve,” came Harry’s voice, one he wasn’t overly familiar with, even after knowing the man for several years. He sounded a little pitying, but almost entirely understanding. Steve swallowed deeply and looked up. Harry sat down gently on the coffee table opposite him and looked unnervingly at him. “It’s alright. Remember me at Joey’s birth?”

Steve’s mouth turned up against his will into a watery smile. He’d been like Steve was now, terrified, and worried, and suffocating…

“You don’t need to have had a father to be a good one,” Harry continued, and Sam and Clint nodded along agreeably. “Be the dad you wished you had.”

He remembered the loving looks his mother would give to him, and wished his father could have looked at him like that. He wished he could have met him, wished he could have gone to school plays with his ma, wished he would have played baseball with his dad in the summer.

“What if,” he tried, faltering. “What if I don’t – what if I hold him, or her, or whatever, and I just – just – _can’t_ …”

Harry, thankfully, seemed to understand exactly what he needed, because he leaned forward and responded evenly,

“As soon as you lay your eyes on him, or her, you’ll forget everything. Nothing will ever compare to how it feels to see him for the first time, except when you hold him.” He shook his head and pulled out his phone, completely silent for a moment, even as he smiled, as he clicked on his phone before passing it over to Steve. “The first time I held Joseph.”

And the photo more or less spoke for itself. Rebecca must have been the one taking the photo from her bed, since he was sitting on a chair similar to one Steve had vacated moments before. In his arms was the tiny, green bundle that Steve had recognised as his nephew only hours after his birth. While Harry didn’t look particularly proficient at holding him, arms a little tense, the look on his face spoke a whole different story. Unbelievably tender, loving, and shocked.

“Nothing else matters after you hold them for the first time,” he said again. “And that’s a promise.”

Steve swallowed, on the verge of tears again from the intense rush of emotion, but from relief. It was going to be okay. Harry had been in his shoes once, and he was an incredible father. He’d be alright. He stood suddenly.

“I’m gonna get back to him,” he mumbled. “I’ll come back in a little while, keep you updated.”

“You’ll be cool, man,” Clint assured him with a soft smile. “Trust me.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, shaking. “Yeah…”

 

“Hey, little brother, how’s it hanging?”

“I’m older than you and you know how it’s hanging.” He deadpanned with a groan as his contraction subsided. “Where’s Steve?”

“Probably freaking out,” Natasha shrugged, and Bucky groaned even louder.

“He can’t freak out on me now.” He whined, and Rebecca rubbed his arm soothingly. “Seriously, I’m in _labour_.”

“He deserves to panic,” Rebecca told him. “God knows, would you rather have him panic _now_ or in six months’ time?”

Bucky grunted, folding his arms. “Fine. Whatever. Where’s the kid?”

“He’s with some friends. We can’t bring kids to the hospital.”

“This is literally the ward where kids _arrive_.”

“Shut it.”

“I wanted to see him,” Bucky complained. “Remind myself exactly _why_ I’m going through all this goddamned pain.”

“Yeah, well, you can’t, so suck it up.” Bucky folded his arms and pouted like a child. The only reason it made them feel even remotely guilty was because he had enormous dark circles beneath his eyes and he was trembling ever so slightly.

“So, Nat, how far along are you?” Bucky asked, desperate for a distraction from his own labour.

She shuffled a little, for once awkward. “Nineteen weeks. Clint and I think it’s strange I’m not showing as much as you did.”

“Everyone’s different,” Rebecca assured her. “When I was in labour, I was much smaller than Bucky. He’s the size of a whale.”

“Fuck the fuck off.”

“Our doctor said the baby’s coming along well though. We want to find out the gender next week.”

Bucky smiled. “That’s sweet.”

“Speaking of gender, do you really _not_ know?” Natasha leaned forward, a gleam in her eyes. “I thought you were kidding, but Steve’s a terrible liar and you’re in labour right now.”

“No, we really don’t know,” he sighed. “We’ll know soon enough-” he pulled in a hissing breath through his teeth and reached blindly for someone’s hand, squeezing it tight and making them yelp as he breathed through the hard contraction.

Three minutes forty, lasting fifty two seconds.

“I have _this_ to look forward to?” Natasha asked, looking horrified as Bucky came to and saw his sister shaking out her hand.

“I have more sympathy for Harry now,” she grimaced. “You alright?”

“Fine,” he said, voice a little strained. “Just, you know, getting closer to shoving a literal watermelon out of my ass. No big deal.”

The door opened then, and Steve came sprawling in, eyes bright and a little red as if he had been rubbing at them, but still happy. In one outstretched hand was a paper cup full of water, and Bucky just about cried with relief.

“Perfect timing,” he groaned, trying to push himself to a sitting position so he could take the drink.

“Hey,” Steve murmured lowly, retaking his seat at Bucky’s left and passing the drink to him. “How are you?”

“The same as I was five minutes ago,” he shrugged, taking a deep swig of the water. Like nectar for the Gods. “Just slightly more hydrated. Contractions are still speeding up.”

“How far apart?” his sister asked.

“That was three minutes forty. Apparently I’m about seven centimetres dilated, so…” he blinked a little sluggishly. The women gave each other knowing looks and rose to their feet.

“We should get going. You’re getting pretty close, so when it comes to pushing, I _expect_ to be told,” Rebecca warned. Steve smiled, looking slightly green. The women left together, murmuring in low voices.

“You’re doing okay, though?” Steve muttered, grasping at Bucky’s left arm and squeezing. Bucky nodded slowly.

“I – I need to move, this is putting a hell of a lot of pressure on my back.”

He managed to manoeuvre his legs to beneath his butt and rise on his knees, turning to grasp Steve’s arm with his right hand as he twisted his whole body faced the wall. He rested his head on the stand.

“That’s better,” he gasped.

“Want me to give you a massage?”

Bucky just moaned at the idea, gaining a chuckle from his boyfriend as he squeezed once and let go in order to comply.

“Perfect,” Bucky stuttered, tension seeping out bit by bit. “Just… perfect…”

 

“Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou— _ahhhhhh, fuck you-”_ Bucky screeched as another contraction hit three minutes later, and Steve had never moved his hands away so quickly in his life. “This hurts, this hurts, oh my fucking _God_ does this one hurt, why, why why…”

“You’re having a contraction?” came Doctor Montgomery’s voice from the door. She made her way quickly over.

“Fucking clearly!” Bucky screeched in response, forgoing niceties and politeness. “Fuck, fuck, make it stop-” The tension flooded out of him again after a couple more seconds, leaving him panting against the head of the bed. “Oh, god,” he murmured, voice shaking. “I’m so sorry…”

“I’ve heard far worse, believe me. How long did that one last?”

“Over a minute,” Steve grimaced, looking at the clock. “Just over three minutes since the one before.”

She pressed her lips together and asked for a cervical examination once again. She pressed her fingers against his entrance and studied the numerous monitors that Bucky was hooked into, none of them making sense to either of them.

“Eight centimetres,” she said at last, looking a little triumphant. “Congratulations, you’re entering the transition stage of labour. Has your water broken?”

“No,” Bucky gasped. “Does this mean the baby’s coming out now? Please can he?”

“Not yet, no,” she chuckled, throwing away the disposable gloves. “Soon, yes. Your water may not break, it’s not uncommon, but if it does, it likely means you’re very, very close. If you stall, we may have to artificially break your waters. It can be an extremely quick way to dilate to ten centimetres.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, loose strands of hair sticking to his face. “How long before you’ll do that?”

“It depends. If you don’t dilate further, or your waters don’t break within the next few hours, it will need to be discussed. For now, if you feel the need to push or bear down, get someone to page me, because you’re _very_ close.”

“Okay,” Bucky gasped. “Final stretch?”

“Final stretch,” she confirmed.

 

“The – Steve – the little elephant, I want the little elephant – did you pack it?”

“Yes!” the alpha jumped to his feet, longing to be of use and raced over to the discarded duffel bag in the corner. He rummaged through it for a moment, the desperation of the act making his jacket slap against his chest, the heavy weight in his pocket a reminder of the other possibilities of the day. “I got it,” he grunted, and passed it back to his boyfriend.

Bucky clutched it tightly and pulled it against his chest as if using it as a barrier against contraction pain.

“Gotta be ready for ‘im,” he grunted. “Gotta – gotta make sure he or – or she, she’s got a toy, gotta have one…”

“Okay, baby,” Steve soothed, deciding against his seat on the chair and instead sliding onto a spare strip of mattress. He gently soothed Bucky’s stomach, where it had gotten lower and differently shaped than it had been before, since the baby was dropping his head further and further down to prepare for birth. “You’re doing so, so well, he’s gonna be just fine.”

“Little elephant – gonna make sure the baby ain’t alone, Steve, can’t be with ‘em forever, I need…”

“Shhh,” he murmured, pulling Bucky against his chest. Bucky gave a pained sob, the elephant’s fur rubbing against his bare neck as he rocked slightly. “It’s okay, you’re okay, I know it hurts.”

“Hurts so much, Stevie, I just want my baby…”

“Shhh,” he insisted again. “I know it’s hard, but it’s not much longer now, baby.”

Bucky continued to shudder for a few more seconds before his body slackened against Steve’s the contraction wearing off.

“They’re so close together,” he moaned. “There’s hardly any time to recover.”

“I know,” Steve murmured again, pressing his lips to Bucky’s forehead. “Soon, Buck, soon, okay?”

“Okay,” he whimpered. “What time is it?”

“’S almost ten,” he grimaced. Bucky just nodded into his neck.

 

“Oh- oh my God, Steve – Steve you need to get – get the doctor,” Bucky gasped suddenly, and as soon as Steve shot to his feet, he understood why. The sheets were soaked around the bottom of the bed, and Bucky’s contraction had been an incredibly strong one. His waters had broken.

He darted out of the room immediately, looking frantically around for Doctor Montgomery, before another doctor noticed his panic and came over.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“My – my boyfriend’s water just broke, we – we need Doctor Montgomery.”

“Alright,” he nodded, gesturing for him to back into Bucky’s room. “I’ll page her now. How far dilated is he?”

“Last – last we checked, eight centimetres.”

The doctor nodded again, more forceful as he pulled out his pager. “She’ll be here soon, if you’ll excuse me…” he left then, and Steve couldn’t begrudge him that; he probably had his own patients to deal with.

He returned to his boyfriend’s side and took his hand, holding in a yelp when Bucky squeezed hard.

“My water just broke,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “My water just broke! This – this _fucking baby is coming out_!”

“That’s the spirit,” Steve choked a laugh. Doctor Montgomery slid in a moment later, eyes full of purpose as she zeroed in on the growing wet patch of the bed.

“I need to check your dilation,” she said instantly, pulling on a set of gloves. Her eyes widened as she checked. “You’re over nine centimetres, nearing ten. Does the baby feel far down?”

Bucky nodded desperately. “I kept feeling him move down. Is that good?”

She nodded. “You’re almost ready to push.”

Steve and Bucky turned to each other and gave incredulous looks. Twenty two hours, and they were _finally_ about to get to the end. Tentatively, they laughed, and Steve couldn’t resist shoving forward and pressing his lips forcefully against Bucky’s. Their teeth clicked together, it was _really_ grossly sloppy, but neither of them could bring themselves to care because _they were about to have their baby_.

“Go out – tell the guys,” Bucky encouraged. “But be quick, please, I need you here-”

“Okay,” he nodded frantically. “I can do that. I’ll be right back, I love you, don’t have the baby ‘till I’m back.”

“I’ll try.” Bucky promised.

Steve dashed out of the room and into the waiting room. As soon as they caught sight of him, everyone was on their feet, from Rebecca and Winnie, to Tony and Pepper.

“His water just broke,” he spluttered. “He’s at nine centimetres, they think he’s going to be ready to push soon.” Everyone broke out into quiet cheers, and Winnie brushed away tears beneath her eyes. Steve was just about to go back, when he noticed the balloons surrounding Tony. “What-? What’s with the balloons?”

On one garishly pink balloon, there was, in another garish shade of pink, the words ‘It’s a girl!’. On the other, once again in varying shades of blue, were the words, ‘It’s a boy!’

“We wanted to come prepared,” Tony shrugged. “Gotta assert myself as favourite Uncle now.”

“Back off, Stark!” Sam hollered. Steve shook his head, blinking quickly.

“Whatever – I need to get back, as _soon_ as I can, I promise I’ll come and let you know.”

“You better!” Winnie shouted at him as his back turned. He said nothing more as he returned to Bucky’s room, finding his boyfriend in the process of moving off of the bed, sheets removed from the mattress.

“Hey,” he murmured, stepping forward. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded wordlessly. “I’m – I’m good. I’m gonna – move into the position, I just – I _feel_ the urge to –”

“To bear down?” the doctor called. Bucky hesitated for a second, but nodded. “Alright. What position have you decided on?”

Bucky and Steve looked at one another before Steve stepped in. “We’ve decided on squatting.”

She just nodded slowly, considering. “If done wrong, it has the increased risk of tearing, do you know how to squat correctly?”

Bucky nodded insistently. “I exercised with them all the time before and we’ve been practicing.”

“Good,” she nodded, and gestured for them to take the position. “In that case, it has some of the greatest advantages.”

And with that, Steve took his position right on the edge of the freshly cleared mattress and spread his legs with his feet flat on the floor, knees at a right angle. He helped Bucky between them, so his back was to Steve’s knees and was straight. Steve held his arms out enough so that Bucky could grab onto his hands, and the tension in Bucky’s face seeped out a little as his feet were flat against the floor.

“How does that feel?” the doctor asked, and Steve noticed, somehow for the first time, that she’d changed out of her other clothing into scrubs.

“Better,” Bucky gasped. “We’re not going anywhere else?”

“No, here’s fully equipped for delivery,” she assured him, getting to the floor in front of Bucky, and so the waiting began.

 

“Gahhh,” Bucky ground his teeth, squeezing Steve’s hand so hard they were shaking. Steve’s other hand was steadied on the top of his abdomen, a reminder to relax and stay calm. “Ahhhh – _Fuck!”_

“Keep pushing,” the doctor insisted, even though Bucky was _fucking clearly pushing as hard as he goddamn could_. “Big push, come on, one big push…”

Bucky still listened and tried to bear down, taking deep breaths through the lengthening contractions and relaxed his body as much as he could as he continued to push. The contraction faded after another minute of pushing, and Steve leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

“You’ve got a short break between this and the next one,” the doctor told him, and he nodded. “You’re doing very well, I think you might have this baby within the next few contractions.”

Bucky laughed a little hysterically, the muscles in his thighs aching.

“Well done, baby, you’re so good,” he murmured, using his free hand to massage his aching stomach even more. “You’re doing so well.”

“Steve,” he muttered, a little deliriously, turning his head enough to catch one side of Steve’s face. “Steve…”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I – I know you like the idea of – of a big family,” he swallowed roughly. “But I swear to fucking God, if you _ever_ stick me with your goddamn cock again I’ll rip it off and shove it up your ass!”

“Um-?” Steve replied, high pitched and terrified, and Bucky would laugh if he wasn’t caught off-guard by another contraction – and –

“Push, push a little harder,” the doctor commanded, and Bucky wanted to swear at her too but she was going to be catching his baby, so he let her off. He pushed and pushed and the baby moved even lower, so he knew, he _knew_ what words she would say before they were even out of her mouth- “The baby’s crowning,” she looked up, mouth covered by her mask. “I’m going to need you to stop pushing for a moment.”

“What?” Bucky demanded, “No, no – no –”

“It’s okay, Bucky,” Steve soothed, hand moving to rub at his back. “Just a minute, okay? Baby’s gonna be just fine, just…”

The contraction faded and Bucky continued to pant.

“Why’d you make me stop?”

“If you stop now, your body has enough time to stretch out the muscles and prevent tearing. Not to mention that your contraction was over. I think that if you push really, really hard for the next contraction? It might come right out.”

Bucky groaned and whimpered, but instead of being comforted by either of them, the doctor instead reached for one hand brought it down, carefully, to the space between his legs, and he could have _cried_. Rubbery, and – and _thin_ , and with a sparse spattering of _hair,_ he could feel the top of the baby’s head, and it just – it made him lose it, tears, dripping down his cheeks as for once, he begged his next contraction to speed up, because his baby was just one or two contractions away from being in his arms.

“Okay,” she said, determined, as she watched the monitors on the screen. “Contraction’s coming. This could be it, are you ready?”

Bucky nodded wordlessly, desperately, and gathered every ounce of energy and courage in his body to push even _harder_ against the extreme pain as it came, and he felt the second it’s head popped out because there was a huge loss of pressure and it was almost like he could breathe again.

“Head’s out,” she said needlessly, allowing him a moment to relax before insisting, “Keep pushing!”

And – and he did. He just wasn’t expecting the next push to completely expel his baby from his body. Almost shocked, gasping, and terrified, he tried to lean forward as if to catch his baby, but he needn’t have worried. In her hands, Doctor Montgomery carefully cradled its head and body, and Bucky couldn’t stop staring.

The skin was covered in a creamy white substance, the hands a little blue from a lack of circulation, but its head was still moving, arms still grasping at thin air, mouth open in a silent, wheezing cry, and she carefully passed the tiny, _tiny_ thing into his arms. She grabbed for a towel, even as the two parents couldn’t stop staring in wonder at the baby, and rubbed, firm but gentle, at the skin until – until –

Until it gave a hearty cry, lungs as powerful as any adult’s he’d ever met, eyes squeezed together and body still grasping for something, anything – and-

“Congratulations,” the doctor said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “You have a beautiful baby girl.”

The tears just kept coming, after that, streaking down his face, because damn it, he hadn’t even checked to see, he just wanted to hold her in his arms so badly he never even cared if she was a boy or girl, because this was his little _baby._

“Hi –” he said shakily, the muscles in his whole body still aching as he sat in a squat but he didn’t care, he didn’t care at all. She continued to cry in his arms, and Steve was utterly silent behind him, in no doubt a state of shock and wonder as he stared at her. “Oh, baby, _hi_ ,” he said again, voice weak, and someone – he didn’t see nor care who – passed him a soft yellow blanket and he just wrapped her up, cord and all, in his arms, where she would be safe, and warm as long as he had her.

Steve moved then, arms braced completely over Bucky so he doesn’t fall, and pulled him onto the bed, on top of the protective plastic sheet, and Bucky just let himself be manhandled, didn’t even try to take his eyes off of her. When, a second later, he was lying with his back against the headboard, legs still spread, he didn’t care, because baby _Genevieve_ was on his chest and roaring and crying, and he just rocked her so, _so_ slightly to try to soothe her.

He sensed, rather than saw, Steve hovering over at his shoulder, and knew, just _knew_ he was as transfixed as Bucky was, that she was their – their baby girl, and nothing would amount to that.

“Mr. Barnes, I need you to give one more push,” Doctor Montgomery called softly from the base of the bed, and Bucky blanched.

“There better not be another one in there,” he whined, but complied, giving the most unenthusiastic, weak push ever since he’d already pushed one watermelon out. Oddly enough, that seemed to be it.

“Just the placenta,” she assured him, and – and that was it.

The whole birth. Over.

It was worth every second.

 

Steve cut the cord a few minutes later, looking frazzled by the baby’s cries, but ultimately _wondrous_ as Bucky just clutched her tighter and, upon prompting from the doctor, even tugged his shirt down allowed her to gently begin to feed from his only slightly enlarged chest. Steve knew then, without even holding his daughter, without doing anything more than laying eyes upon his baby girl, that Harry had been right about the whole thing.

They’d placed bands on her wrist and ankle, after they took her at one and five minutes for short testing, and matching ones on Steve and Bucky’s arms so they could get her at any time, and Steve couldn’t stop fiddling with it, and the name _Barnes_ inscribed on his wrist.

“Go tell ‘em,” Bucky murmured hoarsely, and the doctors had already moved out of the room, leaving the new parents alone with their baby girl for the first time. The way she rooted around his chest for his nipple made him wince slightly, but he didn’t seem to care. “I know you want to.”

“I don’t want to leave her,” he replied instead, biting at his lip and gently, _so_ gently smoothing down the downy, _blonde_ spattering of hair on her head, before covering it with a small, yellow hat they brought along with them, matching the blanket perfectly, almost as if it had been planned.

“I know,” Bucky smiled widely and shook his head. “But she’ll still be here. My ma will kill us if we don’t tell her soon.”

And Steve couldn’t really argue with that, since she was right. So he got shakily to his feet and left the room as if in a trance, unable to believe the last ten minutes had even taken place.

He opened the door and stepped through, an expression of disbelief still set upon his face and everyone, got to their feet. Bruce arrived, and Steve chanced a glance at the time and realised it was lunchtime, so he must have dropped by on his break. Evidently, so had the Commandoes, and suddenly he was swarmed by probably ten people in a semicircle around him, and all Steve could think to do was grin and give a hoarse, choked off laugh, even amongst everyone’s concern and anticipation.

“A girl,” he choked. “It’s a girl!”

Sam was the first to break forward, tugging him into a hard hug, and slapping his back with an enthusiastic whoop, and suddenly he was getting a whole lot of pats on the back, and even Rebecca and Peggy were asking if he was _sure_ it was a girl, if he was sure it wasn’t an _alpha girl_ , or maybe they missed something?

“No,” he laughed, unable to bring himself to be even remotely offended, because he was just sure they had lost a bet with Sam. “No, she’s a girl, she’s my little girl.”

 

He returned to their room about twenty minutes later, back significantly more tender than it had been _fifteen_ minutes ago, but he was so elated he couldn’t bring himself to care. But he arrived to find his boyfriend alone on the bed with his head on the pillow, as if already falling deep asleep. He couldn’t blame the omega, not really. He’d just gone through a whole day of labour. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen anyone do, and especially Bucky, even after he survived _war_ and _Rumlow_ …

Bucky was so full of – of _brilliance_ that Steve just couldn’t handle it. So he left the room with a quiet click, allowing his boyfriend, on his freshly cleared sheets, to rest, and he set off in search of the nursery.

He found it, after receiving polite directions from the doctor from earlier.

He couldn’t even bring himself to do anything other than stare at her, on the first line, farthest on the right, with her little yellow hat. Her little arms were spread wide in her little cot and she seemed so at peace already, little blonde, almost white hairs peeking through beneath her pastel hat. His mother had told him, once, that in spite of his early age, he’d been born with a full head of hair, though it was darker than it was now. He shouldn’t really be surprised that his daughter did too – and-

 _Daughter_. Didn’t that just pull at his heartstrings? His little girl. Less than an hour old, and he knew, _knew_ that he would spoil her rotten every time he could get away with it, keep her in his arms for as long as Bucky would let him, because she was his little princess.

“Which one is she?” came a soft, feminine voice from beside him. He turned to see Winnifred Barnes, a smile setting her face a rosy glow, and bringing a little youth back into her stance.

“She –” he took a second to smile as he lifted his hand and tapped it against the glass. “The front row, farthest on the right.”

“In yellow?”

Steve hummed. “Yeah,” he replied, a little doe-eyed.

“She’s gorgeous,” Winnifred sighed, a smile on her face. “Do you have a name for her?”

“Yeah,” Steve swallowed, smiling as his lips formed the name, “Genevieve.” It sounded even _more_ perfect now that he could see the little girl who would have the name for the rest of her life. “Evie, we – we’re nicknaming her Evie.”

“That’s such a beautiful name,” Winnie whispered, and Steve laughed a little, shy and proud. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“Isn’t it?” he murmured, so afraid, even from behind the glass and a wall, of waking her prematurely from her well-deserved rest.

“Your mother would be so proud of you,” she told him, taking one of his hands in hers and clasping it. “So, _so_ proud.”

He found himself on the brink of tears once again. “You think so?”

“I know so,” she said gravely. “You’ll be a good father, Steve. I’ve known you since you were a little boy, I’ve watched you grow just as your mother had, and – and there’s no other man I’d want to be with my son, to have a family with my son, than _you_.”

Steve swallowed deeply, and his mouth opened and closed, trying to work out something to say. But – but he realised that he could show her something that could say more than he could even think of, so he reached with his free hand into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the velvet box, all the while looking at Winnifred’s face.

When her eyes caught it, they went as wide as saucers and she gasped softly, pulling her hands from his and reaching instead for the box.

“Is this..?” she murmured, and Steve nodded, croaking a quiet, “Yeah.”  In response.

She clicked the box open, and almost melted at the sight of the ring, reinforcing Steve’s choice as perfection.

“This, this is – you’re going to ask him? So soon?” The words should have come across as judgemental, or demeaning, but her tone was idyllic and, dare he say it, _approving_.”

And this time, there was no hesitation, there was no, _I guess so_ , or _I think so_.

There was, “Yes. Yeah.” He gave another incredulous look towards his half an hour old baby girl and laughed again. “He – he gave me a beautiful daughter. I’m – I’m happier than I’ve been since before my ma died, and – and he is too. And I want that. For the rest of my life.”

 “Oh, you –” she sounded choked up as she tugged him in for a hard hug. “I can’t wait to have you as a son-in-law. Even if you’re more my son than not at this point.”

“Thanks, Winnie.” He replied softly, all the while having his eyes kept on his daughter.

He’d only have the rest of his life with her, after all.

 

He fully expected Bucky to still be asleep when he crept back into their room, but was pleasantly surprised to see him just rousing, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Hey,” he murmured quietly. “Back with the land of the living, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed groggily. “Where is she?”

Steve smiled softly. Bucky had a one track mind when it came to their daughter. “Nursery. I just came from there, she’s… Buck, she’s perfect.”

He softened then, but winced as he turned onto his side. Steve shot a hand out as if to balance him, but retracted it after a moment, when he steadied himself. He instead reclaimed his seat next to the bed, and took Bucky’s hand.

“You’re incredible,” Steve marvelled, eyes wide and wondrous as he reached over with his other hand to tuck loose strands of hair behind his ear. “I… I can’t believe how amazing you are.”

“Steve,” Bucky bristled a little, cheeks going pink. “That’s… I didn’t do much.”

“You did a hell of a lot,” Steve insisted. “You – you kept her alive, _made_ her for over nine months, and – and you just gave birth to her, like – like it was nothing. I can’t imagine being able to do that, I just – that’s so incredible.”

“It’s –” Bucky shook his head, not meeting his eyes. “I don’t know how to say it. It – it doesn’t seem like anything at all to me because – because she’s just… she’s the most incredible thing I’ve _ever_ seen, and –” he shook his head, eyes shiny and wet with tears. “And it was worth every second of it all just to hold her, and – and _thank you_ for – for doing this with me, for – for being the one who…”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Steve grinned, squeezing his hand gently. “You’re the one who – who gave me a daughter I never imagined having.”

“No,” Bucky insisted. “Thank _you_. Without you – this – this wouldn’t have happened. _We_ wouldn’t have happened. There’s just no way I can – I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough for that.”

“I can think of something,” Steve blurted, without really thinking. “Marry me.”

Bucky froze, and, to Steve’s horror, he swallowed and turned slightly away.

“You don’t mean that,” Bucky sighed, voice thick. “You – you’re just really, _really_ hopped up on –on emotions, just like I am, and you don’t mean that.”

“I do, at the risk of sounding premature,” he chuckled a little at his own joke, but returned to his point. “Baby, look at me, I mean it. I want you to marry me.”

“No you don’t,” he insisted, sitting up and shaking his head. “You don’t mean that. Come back in – in a year’s time – and you’ve _really_ gotten used to me, and you’ve got a ring and plan and the whole nine. Just – just don’t say things you don’t mean, not today.”

Steve fumbled desperately in his inside jacket, glad Bucky was paying no attention to him as he clicked open the box and slid onto the floor, taking up the cliché on-one-knee position. In his left hand, he extended the box, and with his right, he reached for Bucky’s hand, all the while looking at his boyfriend’s face.

“If I didn’t mean it,” Steve said slowly, deliberately. Bucky still didn’t look up. “Would I already have a ring?”

And Bucky turned then, eyes landing on the ring at first before freezing, eyes flickering back up to Steve’s face and then to the ring again, as if trying to comprehend exactly what he was seeing.

“Steve,” he wheezed, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“You – James Buchanan Barnes, yes I’m full-naming you, this is a full-name moment – you’re the most – most _amazing_ omega – no, man – no, no _person_ – that I’ve ever met,” he shook his head and chuckled. “My best friend since I was seven years old, and – and the only person besides me who knows me inside and out, and now – now we have an _incredible_ baby girl, and – and I’ve spent twenty years of my life with you. And – and I never want to spend another second _without_ you. It – it almost killed me when your ma called, back when I was still in college, and said – said you’d been hit, and – that was probably when I knew that my life – it means nothing without you.

“And – and you know I already want to mate you – and I want you to know that – that I’m _committed_ to you, wholly, and – and completely. In every way I can have you, I want you. So – so will you marry me?”

And Bucky was _crying_ , and Steve would feel bad if it weren’t for the great big smile on his face as he nodded frantically, reaching for Steve’s shirt, fisting his hand in it, and _tugging_. Steve choked out another laugh as he was pulled to his feet and squashed against his boyfriend – _fiancé,_ even as the tears kept coming down his face and soaking his shirt.

“ _Yes,”_ Bucky sobbed into his shirt, “Fucking _hell_ , yes!”

“Yeah?” Steve grinned, pulling back, and Bucky just growled and pulled him in for a deep, hard, passionate kiss, even though it was once again _sloppy as hell_.

“ _Yes you fucking –_ I want it, put it – put it on me-” he insisted, wiping away the river of tears from is face as he presented his shaking hand. Steve was shaking equally as much as he pulled the beautiful, two and a half thousand dollar ring from its cushion, and had to use his other hand to steady Bucky’s so he could at least _try_ to aim.

It was a perfect fit, which was a relief, but more importantly, Bucky was melting over the ring almost as much as he had over their daughter, which was very high praise indeed.

“It’s – it’s amazing,” he hiccupped, trying to stop the shaking of his hand enough to get a clear view. “I – I can’t believe this, this is – Steve, this is the best day my _life_ …”

“Me too,” Steve murmured, and nothing, _nothing,_ would wipe that grin off of his face for the rest of the day.

 

It was a few hours later that they were finally checked in on by Doctor Montgomery, after having been kept a close eye on by other doctors or nurses around. No doubt, she was a very busy women.

She came into the room with a smile on her face that only seemed to brighten when she caught sight of the ring on Bucky’s finger.

“I see the happy couple is a little happier than usual with their new addition.”

“Ha, yeah…” Steve shook his head, rubbing his neck nervously. “How – how is she?”

“She’s doing well,” she nodded. “She’s had her immunizations, vitamin K, her paediatric assessment went very well, and she had two almost perfect Apgar scores. At seven pounds and four ounces, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl.”

 Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand at that, shooting him a pleased grin. “When can we take her home?”

“Tomorrow morning, providing nothing comes up overnight,” she told them. “We’ll be bringing the form for her certificate soon, have you two decided on a name?” At their enthusiastic nods, she just smiled again. “Alright then. She’ll be able to come back to you soon, and then you can get all the paperwork ready before tomorrow morning.”

And with that, she checked all of Bucky’s machines, double-checked to make sure he didn’t need any stitches, and took her leave.

 

Sure enough, their beautiful baby girl was wheeled in a half hour later, cutting their conversation dramatically short, but neither of them could care.

“Here she is,” the doctor smiled at them, pushing her cot next to Bucky’s bed. “And the form is over here, so you guys can get right on signing that any time.” He left then, leaving the new parents alone again with their baby.

“Oh, princess, _hi,”_ Steve murmured, leaning over her cot. She was swaddled in a white blanket, but was wide awake, or at least as awake as a baby can get, looking up at him with her big eyes and her tiny mouth open, and _god_ Steve just wanted to hold her tight. “I’m gonna pick her up,” he murmured to his _fiancé,_ a word he would never tire of thinking until they were married, who just hummed.

He carefully lifted her from the cot into his arms, sitting back on his chair, and not once taking his eyes off of her. For the first time, he got a close look at her, and he was smiling so wide he was sure his face was going to split in half.

She had beautiful little blue eyes, his or Bucky’s, Steve wasn’t sure, but her _nose_ was undeniably his, more slender than Bucky’s, and a little perky at the tip. Her cheeks were round and a ruddy pink, full of life, and she was so, _so_ light.

He hadn’t expected her to be so light, since she was supposed to be seven pounds, but he still worked out whenever he could steal a couple of hours at the gym, and he can easily lift up to fifty pounds for a minute or two, but holding something _seven_ pounds – God, even _Liho_ had been heavier than her.

“She’s – she’s so small,” he whispered, utterly transfixed, cradling her to his chest. She was only just the size of his forearm to finger tip, if a little bigger.

“Sure as hell felt bigger,” Bucky mumbled, and there was a quiet _click_ and the sound of of the shutter of a camera. He tore his eyes away from her long enough to see Bucky smiling and showing him the picture of Steve staring down at Genevieve like – like she was _everything_ , and so much like the picture of Harry when he first held Joseph.

“He hafta frame that one,” he said gruffly, turning his gaze back to her.

“No, we gotta get a better one of your ugly mug.” Bucky teased, but leaned closer. “Move her up a little, I need a good picture to send ma.”

Steve obliged, with the happiest smile on his face he’d had in years.

“Good – now gimme the form, I need to sign it.”

“I can do it-” he tried to offer, but was sharply cut off by an insistent look.

“I’ll do it, you hold her. I’ve had more time than you.”

“We only have the rest of our lives after all,” he snickered in reply, and Bucky softened again, thumb rolling against the ring on his finger.

“I could get used to forever,” Bucky nodded, taking the pen and the certificate as offered by the alpha. His alpha.

He scribbled away as Steve quietly cooed at his baby girl, amusing her with silly faces and light kisses even though she probably had no idea what the hell he was doing and wondering why a giant was staring at her. She didn’t cry, though, so he counted that as a huge win.

“Okay, signed,” Bucky grunted. “They send it off, and she’s officially Genevieve.”

“M’kay, give me… couple more minutes with her, then I’ll take a look.”

“What, don’t you trust me?” he teased quietly.

“Not one bit,” he retorted. “You could have named her Rainbow Sugar Princess for all I know.”

“Hey, _you_ called her princess, not me.” Bucky teased, but after that, they just sat until her big eyes blinked into sleep.

“Isn’t she incredible?” he whispered, getting slowly to his feet. “I can’t take my eyes off her, she’s just… just perfect.”

“I know,” Bucky murmured. “Until she starts crying.” Steve chuckled, lowering her gently back into her cot, careful not to disturb her.

“She’s still cute.” He said offhandedly, reaching for the form to look over.

 ** _Genevieve Sarah Rogers_** her name read, and Steve snapped his gaze up to his fiancé, surprised and taken aback.

“Buck, I thought…” he faltered, eyes watering at the single surname of _Rogers_ instead of the agreed upon _Barnes-Rogers_. Bucky just shrugged slowly.

“If we’re getting married, she may as well take your name, huh?”

Steve’s face crumpled as he dropped the form back onto the bed and launched himself at his fiancé, pulling him into a hard hug.

“Still sore,” Bucky whimpered, but hugged back anyway, pressing hard kisses against the side of his face he could reach.

“I love you so much,” Steve whispered as he pulled back.  “Till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line,” Bucky echoed, looking down at his daughter and resting his head on Steve’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that the chapter count reads 37/38. That's because, yes, the next chapter will be an epilogue!  
> You may also notice that this work is now part of a series. No! Don't go hoping for a sequel! I have a lot of projects I'm working on, both in fanfic and IRL, so I'll be very busy, but I *do* have some little timestamps that just didn't fit anywhere in here. Lookout for those if you like!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, my friends, concludes the main story. I hope you all enjoyed the ride! It started fun, turned angsty, but then doubled back and turned into a fluffy, goopy mess. Check out the end notes for the 'alternate versions' of the way this story was supposed to go?  
> PS this is a LOT shorter than I wanted this chapter to be, but it just... didn't need anything more than I could think of. I think it ended in a sweet place, leaving enough open for other random tidbits.

“Oh, well, look at _this_ little princess, huh?” Sam grinned down at the tiny, week-old bundle in his arms. “Nice to make your acquaintance your majesty.” Genevieve didn’t do much other than make a small cry, but nothing to alarm them.

Steve and Bucky chuckled, already half comfortable on the couch as Sam watched over her, Maria watching on with interest.

“What did you say her name was?” Maria asked, not taking her eyes off the baby.

“Genevieve,” Bucky muttered. “Genevieve Sarah Rogers.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, no double-barrel? Thought you were going for the double-barrel.”

“I thought so too,” Steve replied, a little sluggish. She’d been up crying most the night, after all. “But _this fudge-for-brains_ filled out her form as Rogers. And her middle name as Sarah, which we didn’t discuss.”

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re mad about that,” Bucky teased, nudging his face against Steve’s neck.

Steve softened with a loving glance at his daughter. “No, I’m not. I wish she could have met her.” He added, a tinge of sadness to his pride.

“She’d have been proud,” Sam assured him. “Just look at how cute your kid is, I mean, _come on_.”

It just served to boost the couple’s ego and pride in their week-old daughter, who had yet to do anything other than cry, sleep, or poop.

“Anyway, weren’t you super convinced she was a boy?” Maria asked, smiling at the way her arms reached up and grasped at air.

Steve snickered. “Bucky was. I totally told him we were having a girl, and he didn’t believe me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, you have to be right, and she has to screw with everything I thought the whole time.” But he was smiling, so Steve just rubbed his back and laughed. “But it doesn’t bother me. The point was to be surprised, and I was surprised. I’d love her just the same if she was a boy, or an alpha. I don’t care.”

They lapsed into a comfortable almost-silence, as Genevieve made little coos and ahhs every moment or two.

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Bucky muttered, pulling himself up with a groan. Very, _very_ sore, more than a little overbalanced, and still sporting maternity clothes, he hadn’t quite grasped the idea that post-delivery was only slightly less awful than delivery.

“You need help?” Steve asked, looking up but making no effort to move. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I can _walk_ on my own, now.” He could, though it was more of a pained, limping waddle than actual walking, but that couldn’t be helped. He just watched as Bucky turned the corner, only mildly concerned.

“He alright?” Maria asked. “He looks – well, hurt.”

“Yeah, birth does that to a person,” he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “He’s still really sore, but he says she’s worth every bit of it.”

“I can see why,” Maria smiled, reaching over with one finger to place it in the little girl’s hand. Her smile widened when she grasped the finger tightly in her tiny palm. “She’s cute.”

“Isn’t she?” he softened again, but the effect was ruined by the enormous yawn he gave. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just…”

“Dead on your feet?” Sam teased, turning his gaze back to Evie when her other hand reached up and fisted itself in his shirt,

“A little,” he admitted. “She… she was up most the night crying. And the night before. And Most of the days, too.”

“Sounds rough,” Sam furrowed his brows. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved it away. “I sleep when she sleeps.”

“And when do you eat?”

“When we find the microwavable stuff. And when people bring us food, that’s great.”

Sam and Maria gave one another mildly horrified looks, to which Steve chuckled.

“She’s worth it,” he repeated. “We’re just fine, she’s just fine, and we’re getting into a schedule. Once we figure that out, everything’ll be just-”

She started crying. The amused, tired smile slid of Steve’s face in an instant, reaching out to take her before Sam could blink, and the other couple watched on as Steve placed her onto the coffee table and undid her little onesie, checking her diaper in a fluid motion before shaking his head.

“She needs a diaper change, sorry-” he got to his feet and scooped her up with her, Genevieve settling into the crook of his elbow, even with her screaming and flailing limbs. “Come on, princess, I’ll get you a nice clean diaper, huh?” he murmured, walking away from the confused couple. “I’m sorry,” he muttered back as an afterthought, jostling her gently to soothe her a little. “I really need to…”

“Is she alright?” Bucky asked, eyes wide and lost in their direction, having just returned from the bathroom.

“She needs a change,” Steve waved away. “I got her, don’t worry. Is the stuff still in the nursery?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, resuming his seat on the couch. “Sorry, she’s just…”

“A kid,” Sam nodded. “We get it.”

“We should probably go,” Maria admitted, and Sam nodded slowly. “You look tired as hell, so you need to relax.”

“If you ever need anything, any advice,” Sam continued, standing up. “Just call us.”

Bucky laughed, though it wasn’t really rude. “Sorry, Sam, but, uh, we won’t be calling you guys for baby advice.”

“Oh?” he asked, a little lost.

“No,” he shook his head, grinning when Genevieve’s cries died into low whimpers as Steve closed the door and lowered her onto the changing table in the nursery. “It’s like asking for skydiving advice from someone who’s never been in a plane.”

“Ohh…” Sam winced. “Right, yeah, that makes sense. Of course. But still. You need anyone to babysit, just call the Godparents,” he winked, and with that, he and a laughing Maria left the parents alone again.

Bucky managed to stifle his yawn until after the door closed, rubbing at his drooping eyelids.

“Steve, I’m gonna take a nap.” He said at last. “Wake me for her next feed if I’m not up.”

“I’m sure she’ll wake you herself,” Steve murmured. “Get some rest, you deserve it.”

Bucky pressed a half asleep kiss onto his cheek as he walked to the bedroom and all but collapsed underneath the covers.

Half into a deep sleep, he was nudged gently by Steve sliding in next to him, and he just hummed and shuffled closer, both for warmth and to get closer.

She was a handful, but she was _their_ handful.

 

 When she'd cry in the midst of their sleep, one would mumble,

“’s your turn.”  to which the other would reply,

“No, ‘s your turn.”

“Liar, I did it last night-“

“You did jack last night, but fine…”

At least, that was how it usually went, and they were more than alright with that.

 

 

Natasha and Clint had a baby girl, Kate Bishop Barton (Clint was adamant about the middle name, for reasons nobody understood), Sam and Maria announced their own bundle of joy shortly after their wedding, a few months after Genevieve's first birthday. Darcy announced her new boyfriend (her intern), and even Jane and Thor began to consider their own (to the dismay of Loki, according to Jane. The person, not the dog.) Tony and Pepper were especially content with being the rich aunt and uncle, Bruce adopted another cat named Bob. Angie gave birth to her and Peggy's son three weeks _after_ her thirtieth birthday, resulting in a very playful argument that probably lasted a lifetime.

 

So a week bled into a month, which bled into another and another, and…

They couldn’t be happier (until they added another into the mix, of course).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for making it this far, let me know if you enjoyed the fic, or even if you have any ideas for what may happen next? I have a few ideas of my own, and I'm not exactly taking requests as such, but I'd love to see you guys' take on this story.  
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment on this, you have been my lifeblood you don't even understand, I love and appreciate every one of you :D
> 
> Alternate versions:  
> *Bucky was originally supposed to stay in his own apartment until it was broken into while he was at work, leaving him broken and feeling like his privacy was invaded, forcing him to move in with Steve. This was cut because it was pretty unnecessarily angsty.  
> *Sarah Rogers was supposed to appear, but I wrote her out, partly because I felt that Winnie was a mother figure, as well as Rebecca with Joseph, and too many parental figures would have overbalanced what I was writing (imho)  
> *Steve and Bucky weren't supposed to get together until after Genevieve was born (I KNOW RIGHT? This was cut for pretty obvious reasons...)  
> *(MCD warning here )Possibly the most shocking, Bucky originally may not have made it out of the hospital, based off a delirious midnight thought while coming up with the plot. He was supposed to haemorrhage very badly after the birth, leaving Steve alone with the baby, and causing the latter to melt down and insist 'Bucky was the one who wanted the baby, not me', cue a very upsetting scene where he contemplates giving her up (he wouldn't have) (I cried reading these ideas back over). Needless to say, I woke up the next morning and struck it from the record.  
> *(warning over!) Genevieve's name was originally going to be 'Grace'. I still love that name - maybe it will be used at some point in the future..?


End file.
